Severus Merlin Caledonensis
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: Harry et Hermione ont fait un petit voyage dans le passé. Ils ont décidé de changer le futur et de permettre à des milliers de vies de pouvoir exister, accordant une seconde chance à leurs proches. En commençant par Severus, qu'ils ont adopté et qui, peut-être, écrira une nouvelle page de leur vie. SLASH
1. Adoption

**Severus Merlin Caledonensis**

 **Note :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Rowling. Je me permets d'emprunter ses personnages et son univers pour créer mon histoire. Ne sont à moi que les personnages OC.

* * *

 **1**

 **Une adoption**

 _5 mai 1971_

 _Godric's Hollow, Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre_

Les douces lueurs de l'aube balayèrent la pièce d'une caresse à la fois prometteuse et encourageante d'une belle journée. Le doux soleil s'infiltra à travers les grands rideaux qui dansaient au gré du vent.

La pièce était immense et très vaste. Sur un grand lit à baldaquin, dormait paisiblement une jeune femme à la chevelure brune épaisse et légèrement ébouriffée.

Debout, appuyé contre la balustrade en bois du balcon de la chambre, un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude, contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il était vêtu simplement d'un bas de pyjama, le torse nu.

L'homme eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il sentit deux bras venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se poser contre sa nuque.

— Bonjour.

Il se retourna et posa sa main sur la joue de son épouse. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et caressa distraitement sa joue.

— Bonjour.

Il pencha la tête et embrassa avec passion et ferveur les lèvres si tentantes et pulpeuses de la femme avec qui il partageait sa vie. Il approfondit le baiser et fit gémir sa femme sous cette merveilleuse caresse buccale.

Le baiser se fit affamé et plus exigeant. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de sa femme et rencontra la sienne. Le rythme augmenta et aussitôt, des gémissements se mirent à résonner tout autour. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de son épouse et se mit en quête d'explorer chaque parcelle de peau de la femme qui le rendait si fou depuis tant d'années. Il enleva la robe de chambre de sa femme et la poussa vers la chambre puis elle atterrit sur le lit.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit bruit retentir dans la chambre.

— Bonjour, Monsieur et Mrs Caledonensis, salua respectueusement l'elfe de maison. Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt. Il est sept heures du matin et la ministre de la magie vous attend au ministère dans une heure.

L'elfe de maison disparut aussitôt après son annonce.

— Je déteste cet elfe de maison, marmonna la brune.

— Ne défends-tu plus la cause des elfes ?

— Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de te moquer, grogna la jeune femme. Et je te rappelle que la SALE n'est pas qu'une cause. C'est un combat pour l'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes de maison.

— D'accord, ma chérie.

Harry déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme et poursuivit sa manœuvre, encouragé par les petits gémissements que poussait son épouse.

— Hum…Harry…Hum…Non… Harry, bafouilla-t-elle, de manière incohérente.

Elle se tortilla sous les caresses de son homme et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque la langue d'Harry explora certaines zones très sensibles de son cou.

— Harry, non…ce…ce n'est pas…le…mo…moment, fit-elle en repoussant difficilement son époux.

— Quelques minutes.

— Non, Harry. Pas maintenant, marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers. Nous…nous avons…des…des choses importantes…à…régler.

Harry poussa un grognement et embrassa encore quelques secondes sa femme avant de finir par séparer ses lèvres des siennes.

— On remet ça à plus tard, lança-t-il.

— Oui.

— Mione, peux-tu me préparer mes affaires pendant que je suis sous la douche ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Qui le fera, à part moi ?

Harry ne répondit pas et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Hermione secoua la tête d'un air amusé et se jeta sur le lit. Elle admira le plafond quelques minutes, se perdant dans ses pensées avant d'en ressortir quelques instants après. Elle quitta le lit et se dirigea vers le dressing.

Hermione avisa la garde-robe très fournie de son mari et finit par choisir les vêtements qu'allaient porter son époux. Une élégante robe d'un bleu nuit en taffetas brodée de fils argentés.

Harry sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de la salle de bain et remercia Hermione d'un baiser. Il se vêtit à l'aide de son épouse et ils descendirent ensembles à la salle à manger. Hermione n'avait pas quitté sa robe de chambre en satin car elle avait d'autres obligations et ne comptait pas accompagner son époux au ministère de la magie.

La salle à manger était une salle spacieuse et lumineuse. Elle comportait un mobilier élégant en bois. Les tons étaient neutres mais chaleureux. Sur la table était disposé le petit-déjeuner.

Il y avait des toasts, du beurre, de la confiture, des œufs au plat et du lard frit accompagné de jus d'orange et de café.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à déjeuner en silence. Harry buvait son café tout en s'informant de l'actualité du jour grâce à la gazette du sorcier.

— Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Hermione tout en beurrant ses toasts.

— Non, rien de particulièrement nouveau. Voldemort continue son ascension et commence à faire sensation auprès de Sang-Pur, répondit Harry en repliant le journal.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? l'interrogea Hermione.

— Je m'en charge. Toi, occupe-toi de ce dont nous avons parlé, répondit-il.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, ayant fini de déjeuner.

— Harry, nous sommes un couple. Nous ne formons qu'un seul être. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser sur la touche.

— Je ne te laisse pas sur la touche, Mione, protesta le brun.

— Si, réfuta Hermione. Je suis ta femme, Harry. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici pour accomplir cette tâche avec toi. Parce que nous sommes un que je me retrouve ici avec toi. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de régler cette histoire tout seul.

— Mione, mon amour, souffla-t-il.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur son visage puis ancra son regard dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

— Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne pourrai te laisser derrière moi. Jamais, jura-t-il.

— Tu me le promets ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je te le promets.

Hermione colla son front contre celui d'Harry et ferma les yeux tout en inspirant l'odeur qui émanait de son époux.

— Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Maintenant, file avant d'arriver en retard à ton rendez-vous.

— À tout à l'heure.

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et se dépêcha aussitôt de se rendre au ministère de la magie.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle inspira profondément et se décida à terminer son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait une journée chargée. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger, elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Hermione se dirigea vers le gramophone qui était posé dans un coin de la pièce et l'actionna pour lancer une musique classique. Elle avait besoin de ça pour se mettre de bonne humeur et oublier la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait à cette époque avec Harry.

Rien que de penser à Voldemort fit frémir la jeune femme d'effroi. Les dés étaient lancés et la partie venait de recommencer. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'issue de ce combat. Bien qu'ils aient des avantages sur leur adversaire, elle se méfiait de ce Voldemort. Bien plus jeune et plus mystérieux que le Voldemort qu'ils avaient eu à affronter.

Elle se dirigea vers le dressing et se choisit des vêtements à porter. Elle resta, là, comme une imbécile devant sa penderie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il faisait beau. Après de longues minutes à se concerter sur quoi se mettre, elle finit par choisir quelque chose de sobre et de léger.

Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain et fila sous la douche. Elle en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, toute nue et s'arrêta devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Elle observa son reflet dans la glace et grimaça en voyant la cicatrice qui était parfaitement visible sur son épaule droite. Une trace du passé. Une marque faite lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard.

Elle chassa ses pensées de sa tête et noua une serviette autour de son corps. Elle se brossa les dents et leva les yeux vers sa tignasse. Elle se rinça la bouche et décida de s'en occuper au plus vite grâce à une potion capillaire qu'elle avait réussi à améliorer.

Elle était maintenant fraîche et habillée. Elle portait une robe en toile bleue marine et passa une cape par-dessus.

Elle redescendit les marches d'escaliers en marbres blancs qui menaient au hall de la demeure.

— Rooky ?

— Madame a fait appel à Rooky ? demanda l'elfe qui apparut devant Hermione.

Rooky était une elfe de maison et portait des vêtements neufs à sa taille. Elle ressemblait au premier elfe qui avait débarqué dans leur chambre un peu plus tôt, ce matin.

Hermione s'attachait à bien traiter les elfes de maison. Elle leur fournissait des vêtements et payait pour leurs services. Bien sûr, les elfes du manoir s'étaient offusqués face au comportement plus qu'inhabituel de la sorcière mais cette dernière avait maintenu sa décision. Soit ils acceptaient son offre, soit elle les libérait. C'était du chantage, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Les elfes de maison avaient fini par accepter les conditions de leur nouvelle maîtresse. Bien que certains eurent du mal avec ce nouveau mode de vie.

— Oui, affirma-t-elle. J'aimerai que vous me prépariez cela au menu de ce midi, s'il te plaît.

Elle tendit un parchemin à l'elfe de maison.

— Bien sûr, madame.

— Merci beaucoup, Rooky. À tout à l'heure.

— À tout à l'heure, madame.

Hermione sortit du manoir et se trouva sur le perron.

Le domaine était un bien vaste terrain, entouré d'un grand parc, entretenu régulièrement par les elfes de maison. Le manoir était une somptueuse bâtisse ayant une aile encadrée de deux gros pavillons carrés saillants et bastionnés. Entre les deux tours du manoir, à l'est, une galerie quadrilobée avec terrasse, et un porche à colonnettes et à clochetons précédait la porte d'entrée du manoir à l'ouest. Dans l'angle des écuries et de l'orangerie, avait été bâti un temple.

Au milieu de la grande pelouse, un grand bassin circulaire. Au centre du bassin, sur l'eau, une imposante statue représentant le prince des enchanteurs, Merlin.

Diverses créatures magiques, toutes rares les unes que les autres, déambulaient librement sur les pelouses.

Hermione sourit face à ce spectacle et continua sa route tout en longeant un petit chemin dont les allées étaient recouvertes d'arbres. Elle murmura un mot de passe lorsqu'elle arriva devant un grand portail en fer forgé. Elle sortit de la demeure et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle croisa sur sa route quelques habitants du village avec qui elle échangea quelques civilités. Tout le monde à Godric's Hollow se connaissait. Lorsqu'ils emménagèrent dans le village, ils furent très bien accueillis par les habitants.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la zone de transplanage, elle se concentra sur sa destination.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Par contre, elle essaierait certainement de revoir son mode de transport car le transplanage lui plaisait moyennement ces derniers temps. Elle contint à temps sa nausée et inspira une goulée d'air frais. Elle afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres et entra dans la cabine téléphonique rouge. Elle composa le code qui lui permettrait d'accéder au ministère de la magie et s'agrippa aux parois de la cabine lorsque celle-ci s'enfonça subitement dans le sol.

— À cette allure, je finirai par rendre mon petit-déjeuner, marmonna-t-elle en arrivant dans l'atrium.

Elle demanda quelques renseignements auprès d'un fonctionnaire du ministère et fut guidée vers le Département de la Protection de l'Enfance.

Hermione se trouva dans un bureau en face d'une dame assez âgée au visage austère.

— Nous avons étudié votre dossier.

— Et ? s'impatienta Hermione.

— Et vous remplissez tous les critères requis pour la charge de cet enfant, continua la vieille femme.

— Alors, ça veut dire que nous pouvons l'adopter ? demanda la brune.

— Mrs Caledonensis, dans votre dossier, je vois que vous êtes parfaitement apte à être mère de façon naturelle. Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous adopter alors que vous pouvez procréer ? la questionna la sorcière.

— Mon mari et moi comptions avoir des enfants de notre sang mais nous aimerions adopter ce garçon car il est important à nos yeux, répondit Hermione.

— Mrs Caledonensis, cet enfant…enfin, Severus est un garçon très complexe et je ne sais si vous seriez capables de vous occuper d'un enfant tel que lui.

— Mon mari et moi connaissons parfaitement le passé de Severus. Nous savons qu'il a subi des négligences de la part de ses parents mais sachez, Mrs Cresswell, que mon époux et moi-même saurons parfaitement prendre soin de Severus et lui apporter tout ce dont il aura besoin. À savoir, un foyer, de l'attention et beaucoup d'amour.

Mrs Cresswell darda son regard sur Hermione puis, elle finit par hocher la tête.

— Veuillez me suivre.

Mrs Cresswell se leva de son fauteuil et Hermione suivit la vieille dame en emboitant ses pas. Elles traversèrent un long couloir puis la vieille femme s'arrêta devant une porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit avec sa baguette magique. Elle se décala et laissa passer la jeune femme.

La pièce était très petite et comportait un lit superposé. Sur l'un des lits, se trouvait un jeune garçon à la chevelure d'un noir de jais, habillé de vêtements d'occasions.

— Severus ? l'appela Mrs Cresswell.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers les deux femmes et dévisagea Hermione avant de baisser le regard.

— Severus, je te présente Hermione Caledonensis. Tu sais, la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé qui souhaiterait t'adopter.

Severus hocha simplement la tête pour faire comprendre à la vieille sorcière qu'il suivait ce qu'elle disait.

— Bonjour, fit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha lentement du garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'agenouilla devant lui tout en lui laissant un certain périmètre de sécurité au cas où il aurait envie de s'éloigner d'elle.

— Moi, c'est Hermione et toi ?

— Severus, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est un joli prénom, le complimenta-t-elle en souriant.

Severus releva abruptement la tête et regarda Hermione, éberlué, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de complètement inédit. Mais bien vite, cette expression disparut du visage du jeune gamin.

Hermione sourit tristement en remarquant que le garçon était en train de se replier sur lui-même. Elle connaissait l'enfance de Severus et savait ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant tout ce temps. Si fragile et si innocent. Sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Sans un adulte pour le protéger des coups de son père et de la négligence de sa mère.

Hermione leva la main et aussitôt, Severus recula, effrayé. La gryffondor sentit son cœur se comprimer en voyant l'enfant qu'avait été son ancien professeur de potions.

— Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Severus, promit-elle.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui obsidienne de l'enfant.

— Je voudrais juste te toucher. J'aimerai te caresser la joue, si tu le permets.

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. La jolie dame qui se trouvait devant lui, voudrait le toucher. Pourquoi ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais, ses parents n'auraient souhaité le toucher. Son père ne le touchait même pas lorsqu'il le frappait. Il utilisait souvent un martinet ou fouet pour le punir. Sa mère, quant à elle, était indifférente à son sort.

Hermione avança lentement sa main, remarquant le conflit interne qui se jouait à l'intérieur du garçon. Elle posa en douceur sa main sur la joue de Severus et le garçon eut un frisson au contact de la peau d'Hermione sur la sienne.

Hermione sourit en constatant que le garçon ne s'était pas éloigné mais qu'au contraire, il semblait aimer sa caresse. Severus ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact étrange et merveilleux. C'était doux et léger. Il ne savait pas que c'était ça, une caresse.

La gryffondor déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune Severus et croisa les prunelles sombres du garçon qui la regardait avec étonnement et confusion.

— Severus, tu aimerais venir vivre avec moi ? lui demanda Hermione.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il venait à peine de perdre sa mère et son père se retrouvait en prison pour avoir tué son épouse. Il s'était retrouvé sans famille et avait été placé dans un centre spécialisé pour enfants sorciers dans lequel il vivait depuis deux semaines. Il était à peine arrivé dans le centre que la directrice lui avait annoncé qu'un jeune couple souhaiterait l'adopter.

Il avait pris ses onze ans en janvier et était encore jeune pour prendre une telle décision. Il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme et même si elle lui paraissait douce, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. À elle ou à son époux.

— Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas venir, personne ne t'y obligera, continua Hermione. Tu es libre de choisir.

Severus garda le silence tout en dévisageant la lionne.

— Severus, l'interpella Mrs Cresswell. Mrs Caledonensis et son époux souhaiteraient t'avoir comme enfant, comme tu le sais mais si tu ne souhaites pas vivre avec eux, tu peux nous le dire. N'aie aucune crainte, nous te trouverons une autre famille.

Le garçon resta résolument silencieux et Hermione finit par pousser un énième soupir. Elle comprit au silence de l'enfant qu'il ne viendrait pas avec elle. Elle ne pouvait l'y contraindre.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Severus. Je comprends, dit-elle, attristée.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois le garçon sur le front et se redressa pour se remettre debout.

— Au revoir, Severus. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Mrs Caledonensis.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Mrs Cresswell, l'assura Hermione d'un sourire triste. C'est son choix.

Mrs Cresswell hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon avant de faire signe à Hermione de passer la première. Alors que Mrs Cresswell allait refermer la porte, une voix retentit dans la pièce.

— Attendez !

Mrs Cresswell et Hermione se retournèrent vers Severus qui s'était levé de son lit.

— Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous m'adopter ? demanda Severus.

— Pourquoi me retiens-tu ? répliqua Hermione, souriante.

— Parce…parce que…j'aimerai une…maman…une vraie, bredouilla Severus.

— Et moi, parce que, j'aimerai un enfant à qui je pourrai donner tout mon amour et toute mon affection, répondit Hermione.

Severus sentit son cœur se réchauffer sous le regard d'Hermione. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui souriait avec tant de tendresse dans le regard. La première fois que quelqu'un voulait vraiment de lui. Qu'une personne désirait vraiment être son parent.

— C'est…c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Si tu me laisses être ta maman, je te promets Severus, que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, jura la gryffondor.

— J'accepte.

Hermione sourit et ouvrit ses bras au petit garçon de onze ans qui se jeta sur elle en larmes.


	2. Une famille

**2**

 **Une famille**

 _5 mai 1971_

 _Ministère de la magie, Londres_

Harry Caledonensis était un homme assez grand de taille à la silhouette svelte. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et encadraient un visage fin et pâle. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu nuit en taffetas brodée de fils argentés ainsi que d'une cape d'un vert émeraude, identique à la couleur de ses yeux.

Il avait la démarche et la prestance d'un prince. À ses côtés, marchait un homme beaucoup plus grand de taille que lui, à la carrure impressionnante. Sa force lui donnait une forme plutôt remplie, mais il n'était pas en surpoids, juste très musclé. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond foncé, des yeux bleus et de jolies fossettes qui lui donnaient un air enfantin.

Dans l'atrium, tous les regards se rivèrent sur Harry et aussitôt, quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Personne ne connaissait qui était cet homme à l'allure princière qui se dirigeait tout au fond de l'atrium, vers un second hall, plus petit, regroupant une vingtaine d'ascenseurs qui permettaient d'accéder aux différents étages du ministère.

Harry ne se préoccupa guère des murmures autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ferait face très bientôt à une horde de personnes qui souhaiteraient en savoir un peu plus sur lui et sur son passé. Il y était déjà préparé et savait comment il allait s'y prendre pour préserver son épouse et son fils, enfin, si les choses se déroulaient comme il l'avait planifié, Hermione et lui seraient les heureux parents d'un merveilleux garçon.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent très vite dans le bureau du ministre de la magie, Eugenia Jenkins. La ministre était une femme assez ronde aux cheveux gris. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et tendit une main vers Harry. Le jeune homme prit la main de la ministre et lui fit un baisemain.

— Madame la ministre, salua respectueusement Harry.

Eugenia gloussa légèrement face aux manières de gentleman dont faisait preuve le jeune homme.

— Appelez-moi, Eugenia, je vous prie.

— Eugenia, reprit Harry d'une voix suave.

— C'est un réel plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin monsieur Caledonensis, dit la ministre.

— Appelez-moi, Harry.

La ministre hocha simplement la tête et fit signe aux deux hommes de prendre place dans les fauteuils. Harry prit place dans un fauteuil en cuir tandis que le blond qui l'accompagnait préféra rester debout.

— Qui est l'homme qui vous accompagne ? demanda Eugenia.

— Alexein, mon homme de confiance, répondit Harry.

Eugenia lança un coup d'œil au blond et finit par acquiescer avant de reporter son attention sur le brun.

— C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi d'avoir devant moi, le descendant de la lignée de Merlin, poursuivit Eugenia, d'une voix d'où perçaient l'admiration et le respect.

Eugenia jeta un œil au parchemin qu'elle avait sous ses yeux puis se racla la gorge.

— Nous avons vérifié votre arbre généalogique ainsi que tous les documents que vous nous avez fourni et tous sont des documents légaux. Je peux donc d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que vous avez un siège qui vous attend au Magenmagot.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Et qui en est le président ?

— Albus Dumbledore, répondit Eugenia.

— Et la demande que je vous ai adressée ? demanda Harry.

— Je l'ai transmise à Dumbledore. Il vous contactera d'ici peu, répondit la ministre.

— Merci beaucoup, Eugenia.

— Oh ! Ce n'était rien, assura la femme.

— Je n'aimerai guère vous importuner plus longtemps.

Harry se leva du fauteuil et Eugenia en fit autant.

— Hum…Le…le ministère organise une soirée ce vendredi et vous y êtes conviés, vous et votre épouse ainsi que votre…euh…homme de confiance.

— Merci pour votre invitation, Eugenia mais je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y rendre. Mon épouse et moi avons un fils et nous n'aimerions guère le laisser seul. Nous venons à peine de nous installer en Angleterre et nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de tisser des liens d'amitié avec les sorciers de ce pays, expliqua Harry.

— Je comprends parfaitement et sachez que les enfants y sont aussi conviés, répliqua la ministre.

— Nous y réfléchirons, dit simplement Harry.

La ministre hocha la tête et reconduit Harry ainsi qu'Alexein jusqu'à la porte.

— Bonne journée, Eugenia.

— À vous aussi, Harry, lança la ministre. J'espère vous revoir à la soirée de ce vendredi.

Harry ne répondit pas et afficha un simple sourire avant de tourner les talons. Alors qu'il sortait du bureau de la ministre de la magie, il croisa sur son chemin un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux argentés ayant une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille. L'homme avait des yeux bleus et un long nez crochu.

— Albus ! s'exclama Eugenia.

— Eugenia, fit Dumbledore avec respect.

— Albus, permettez-moi de vous présenter Harry Caledonensis.

— Monsieur Caledonensis.

— Monsieur Dumbledore.

Harry affichait un masque impassible et neutre, aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage. Il transpirait le calme et la sérénité alors que tout au fond de lui, il se sentait mal. Il avait devant lui son ancien mentor et la mort de ce dernier revint tel un éclair dans son esprit.

— Je comptais prendre contact avec vous et discuter au calme de votre demande quelque peu particulière, dit Albus, le regard pétillant de malice.

— Que direz-vous d'en discuter autour d'un bon dîner demain chez moi ? proposa Harry.

— Excellente idée, accepta Dumbledore avec le sourire.

— Très bien. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous indiquer l'adresse de ma demeure.

Albus acquiesça.

— Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur, dit Harry.

— Moi aussi, mon garçon. Moi aussi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et hocha la tête en direction d'Eugenia avant de s'en aller. Il marcha aux côtés d'Alexein qui était resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée au ministère. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le hall du ministère.

— Harry ?

Le jeune homme sortit un miroir de poche et vit le visage d'Hermione apparaître.

— J'ai fini. Nous t'attendons près de la fontaine de la fraternité magique, dit-elle.

— Je suis là.

Il rangea son miroir dans la poche. C'était un miroir à double sens, quelque peu semblable à celui que lui avait donné son parrain peu de temps avant sa mort. Hermione avait décidé d'utiliser ce procédé pour pouvoir communiquer entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre.

Harry et Alexein se dirigèrent vers la fontaine de la fraternité. Au centre du bassin circulaire étaient érigées cinq statues d'or, plus grandes que nature. La plus haute et imposante représentait un sorcier en station verticale et à la noble apparence, pointant sa baguette magique vers le ciel. La statue d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté se trouvait à ses côtés. Le couple de sorciers côtoyait également les statues d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces trois dernières contemplaient celles à l'allure humaine avec adoration.

La fontaine d'or possédait plusieurs buses situées à l'extrémité des baguettes magiques des deux sorciers, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe, d'où l'eau jaillissait et retombait directement dans le bassin en produisant un clapotis régulier.

La fontaine de la Fraternité magique était censée rappeler l'harmonie, le lien symbolique unissant les espèces qui partageaient une histoire commune et qui formaient la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry retrouva son épouse près de la fontaine, tenant la main d'un petit garçon âgé de onze ans.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, fit Severus timidement.

Harry sourit, heureux de revoir son ancien professeur de potions.

Ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Ils avaient fini par obtenir la garde de Severus. Il aura fallu attendre patiemment dans l'ombre avant d'en sortir. Ils auraient souhaité adopter Severus un peu plus tôt, mais malheureusement, cela avait été impossible.

À l'époque, Severus avait encore des parents en vie. Hermione et lui connaissaient parfaitement l'enfance de l'ancien maître des potions. Ils savaient qu'il fallait attendre la mort de la mère de Severus pour pouvoir intervenir.

Sans leur intervention, Tobias aurait maquillé le meurtre d'Eileen en accident et il n'aurait jamais été inquiété par la police moldue mais grâce à eux, non seulement Tobias avait été condamné à la perpétuité, de plus, Severus aurait désormais une existence paisible et sereine. En tout cas, son épouse et lui feraient tout pour rendre Severus heureux.

— Severus, je te présente mon époux, Harry.

Ce fut Hermione qui fit les présentations.

— Enchanté, monsieur.

— Monsieur ? Ai-je donc l'air si vieux ? demanda Harry en blaguant.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et finit par secouer la tête.

— Appelle-moi, Harry, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

— Severus, voici Alexein, un ami, dit Harry en montrant le blond qui n'avait dit aucun mot.

— Bonjour, monsieur.

— Bonjour, petit.

— Et si on rentrait ? suggéra Hermione.

Harry approuva la suggestion de son épouse et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie du ministère, Severus tenant la main d'Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Devant le ministère, était stationné un magnifique carrosse doré tiré par deux sombrals. Le cocher vint ouvrir la portière et la famille Caledonensis ainsi qu'Alexein s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule. Alors qu'ils s'élançaient dans les airs, Harry jeta un œil en bas et croisa un regard bleu pétillant de malice.

Severus était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Des chevaux ailés. C'était incroyable.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les sombrals.

— Tu peux les voir ? s'étonna Hermione.

Puis aussitôt qu'elle posa la question, elle se rappela que Severus avait vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux donc pas étonnant qu'il puisse les voir.

— Des sombrals, répondit Harry.

— Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort et l'ayant ressenti sur le plan émotionnel, expliqua Hermione.

Severus hocha la tête, le regard toujours rivé sur les chevaux ailés. Il avait tellement de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Comme par exemple, de quoi se nourrissaient-ils ? Étaient-ils dangereux ? Pouvait-on les monter ?

— Tu peux poser tes questions, Severus, lui dit Hermione d'une voix rassurante.

— Vous pouvez les voir ? questionna-t-il, quelque peu craintif.

Il avait appris à ne pas poser de questions avec ses parents. Lorsqu'il avait le malheur de le faire, son père n'hésitait pas à l'insulter ou encore à lui donner quelques claques pour ce qu'il considérait comme de l'insolence. Alors, il se taisait et cherchait à répondre à ses questions par ses propres moyens.

— Non, seul Harry le peut, répondit Hermione. Ainsi que toi.

Severus tourna la tête vers Harry qui était assis en face de lui. Il rencontra le regard émeraude du jeune homme et fut happé par ce vert si familier. Il ne put détourner les yeux de ce vert. C'était incroyable. C'était exactement la même nuance, la même teinte.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry, sourcils froncés.

Severus baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Lily. Son amie lui manquait énormément. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait été transféré dans ce centre pour enfants sorciers. Ils venaient à peine de se connaître et pourtant, il la considérait déjà comme une amie car, elle était comme lui.

Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'il y avait un autre enfant comme lui dans le quartier. Il avait longtemps pensé être le seul. Après tout, il avait vécu auprès des moldus et n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu tomber sur une sorcière née-moldue.

Après s'être trouvé une amie, voilà qu'il s'en retrouvait séparer. Il n'avait même pas pu faire ses adieux à Lily.

— Severus, fit Hermione d'un ton doux. N'aie aucune crainte. Tu peux tout nous dire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je ne verrai plus mon amie, murmura-t-il.

— Ton amie ?

— Lily, souffla-t-il, abattu.

Il était heureux d'avoir échappé aux coups de son père mais n'était guère content d'avoir été privé de l'amitié de Lily.

Hermione et Harry avaient l'air gentil mais lui, il ne souhaitait pas perdre Lily. Pour son amie, il était prêt à supporter tous les coups de Tobias si cela lui permettait de retourner vivre tout près d'elle.

— Oh !

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry. Ils avaient bien sûr oublié que le jeune Severus s'était déjà attaché à Lily et que la séparation était difficile pour le garçon. De ce qu'ils savaient, Lily était la seule amie que Severus ait jamais eue.

— Elle te manque, c'est ça ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête tout en reniflant discrètement. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurnicher comme un bébé. Il n'en était pas un. Il était un grand garçon pas un pleurnichard à couche-culotte.

— Que dis-tu de ça ? Aujourd'hui, Harry et moi te ferons découvrir l'endroit où tu vivras et nous apprendrons un peu à mieux nous connaître. Puis demain, dans la matinée, on ira rendre visite à ton amie. Peut-être, pourrions-nous l'inviter à venir passer la journée avec toi au manoir, proposa Hermione.

Severus releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme complètement stupéfait.

— Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je…je…me…merci…merci beaucoup, madame, balbutia Severus, reconnaissant.

— Hermione, Severus. Hermione, reprit la lionne, souriante.

— Merci.

— De rien.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait littéralement exploser de bonheur. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur un couple aussi gentil.

— Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Harry.

En effet, ils venaient d'atterrir sur la pelouse près du bassin circulaire. Severus jeta un œil au domaine et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les animaux qui gambadaient librement sur les pelouses. Il y avait toute sorte d'animaux magiques.

— Waouh ! s'écria-t-il, impressionné.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire ravi. Ils étaient contents de voir que le domaine plaisait au garçon. En espérant qu'il s'y plairait au fil du temps et qu'il appellerait cet endroit, chez lui.

Ils descendirent du carrosse et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Severus poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa jambe.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Quel…quelque chose m'a effleuré la jambe, bredouilla Severus, hagard.

Il poussa un autre cri et alla se cacher dans les jambes d'Hermione.

— Rafiki ! gronda Harry.

Devant eux, apparut un singe gracieux avec de grands yeux noirs mélancoliques cachés derrière ses cheveux. Son corps était recouvert d'une longue fourrure argentée et soyeuse.

Le singe montra ses dents à Harry et le jeune homme ne put que secouer la tête d'un air dépité tandis qu'Hermione était amusée par le comportement de l'animal. Severus pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux admirer le singe. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un animal pareil. Il n'y avait eu aucune mention d'un tel animal dans les livres de sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Severus, intrigué.

— Rafiki est un Demiguise. C'est un singe d'origine d'Extrême-Orient qui a la faculté de se rendre invisible, répondit Hermione. La fourrure de Demiguise est particulièrement appréciée car les poils, une fois tissés, permettent de fabriquer des capes d'invisibilité.

Rafiki s'approcha du garçon puis disparut sous les yeux ébahis de Severus avant de réapparaître à ses côtés. Le singe continua ce manège pendant quelques minutes, amusant et surprenant le gamin qui se détacha d'Hermione.

— Je crois qu'il t'aime bien déjà, dit Harry.

— Il est rigolo, commenta Severus.

En effet, le singe n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre. Il arracha quelques sourires à Severus et permit à ce dernier de le toucher.

— Rentrons. Tu auras le loisir de jouer avec Rafiki un peu plus tard, dit Harry.

— À tout à l'heure, Rafiki ! lança Severus avant de suivre le couple et Alexein.

À l'entrée du bâtiment, se dressait deux statuettes de marbres blancs représentant un dragon et un phénix.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, Severus fut aussitôt ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Ils se trouvaient dans un vaste hall dominé par un monumental escalier en marbre qui menait à une galerie dont les balustrades étaient en fer forgé travaillé au bronze.

Severus sursauta lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut soudainement au milieu du hall.

— Bon retour à la maison, fit l'elfe.

— Un…elfe…elfe de…maison, couina Severus, ébahi.

— Severus, je te présente Rooky notre cuisinière en chef. Rooky, voici Severus, notre fils, présenta Hermione.

— Rooky est heureuse de rencontrer petit Caledonensis, dit l'elfe.

— Euh…moi aussi.

— Rooky, veux-tu bien nous apporter du thé, s'il te plaît ? demanda poliment Harry.

L'elfe de maison acquiesça et disparut dans un pop, laissant les quatre personnes se diriger vers le salon.

La boiserie du salon était antique. Elle datait certainement de plusieurs siècles car la construction du manoir était très ancienne. Les canapés étaient en velours et les rideaux en soie sauvage. Au plafond, un magnifique lustre ancien en cristal.

Au-dessus de la cheminée, le portrait d'Hermione Caledonensis. Sur ce tableau, la jeune femme était habillée d'une robe en satiné ivoire et en soie changeante d'un bleu turquoise. L'encolure en V était rehaussée d'un empiècement bleu avec des broderies faite-main. Elle avait une ceinture dorée autour de la taille et par-dessus, elle portait une cape blanche ornée de galons renversés.

Severus regarda autour de lui et se sentit gêné de se trouver dans cette salle. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un endroit aussi luxueux. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le couple qui venait de l'adopter était aussi riche. Lui, il n'avait connu qu'un quartier pauvre et malfamé donc, se retrouver dans une demeure pareille lui donnait le vertige.

Rooky servit du thé ainsi que des biscuits et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

— Tu peux t'asseoir, Severus, dit gentiment Hermione.

Le garçon regarda le fauteuil en velours et secoua la tête, ne voulant guère salir un fauteuil qui devait coûter extrêmement cher.

— Je ne peux pas, mada…Hermione.

Hermione allait dire quelque chose mais Harry l'en empêcha puis, il se rapprocha du petit garçon. Lui, mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre l'enfant.

— Tu as le droit de t'asseoir, Severus. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne saliras rien en t'asseyant dessus. Tu as le droit d'être ici, Severus. Tu es notre fils, maintenant. Tu t'en souviens ?

Severus hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

— Tu es ici chez toi, rajouta Harry.

Le gryffondor servit une tasse de thé à Severus puis à son épouse.

— Merci, murmura le garçon d'une voix rauque.

— Sers-toi des biscuits. Le thé est bien meilleur avec, conseilla Harry.

Severus lança un regard hésitant à Harry et encouragé par le regard du jeune homme, il finit par se saisir d'un biscuit qu'il porta à sa bouche d'une main tremblante. Hermione lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer.

La jeune femme savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Severus avant de s'accommoder à sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'y était préparée d'avance et s'était instruite pour devenir une bonne mère. Elle avait toute une pile d'ouvrages sur l'éducation d'un enfant et même si Harry s'en était moqué, lui-aussi avait fini par adhérer à son idée. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants auparavant et n'y connaissaient rien dans ce domaine alors il avait été préférable de s'instruire au préalable et d'apprendre les bases dans les livres.

— Comment s'est déroulé votre rendez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

— Très bien, répondit Harry. Nous recevrons Dumbledore à dîner demain.

— Ils ont accepté ta demande ? enchaîna la lionne.

— Pour l'instant, je n'ai eu aucune réponse de leur part. J'en discuterai avec Dumbledore demain. Raison pour laquelle il vient dîner au manoir.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de mêler le ministère à cette affaire ? questionna Alexein, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

— J'ai besoin de leurs aurors, répondit Harry. Enfin, de quelques aurors pour mener à bien cette histoire.

— Mais ils ne sont même pas qualifiés, protesta le blond.

— Nous les formerons.

— Je n'ai guère envie d'avoir des chochottes dans les pattes, grogna Alexein.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Alexein, tu choisiras toi-même ton équipe, l'assura Harry. Nous ferons passer des sélections.

— Nessa et Kilian se feront un plaisir de les démonter lors de cette sélection, ricana Alexein.

— Franchement, s'ils pouvaient éviter, ce serait nettement mieux.

— Franchement, t'es pas drôle, râla le blond.

— Où en est la mission ? demanda Hermione.

— Killian continue sa filature et Nessa a augmenté son périmètre de recherches. La dernière piste qu'elle avait eue était une fausse alors elle a préféré élargir son champ, répondit Alexein.

— Parfait.

— Bon, je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas encore fini avec mon œuvre, déclara Alexein en se levant.

— Fais attention à toi, dit Harry.

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un débutant, Harry, s'offusqua le blond.

— Ouais, je n'en doute pas, souffla le brun.

— Salut, gamin, lança Alexein à Severus.

Puis, le blond s'en alla en passant par la cheminée du salon.

— Viens, Severus. On va te montrer ta chambre, dit Hermione.

Severus suivit Harry et Hermione. Ils montèrent les marches d'escaliers en marbres et empruntèrent un long corridor recouverts de tableaux anciens. Le couple s'arrêta au bout du couloir et Hermione ouvrit la porte de droite. Elle se décala et fit signe à Severus de s'avancer.

Severus pénétra dans la pièce qui allait être sa chambre et admira tout ce qui s'y trouvait. La chambre était spacieuse et lumineuse. Au milieu de la pièce, trônait un grand lit à baldaquin en forme de chaudron. Juste à côté, un bureau en bois de chêne blanc et une bibliothèque.

Les tons de la pièce variaient assez souvent. Passant d'un décor à un autre. De l'océan à la terre ou du ciel à l'espace. Selon le décor, des bruits de fond s'élevaient dans la pièce.

Il y avait une pile impressionnante de jouets qui avaient été rangés dans un coin de la pièce. Severus s'approcha du lit et eut un sursaut en arrière lorsque les chaudrons qui étaient dessinés sur les draps se mirent à siffler, une potion infusant à l'intérieur des chaudrons.

La salle de bain était faite de marbres. La pièce était incurvée et de grands miroirs recouvraient les murs de côté. Au centre de la salle, une grande baignoire en forme de vif d'or. Au plafond, un lustre en verres soufflés de Murano.

— Elle te plaît ? demanda Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas si la chambre allait plaire à Severus. Elle l'avait décoré avec l'aide d'Harry et ils avaient essayé de mettre tout ce qui pourrait intéresser la version enfant de leur ancien professeur de potions. Elle était un peu anxieuse, elle devait l'avouer.

Severus regarda Hermione, les yeux embués.

Est-ce que ça lui plaisait ? Bien sûr, que la chambre lui plaisait. C'était la plus belle chambre qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il avait la gorge nouée et les larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues. Il ne méritait pas autant. Il n'en voulait pas tant. Il avait juste besoin d'une maman et d'un papa. C'était beaucoup pour lui. Beaucoup pour son cœur qui se mit à exploser sous le flot de l'émotion.

Hermione lui ouvrit ses bras et il s'y jeta avec bonheur, éclatant en sanglots. Il était heureux. Très heureux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'être si heureux.

Harry se joignit à l'étreinte et embrassa son épouse ainsi que son désormais fils.

 ** _Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?_**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Lily :** Merci, c'est très gentil. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre à toutes tes attentes mais sache que j'en ferai une histoire longue et que je publierai autant que possible. Je pense que ce Severus aura une vie nettement meilleure que celle du maître des potions, surtout avec Harry et Hermione comme parents.

 **A.F :** Merci. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment représenter le petit Severus sans dénaturer l'adulte. Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Lorina :** Salut. Tu n'es pas la seule. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'enfance de Severus et je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Eileen avait épousé Tobias et pourquoi elle négligeait autant son enfant. Quand j'ai appris que Tobias était violent avec Severus, j'ai eu envie d'aller rendre une petite visite à J.K et m'expliquer avec elle. Tu as raison, Sev mérite le bonheur. Tout comme j'aime le Harry/Hermione. Je ne suis pas fan du Harry/Ginny. Je ne peux pas la blairer, celle-là. Au fait, si tu en connais des histoires où Severus est adopté, sache que je suis preneuse. Bises.


	3. L'impasse du tisseur

**3**

 **L'impasse du tisseur**

Hermione quitta précipitamment leur lit et se dirigea à la hâte vers la salle de bain. Elle se précipita vers le lavabo pour vomir et sentit deux mains relever avec douceur ses cheveux tandis qu'elle continuait de vomir. Harry lâcha ses cheveux lorsqu'elle eut fini et elle se rinça la bouche sous le regard inquiet de son époux. Il lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer le visage.

— Hermione…

— Je vais parfaitement bien, Harry, le coupa-t-elle sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe. Il n'était guère rassuré par les propos de la jeune femme. Elle lui semblait bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Je vais bien, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas. Si ça ne va pas d'ici trois jours, je te promets de consulter un médicomage, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle.

— Promis ?

— Promis, assura-t-elle tout en souriant.

Harry finit par acquiescer et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme avant de l'étreindre très fort dans ses bras.

Merlin, qu'il aimait cette femme ! Hermione était tout ce qu'il avait en ce monde et désormais, il pouvait dire qu'il avait une famille. Ils avaient un fils, Severus.

Il plongea son nez dans la chevelure d'Hermione et respira l'odeur de son shampoing. Si familier et si rassurant. Elle était là auprès de lui comme au tout premier jour. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et il l'avait eu tout ce temps auprès d'elle sans réellement s'en apercevoir.

Son histoire d'amour avec Hermione avait débuté de façon imprévisible, avec beaucoup de difficulté. La bataille de Poudlard avait bien sûr laissé des séquelles sur chacun d'eux. Il avait été difficile de se reconstruire après toutes ces pertes mais il avait bien fallu aller de l'avant et continuer de vivre pour tous ces morts. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient continué de vivre en mémoire de leurs proches mais pour Harry, ce fut extrêmement difficile de retourner à Poudlard.

Poudlard. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce château car chaque mur, chaque pierre, chaque marche, chaque passage lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait perdu. L'école lui rappelait qu'il avait échoué dans sa quête. Il avait laissé ses proches mourir et tout ça, uniquement par sa faute. Ils étaient tous morts en son nom. Un par un, à commencer par ses parents, puis Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Fred. Ils étaient tous morts parce qu'ils avaient donné leur vie pour lui. Ils s'étaient tous sacrifiés pour qu'il puisse vivre. Sa vie ne valait pas autant de morts. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry devenait l'ombre de lui-même. Il se renfermait un peu plus chaque jour sur lui-même et puis un beau jour, il avait cessé de parler et se nourrissait de moins en moins. Ginny, sa petite-amie de l'époque avait tout essayé pour le sortir de sa léthargie mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Elle avait pourtant essayé mais elle-aussi, elle avait échoué. Alors, lasse de se battre, elle avait fini par abandonner et avait compris que le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse était mort lors de cette bataille. Qu'Harry Potter, le garçon qu'elle avait côtoyé dans son enfance n'était plus.

Ginny avait rompu leur relation et lui, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait eu mal mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais pu rendre la rousse heureuse. Il était bien trop blessé et trop meurtri par la guerre pour pouvoir aimer de nouveau. Son cœur était mort avec ses proches.

Les mois passèrent et son état ne s'améliorait pas. Ses résultats scolaires étaient à la surprise de tous, excellents. Il broyait du noir mais le faisait tout en se plongeant dans ses études. Travailler, lui permettait d'oublier l'espace d'un instant les cris de souffrances des fantômes de ses proches alors, il travaillait très dur jusqu'à s'épuiser car il fuyait le sommeil. Il fuyait les fantômes de ses cauchemars.

Pendant ce temps, la relation entre Hermione et Ron étaient en train de se dégrader. Finalement, malgré les nombreuses qualités du rouquin, la gryffondor s'était rendue compte qu'ils n'avaient aucuns points en commun et qu'il était illusoire de continuer cette relation qui ne leur menait à rien. Ron avait toujours son deuil à faire et Hermione devait penser à son avenir.

D'un commun accord, Hermione et Ron avaient mis fin à leur relation amoureuse. Très vite, le jeune homme s'était mis à ressortir avec Lavande Brown qui avait bien changé après la bataille de Poudlard. De son côté, Hermione essayait de sortir Harry de sa sphère.

Harry ne parlait pas et Hermione se contentait d'être à ses côtés. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux dans leur salle commune enlacés l'un contre l'autre et dans ces moments-là, Harry ne faisait pas de cauchemars. Alors, ils avaient tenté l'expérience plusieurs fois et la salle commune était devenue en quelque sorte leur chambre.

Ginny s'était remise de sa rupture avec Harry et batifolait amoureusement avec Neville. Le jeune homme la rendait heureuse et c'était l'essentiel.

Après leur septième année, Ron avait entrepris une formation d'auror et Ginny avait décidé d'entreprendre une carrière professionnelle dans le quidditch tandis que Neville se perfectionnait en botanique.

Hermione et Harry avait emménagé ensemble dans un appartement sur le chemin de traverse car le jeune homme ne voulait pas vivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. La jeune femme intégra le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques tandis qu'Harry restait terré dans leur appartement.

Avec patience et douceur, Hermione avait fini par panser certaines blessures du passé d'Harry. Il était sorti tout doucement de son mutisme et recommença à parler. Au tout début, il ne discutait qu'avec Hermione puis il finit par reprendre la parole avec ses amis. C'était un grand pas dans sa guérison.

Puis petit à petit, Hermione réussit à le faire sortir de leur appartement et ils firent quelques pas sur le chemin de traverse. Ils n'allaient jamais bien loin car Harry détestait toujours autant la foule. Il fallut encore quelques mois à Harry avant qu'il ne se confie totalement à Hermione, qu'il lui parle enfin pour la première fois de ses cauchemars, de ses remords, du sang qui tâchait ses mains, de tous ces morts, de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait dû tuer.

Hermione, avec le temps et beaucoup de patience, finit par rassurer Harry. Il semblait faire de moins en moins de cauchemars et se nourrissait correctement. Il souriait un peu plus et recommençait lentement à vivre.

Au début de l'été, Hermione décida d'emmener Harry avec elle pour faire le tour du monde. Changer d'environnement permit à Harry d'aller beaucoup mieux et ce voyage permit aux deux jeunes gens d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est sur une plage chaude du brésil qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. C'est à Paris qu'ils firent pour la première fois l'amour et c'est à Londres qu'ils surent qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Au début de leur relation, ils décidèrent de garder le secret car ils avaient peur des réactions de leurs amis surtout celles de Ron et de Ginny.

Au bout d'un an, le jour du nouvel an, ils décidèrent de se lancer et avouèrent toute la vérité à leurs amis qui à leur surprise, le prit très bien. Ginny disait s'en être douté depuis le début et qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Elle leur avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde. Il en avait été de même pour Ron et ce dernier avait annoncé que Lavande et lui attendaient un enfant. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec une slave de félicitations pour le couple qui comptait se marier avant la naissance du bébé.

Harry avait tout pour être heureux mais bien vite, il rechuta. Il ne pensait pas mériter autant de bonheur alors que ses proches étaient morts. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner le sacrifice de ses proches et un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait du ministère, Hermione avait trouvé Harry avachi dans le fauteuil, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il était ivre et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il parlait de ses parents, de Sirius, de Severus. Il n'y avait pas de sens à ses paroles mais Hermione comprit le principal, Harry ne serait jamais heureux dans ce monde. Elle l'avait couché dans leur lit et avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à un plan. Elle ne trouva l'illumination qu'aux aurores.

Quand Harry se réveilla, elle exposa son plan au jeune homme et si au début, il parut perplexe, il se décida à suivre sa petite-amie dans cette aventure. Il leur fallut trois longues années avant de mettre au point leur plan et de faire le grand voyage dans le temps. Encore une autre année avant de s'habituer à leur nouveau monde et de se faire des alliés.

Aujourd'hui, les voilà en 1971 en train de réécrire l'histoire. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait, ils seraient toujours ensembles, liés l'un à l'autre pour la vie jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare.

— Je t'aime, dit Harry.

— Moi aussi, Harry. Bien plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer, répondit Hermione en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse du brun.

Harry n'avait guère besoin de l'imaginer. Il le savait déjà. Hermione lui avait plusieurs fois démontré à quel point elle tenait à lui et combien elle était amoureuse de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de preuves supplémentaires pour croire en la véracité de sa déclaration. L'amour d'Hermione l'emplissait depuis bien longtemps de bonheur.

— Viens, on va prendre le petit-déj, lança-t-il en rompant son étreinte.

— Je te rejoins et pendant ce temps, toi, tu vas réveiller notre fils.

— Notre fils, fit Harry en souriant tendrement.

— Oui, notre fils, confirma Hermione souriante.

— On t'attend dans la salle à manger.

Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de son épouse et fila dans celle de leur fils.

La journée d'hier avait été une simple présentation entre eux. Après le repas, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon à discuter de tout et de rien. Au début, établir une conversation avec Severus fut assez difficile puisque ce dernier n'était pas très bavard. Mais au bout de quelques heures, il finit par se lâcher grâce à la présence de Rafiki dans la pièce. Apparemment, le Demiguise avait adopté Severus.

Ils apprirent que Severus aimait faire des potions, rien de très surprenant pour eux puisqu'ils le savaient déjà et qu'il aimait aussi jouer aux bavboules. Sa mère avait un ancien jeu dans la maison et elle lui permettait d'y jouer lorsqu'elle était dans ses bons jours. Il avait le droit de consulter les livres de magie de sa mère mais uniquement lorsque son père était à la fabrique car Tobias détestait la magie.

Vers la fin de la journée, Harry et Severus firent quelques parties de bataille explosive avant de laisser le jeune garçon retourner dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'acclimate un tant soit peu à sa pièce privée et aux objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Harry ouvrit tout doucement la chambre de Severus et se glissa lentement vers le lit en forme de chaudron de son fils. Le lit avait été une idée d'Hermione. Elle disait que c'était une sorte d'hommage au vieux Severus qui aurait certainement adoré avoir un lit pareil.

Il s'assit sur un coin du lit qui s'affaissa sous son poids et Severus remua légèrement dans son sommeil. Harry caressa le visage du gamin puis passa sa main dans les cheveux lisses et doux de son enfant. Il allait lui permettre d'avoir une belle vie. Il allait rendre ce gamin très heureux et donnerait à Severus tout ce que lui, n'avait pas pu avoir dans son enfance. Il donnait une seconde chance à ses proches. Une chance de vivre leur vie sans avoir peur du lendemain. Sans craindre la menace d'un mage noir complètement aliéné. Il allait permettre à son ancien professeur d'être un enfant heureux et lui promettait un avenir meilleur. Il y veillerait et cette fois-ci, il ferait tout pour que personne ne meure dans cette histoire. Il éviterait le drame de son monde.

— Severus ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Hum…dormir, grogna l'enfant.

— Debout, Sev. Comment iras-tu voir ton amie Lily si tu ne te lèves pas ?

La réaction du jeune Severus fut immédiate. Il ouvrit grand les yeux à la mention du prénom de son amie. Et il se redressa rapidement dans son lit.

— On va voir Lily ? demanda-t-il en posant des yeux plein d'espoir sur Harry.

— On ira la voir mais seulement après avoir mangé, répondit Harry. Bonjour.

— Bonjour.

— Viens, ta mère doit sûrement nous attendre dans la salle à manger, lança Harry en tendant une main à Severus.

Severus prit la main d'Harry et quitta son lit. Il était au manoir Caledonensis que depuis hier et il se sentait déjà bien ici. Ses nouveaux parents, Harry et Hermione étaient très gentils avec lui et grâce à eux, il avait une grande et magnifique chambre avec pleins de jouets magiques. Il savait que sa mère était une sorcière mais jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer que la magie pouvait faire autant de choses. C'était incroyable !

De plus, hier, il avait fait la connaissance de Rafiki et des autres animaux magiques qui vivaient au manoir. Il avait découvert plusieurs espèces et Hermione, sa nouvelle maman lui expliquait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ces créatures fantastiques. S'il posait des questions, Hermione répondait aussitôt avec un grand sourire. Et le sourire de la jeune femme le déstabilisait toujours car il avait comme l'impression qu'elle était très fière de lui lorsqu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose et qu'il posait sans cesse des questions.

Lorsqu'ils vivaient à l'impasse du tisseur, ses parents s'énervaient toujours lorsqu'il posait des questions et sa curiosité lui valait toujours des coups administrés par son père tandis que sa mère se fichait éperdument de lui. S'il voulait des réponses, il devait les obtenir lui-même sans déranger ses parents.

Ils descendirent et trouvèrent Hermione déjà attablée qui n'attendait qu'eux pour commencer à déjeuner.

— Bonjour, la salua timidement Severus.

— Approche-toi, dit Hermione.

Severus retira sa main de celle d'Harry et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Hermione caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front. Severus rougit subitement.

— Bonjour, mon chéri. Bien dormi ?

— Oui, répondit-il.

Il s'assit en face d'Hermione et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit tout ce qu'il y avait à manger sur la table. Il n'avait jamais pris de petit-déjeuner chez ses parents car ils n'avaient pas assez de moyens alors ils ne mangeaient qu'une seule fois par jour et il n'y avait qu'un seul plat la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, il savait à quoi ressemblait un petit-déjeuner puisqu'il en avait déjà pris une fois chez son amie Lily mais il n'y en avait jamais eu autant sur la table. C'était à croire qu'il y en avait pour tout un régiment.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Hermione.

Severus secoua la tête.

— Tu peux parler, Severus, dit Harry d'une voix rassurante.

— On…on…attend quelqu'un ? questionna-t-il.

— Non, répondit Hermione décontenancée. Pourquoi cette question ?

— C'est que…euh…eh ben…

Harry sourit en comprenant le problème de Severus. Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre le jeune garçon ? Ils avaient grandi tous les deux dans des situations assez similaires. Sauf qu'Harry, lui, n'avait pas reçu de coups de son oncle Vernon et que Severus n'avait pas grandi pendant dix ans dans un placard à balai.

— Il n'y a que nous dans ce manoir, Severus. Enfin, si l'on enlève les elfes de maison et les animaux fantastiques. Nous n'attendons personne ce matin donc tu peux déduire que tout ce qu'il y a sur cette table a été préparé pour nous, expliqua Harry.

— Tout ça ?! s'exclama Severus, ahuri.

— Oui, tout ça, confirma Harry tout en esquissant un léger rire.

— Oh !

— Allez ! Mange, mon ange, dit Hermione à Severus.

Le petit garçon sourit et commença à manger son petit-déjeuner tout en ressentant une chaleur inexpliquée au niveau de la poitrine.

Il aimait bien quand sa nouvelle maman l'appelait par des petits noms comme : mon ange ou mon chéri. Il était un peu gêné mais ça lui plaisait bien car il savait que c'était ce qu'une maman faisait avec ses enfants, les appeler par des petits noms affectueux.

Plusieurs fois, il avait entendu la mère de Lily appeler sa fille en utilisant des mots comme : mon lapin, ma petite fleur ou encore mon canard en sucre. Il se moquait souvent de Lily à ce sujet mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier car lui, jamais ses parents ne l'avaient appelé ainsi et le fait que sa nouvelle maman utilise des surnoms affectifs avec lui, prouvait qu'elle tenait un tant soit peu à lui n'est-ce pas ?

Si elle s'occupait mieux de lui que sa vraie maman, cela voudrait dire qu'elle l'aimait bien non ? Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle voulu l'adopter ? Pourquoi l'appellerait-elle ainsi ?

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et préféra profiter un peu plus de cet instant de bonheur car oui, il était heureux et il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il se sentirait si heureux de toute sa vie. Il avait comme l'impression de nager sur un océan de bonheur.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire ravi en voyant l'air extatique qu'affichait Severus tout en buvant son lait. Il avait l'air heureux et c'était ça le plus important.

Ils finirent de manger et Hermione envoya Severus dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se préparer. Ils allaient à l'impasse du tisseur dans peu de temps. Elle était dans la salle à manger avec Harry qui consultait la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à l'instant ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Harry. Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis en train de parler, grogna-t-elle.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et rangea le journal sur un coin de la table.

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il penaud. Tout est confus dans ma tête. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin la voir et en même temps, je suis triste car je sais que ce n'est pas ma mère. La mienne est morte alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Tout est différent maintenant que nous avons fait ce voyage et je sais que les personnes que nous voyons ici ne sont pas réellement nos proches puisqu'ils ont une vie différente.

— Harry, souffla Hermione.

— Mais en même temps, cela me rassure de savoir qu'ils ont une vie différente puisqu'ils pourront avoir la chance de vivre heureux et insouciants contrairement à leurs homologues, continua Harry en essayant de sourire.

Le sourire factice d'Harry ne dupa guère son épouse. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur les genoux du brun. Elle caressa sa joue, ses cheveux, puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle put lire dans les yeux émeraude toute la peine du monde. Il avait ses parents vivants près de lui et au lieu d'en être heureux, il en souffrait car il aurait souhaité les avoir vivants dans son monde. Il aurait souhaité grandir avec ses parents et avoir une enfance heureuse mais malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement et il devait l'accepter. Ses parents étaient morts.

Hermione prit la main d'Harry et la posa sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur.

— J'ai toujours ton cœur avec moi, je le garde dans mon cœur. Sans lui, jamais je ne suis. Là où je vais, tu vas mon cher. Et tout ce que je fais par moi-même est ton fait, mon chéri. Je ne crains pas le destin, car tu es à jamais le mien, mon amour…

— Je ne veux pas d'autre monde, car ma magnifique, tu es mon monde, mon vrai. C'est le secret profond que nul ne connaît, poursuivit Harry.

— C'est la merveille qui maintient les étoiles éparses, continua Hermione.

— Je garde ton cœur. Je l'ai dans mon cœur, finirent-ils ensemble.

Harry sourit tendrement à son épouse et effleura ses douces lèvres d'un baiser.

— Je te remercie, Mione.

— Notre monde, c'est notre amour et notre famille, Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Harry acquiesça. Hermione avait raison.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Hermione embrassa Harry puis elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et prit la main de son époux qu'elle força à se lever. Ensemble, ils allèrent prendre une douche. Harry avait besoin d'un peu réconfort et elle avait une astuce imparable dans ces cas qui marchait à tous les coups.

Ils ressortirent de leur chambre une demi-heure plus tard et trouvèrent Severus dans le hall en train de s'amuser avec Rafiki le Demiguise.

Le jeune garçon avait revêtu un short noir et un tee-shirt bleu marine et portait des sandales. Une tenue choisie par Hermione et qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit à l'attention du petit garçon. C'était l'été et il faisait chaud. Il n'était pas question de l'habiller avec des vêtements sorciers surtout qu'ils allaient rendre une petite visite à une famille moldue.

Harry était vêtu d'un bermuda et d'une chemise tandis qu'Hermione portait une jolie robe à fleurs.

— On y va, Severus, annonça Hermione.

— À tout à l'heure, Rafiki, lança Severus au petit singe.

Il courut pour rattraper ses parents qui se dirigeaient vers le salon. Harry prit un peu de poudre de cheminette dans sa main et fit signe au jeune garçon de s'approcher.

— On va passer par la cheminée pour y aller, d'accord ? l'informa Harry.

— La cheminée ? répéta Severus, incrédule.

— Oui, ta maman ne peut pas transplaner en ce moment. Elle a un petit problème avec ce transport et de plus, comme nous allons dans un quartier moldu, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y aller en carrosse. Cela attirerait l'attention, expliqua Harry.

— Je…C'est que…

— Nous t'expliquerons un peu plus tard les différents modes de transports sorciers, dit Hermione.

— Ne respire pas et accroche-toi à moi, conseilla Harry.

Severus acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et se cramponna à Harry lorsqu'ils traversèrent la cheminée. Il eut juste à peine le temps d'entendre leur destination qu'en quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il vit apparaître Hermione devant eux.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Oui, répondit Severus d'une petite voix.

Harry le déposa au sol et il remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient à l'impasse du tisseur dans le quartier pauvre de Carbone-les-Mines. Il put apercevoir au loin la grande cheminée de la fabrique où travaillait son père.

— Tu nous conduis jusqu'à ton amie, Severus ? lui demanda Hermione.

Severus hocha vivement de la tête et se précipita vers la maison de sa meilleure amie qui habitait à la rue voisine. Harry et Hermione emboîtèrent les pas du jeune garçon qui semblait surexcité à l'idée de revoir son amie.

Severus arrêta de courir lorsqu'il arriva près d'un petit lotissement composé de maisons semblables. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison qui comportait le numéro trois et les deux gryffondors surent qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un bref regard. Ils y étaient. Harry allait rencontrer pour la première fois Lily Evans.

— C'est là, dit Severus.

Harry s'avança jusqu'au perron et sonna à la porte. Il entendit quelques bruits provenir de l'intérieur et sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

— J'arrive ! cria une petite voix fluette.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre alors qu'il entendait le bruit des pas se rapprocher puis il entendit le tintement d'une clé que l'on tournait et il vit la poignée de la porte se baisser. Il allait enfin la voir. Pas dans une pensine, ni sur une photo mais en vrai. Il pourrait la contempler de ses propres yeux et même l'entendre respirer.

Elle était juste tout près. Celle qui, dans une autre vie avait été sa mère. Car aujourd'hui, il n'était plus certain de l'avenir d'Harry James Potter. Allait-il naître dans ce monde ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était vivante. Qu'ils étaient tous vivants et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Lorina :** Bonsoir, ma jolie. Je suis ravie de te retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Je te remercie pour le compliment. Depuis le temps que je cherchais une fic Harry Potter dans le genre et jamais, je n'ai trouvé alors j'ai décidé de me servir moi-même. Peut-être que cette histoire inspirera d'autres auteurs, qui sait ? L'équipe d'Harry apparaîtra au fil des chapitres et on en saura un peu plus sur eux avec le temps. Ne t'en fais pas. De plus, je te promets que tu vas adorer Alexein. C'est mon gros nounours celui-là. Merci encore pour tes encouragements ma belle et j'espère te revoir dans le prochain chapitre.

 **dragohermione62 :** Bonsoir et merci beaucoup pour ton avis sur l'histoire.

 **Guest :** Sorry, i'm not speak english.

 **Lily :** Merci pour ton commentaire. On aura d'autres scènes touchantes dans l'histoire. Attends un peu d'avoir Severus à Poudlard. J'ai juste hâte de poster les prochains chapitres. Tu verras pourquoi j'ai choisi ce statut pour eux. Leur ascendance a une importance dans l'histoire et tu en sauras plus lors du dîner avec Dumbledore. De rien. Vos commentaires me ravissent donc il est normal de vous répondre. Bisous.

 **Auriane07 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A la prochaine.

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape.**


	4. La famille Evans

**.**

 **4**

 **La famille Evans**

Il eut l'impression que le temps venait de se figer. Un vent léger se leva et souleva la chevelure rousse de la petite fille qui lui faisait face. La fillette avait un visage rond et quelques tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Ses yeux vert émeraude étincelaient de vie. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle était vivante, fut sa seule pensée. Elle était là devant lui, à le dévisager avec un air interrogatif. Elle était vivante. Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête alors que diverses émotions s'entrechoquaient en lui. Il était heureux, tout en étant triste. Il n'arrivait pas à dire quel était le sentiment qui prédominait le plus car il nageait dans le flou.

Elle était vivante.

Il resta, là, debout à contempler cette jeune fille qui fut un jour sa mère. Cette gamine qui dans une autre vie aurait été la mère d'un petit garçon pour qui elle sacrifierait sa vie. Sa mère. Cette petite fille.

Les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux alors que son regard était fixé sur la fillette. Il la dévisagea, incapable de contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Elle était vivante, face à lui. Les yeux verts émeraude comme les siens le scrutaient d'un air inquiet et il ferma les paupières un instant, inspirant profondément pour recouvrer son calme.

— Je…Euh…je… bégaya-t-il avant de se taire.

Parler lui demandait beaucoup trop d'effort tant sa gorge était nouée. C'était l'émotion de voir pour la première fois sa mère.

— Severus ! s'écria la fillette lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami.

— Lily !

Lily sortit de la maison et se précipita vers le jeune brun pour l'enlacer.

— J'ai cru que tu étais parti pour toujours, confia Lily d'une voix enrouée.

Severus ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte autour de son amie.

Hermione se rapprocha de son époux et elle prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle planta son regard noisette dans celui émeraude de son mari et par ce geste, elle lui transmit tout son soutien. Elle savait combien cette épreuve était difficile pour lui. Revoir ses parents sans pouvoir dire qui il était vraiment pour eux, c'était difficile surtout qu'il aurait souhaité grandir avec eux mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et il devait s'y faire.

Harry remercia son épouse en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il appréciait sincèrement tout ce qu'Hermione faisait pour lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle à ses côtés. Elle était sa lumière dans les ténèbres.

— Comment tu vas ? Où étais-tu ? On a appris que ton père était en prison ? C'est vrai qu'on t'a placé dans un centre pour enfants abandonnés ? l'assomma Lily de questions.

— Eh ben, c'est…c'est une longue histoire, répondit Severus.

— Raconte. Moi, j'ai tout mon temps, dit Lily.

— Lily ? À qui parles-tu ? demanda une voix féminine.

Une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons clair fit apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et posa son regard sur sa fille qui tenait les deux mains de Severus.

— Severus ! s'exclama la femme.

Elle se jeta aussitôt sur le garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

— Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? C'est affreux ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai appris pour ta mère. Mon Dieu ! Cette pauvre Eileen, tuée par son ivrogne de mari ! J'espère qu'il croupira en prison ce salaud !

— Maman t'a dit un gros mot, lui fit remarquer Lily.

— Mais comment veux-tu que je nomme ce sale rat ! Ce scélérat ! C'est un salaud qui ne savait que battre sa femme et son fils. Même pas capable de travailler dur et de faire vivre décemment sa famille ! s'époumona Mrs Evans.

Lily rigola tout doucement entre ses mains tandis que Severus ne savait plus où se mettre. Il recula de quelques pas et se retrouva coller contre Hermione, sa nouvelle maman. Mrs Evans qui suivit le geste du petit garçon, remarqua enfin la présence du couple Caledonensis.

— Oh ! Je vous prie de m'excuser…je n'ai pas…euh…pardon, balbutia Mrs Evans, honteuse.

— Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous, assura Hermione.

— Victoria Evans, se présenta la rousse.

— Hermione Caledonensis et voici mon époux, Harry.

— Enchantée, fit Victoria.

— Et moi c'est Lily, se présenta à son tour la fillette d'une voix enjouée.

— Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Lily, dit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Harry ne dit rien, préférant rester en retrait. Il n'était pour l'instant pas capable de tenir une discussion tant sa gorge était serrée.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impolie mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes chez moi ? questionna Victoria, intriguée.

— Nous sommes les parents adoptifs de Severus, répondit Hermione. Nous sommes venus chez vous car il a émis le souhait de revoir son amie, Lily, votre fille.

— Oh !

— Tu sais que ta nouvelle maman est jolie ? murmura Lily à son ami qui piqua un fard.

Lily gloussa tout doucement tandis qu'Hermione rougit légèrement au compliment de la gamine.

— Venez ! Entrez ! les invita Victoria.

La demeure de la famille Evans, bien que petite, était très chaleureuse tout comme la maîtresse de maison qui installa confortablement ses invités dans le salon autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et de bons petits biscuits faits maison.

— Alors comme ça, vous avez adopté, Severus ? lança Victoria.

— Oui, confirma simplement Hermione.

— Tu te plais chez tes nouveaux parents, Severus ? l'interrogea Victoria.

— Oui, ils sont gentils avec moi. Même qu'ils m'ont acheté pleins de jouets. J'ai une bibliothèque à moi tout seul et en plus, mon lit il est en forme de chaudron et au manoir, y a pleins d'animaux magiques. Lily, tu savais qu'il existait des singes qui pouvaient devenir invisibles ?

Severus parla à toute vitesse sans prendre la peine de respirer et Lily écouta son ami sans l'interrompre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Victoria se tourna vers le couple Caledonensis, surprise.

— Vous aussi, vous êtes magiciens ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

— Des sorciers, corrigea Hermione.

— Vous saviez pour Severus ? la questionna Harry, étonné.

— Oui, bien sûr. Il l'avait dit à Lily qui me l'a aussi dit, répondit Victoria. D'ailleurs, ma fille aussi pratique un peu de magie mais pas autant que Severus.

— Et cela ne vous rebute pas ? enchaîna Harry.

— Oh non ! Au contraire, mon époux et moi-même sommes fiers de notre fille.

Lily et Severus parlaient joyeusement entre eux tandis qu'Hermione, Harry et Victoria faisaient connaissance.

Victoria était une femme douce et très bavarde. Harry trouva plusieurs points communs entre elle et Mrs Weasley. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir Victoria comme grand-mère. Hermione expliquait à Victoria le fonctionnement du monde sorcier lorsqu'une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux marron entra dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, le silence s'abattit dans le salon. Elle darda son regard sur le couple et fusilla Severus avec ses yeux.

— Que fais-tu là, le monstre ? cracha la blonde.

— Pétunia ! fit Victoria d'un ton réprobateur.

— Heureux aussi de te revoir, la Sang-de-Bourbe, lança Severus sarcastique.

Harry se leva prestement du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et sortit vivement sa baguette magique.

— _Récurvite !_

Il lança le sortilège ménager sur Severus pour nettoyer la bouche du petit garçon qui venait d'insulter la sœur de sa meilleure amie. Des bulles se mirent à sortir de la bouche de Severus qui cracha de l'eau savonneuse.

— Je ne sais pas où tu as appris ce mot mais je t'interdis, tu m'entends bien ? Je t'interdis d'utiliser à nouveau ce terme. Est-ce bien clair ? dit Harry d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Severus, les yeux embués, acquiesça simplement de la tête.

— Cette expression ne devra plus jamais sortir de ta bouche. Les nés-moldus, sang-mêlé, sang-pur ou moldus sont tous des êtres humains. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de distinction entre eux, d'accord ?

Severus hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. La vue du petit garçon malheureux, crachant du savon de sa bouche comprima le cœur d'Harry. Un instant, il voulut retirer le sortilège mais il savait que Severus devait apprendre la leçon sinon il risquait de recommencer.

Après avoir lu plusieurs ouvrages sur l'éducation d'un enfant, il savait qu'il fallait punir l'enfant sans flancher lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises et là, Severus en avait fait une donc il devait se montrer intransigeant.

— Présente tes excuses à la jeune fille, ordonna Harry à Severus.

Severus ravala ses larmes et se tourna vers la blonde qui le regardait complètement décontenancé.

— Je m'excuse, crachota-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Puis, Severus sortit brusquement de la maison des Evans et Lily jeta un regard noir à Harry avant d'aller à la poursuite de son ami.

Harry se sentit très mal. Il venait à peine de rencontrer sa mère que déjà, il se la mettait à dos. Maintenant, elle allait penser qu'il martyrisait Severus donc, qu'il était méchant.

— Que veut dire Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Victoria.

— C'est une insulte adressée à un sorcier né-moldu, répondit Hermione. Dans le monde sorcier, les moldus sont des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques.

— Ah d'accord !

— Je devrais peut-être aller voir, Severus, dit Harry.

— Non, Harry, l'en dissuada Hermione. Il a mérité cette punition. Il ne doit pas insulter les gens et encore moins se croire supérieur aux moldus ou aux nés-moldus juste parce qu'il est de sang-mêlé. Il doit apprendre sa leçon.

Harry hocha la tête et se rassit dans son siège.

— Sang-mêlé ou pas, c'est un monstre tout comme Lily ! lança méchamment Pétunia.

— Pétunia !

— Quoi ? Toi et papa n'arrêtez pas de baver devant Lily juste parce qu'elle fait des tours pathétiques ! Depuis que vous savez qu'elle et le petit Snape sont anormaux, vous n'arrêtez pas de la chouchouter ! s'énerva Pétunia.

La jeune fille quitta précipitamment le salon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Victoria poussa un soupir las et se tourna vers ses invités d'un air désolé.

— Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de Pétunia. Depuis que nous avons appris que sa sœur était une sorcière, elle ne cesse de traiter Lily de tous les noms. Mon mari et moi pensons qu'elle soit jalouse de sa petite-sœur et qu'elle aurait souhaité, elle-aussi, être une sorcière.

— Puis-je lui parler ? demanda Hermione.

Victoria regarda Hermione, incrédule et finit par accepter.

— Sa chambre est tout au fond à droite, indiqua Mrs Evans. Vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Il y a son prénom inscrit sur la porte.

Hermione se leva et monta les marches d'escaliers qui menèrent à l'étage. Elle se dirigea tout au fond du couloir comme lui avait indiqué Victoria et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Pétunia. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui sanglotait dans son lit.

Hermione s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le lit qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Elle posa tout doucement sa main sur le dos de la blonde pour ne pas l'effrayer.

— Pétunia ? fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Pétunia sursauta brusquement dans son lit et s'éloigna prestement d'Hermione comme si elle venait de se faire brûler.

— Que faîtes-vous ici ? Sortez de ma chambre ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Je ne veux pas de vous et votre anomalie dans mon espace personnel, siffla Pétunia.

— Moi aussi, je suis une née-moldue tout comme ta sœur, dit Hermione d'un ton calme. Mes parents sont des moldus qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

— Je m'en contrefiche, éructa la blonde. Maintenant, sortez de ma chambre !

— Savais-tu que nous avions tous de la magie en nous ? Moldus ou sorciers ? Nous sommes tous des êtres magiques mais seulement, chez certains, la magie est présente dans son être de façon plus éveillée tandis que chez d'autres, elle est endormie. Comme en veille, expliqua Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

— La nature, les animaux, tout ce qui nous entoure est magique. Il y a de l'essence magique en chacun de nous. Il suffit simplement de nourrir notre noyau avec une autre essence magique éveillée qui soit semblable à la nôtre, continua la brune.

— Allez raconter vos délires ailleurs.

— Je peux faire de toi une sorcière, Pétunia, dit Hermione.

Pétunia écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, ahurie.

— Je sais que toi aussi, tu souhaites devenir une sorcière tout comme Lily et que c'est pour cette raison que tu la jalouses autant. Tu aimerais, toi aussi, être anormale tout comme elle, comme Severus ou moi.

— Je…c'est…c'est faux ! mentit Pétunia, les joues rougies.

Bien que Pétunia ne soit pas rousse comme sa mère ou sa sœur, elle avait tout de même quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le visage.

— Si tu veux que je t'aide à devenir une sorcière, tu n'as qu'à le demander gentiment. Et si tu me promets d'être aimable avec mon fils, j'accèderai à ta demande. Mon époux et moi sommes venus pour inviter ta sœur à venir passer la journée au manoir avec Severus. Si tu le souhaites, tu y es aussi conviée. Là-bas, je pourrais confectionner une potion qui te permettra d'être une sorcière, lui proposa Hermione.

Pétunia regarda la jeune femme, les yeux ronds. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la femme qui était assise sur son lit.

La proposition de la femme était tentante et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde avoir des pouvoirs magiques comme sa sœur. Elle aimerait bien être une sorcière et peut-être que comme ça, elle pourra se réconcilier avec sa petite-sœur et qu'elles pourront redevenir les meilleures amies du monde. Car depuis que Snape était arrivé dans les parages, sa relation avec sa sœur s'était effritée. Il lui avait volé sa sœur simplement parce qu'il avait, lui-aussi, des pouvoirs magiques.

Hermione prit le silence de Pétunia pour un refus et elle se leva du lit, prête à quitter la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait fait cette proposition uniquement parce qu'elle savait que Pétunia pourrait être une parfaite alliée pour Harry au cas où l'histoire se répétait dans ce monde. Si Pétunia récupérait de nouveau Harry à la mort des parents de ce dernier, la blonde, elle en était sûre, s'occuperait merveilleusement bien de son neveu. Après tout, ce qui avait éloigné les deux sœurs l'une de l'autre était la magie. Il n'y avait que la magie qui pourrait les réconcilier. Uniquement et simplement la magie.

Avant d'entreprendre ce voyage, Hermione avait effectué plusieurs recherches là-dessus et elle avait appris qu'un moldu pouvait devenir sorcier grâce au noyau magique d'un sorcier ayant des liens de sang avec le moldu. Il fallait simplement réveiller la magie qui dormait dans le moldu par la magie éveillée d'un sorcier de sa famille.

— Vous pouvez vraiment me faire devenir sorcière ? demanda Pétunia.

— Je suis une sorcière, répondit Hermione.

— J'accepte votre proposition, dit Pétunia.

— Tu devras être aimable avec Severus, lui rappela Hermione.

— Je le serai, promit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Marché conclu dans ce cas, déclara Hermione souriante.

Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Elle redescendit au salon en compagnie de Pétunia. Elle trouva Harry et Victoria aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude semblable aux yeux d'Harry. Elle supposa qu'il devait s'agir du grand-père de ce dernier.

— Edmund, je te présente Hermione, la nouvelle maman de Severus. Hermione, je vous présente mon époux, Edmund, fit Victoria.

— Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit Mr Evans en serrant la main d'Hermione.

— Moi de même.

Et Hermione alla s'asseoir auprès d'Harry tandis que Pétunia se posta près de son père.

— Tu vas mieux ? demanda Victoria en s'adressant à sa fille.

Pétunia hocha simplement la tête.

— Euh…Hermione, votre époux était en train de nous dire que vous souhaiteriez prendre Lily pour la journée, ébaucha Victoria.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle, Severus a émis le souhait de passer la journée avec sa meilleure amie et nous lui avions promis que nous vous ferons la demande. Aussi, j'aimerai ajouter que si vous êtes d'accord, Pétunia y est aussi invitée.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers sa femme et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Pétunia ? Pourquoi voulait-elle inviter sa tante au manoir ? Elle, mieux que quiconque, savait à quel point sa tante le détestait et haïssait la magie.

Hermione ignora le regard d'Harry et se concentra sur Victoria. Elle s'expliquerait plus tard avec lui lorsqu'ils seraient de retour chez eux.

— Et à quelle heure les ramèneriez-vous ? questionna Edmund.

— À six heures de l'après-midi, répondit Hermione.

— Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas kidnapper nos enfants ? poursuivit Mr Evans.

— Absolument rien.

— Donc comment voulez-vous que l'on vous confie nos enfants alors que vous ne nous apportez aucune preuve de votre bonne foi ? enchaîna le blond.

— Mr Evans…

— Edmund, corrigea-t-il.

— Edmund, reprit Hermione, nous sommes des sorciers. Si nous voulions enlever vos enfants, nous aurions pu le faire en utilisant de la magie. Aussi jolies et intelligentes soient vos filles, nous n'avons aucune envie de les enlever. Mon mari et moi sommes déjà les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Je comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude et votre méfiance vis-à-vis de nous est tout à fait justifiée. Et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourriez venir passer la journée avec nous au manoir. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Mr et Mrs Evans échangèrent un regard puis finirent par hocher la tête dans un mouvement synchrone.

— Que c'est une excellente idée, dit Victoria.

Hermione se permit un petit sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Harry.

— Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Severus. Il a compris la leçon maintenant.

— D'accord.

Harry se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes puis il quitta le salon à la recherche de Severus et de Lily. Il ne les trouva pas devant la maison et commença à héler leurs prénoms dans la rue. Puis il se souvint que lorsque le maître des potions était enfant, lui et sa mère, s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois au pied d'un arbre alors il se mit à la recherche de ce fameux arbre. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure avant de trouver l'endroit et d'apercevoir les enfants.

Il se dirigea vers eux et lorsqu'il fut enfin devant Severus et Lily, il remarqua que le garçon avait les yeux rougis et enflés à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il se sentit coupable de rendre Severus si malheureux.

— Je…je… balbutia Severus en larmes, des bulles de savon sortant de sa bouche.

— _Finite_.

Il releva le sort qu'il avait lancé sur le garçon et ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, surpris et abattu.

— Je suis désolé. Je…je ne recommencerais…plus. Je promets de ne plus le redire mais je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît…je ne veux pas que…que vous me renvoyez au centre…Je…je serai un bon garçon. Promis. Je le jure. Je…je…ne veux pas que vous…vous m'abandonniez…Je ne veux pas. Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé, sanglota Severus.

— Lily, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry à la rousse.

Lily acquiesça et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre sa maison.

Harry se trouvait désormais seul face à Severus qui pleurait tout doucement, la tête baissée. Il s'assit sur l'herbe verte et fraîche.

— Viens ici, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras au garçon.

Severus releva la tête et observa le jeune homme, effaré puis se jeta dans les bras de son nouveau père. Les sanglots de Severus se firent plus discrets que tout à l'heure, mais ils étaient bien là. Il pleurait car il avait peur de se trouver à nouveau orphelin. Il aimait déjà Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient les seuls à lui avoir témoigné autant d'amour et d'affection alors qu'il n'était même pas leur fils biologique. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça. Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir insulté Pétunia. Il était vrai qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire et il ne le referait plus jamais. Juste qu'il ne savait pas qu'utiliser ce mot était si grave. Il l'avait lu dans l'un des ouvrages de sa mère et il n'avait obtenu aucune explication sur le mot. Il ne savait pas que c'était une insulte. Il pensait que c'était un sort ou un truc dans le genre. Il avait pris l'habitude de charrier Pétunia en utilisant tout un tas de mots qui provenaient des bouquins de sa mère. Il était vraiment désolé. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi grave. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses nouveaux parents.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il à nouveau. Je serai un bon garçon, promis.

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Severus et il passa sa main dans la chevelure lisse et soyeuse de l'enfant.

— Tout va bien, Severus. Ni Hermione, ni moi n'allons t'abandonner, le rassura-t-il tout en lui prodiguant des caresses dans le dos. Tu es notre fils, tu t'en souviens ?

Severus hocha faiblement la tête.

— Crois-tu sincèrement que Victoria et Edmund abandonneraient Lily et Pétunia juste parce qu'elles auraient insulté une personne ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Non, fit Severus d'une petite voix.

Harry posa ses mains sur les bras de Severus et le redressa légèrement pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Tu as employé un terme qui ne devrait jamais sortir de ta bouche et je t'ai puni pour ça, commença-t-il. J'aimerai que tu retiennes ce que je vais te dire. Je suis ton père désormais et Hermione, ta mère. Nous sommes tes parents, Severus et aucun parent n'abandonne son enfant sous prétexte qu'il aura été cruel dans ses propos. Aucun parent n'abandonne son enfant sous aucun prétexte. Tu es notre fils et lorsque tu feras ou diras des bêtises, Hermione et moi te puniront pour ta mauvaise conduite mais jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais nous ne te battrons. Il y a d'autres moyens pour punir un enfant comme lui confisquer ses jouets, le priver de sortie, le priver de ses activités favorites. Un parent aime et chérit son enfant mais jamais, il ne l'abandonne, termina-t-il.

Severus renifla piteusement et regarda Harry avec plein d'espoir.

— Ça veut…ça veut dire que…que tu veux encore…de moi ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

— Ça veut dire que tu es et seras toujours mon fils, quoi qu'il puisse advenir, répondit Harry.

— Toujours ?

La question bouleversa et ébranla le jeune homme car ce mot, ce simple petit mot, lui rappelait celle du maître des potions. Le souvenir de la pensine.

— _Après tout ce temps ?_

— _Toujours, dit Snape._

Des larmes se mirent à perler sur le visage d'Harry sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir. Le voilà, en 1971, à essayer de changer le destin de celui qui fut son protecteur. De celui qui lui permit de gagner la guerre contre Voldemort. Et même si, aujourd'hui, Severus n'était encore qu'un enfant et que lui, il était un adulte. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre auprès de Severus car même enfant, il lui apprenait qu'il était tout petit devant la force de l'amour.

— Toujours, promit-il d'une voix rauque.

Severus se jeta au cou d'Harry et ce dernier le serra très fort dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans la chevelure de jais de son fils.

Il allait tout faire pour rendre son gamin heureux. Non pas parce qu'il le méritait mais parce que tout le monde sur cette terre avait droit à une part de bonheur. Tout le monde avait le droit d'être heureux sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque mérite.

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Severus tandis que des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Des larmes salvatrices.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Lily :** Salut, ma jolie Lily. Je te remercie de continuer à m'encourager comme tu le fais. Ouais, j'ai eu raison parce que depuis, je recherche des fics dans ce genre et j'en ai pas trouvé. Ce qui est dommage. Si tu en as à me proposer, n'hésite pas.

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Lorina :** Tant que ça ? Hermione ? Un heureux évènement ? J'en sais rien, moi! Il faudrait peut-être lui poser la question. Je garde le suspens pour vous et puis ce ne serait pas drôle si je déballais tout du premier coup. Ennuyeuse ? Oh non! J'adore discuter, moi! Mon mec et ma famille me surnomment pipelette. Handicap ? Lequel ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. J'aurai bien aimé discuter avec toi en mp. Merci de ton soutien. Merci encore.

 **Dragohermione :** Enceinte ? Moi, je ne sais pas. Qui sait ? Merci pour le commentaire. A la prochaine, j'espère.

 **Loli :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mon histoire. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Chotsala :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer.

 **Auriane07 :** Moi, cruelle ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ? C'est pas de ma faute si Harry bloque devant la porte. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. A la prochaine.

 **Guest :** Merci.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui lisent mon histoire. Enfin, j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur un petit sondage. Comme vous avez pu le constater dans ce nouveau chapitre, il se peut que Pétunia devienne une sorcière alors, j'aimerai vous poser une ou deux petites questions. Enfin, j'aimerai faire un sondage. Bref, c'est parti!

 **Sondage :**

 **1 - Dans quelle maison Severus devra-t-il aller ? Serpentard ? Gryffondor ? Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?**

 **2 - Dans quelle maison Pétunia devra-t-elle aller ? Serpentard ? Gryffondor ? Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?**

Merci encore à tous.


	5. Les invités

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie Miss Homme Enceinte pour sa correction. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

 **5**

 **Les invités**

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, Harry et Severus retournèrent au domicile des Evans. Mais avant, Harry expliqua à Severus pourquoi il l'avait puni et quelle en était la raison. Le garçon comprit qu'il ne devrait plus jamais utiliser ce terme et il promit à son père de ne plus recommencer. Il avait parfaitement compris la leçon.

Ils retrouvèrent la famille Evans et Hermione dans le salon. Lily se leva de son fauteuil et se précipita vers son ami.

— Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Tu vois ?! J'avais encore raison, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Severus hocha la tête et sourit à sa meilleure amie. Effectivement, elle avait eu raison. Il s'était inquiété tout à l'heure et avait eu peur de perdre ses nouveaux parents. Il avait cru pendant un instant qu'Harry et Hermione ne voudraient plus jamais de lui après ce qu'il venait de faire mais comme toujours, Lily lui avait assuré que personne ne l'abandonnerait et elle avait eu raison. Il avait été puni mais il n'allait pas retourner dans un centre pour orphelins.

Harry, son nouveau père, le lui avait promis. Il était leur fils maintenant et personne n'y changerait ça.

— Tu as fini de pleurer comme un bébé, Snape ? railla Pétunia.

— Caledonensis, reprit Harry.

— Quoi ?

— Severus est maintenant notre fils. Nous l'avons adopté. De ce fait, il ne s'appelle plus Snape mais plutôt Caledonensis, expliqua Harry.

— C'est étrange comme nom, lança Pétunia.

— C'est le nom de famille de Merlin, le prince des enchanteurs. L'un des plus grands sorciers de notre monde, dit Hermione.

— Vous faîtes partie de la famille de Merlin ? demanda Lily, ahurie.

— Je suis un descendant de Merlin, répondit Harry. Par conséquent, puisque Severus est devenu mon fils, il est lui-aussi un descendant de Merlin et Hermione l'est par alliance.

— Waouh ! s'exclama Lily, impressionnée.

— Severus a été rebaptisé Severus Merlin Caledonensis en l'honneur de notre ancêtre, continua Harry.

Severus se tourna vers ses parents, surprit. Il était mais alors vraiment loin de se douter que sa famille était aussi ancienne et riche. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il pourrait appartenir à une si grande famille. Il savait que sa première mère était une sang-pur et qu'elle appartenait à une grande famille sorcière mais son ascendance était loin d'être aussi glorieuse que celle de ses nouveaux parents.

— Et votre ascendance à vous ? questionna Severus en s'adressant à Hermione.

Il était curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses nouveaux parents. Tout d'un coup, il ressentit le besoin de s'abreuver de connaissances. Il voulait en savoir beaucoup plus sur eux. D'où venaient-ils et que faisaient-ils de leur vie ? Il avait une telle soif de connaissance tout à coup, que c'en était étrange et tout bonnement agréable parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait poser des questions sans craindre des représailles par la suite.

— Je suis une née-moldue, répondit-elle souriante.

Severus hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne ressentit aucune honte à avoir un parent d'origine moldu. Au contraire, il était heureux d'être un sang-mêlé. Il était content d'être le fils d'un tel couple. Et même s'il n'était pas vraiment de leur sang, il était heureux d'avoir une maman née-moldue car il avait l'impression d'être réellement le fils d'Hermione, d'avoir été mis au monde par cette femme. C'était beaucoup plus rassurant que d'être le fils d'Eileen Prince Snape. Car en étant le fils d'Hermione, il se sentait aimer et désirer.

Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer clairement mais il préférait savoir sa mère adoptive née-moldue que sang-pur. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

— Mais tu sais Severus, à défaut de m'appeler maman, tu peux m'appeler Hermione et aussi me tutoyer, ajouta-t-elle.

— D'accord.

Hermione sourit à son fils, sachant qu'il ne l'appellerait pas maman de sitôt. Il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il avait désormais une nouvelle famille et elle serait patiente. Elle saura l'être pour lui. Même si, elle rêvait de l'entendre dire ce tout petit mot. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point elle s'était attachée à ce petit garçon. Combien elle l'aimait. Elle était prête à tout pour cet enfant.

— Et si nous y allions ? suggéra Harry.

— Excellente idée, dit Edmund.

Harry sortit de sa poche une plume d'aigle et se tourna vers son épouse.

— Tu crois que tu pourras supporter ce moyen de transport ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, Harry, grogna-t-elle en réponse.

— Je suis jute inquiet pour toi, se défendit-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard torve mais ne répliqua rien.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Victoria.

— Nous allons devoir nous déplacer par portoloin, répondit Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est l'un des moyens de transport du monde sorcier. On se déplace d'un endroit à un autre, à un horaire précis, expliqua Harry. Et maintenant, je vous demanderai à tous de poser votre main sur cette plume.

— Euh, fit Edmund incrédule.

— Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Faîtes ce que je vous dis.

Hermione et Severus posèrent leurs mains sur la plume et Lily les imita, bien vite suivie par sa sœur et ses parents. Contrairement au transplanage, le transport se fit tout en douceur, bien qu'il y ait eu des sensations désagréables surtout pour les Evans et Hermione.

Ils atterrirent dans le grand jardin du manoir Caledonensis et Hermione s'éloigna du groupe pour vomir un peu plus son petit-déjeuner de ce matin.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Harry qui s'était approché d'elle.

— Non, s'énerva Hermione. Ai-je l'air de bien me porter ? Je viens de vomir !

— Hey ! Du calme, amour, l'apaisa Harry d'une voix douce.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, souffla-t-elle penaude. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout d'un coup. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

— Ce n'est rien, ma belle.

Harry l'attira dans ses bras et Hermione se blottit tout contre lui.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry.

Il rompit leur étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

— Mais je préfèrerai que tu consultes un médicomage aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il.

— Demain, promit-elle avant de se lancer un sort pour nettoyer sa bouche.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ils se retournèrent vers leurs invités et virent que Severus s'était chargé de faire découvrir le domaine à la famille Evans qui fit la connaissance de Rafiki. Le petit singe se trouvait sur les épaules de Severus et s'amusait à disparaître et réapparaître sous les yeux ébahis des Evans.

— C'est complètement hallucinant ! s'exclama Pétunia.

— Il appartient à quelle espèce ? questionna Lily.

— À celle des Demiguise, répondit Severus. Il provient d'Extrême-Orient et il a la particularité de se rendre invisible. Là, il le fait pour vous amuser mais son espèce se rend invisible lorsqu'ils sont menacés.

— Et comment se nourrit-il ? l'interrogea Pétunia.

— C'est un herbivore, répondit-il.

— Et comment sais-tu tout ça ? enchaîna Pétunia.

— Ma…

Severus s'interrompit brusquement et se tourna vers ses parents. Le mot allait lui échapper sans vraiment qu'il en ait conscience. Il savait qu'il allait dire maman mais n'était pas sûr que ce soit le moment pour employer un tel mot. Il avait été adopté par Harry et Hermione donc ils étaient ses nouveaux parents mais il avait eu d'autres parents avant eux. Il était perdu.

Devait-il les appeler papa et maman ou Harry et Hermione ? Mais pourquoi les appelleraient-ils par leurs prénoms alors qu'ils étaient ses parents ? Un enfant appelait ses parents papa et maman, n'est-ce pas ? Mais était-ce le cas pour des enfants adoptés ?

Harry capta le trouble de Severus et comprit que ce dernier semblait perturber par quelque chose.

— Nous avons une grande bibliothèque au manoir, répondit Harry à la question de Pétunia. Et Hermione est une encyclopédie sur pattes.

Victoria et Edmund eurent un sourire amusé tandis qu'Hermione rougit légèrement de gêne.

— Et tous ces animaux, d'où viennent-ils ? demanda Lily en désignant les animaux fantastiques qui déambulaient librement sur la pelouse.

— D'un peu partout dans le monde, répondit Harry.

— Et vous les avez capturés tout seul ? continua Lily, intriguée.

— Oh non ! Ces animaux ont été achetés avec l'aide d'un grand magizoologiste.

— Un quoi ? demanda Pétunia.

— Un magizoologiste, répéta Harry en articulant tout doucement.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? le questionnèrent les trois enfants.

Harry s'esclaffa, amusé par la curiosité des gamins. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un jour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Lui, en train de faire le professeur pour Severus, sa mère et sa tante. Situation improbable, complètement délirante mais pourtant, elle était bien réelle.

— Un magizoologiste est une personne qui étudie les créatures magiques, expliqua Harry.

— Et qui s'occupe de ces animaux ? l'interrogea Edmund.

— Nos elfes de maison avec la coopération de Newt Scamander, le magizoologiste, répondit-il.

— C'est quoi un elfe de maison ? renchérit Lily.

— Un elfe de maison est comme un serviteur.

— Il y en a beaucoup ?

— Pour les questions, on y reviendra plus tard, dit Harry.

Pétunia et Lily firent la moue, déçues de ne pas pouvoir poser plus de questions. Il y avait tant à apprendre, à découvrir et à connaître. Elles étaient curieuses d'en savoir un peu plus sur le monde sorcier.

— Venez !

Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'intérieur du manoir. Les Evans furent impressionnés par la demeure somptueuse des Caledonensis. C'était un manoir ancien au style élégant et raffiné. Il était imposant par sa façade et magnifique par son intérieur.

— On dirait un château, dit Lily.

— Vous avez une magnifique demeure, les complimenta Victoria.

— Merci.

— Sev, et si tu faisais visiter le manoir à Lily et Pétunia ? suggéra Hermione.

— D'accord.

Lily et Pétunia suivirent Severus, laissant leurs parents discuter entre eux. Harry et Hermione invitèrent Edmund et Victoria à prendre le thé dans le salon.

— Edmund. Victoria, fit Hermione d'un ton presque solennel.

Edmund et Victoria se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et attendirent patiemment qu'elle poursuive sa lancée.

— Tout à l'heure, j'ai fait une proposition à votre fille, Pétunia, poursuivit Hermione.

— Une proposition ? releva Victoria, intriguée. Laquelle ?

— Je lui ai proposé de devenir une sorcière.

— Quoi ? s'écria Harry en recrachant brusquement son thé.

Hermione savait que la nouvelle ne plairait pas à son époux mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Ils avaient besoin de plus d'alliés possibles. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, Pétunia pourrait être une grande alliée pour lui au cas où les choses tourneraient mal ici. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas maîtres du destin. Ils essayaient simplement d'améliorer le monde.

— Est-ce possible ? demanda Edmund.

— Oui, répondit Hermione, je pourrai exaucer le vœu de votre fille. J'aurai simplement besoin d'un cheveu de Lily et de quelques gouttes de votre sang à tous les deux.

— Qu'allez-vous en faire ? l'interrogea Victoria.

— Une potion.

— Oh, fit simplement la rousse.

— Et si on passait à la préparation de cette potion avant de se mettre à table ? suggéra la brune d'une voix enjouée.

Hermione évita le regard plein de reproche d'Harry et s'intéressa à leurs invités. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le laboratoire de potions. Cette salle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et elle avait été ajoutée dans la construction du manoir par Hermione qui souhaitait avoir un laboratoire à elle dans la demeure. De plus, cela permettrait à Severus de s'exprimer librement dans son domaine de prédilection. Il pourrait faire des potions au manoir et Hermione superviserait son travail pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'abus.

Harry et Hermione voulaient le meilleur pour leur fils et ils avaient décidé ensembles d'éviter tout dérapage à Severus car ils savaient qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule.

— C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Edmund d'un air émerveillé.

Le blond admira les objets qui se trouvaient dans le laboratoire de potions. Il y avait plusieurs types d'ingrédients et certains pouvaient donner la nausée rien qu'en les regardant.

Hermione préleva quelques gouttes de sang au couple Evans et fit appel à l'un des elfes de maison pour qu'il récupère une mèche de cheveux sur la tête de Lily. L'elfe lui rapporta la mèche quelques minutes plus tard et informa la jeune femme que les enfants s'amusaient dans le jardin avec les animaux.

Hermione prépara la potion qui permettra à Pétunia de devenir une sorcière et laissa le breuvage magique infusée puis s'approcha d'Harry qui semblait être en colère contre elle. Pendant que Victoria et Edmund avaient le dos tourné, elle arracha une mèche de cheveux à Harry et la jeta dans le chaudron.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et se frotta doucement le cuir chevelu.

— Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? questionna Victoria.

— Je pense qu'Harry et moi avions toujours été ensembles, répondit Hermione.

— Comme c'est mignon ! s'extasia Victoria.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? enchérit Edmund.

— Depuis que nous avons onze ans, répondit la brune. Harry et moi avions étudié à Ilvermorny. C'est une école de magie située en Amérique du nord.

— Vous êtes américains ? demanda Victoria.

— Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes anglais.

— Mais pourquoi êtes-vous partis étudier en Amérique ? N'y a-t-il pas d'école de magie en Europe ? enchaîna Victoria, interloquée.

— Nous avons étudié en Amérique tout simplement parce que nous vivions sur le continent. Il existe plusieurs écoles de magie dans le monde dont Poudlard qui se situe en Écosse. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette école que nos enfants iront étudier, expliqua Hermione.

Victoria voulut en savoir un peu plus et Hermione se fit un plaisir de répondre aux questions de la rousse tandis qu'Harry et Edmund entamèrent une discussion entre hommes.

Ils attendirent plus d'une demi-heure avant que la potion qui infusait ne soit enfin prête. Ils sortirent du laboratoire et allèrent retrouver les enfants dans le jardin.

Les trois enfants étaient assis sur la pelouse et jouaient à une partie de bataille explosive au milieu d'animaux curieux.

— Rafiki ! Non, lâche ça ! grogna Pétunia qui essayait de récupérer la carte que le petit singe venait de lui arracher.

Rafiki s'éloigna de la petite blonde et se rendit aussitôt invisible.

— Reviens ici !

Pétunia se leva de la pelouse et se mit à la poursuite du petit singe qui apparaissait et disparaissait sous ses yeux juste pour l'embêter. Tandis que Pétunia tentait de récupérer sa carte, Severus et Lily éclatèrent de rire. C'était trop drôle de voir Pétunia essayer de rattraper un singe qui avait la capacité de se rendre invisible lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

— Si je t'attrape, je te jure que je te massacrerai, menaça-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps le singe car une petite explosion retentit et le singe réapparut sous ses yeux. La carte que Rafiki avait dérobée à Pétunia venait d'exploser et au vue de l'expression du Demiguise, il fut surpris par l'explosion.

Severus et Lily redoublèrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisait le petit singe. Pétunia gloussa tout doucement dans ses mains avant de partir elle-aussi dans un fou rire.

Harry oublia pendant quelques instants qu'il était en colère contre Hermione lorsqu'il entendit le rire clair de Severus. Il avait l'air heureux. Il était heureux. Il en oublia jusqu'à l'existence de sa mère ou encore de sa tante. Severus était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Le bonheur de leur petit garçon.

— Pétunia, l'appela Hermione.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Hermione.

— Avale ça, s'il te plaît, dit Hermione en tendant une fiole de potion à la gamine.

Pétunia prit la fiole et porta l'objet jusqu'à ses narines. Elle grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de la potion.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, une grimace sur le visage.

— Ma part du marché, répondit Hermione.

— Ça sent atrocement mauvais, fit remarquer Pétunia.

— C'est une potion. Elle n'est pas supposée être délicieuse au goût, répliqua Hermione.

Pétunia se pinça les narines et avala d'un trait la potion. Elle tira la langue tout en grimaçant de dégoût.

— C'est encore plus infect que je ne l'imaginais, grimaça-t-elle.

Puis brusquement, une sensation de chaleur naquit au creux de son ventre. La chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et elle ne fut guère alarmée par les changements qui s'opéraient en elle. Au contraire, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être apaisée. C'était incroyable et inédit comme sensation.

Tout le monde l'observa, essayant de repérer le moindre changement. Pétunia ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement ce moment. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ancra son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

— Je suis une sorcière maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et hocha simplement la tête.

— Visiblement, répondit Hermione en dirigeant son regard vers le sol.

Pétunia suivit son regard et baissa les yeux. Elle écarquilla les yeux, effarée.

— C'est moi qui aie fait ça ? fit-elle, surprise.

En effet, sous ses pieds, venait d'apparaître plusieurs pétunias.

— Félicitation, tu viens de faire de la magie involontaire, la félicita Hermione.

Pétunia eut un grand sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers sa petite-sœur qui la regardait avec des yeux embués.

— Lily, je suis devenue une sorcière !

— T'es un monstre maintenant, dit Severus.

— Oui, acquiesça Pétunia, moi aussi je suis un monstre désormais.

Lily se précipita vers sa sœur et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sanglota, heureuse que sa sœur ait enfin pu réaliser son rêve. Même si Pétunia ne l'aurait jamais avoué pour rien au monde. Elle savait que sa sœur souhaitait elle-aussi, devenir une sorcière.

Victoria et Edmund furent émus de voir leurs filles de nouveau réunies. Ils avaient eu peur que le fait que Lily soit sorcière et Pétunia non, ne les séparent. Peut-être cela aurait pu les séparer mais grâce aux nouveaux parents de Severus, Lily et Pétunia allaient de nouveau être des sœurs comme auparavant.

— Comment pourrait-on vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre fille ? demanda Edmund.

— En faisant une seule chose, répondit Hermione.

— Nous vous écoutons, dit Victoria.

— Si jamais nous venions à disparaître de ce monde, promettez-moi que vous veillerez et prendrez soin de Severus.

Hermione ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait et elle faisait tout son maximum pour assurer à Severus le plus de soutien possible. Il en aurait besoin au cas où Harry et elle échoueraient dans leur mission.

— Nous vous le promettons, jura Edmund. Nous prendrons soin de lui comme s'il était notre fils.

Hermione hocha la tête et adressa un sourire reconnaissant envers le couple Evans.

— Je ne veux pas d'autres parents.

Les adultes se tournèrent vers Severus qui avait les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux.

— Severus… fit Hermione.

— Je ne veux pas d'autres parents, répéta-t-il en larmes. Tu as promis !

— Severus, je…

— Tu as promis que tu serais ma maman et pa…Ha…pa…il a promis qu'il serait mon papa pour toujours, balbutia Severus en pointant Harry du doigt.

— Et tu le seras, Severus, dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

— Alors pourquoi vous voulez me donner aux Evans ? répliqua l'enfant.

— Severus, on ne te donne à personne. Ta mère veut simplement te protéger. Les Evans ne s'occuperont de toi que si nous mourrons, expliqua calmement Harry.

— Je ne veux pas que vous puissiez mourir, gémit misérablement Severus.

— Et on ne mourra pas, Sev.

— C'est vrai ?

Harry se rapprocha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

— Je te le promets.

Puis, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Severus. Il lança un regard noir à son épouse et lui promettait une longue discussion en privé. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer une telle histoire. Pourquoi agissait-elle sans le prévenir au préalable ?

— Monsieur Caledonensis, vos invités viennent d'arriver, annonça l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître devant Harry.

— Merci, Iffy.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut sous les yeux ébahis de la famille Evans.

— C'était quoi ça ? questionna Pétunia, stupéfaite.

— Un elfe de maison, supposa Lily en haussant les épaules.

Un trio composé d'une femme et de deux hommes se dirigeaient vers eux. La femme avait les cheveux violets et les yeux de la même couleur. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de combat très sexy qui mettait en valeur ses atouts féminins. Elle portait des gants ainsi que des bottes qui lui arrivaient presque aux genoux. Elle avait une épée accrochée à la ceinture de son mini short et l'on pouvait voir un bout de bois dépasser entre sa poitrine plus que généreuse.

À la droite de la fille aux cheveux violets, un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux marron. Il était habillé sobrement et se dégageait de lui une nonchalance élégante. À la gauche de la fille, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux bleus.

— Killian ! Nessa ! Alexein ! s'exclama Harry, ravi de revoir ses amis.

— Salut la compagnie ! fit Alexein avec un grand sourire.

Edmund ne put s'empêcher de contempler Nessa et de baver devant la beauté de la jeune femme. Il était comme hypnotisé par le charme de la femme. Victoria qui capta le regard de son époux, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Aïe, gémit Edmund.

— Les amis, je vous présente Victoria et Edmund ainsi que leurs filles, Lily et Pétunia, présenta Harry. Famille Evans, voici Killian, Nessa et Alexein.

— Enchanté, fit Killian d'un ton neutre.

— Nessa est une vélane et métamorphomage, informa Harry. Killian et Alexein sont ses compagnons.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une vélane et métamorphomage ? l'interrogea Lily.

— Une vélane est une créature d'apparence humaine, belle et irrésistible qui attire beaucoup d'hommes. Un métamorphomage est un sorcier ou sorcière capable de se métamorphoser spontanément. Ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, expliqua Harry.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle deux compagnons ? demanda Pétunia.

— Parce que je suis une vélane rare et qu'au lieu d'avoir un compagnon, j'en ai deux, répondit simplement Nessa. Tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu seras grande.

Pétunia jeta un regard perplexe à la jeune femme. Comment ça elle le comprendra lorsqu'elle sera grande ?

— Mais les femmes n'ont qu'un seul fiancé, protesta Pétunia, perdue.

— Dans mon cas, la magie me permet d'en avoir d'eux.

Pétunia parut encore plus perdue que tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que la magie venait faire là-dedans ? Sa mère et son père étaient ensembles tout comme les parents de Severus. Il n'y avait pas trois personnes dans un couple alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour cette femme ?

— Ne te casse pas la tête, petite, lui conseilla Alexein avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Si tu es destinée à être la compagne d'un veela, tu comprendras certainement pourquoi il est possible pour une vélane d'avoir deux compagnons. Sache simplement qu'être le compagnon d'une créature magique est une chance inouïe car c'est l'assurance d'un amour sincère et éternel.

Alexein l'avait dit avec un grand sourire et sa bonne humeur en était presque contagieuse. Nessa roula simplement des yeux tandis que Killian restait de marbre face aux explications du blond.

— Monsieur Caledonensis, monsieur Dumbledore vient d'arriver. Il vous attend dans le salon, prévint Iffy, l'elfe de maison. La table vient d'être mise.

Après avoir informé son employé de la venue de leur dernier invité et qu'ils pouvaient passer à table, Iffy retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

— Nessa, je te prie de conduire nos invités dans la salle à manger, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit signe à la famille Evans de bien vouloir la suivre.

— Alexein, occupe-toi de Dumbledore.

Le blond s'en alla aussitôt recevoir le directeur de Poudlard.

— Et toi, mon faon, va avec Killian, dit Harry en déposant Severus au sol.

Le garçon prit la main que lui tendait Killian et retourna à l'intérieur du manoir, laissant Harry et Hermione tout seuls. Harry attendit que tout le monde soit rentré dans le manoir avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire…

— Non, tu ne sais pas, l'interrompit sèchement Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ! Pourquoi agis-tu sans même me concerter à l'avance ?

— Harry.

— Pétunia ? Une sorcière ?! Mais où avais-tu donc la tête ? Aurais-tu subitement oublié tout ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre pendant toute mon enfance ?! s'énerva le brun.

— Harry.

— J'ai vécu dix ans dans un placard à balai, Hermione. Dix putains d'années dans un placard à balai, à vivre au milieu d'araignées ! Dix longues années Hermione ! À être rabaissé à longueur de journée et à être traité comme un monstre alors que j'étais son neveu ! Le fils de sa sœur !

— Harry.

— Comment peux-tu me faire ça, Mione ? Comment ?! gronda Harry en colère.

Il se détourna d'Hermione et passa une main rageuse dans sa chevelure. Il était énervé tout en étant déçu du comportement de sa femme. Il avait confiance en elle et n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle le trahirait de cette façon. Car pour lui, cela ressemblait beaucoup à une trahison. Elle, mieux que personne, savait à quel point il avait souffert de l'indifférence de sa tante. De combien il aurait souhaité être considéré comme un être humain par Pétunia, à défaut d'être son neveu. Elle savait combien il avait espéré chaque jour être aimé de sa tante. Elle le savait.

Pétunia n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Elle l'avait gardé sous son toit, uniquement parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'aurait pu faire Dumbledore si elle ne l'avait pas recueilli chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Harry, trop aveuglé par la jalousie et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait toujours vis-à-vis de sa sœur cadette.

Pétunia n'avait jamais été une tante pour lui. Et même si aujourd'hui elle était une enfant, il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé. Qu'importe ses raisons. À l'époque, il était un enfant et elle, une adulte. Elle n'avait pas su mettre sa haine de côté pour s'occuper de son neveu, de son propre sang.

Alors, pourquoi lui devrait être impartial alors que sa tante ne l'avait pas été avec lui ? Pourquoi devrait-il mettre sa rancœur de côté et aider sa tante qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui ? Pourquoi ?

— Harry, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je pense que Pétunia pourrait être une excellente alliée pour toi, au cas où l'histoire se répétait, se justifia Hermione.

— Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'en exauçant le vœu de Pétunia, elle deviendra quelqu'un de meilleur ? répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

— Ne sommes-nous pas ici pour donner une seconde chance à nos proches ? rétorqua Hermione.

— Pétunia n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, d'accord ! Son cas n'est en rien comparable à celui de Severus ou de mes parents. Eux, ils ont sacrifié leurs vies pour moi ! protesta véhément Harry. J'étais un enfant à l'époque, Hermione. Son neveu, le fils de sa sœur et cela ne l'a pas empêché de me traiter comme un monstre, un esclave. Une ordure tout simplement bonne à jeter à la moindre occasion !

— Harry, murmura la brune.

— Personne ne m'a jamais fait autant de mal qu'elle, Hermione. Personne, confia Harry, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Harry, souffla Hermione, désabusée. J'ai cru bien faire. Je…j'ai…je…

Hermione ne sut quoi dire et s'empressa simplement de prendre son époux dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'Harry avait autant souffert de l'indifférence de sa tante. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'Harry avait espéré tout au long de son enfance, un changement de la part de sa tante, un moindre geste de tendresse.

— Je te prie de me pardonner, Harry, s'excusa-t-elle. Pardon.

Elle déposa des baisers sur le front, la joue, le nez, les lèvres de son mari.

— Pardon.

Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du visage de son époux, s'excusant toujours et encore pour l'acte qu'elle avait posé sans le consentement d'Harry.

— Pardon.

Harry s'accrocha désespérément à Hermione et respira avidement le parfum de sa femme. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle était sa bouée. Sans elle, il ne serait peut-être pas en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

— Je t'aime, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

— Moi aussi, Harry. Plus que tout. Moi aussi.

Elle enlaça très fortement son époux et lui communiqua tout son amour à travers son étreinte.

— Je suis désolée, Harry.

— Je sais.

Il savoura pleinement l'étreinte de sa femme et ils ne se détachèrent de l'un de l'autre qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure. Hermione essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues et embrassa ses lèvres avec amour et passion. Il répondit au baiser de sa femme avec joie et se fondit sur ses lèvres avec bonheur.

— On a des invités qui nous attendent, dit Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Ils retrouvèrent le directeur de Poudlard en pleine discussion avec Alexein dans la salle à manger. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils étaient en train de discuter mais apparemment, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer au clown comme d'habitude.

— Monsieur Dumbledore, salua respectueusement Harry. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

— Plaisir partagé, dit Albus, le regard pétillant de malice.

— Dumbledore, je vous présente ma femme, Hermione Caledonensis.

— Je vous prie de m'appeler Albus, reprit le directeur. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, madame.

Albus fit un baisemain à Hermione qui rougit légèrement sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Hermione avait toujours été impressionnée par le grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

— Également.

— Ne pourrions-nous pas poursuivre ces charmantes présentations autour du dîner ? proposa Alexein.

— Toujours en train de parler avec son ventre, constata Nessa.

Elle fusilla Alexein du regard qui essaya de se faire plus petit. Il ne voulait nullement s'attirer les foudres de sa compagne.

— Excellente idée ! approuva Harry qui vint au secours du blond.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Harry et Dumbledore se trouvèrent en bout de table tandis que les autres prirent place autour d'eux. Les premiers plats apparurent magiquement sur la table. Tous des entrées.

Ils firent tous connaissance et les discussions s'élevèrent tout doucement dans la salle. Les enfants discutaient entre eux et parfois se joignaient à la discussion de leurs aînés.

— Ainsi donc, vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard ? fit Edmund à Dumbledore qui coupait son rôti de bœuf.

— C'est exact, confirma Albus.

— Est-ce dur comme métier ? le questionna Edmund.

— Pas tellement. Je le trouve plaisant et divertissant, répondit Albus. Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

— Je suis le chef d'une usine de fabrique, répondit Edmund.

Albus hocha simplement la tête et avala une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

— Monsieur Gamp, j'ignorais que vous étiez l'âme sœur d'une vélane, dit Albus en s'adressant à Killian.

Killian redressa sa tête et croisa le regard du directeur de Poudlard.

— J'ignorais qu'il faille mettre au courant mon directeur d'école concernant mes liaisons amoureuses, répliqua froidement Killian.

— Oh non, jeune homme. Je suis juste surpris d'apprendre que vous êtes lié à une vélane à deux compagnons, dit Albus. Et sachez monsieur Gamp que votre compagne et compagnon sont autorisés à vous rendre visite à Poudlard. Mais cela va sans dire, que vous devriez vous faire discrets.

Killian observa son directeur d'école, stupéfait. Venait-il d'avoir l'accord de Dumbledore de voir Nessa et Alexein autant de fois qu'il le désirait ? Il se tourna vers Alexein et vit que ce dernier lui fit un sourire radieux, apparemment heureux de la nouvelle tandis que Nessa continuait de manger sans même lui jeter un seul regard.

Kilian était un jeune garçon de seize ans et était en sixième année à Poudlard. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'il s'était lié à Nessa. La nouvelle fut un peu difficile à accepter pour lui lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était le deuxième compagnon de la jeune femme. Premièrement, parce que Nessa avait cinq ans de plus que lui, deuxièmement parce qu'elle sortait déjà avec un autre homme et troisièmement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de rival.

Il lui fallut du temps pour accepter la situation mais il finit par s'y faire. Surtout grâce à Alexein, qui, bien qu'au premier abord pouvait paraître rustre, était quelqu'un de formidable et de très attentionné. Il rassura du mieux qu'il put Killian et permit à ce dernier de se faire à sa nouvelle situation.

Puis, vint le moment où il fut obligé de retourner à Poudlard. La séparation fut difficile et douloureuse mais heureusement, il pouvait voir ses compagnons les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était pas assez pour leur lien mais c'était déjà ça.

Alors, avoir l'approbation de Dumbledore de voir ses deux compagnons à Poudlard était quelque chose d'inespérée.

— Merci beaucoup.

Albus lui fit un vague geste de la main lui signifiant que ce n'était rien et les discussions reprirent calmement autour de la table. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Edmund et Victoria voulant en savoir un peu plus sur Poudlard, questionnaient sans cesse Albus sur l'école.

Puis, après le repas, Albus et Harry se retirèrent dans le salon privé tandis que les enfants allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Severus et Hermione fit visiter le manoir au couple Evans en compagnie du trio formé par Killian, Nessa et Alexein.

Harry se dirigea vers le bar et servit deux verres de rhum groseille. Il tendit un verre à Albus et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir du salon. Albus admira les peintures qui étaient accrochées aux murs de la pièce.

— Vous avez une magnifique collection d'œuvres d'art, dit Albus en se retournant vers Harry.

— Merci beaucoup.

— Le directeur d'Ilvermorny m'a raconté que votre épouse était une élève brillante. La plus brillante de tous, poursuivit Albus en dardant son regard sur Harry.

L'ancien gryffondor ne fut guère surpris d'apprendre qu'Albus avait cherché à en savoir plus sur eux. Hermione et lui s'y étaient attendus et ils avaient méticuleusement préparé leur arrivée en Angleterre.

— En effet, Hermione est très intelligente et je me rends chaque jour compte de la chance que j'ai d'avoir épousé une femme comme elle, dit Harry.

Albus acquiesça et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Avez-vous réfléchi à ma demande ? demanda Harry.

— J'y ai réfléchi et je dois avouer qu'elle m'a quelque peu décontenancé, répondit Albus.

— En quoi ?

— Des aurors. Pourquoi voudriez-vous avoir des aurors à votre disposition ? questionna Albus, curieux.

Enfin, ils venaient au sujet qui intéressait Harry.

— Je compte former ces aurors au combat et en faire des aurors d'élites, répondit Harry.

— Et qui sera leur formateur ?

— Nessa, Killian, Alexein ainsi que moi.

— Monsieur Gamp est un excellent duelliste et il a un fort potentiel magique qui peut être parfaitement exploité. Ses professeurs prédisent un grand avenir pour lui. Monsieur Parkin est très bon en potions et il est très doué pour les sortilèges ainsi que la défense contre les forces du mal. Quant à Mademoiselle Nessa, je n'ai aucune connaissance sur elle, dit Albus.

— Nessa est espagnole et c'est une très grande sorcière.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer Albus.

— Laquelle ?

— À quoi vous serviront ces aurors d'élites ? reprit Dumbledore.

— Je compte combattre la menace que représente Voldemort, répondit Harry.

Albus scruta Harry du regard, le visage impassible.

— Qui êtes-vous ? le questionna Albus, suspicieux.

Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et retira sa chemise puis tourna le dos à Albus.

— Je suis Harry Caledonensis, descendant de Merlin, prince des enchanteurs et de Morgan le Fay, se présenta-t-il.

Le tatouage du dragon qui était dessiné dans le dos d'Harry se mit tout doucement à bouger et prit vie sous les yeux stupéfaits de Dumbledore dont la mâchoire chuta à la vue d'un tel phénomène.

— Un enchanteur, murmura Albus, ahuri.

Le dragon quitta le dos d'Harry pour se glisser lentement jusqu'à ses épaules et le jeune homme fit de nouveau face au directeur de Poudlard.

— Comme vous le savez, Morgane était la demi-sœur d'Arthur Pendragon. À ce titre, je descends de la lignée des Pendragon et de ce fait, je réclame le trône du Royaume-Uni, annonça Harry.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil au petit dragon qui s'était dressé fièrement sur l'épaule du jeune homme et détourna son attention sur Harry. Il n'y avait plus de doute, ce jeune homme était le descendant des deux plus grands enchanteurs que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu. De plus, dans ses veines, coulait le sang des Pendragon. Le sang de la famille royale qu'ils pensaient tous éteinte à jamais.

Il s'inclina devant Harry et sut que le monde sorcier venait d'entrer dans un nouveau cycle. L'avènement d'un roi dans leur monde marquerait le début d'une nouvelle ère et permettrait à cette guerre qui était en train de commencer de prendre une autre tournure.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Je te remercie sincèrement pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu continueras à m'encourager pour la suite. J'ai pris en considération ton avis sur la répartition de Severus et Pétunia. Tu en sauras plus sur leur maison lorsqu'ils iront à Poudlard. Merci encore.

 **Lorina :** Salut ma belle. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te lire de nouveau. Tu as raison concernant la punition de Severus. Il la méritait. Je suis vraiment désolée d'apprendre que tu ne puisses pas marcher. Je ne sais quoi te dire et t'avoue me sentir mal. Si je pouvais t'aider. Sache que l'on peut discuter quand tu veux et je me demandais pourquoi tu n'ouvrais pas un compte sur ffnet. J'ai pris ton avis en compte pour la répartition et je garde la surprise jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. En tout cas, le sondage m'aura permis de faire un choix et vous avez pratiquement été tous d'accord avec mes choix. A la prochaine, j'espère ! Bisous sucrés.

 **Guest (2) :** Merci pour ton avis.

 **Guest (3) :** Sache que ton avis a été pris en considération. Merci encore pour ton commentaire.

 **Eliie Evans :** Salut et merci pour le commentaire. Tu as raison concernant le caractère de Pétunia. On la verra évoluer dans sa maison et je pense que c'est un personnage qui pourra nous surprendre agréablement.

 **Someone French :** Je te remercie pour le compliment et le commentaire. J'ai noté ton avis concernant le sondage. Je n'en dis pas plus et te réserve la surprise pour plus tard. Bises.

 **Chotsala :** Salut et merci encore pour ton commentaire. Je te remercie sincèrement de prendre ton temps pour me donner ton avis sur l'histoire. Pour Pétunia, tu en sauras plus le jour de la répartition mais c'est normal que tu nages dans le flou concernant sa maison. C'est un nouveau personnage en quelque sorte puisqu'on ne connaît pas vraiment son caractère. Merci encore.

 **Le poussin fou :** Je te remercie pour ton avis sur le sondage. Merci.

 **Lily :** Salut et merci pour le commentaire. Je trouvais qu'il y avait du potentiel concernant le personnage de Pétunia et j'ai voulu l'exploiter dans ma fic. J'espère en tout cas que ça plaira. Sev et Ryry sont des amours. Merci et à la prochaine. T'inquiète pour le sondage.

 **Caliste :** Merci pour ton commentaire sur le sondage.

 **Firefox :** Salut et merci pour le compliment. Harry est très riche et appartient à une puissante lignée. J'ai ton avis sur le sondage en compte.

 **Juliana :** Heureuse de te lire ma belle et merci pour le commentaire. Si tu en connais d'autres histoires dans ce style, pitié, envoie-moi les liens. Bises.


	6. Ascension au trône et prophétie

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie ma bêta d'amour **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** pour les corrections qu'elle applique sur mon histoire.

* * *

 **6**

 **Ascension au trône et prophétie**

Harry et Albus avaient passé plus de deux heures dans le bureau du jeune homme. Puis, ils s'étaient mis d'accord quant à la suite des évènements. Dumbledore avait assuré son soutien au jeune homme et lui avait juré allégeance sur sa magie. Désormais, l'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde magique anglais ait jamais connu considérait Harry Caledonensis comme son souverain.

Après leur entretien, Dumbledore prit congé de lui pour organiser leur journée de demain. Puis très vite, la famille Evans quitta le manoir pour rentrer chez eux. Nessa, Killian et Alexein passèrent la nuit au manoir.

Le lendemain matin, dans une chambre encore baignée dans l'obscurité, se réveilla une jeune femme à la chevelure rose. Elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille et se tourna sur le côté pour contempler le visage délicat de son compagnon. Elle leva la main et traça d'un doigt, le nez fin de son amant. Elle descendit lentement jusqu'aux lèvres fines du jeune homme et remit délicatement une mèche d'un châtain clair derrière son oreille. Elle déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta silencieusement le lit pour ne pas réveiller ses deux compagnons.

Elle roula des yeux lorsqu'Alexein se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de Killian et qu'il l'étreignit contre lui. Comme s'il n'était pas assez pressé comme ça contre le corps de leur jeune amant.

Alexein était quelqu'un de très tactile. Il aimait toucher et aimait être touché. Killian était devenu une sorte de doudou pour lui qu'il traînait un peu partout où il allait quand il le pouvait. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne prenne Killian dans ses bras ou qu'il le pose simplement sur ses genoux.

Si au début, Killian fut gêné et embarrassé par le comportement de son aîné. Il finit par s'y habituer et apprécia les câlins à toutes heures du blond. Et petit à petit, une relation naquit entre les deux au plus grand bonheur de la vélane qui avait eu peur que leur cadet n'accepte pas Alexein comme ami mais aussi comme amant car ils formaient un couple à trois. Ce n'était pas elle et deux hommes mais plutôt eux. Ils s'aimaient tous les trois. Il n'y avait pas un qui aimait l'autre plus que le troisième. C'était un amour équitable. Même si parfois, Killian lui reprochait de ne pas être assez démonstrative envers lui, envers eux.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

Killian était encore trop jeune pour qu'il comprenne son attitude. Il était si innocent, si fragile qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le souiller avec la noirceur de son âme. Quant à Alexein, il était assez mature pour comprendre qu'il y avait des secrets qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être dévoilés. Il comprenait son silence et ne l'interrogeait jamais sur son passé. Il en savait un peu pour savoir qu'il était douloureux et pénible et qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout, oublier ce sordide passé.

Elle sortit à pas feutrés de leur chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva déjà quelqu'un assis autour du plan de travail. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir sur une chaise.

— Bonjour, fit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son jus.

— Toujours matinale à ce que je constate.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête.

— Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

Elle détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face et remarqua qu'il avait des cernes autour des yeux. Il paraissait fatigué. Comme s'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

— Mal dormi ? supposa-t-elle.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il. Severus a fait un cauchemar dans la nuit qui l'a réveillé et il est venu nous retrouver dans la chambre. Et il en a fait d'autres. Ce qui nous a presque maintenus éveillé toute la nuit.

Nessa émit un reniflement amusé.

— Félicitations, vous êtes définitivement entrés dans le cercle très spécial des parents, ricana-t-elle.

— Et toi ? Que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille ? demanda Harry après un long silence.

— Il est cinq heures du matin.

— Et alors ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Mais c'est l'inquisition ou quoi ?! s'exclama Nessa.

— Non, juste de la curiosité, dit Harry.

Nessa finit son jus d'orange et posa son regard sur le brun. Il avait bien changé depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il y avait dans son regard tellement de souffrances et de douleur, qu'elle fut incapable de soutenir son regard. Il semblait si esseulé et si défait et en même temps si fort et si puissant que c'en était déstabilisant.

Sa force et sa puissance lui provenaient de son amour pour Hermione. Elle avait vite compris que la brune était celle qui maintenait le jeune homme en vie. Que sans elle, il était perdu. Elle était son ancre, son espoir. Alors, il s'accrochait désespérément à Hermione pour ne pas sombrer. Il s'agrippait aussi fort que possible à la vie, pour elle.

Harry fut le premier à lui tendre la main. Il fut celui qui la sauva des ténèbres et qui la ramena vers la lumière. Celui qui détruisit les chaînes qui entravaient sa vie. Il fut son sauveur. Il lui permit d'avoir une nouvelle vie, de se reconstruire tout doucement et d'avoir un nouveau but dans la vie. Jamais, elle ne pourrait le remercier assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

— Tu les vois encore dans tes rêves ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Quelques fois, oui, répondit-il. Mais depuis que nous sommes ici, je cauchemarde de moins en moins.

— Je le vois, chaque nuit, confia-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Nessa.

— Et chaque nuit, je le revois en train de mourir sous mes yeux. Je le regarde mourir, impuissante. Je ne peux pas bouger et mes yeux sont rivés sur lui alors qu'il m'appelle. Et je le regarde mourir, sans pouvoir bouger, pleura-t-elle.

— Nessa…

— Il crie sans cesse « maman » et moi, je le regarde mourir sans rien faire, poursuivit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et prit Nessa dans ses bras. La jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

— Je l'ai laissé mourir, sanglota-t-elle.

— Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Nessa. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver.

— Je…mon…mon bébé…

Harry resserra son étreinte et murmura des paroles réconfortantes à la jeune femme tout en déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux. Harry connaissait mieux que quiconque Nessa Cisneros. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert tout au long de sa vie. Certainement bien plus que lui et il s'était promis qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger et lui éviter un nouveau malheur. Elle avait assez souffert ainsi et s'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, il était sûr qu'elle aurait mis fin à ses jours.

La mort de son fils fut très douloureuse pour elle et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en était pas remise. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais mais il espérait qu'elle finirait par aller de l'avant et s'autoriserait dans le futur à redevenir mère. Pour l'instant, il continuerait à prendre soin d'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Nessa, pleurant dans ses bras. Il la garda tout contre lui en murmurant sans cesse des mots réconfortants qui apaisèrent peu à peu la jeune femme. Et ce fut ainsi, qu'Hermione les retrouva dans la cuisine.

Harry sentit un regard sur lui et releva la tête pour voir son épouse à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Elle semblait plus reposée que lui. Normal, puisqu'elle avait pu dormir un peu plus longtemps. Elle s'approcha et n'eut guère besoin de mots pour savoir ce qui mettait Nessa dans un tel état. Elle vint caresser le dos de leur amie, ne pouvant rien faire de plus.

Nessa finira par guérir mais seul le temps pourra l'aider. Elle en gardera à jamais une cicatrice et elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Personne n'était capable d'oublier un tel malheur. Il fallait simplement apprendre à vivre avec ce vide.

Hermione prépara le petit-déjeuner tandis qu'Harry et Nessa restèrent dans la même position. Ce matin, elle avait envie de faire la cuisine et de laisser les elfes se reposer pour la journée. Par contre, Rooky l'aida à installer la table dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle voulut préparer du café pour Alexein car il était le seul au manoir à en boire mais l'odeur suffit à refréner son envie. Elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine et invoqua une bassine dans le couloir pour vomir. Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait vomi en cours de route.

Elle fit disparaître la bassine et alla dans sa chambre pour se brosser les dents. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces nausées qui la prenaient à n'importe quel moment. Fatiguée de gerber même lorsqu'elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac et c'était le plus douloureux. Vouloir vomir lorsqu'on avait l'estomac vide.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Severus en train de se redresser dans le lit tout en se frottant les paupières. Elle s'avança près du lit et s'assit tout près du garçon.

— Bonjour, mon grand, le salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— 'jour.

Hermione ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête et sentit ses joues se colorer de honte lorsqu'il se rappela des évènements de la veille. Après avoir fait un horrible cauchemar à propos du décès de sa mère biologique, il s'était glissé dans la chambre de ses parents car il avait eu du mal à se rendormir tout seul dans son immense chambre. Ses parents lui avaient fait de la place dans leur lit et il s'était endormi entre eux. Il s'était tout de suite senti en sécurité dans les bras de ses parents.

C'était la première fois qu'il dormait ainsi, enveloppé par des bras puissants qui le protégeaient. Mais malgré ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentit auprès d'eux, il fit d'autres cauchemars dans la nuit et ils le consolèrent tous les deux avec des mots de tendresse et parfois même, des chansons. Hermione lui avait chanté une berceuse et il s'était laissé bercer par la voix douce et magnifique de sa mère.

Depuis cette nuit, sa chanson préférée était devenue sans conteste, _Twinkle, Twinkle little star._

— Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Severus, dit calmement Hermione. Au contraire, Harry et moi sommes heureux de constater que tu nous fais assez confiance pour venir nous rejoindre lorsque tu fais des cauchemars. À l'avenir, je veux que tu reviennes nous voir lorsque tu fais des cauchemars. D'accord ?

Severus accepta d'un simple hochement de tête.

— Bien. Je t'attends à la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Nessa et Harry à la cuisine. La jeune femme avait fini par reprendre ses esprits et elle affichait désormais son masque d'impassibilité. Il était difficile de croire qu'il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, elle était en train de sangloter dans les bras d'Harry.

Ils allèrent ensembles dans la salle à manger et furent vite rejoints par Severus.

— Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? questionna Nessa.

— Aujourd'hui, vous m'accompagnerez au ministère pour réclamer ce qui me revient de droit, répondit Harry qui servit un verre de lait à Severus.

— À savoir le trône de Bretagne.

— C'est exact, confirma Harry.

— Et qu'en est-il du complexé ? demanda Nessa.

— Du complexé ? releva Hermione, interloquée.

— Nessa pense que Voldy a de gros complexes, lança Alexein.

Le blond avait la chevelure débraillée tout comme Killian qui rougit brusquement en croisant le regard de Nessa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était prude, ce gamin !

— Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre, siffla-t-elle.

— C'est qui Voldy ? demanda Severus d'une petite voix.

Tous les adultes posèrent leur regard sur lui et il voulut se cacher sous la table. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question et encore moins se mêler d'affaires qui ne le concernait pas.

— Voldy ou Voldemort est un méchant sorcier qui souhaite anéantir tous les moldus et nés-moldus mais aussi asservir la communauté sorcière, répondit Harry.

— Mais pourquoi veut-il faire ça ? enchaîna-t-il, perplexe.

— Pour faire du mal, répondit Alexein.

— Les moldus lui ont fait du mal ? questionna Severus.

— Pourquoi cette question, Severus ? l'interrogea Harry soudainement intrigué.

Severus se ratatina sur sa chaise et se demanda s'il avait encore dit une bêtise.

— Tu peux parler sans crainte, Sev, le rassura son père.

— Eh ben…c'est que…a…avant…je détestais mon père…enfin Tobias…et je n'aimais pas les moldus parce que…je…ils…Tobias me faisait du mal. Je les pensais tous méchants sauf Lily et ses parents que je trouvais très gentils pour des moldus…puis…puis il y a eu vous… bredouilla Severus, embarrassé.

Il ne voulait pas que ses parents pensent qu'ils haïssaient les moldus. Avant, il ne les aimait pas et nourrissait une rancœur envers eux mais tout ça, c'était du passé maintenant. Il avait des parents qui l'aimaient et une meilleure amie formidable. Même s'il avait encore du mal à considérer Pétunia comme une amie, elle était devenue une sorte d'alliée ou un truc dans le genre.

De plus, maintenant qu'il savait que sa maman était une née-moldue, il ne les considérait plus de la même façon et avait fini par comprendre que tous les moldus n'étaient pas comme Tobias. Que rien n'était ni blanc ni noir. Qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à trouver le juste milieu.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Sev. Et pour en revenir à ta question, sache que le père de Voldemort était un moldu qui ne savait pas que son épouse était une sorcière. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, il rejeta sa femme et abandonna son enfant. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que Voldemort nourrit autant de haine envers les moldus, expliqua Harry.

— Parce que son père ne l'a pas aimé, souffla tristement Severus.

Severus savait ce que c'était d'être rejeté par son père. Il l'avait vécu pendant des années pour comprendre la souffrance que fut celle de Voldemort. Il aurait nettement préféré être abandonné par son père plutôt que de vivre auprès d'un homme qui le battait sans arrêt et qui le traitait chaque jour comme s'il était un monstre, un nuisible dont il fallait absolument s'en débarrasser.

— Severus, tu ne dois pas avoir pitié de ce sorcier, tu sais. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à d'autres personnes et il a tué des innocents.

— Mais il a souffert ! protesta le petit garçon.

— Oui, il a souffert, lui concéda Harry. Mais la souffrance n'excuse par ses meurtres. Sa douleur ne lui permettait pas de tuer des innocents et encore moins de faire du mal aux autres sous prétexte qu'il souffre.

— Mais…

— J'ai souffert, Severus, le coupa Harry. Beaucoup plus que Voldemort et pourtant, je n'ai pas reporté ma souffrance sur les autres. Je n'ai pas haï le reste du monde pour tout le mal qu'on m'avait fait subir. J'aurai pu le faire. J'aurai pu blâmer les autres pour mon malheur. Je ne l'ai pas fait. La souffrance que l'on ressent ne doit pas être une excuse pour pouvoir faire du mal. Rien n'excuse un meurtre.

— Il t'a fait souffrir ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question de la part de Severus. Harry ne fut même pas surpris de voir que le gamin avait tout saisi dès le départ. Il ne doutait pas de l'intelligence de Severus et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre qui ils étaient vraiment. Pour l'instant, il manquait un élément important à Severus pour découvrir leur identité.

— Oui, répondit-il simplement.

— Tu le hais ? l'interrogea Severus.

— À une certaine époque, je l'ai haï pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait causé à moi et à mes proches mais aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus que de la tristesse pour lui, répondit-il sincère.

— Pourquoi de la tristesse ?

— Parce qu'il n'aura jamais la chance que j'ai eue.

Severus haussa finement un sourcil intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas.

— D'être aimé et d'aimer en retour, ajouta Harry.

— Alors ça veut dire que moi aussi j'ai de la chance ?

— Bien sûr, mon chéri. Ton père et moi t'aimons plus que tout. Nous t'aimerons quoi qu'il puisse advenir, intervint Hermione.

— Et Voldemort ? Vous allez le combattre ? demanda Severus, curieux.

— Oui, nous le combattrons, répondit fermement Alexein.

— Mais comment allez-vous le combattre ?

— Nous avons quelque chose que Voldemort n'a pas, celle qui mérite toutes les guerres, dit Harry d'un ton calme.

Severus regarda son père, incrédule et dévisagea les autres adultes, perdu. Ils avaient tous un léger sourire sur les lèvres bien que Nessa qui avait désormais des cheveux bleus ne souriait pas. Elle était impassible et son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous que ce Voldemort n'avait pas et qui méritait des guerres ?

— L'amour, Severus, lui révéla Harry. Voldemort ne pourra jamais nous vaincre car il ne connaît pas l'amour. C'est un concept qu'il méprise mais qui pourtant, nous assurera la victoire.

— Aimer rend plus fort ?

— Beaucoup plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

— Puisque j'aime Lily comme toi tu aimes maman alors ça veut dire que je suis fort moi-aussi ? demanda Severus.

Harry sourit heureux de constater que Severus les voyait désormais comme ses parents. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle évolution de leur relation aussi rapidement mais il en était tout de même content et agréablement satisfait.

Un coup d'œil à son épouse lui confirma que celle-ci fut troublée par le mot que venait d'employer Severus pour la qualifier. « Maman ». Elle en rêvait depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'adopter leur ancien professeur de potions. Depuis qu'elle s'était habituée à le considérer comme leur fils.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle ne put retenir le flot de larmes qui se mit à couler par la suite.

— J'ai…j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta Severus.

— Non, mon chéri, le rassura Hermione entre deux sanglots. C'est juste que…que je suis heureuse de t'entendre…m'appeler…maman.

Severus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant quoi dire. Il ne pensait pas que l'appeler maman l'aurait bouleversé à ce point. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Lily comme il devait appeler ses parents, elle lui avait simplement dit « papa et maman ».

Pourquoi voudrait-il appeler ses parents autrement ? Et il avait été d'accord avec elle. Il était donc normal pour lui de les appeler ainsi puisqu'ils étaient ses parents. C'était une logique toute simple et facile à assimiler pour un enfant de son âge.

— Effectivement, si tu aimes Lily alors tu es fort, répondit Harry à la question de l'enfant.

— Aussi fort que toi ?

— Pas encore, dit Harry, mais un jour viendra où j'espère que tu seras aussi fort que moi. Peut-être même plus. Et je t'entraînerais à le devenir.

— Vrai ?

— Vrai, sourit Harry.

— Génial ! s'exclama Severus d'un ton très enthousiaste.

Hermione renifla dans un mouchoir alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Nessa lui lança un regard dubitatif et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu devrais aller consulter un médicomage, Hermione, conseilla-t-elle.

— Tu es de mèche avec Harry ou quoi ? s'indigna la brune. Je vais parfaitement bien.

— Tu m'avais promis, Mione, lui rappela Harry.

— Ouais, je sais, marmonna-t-elle, exaspérée. J'irai tout à l'heure à Ste-Mangouste.

— Sage décision, dit-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et il fit simplement un sourire charmeur à son épouse. Il adorait la taquiner. Ils se remirent à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

— Que faisons-nous du complexé ? reprit Nessa.

— Nous nous en tenons au plan, répondit Harry.

— Donc tu seras heureux d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à localiser les horcruxes, annonça-t-elle.

— Ils étaient à l'endroit indiqué ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Oui, sauf le journal intime que j'ai eu du mal à localiser puisqu'il ne se trouvait pas au manoir des Malfoy, répondit Nessa.

— Et où se trouvait-il ?

— Il était à Poudlard tout comme le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

— Comment as-tu fait pour t'introduire à Poudlard ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

— Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire puisque Killian y était déjà, répondit Nessa comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

— Et où sont-ils ?

— Où tu voulais qu'ils soient, répondit Nessa.

— Parfait. Tu as fait du bon boulot, la félicita-t-il.

— Ce n'était qu'une simple partie de plaisir, répliqua Nessa.

— Et la partie ne fait que commencer.

Nessa acquiesça, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle attendait le début de cette guerre avec impatience et ne ménagerait pas sur les moyens pour accomplir sa vengeance.

— Killian ? fit Harry en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

— Il ne se doute de rien, l'informa-t-il.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Parfaitement, affirma l'adolescent.

— Super. Alexein ?

— T'inquiète vieux, l'œuvre est prête et nous n'attendons plus que ton signal pour faire péter les feux d'artifices, marmonna le blond la bouche pleine.

— Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? l'admonesta sèchement sa compagne.

— Aïe, couina Alexein. Tu me fais…mal !

Nessa pinça un peu plus son oreille.

— Aïeeuh…c'est bon…j'ai compris…Aïe…

— La prochaine fois, tu apprendras à mieux te tenir à table, dit-elle.

Puis elle relâcha son oreille. Le blond grimaça de douleur et se massa l'oreille tout en jetant un regard noir à la vélane. Parfois il se demandait si lui et Killian n'étaient pas un peu sadomasochistes pour aimer une femme comme elle. Il savait que c'était la magie qui les avait liés tous les trois mais pour avoir une femme comme elle, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient un peu masos sur les bords.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le trio spécial composé de Nessa, Killian et Alexein suivirent Harry au ministère de la magie tandis qu'Hermione allait à Ste-Mangouste en compagnie de Severus.

Comme lui avait promis Dumbledore la veille, il réunit tous les membres du magenmagot. Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la salle du magenmagot, il se remémora sa comparution devant ce même tribunal alors qu'il avait fait usage du sortilège du patronus avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité et devant son cousin Dudley, un moldu.

Nessa, Killian et Alexein se tenaient derrière lui et l'entouraient comme une sorte de bouclier humain. Qu'importe où ils se trouvaient, ils devaient constamment être sur leurs gardes.

Dumbledore s'installa sur son siège et riva son regard sur l'assemblée.

— Mesdames, Messieurs, le magenmagot vous remercie d'honorer cette audience de votre présence. Je déclare la séance ouverte ! énonça clairement le vieux sorcier. Harry Caledonensis, prenez place.

Il s'avança d'une démarche souple et conquérante vers le fauteuil et s'assit, surpris de constater que les chaînes n'avaient pas essayé de l'entraver comme la dernière fois. Il leva les yeux vers l'assemblée et ne fut guère alarmé par leurs visages austères, curieux ou hostiles suivant les cas.

— Bien, dit Dumbledore. Greffier ?

— Je suis prêt, monsieur le président, répondit une jeune femme.

Dans son monde, à la place de la jeune femme, se tenait Percy Weasley, l'un des frères aînés de son meilleur ami, Ron.

— Audience requise du 7 mai, récita Albus, ayant pour objet d'examiner la demande d'Harry Uther Caledonensis et de statuer sur son rang dans la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Monsieur Caledonensis, pourquoi avoir requis notre présence ?

— Pour réclamer ce qui me revient de droit, répondit-il.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? le questionna Dumbledore.

— Réclamer le trône de Bretagne. Étant un descendant de la lignée de Merlin l'enchanteur et de Morgan le Fay, je suis en droit d'accéder au trône.

Tous les membres du magenmagot s'exclamèrent brusquement à la réponse du brun. Certains parurent surpris tandis que d'autres furent révoltés par une telle réclamation.

— Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve votre ascendance, monsieur Caledonensis ? Qui nous dit que vous êtes véritablement digne de monter sur le trône de Grande-Bretagne ? l'interrogea le vieux sorcier.

Harry se leva de la chaise et retira sa robe de sorcier pour montrer à toute l'assemblée qui il était véritablement. Le dragon qui était tatoué dans son dos prit soudainement vie et s'éleva dans les airs puis cracha du feu. Les membres du magenmagot se baissèrent pour échapper aux flammes de la créature.

Le dragon, symbole de Merlin mais aussi de son don d'enchanteur.

— Je suis Harry Uther Caledonensis, descendant de Merlin et de Morgane, prince enchanteur et roi de Grande-Bretagne, déclara-t-il.

Une aura magique impressionnante entoura Harry qui s'avança vers l'assemblée. Il se dégageait de lui une telle puissance que plusieurs membres furent parcourus d'un frisson glacé. Il était intimidant et inspirait le plus profond des respects.

Tous se prosternèrent devant Harry et le reconnurent comme leur roi, digne descendant de Merlin l'enchanteur.

Le dragon revint se poser sur son épaule et Harry le caressa tout doucement et il lui murmura quelque chose dans une langue ancienne que très peu de sorciers identifièrent comme étant la langue druidique. Une langue qu'il pensait disparue avec Merlin.

— Longue vie au roi, dit Albus.

Très vite, il fut suivi par tous les membres du magenmagot qui crièrent « longue vie au roi ». Ils jurèrent allégeance et fidélité à leur nouveau roi sur leur magie.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère qu'il commençait et en tant que roi-sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, il comptait changer le monde sorcier.

— En tant que roi, le premier acte que je poserai sera de restructurer le ministère de la magie et de mettre en place de nouvelles lois. Je compte protéger tous les sorciers de notre communauté et faire cesser le règne de terreur que nous inflige Voldemort. À cet effet et pour combattre cette menace, je créerai une troupe d'aurors d'élites qui feront partie de la Table Ronde, annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se mit à résonner dans toute la salle. Avec un tel roi, ils étaient sûrs de remporter la guerre qui s'annonçait contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore et soutint son regard. L'homme avait été un mentor pour lui et il nourrissait un profond respect pour le sorcier. C'était un grand sorcier. Il avait ses défauts comme tout le monde mais Harry n'avait jamais douté de lui. L'homme avait parfois fait des choix inconsidérés pour gagner la guerre contre Voldemort mais jamais il ne l'avait fait par gaieté de cœur. C'était parce qu'il était un homme et non un Dieu, que Dumbledore avait fait des erreurs.

Et bien que ce Dumbledore soit différent de celui qu'il avait connu, il comptait avoir le soutien du sorcier et il savait quelle place occuperait l'homme dans cette guerre qui ferait bientôt rage.

Après avoir été institué roi de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, Harry prit congé des membres du magenmagot. Il avait tout un ministère à remanier, des lois à changer et à ajouter. Il allait aussi devoir créer d'autres institutions. Mais avant cela, il avait besoin de retrouver sa famille et de savoir comment se portait son épouse.

Il retrouva Hermione et Severus à la fontaine de la fraternité. Très vite, le monde sorcier apprendrait qu'il avait désormais un roi et les gens souhaiteraient le rencontrer et en savoir plus sur lui. Il n'aurait donc plus assez de temps à consacrer à sa famille.

Il embrassa Hermione, heureux de la retrouver.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle.

— Tu as devant toi le roi de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, l'informa-t-il.

— Tu as réussi.

— Le plus dur reste à venir, ma reine, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

— T'es roi ? lui demanda Severus, étonné.

— Oui, mon fils, répondit Harry en prenant Severus dans ses bras. De ce fait, tu es un prince.

— Un prince ?! s'exclama Severus, abasourdi.

— Oui, un prince. L'héritier de la couronne, affirma Harry. Un jour, tu deviendras roi à ma place.

Hermione renifla d'amusement et regarda ses deux hommes discuter joyeusement entre eux.

— Vous avez une charmante famille, Majesté, fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Dumbledore. Son regard était fixé sur Harry et Severus.

— Je sais.

— Il est évident que notre nouveau roi ne vit que lorsqu'il est à vos côtés, dit Dumbledore.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Sa majesté le roi est un être brisé mais qui se reconstitue peu à peu grâce à votre famille. Il porte toujours en lui les stigmates de sa précédente guerre et je ne sais s'il supportera une nouvelle. Il a l'étoffe d'un grand guerrier, d'un meneur mais il a déjà fait sa guerre. Cette guerre qu'il compte mener n'est plus la sienne.

Hermione regarda son ancien directeur, éberluée. Avait-il donc compris qui ils étaient ? Elle ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion qu'une femme ressemblant étrangement à Sibylle Trelawney s'avança vers Harry et Severus. Elle agrippa le bras d'Harry et aussitôt Alexein se précipita sur la femme pour l'éloigner du brun mais il fut repoussé par une bulle magique.

Killian et Nessa braquèrent leur baguette sur la femme, prêts à attaquer mais Albus les en empêcha.

— Attendez.

Killian et Nessa lancèrent un regard à Hermione et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

— _Le ciel s'obscurcira… Et les ténèbres s'abattront. L'héritier du trône guidera… mais les ombres menaceront. L'enfant né par deux fois lorsque mourra le septième mois… Fils du capricorne et du bélier…L'élu de l'ancien temps…défera les ténèbres…Avec l'aide de l'héritier et des siens…triomphera de l'ombre…Par le remords et l'amour._

La femme sortit de la transe dans laquelle elle était et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de faire ou de dire.

— Euh…pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avant de rougir de honte et d'enlever sa main du bras d'Harry. Excusez-moi.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'en alla précipitamment tandis qu'Harry et Hermione échangèrent un long regard.

Une autre prophétie.

* * *

 **Petite note de l'auteur :**

Alors mes fanfictionners adorés, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Et la prophétie ? Que peut-elle bien présager pour nos chéris ?

Et à votre avis, Dumbledore est-il au courant de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit à notre chère Hermy ?

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Astaroth671 :** Salut. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite des évènements ne te décevra pas.

 **Guest :** Salut à toi et avant tout, j'aimerai te remercier pour ton commentaire. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes lecteurs prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. L'adoption de sang, j'y ai pensé mais c'est impossible pour la suite de l'histoire. De plus, Severus n'a pas besoin de cela pour être un enchanteur et avoir un physique différent. Tu comprendras plus tard. Merci encore et j'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau.

 **Lily :** Salut ma belle. J'aime la fin moi aussi. Je trouve qu'Harry est un personnage charismatique et je trouve dommage que JK n'ait pas exploité un peu plus le caractère d'Harry. Personne n'aime les disputes mais Harry avait quelque peu raison de se mettre en colère contre Hermione. Il est difficile pour lui de pardonner à sa tante mais il le fera avec le temps. Après tout, notre Ryry est un mec bien. L'annonce de la grossesse ? Mais vous avez quoi avec ça ? A bientôt !

 **Lorina :** Je suis heureuse de te retrouver et de lire ton commentaire. Je sais que je n'ai pas à me sentir mal mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Mon côté empathique, je suppose. Ce n'est pas de l'ambition mais simplement de la déclaration des faits. Même Harry, secondé par Hermione n'aurait pas pu inventer une telle histoire. Il est bel et bien le descendant de Merlin. Pétunia, serpentard ? Pourquoi pas ? Pétunia pourra nous surprendre, tu sais. J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre. Bisous, ma puce.

 **Les autres, je vous retrouve en mp comme d'habitude.**


	7. L'explication de la prophétie et annonce

**7**

 **L'explication de la prophétie et Annonce**

L'annonce de cette nouvelle prophétie jeta un froid dans le groupe. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir à cela. Ce n'était certainement pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Hermione et lui étaient venus à cette époque pour changer le destin de leurs proches. Pas pour que l'histoire se répète de nouveau.

Harry se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu et l'avala d'un trait. Il repassa en boucle la prophétie dans sa tête et ne comprenait pas où ils allaient échouer. Ils avaient les horcruxes de Voldemort en leur possession et il ne tarderait pas à les détruire. Voldemort serait alors vulnérable et il lui porterait le coup de grâce. C'en serait fini du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais apparemment, la prophétie de tout à l'heure venait de briser cette espérance.

Il grinça des dents et pris d'un excès de rage, il se mit à tout casser dans son bureau.

— Harry, arrête !

Hermione se précipita sur lui et le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de détruire un peu plus la pièce qui s'était trouvée en un instant dans un état chaotique.

— Ça suffit maintenant !

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je vais échouer une fois de plus, Mione, dit-il.

Il n'arriverait pas à sauver ses parents. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'y arriverait pas.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione perdue.

— La prophétie, Hermione ! répondit-il contrarié. Je n'arriverai pas à détruire Voldemort.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ce n'est pas votre guerre mais la leur, intervint Dumbledore.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard. Ils avaient oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis dans un fauteuil tandis que Nessa et Alexein se tenaient debout près de la porte.

Killian s'occupait de distraire le jeune Severus dans le jardin du manoir.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

— Vous n'êtes plus l'élu, votre majesté. Vous avez accompli votre tâche.

— Comment ?

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et s'avança vers le jeune homme, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

— Il n'existe que deux familles de sangs-purs dont les membres sont des descendants de Merlin et de Morgane. La famille Prince et la famille Potter, dit-il.

Albus plongea son regard bleu pétillant de malice dans celui émeraude d'Harry.

— Aucune de ces deux familles n'avait connaissance de leur puissante ascendance. Aucune de ces familles ne savait qu'un de leur membre pouvait réclamer le trône de Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Et puis soudain, vous apparaissez dans notre pays. Harry Caledonensis. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de vous au Royaume-Uni. J'ai alors fait des recherches sur vous et le directeur d'Ilvermorny m'assure se souvenir de vous et de votre femme. Il y a même des papiers qui attestaient de votre scolarité dans cette école. Mais, sachant que seuls les Potter et les Prince sont des descendants de Merlin et Morgane, j'ai tout de suite su que votre identité était fausse. Du moins, que votre nom de famille n'était pas tout à fait exact. Je savais que vous étiez vraiment celui que vous prétendiez être. Le descendant de Merlin. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver à quelle famille vous apparteniez réellement car aucun Prince et Potter n'avait immigré en Amérique. Votre famille se trouvait donc ici en Angleterre. J'ai fini par trouver. La couleur de vos yeux était assez particulière car je ne me souvenais pas d'un Prince ou d'un Potter aux yeux verts. Et c'est hier que j'ai enfin résolu le mystère de la couleur de vos yeux. Hier que j'ai découvert qui vous étiez réellement.

Harry savait que Dumbledore était un homme extrêmement intelligent et perspicace mais à ce point, il ne s'en serait jamais douté.

— Dîtes-moi si je me trompe mais vous êtes Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, lâcha Dumbledore.

Harry renifla, amusé. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier et qu'il ne se fiait pas aux apparences. Si Dumbledore avait été un moldu, Harry ne doutait pas que le vieil homme aurait été un grand détective et qu'il aurait résolu plusieurs affaires en peu de temps.

— Et qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un Prince ? questionna Harry.

— Un fils ne regarderait pas son père comme vous regardez Severus, répondit Dumbledore.

— Et je le regarde comment ?

— Comme un père regarderait son fils, répondit Albus. Vous regardez Severus différemment de votre mère. C'est ce qui m'a permis de déterminer qui vous êtes mais aussi votre ressemblance avec le fils de Fleamont, James Potter. Bien que votre ressemblance soit difficile à capter pour qui ne sait pas observer avec attention.

Harry était sincèrement bluffé par la perspicacité du vieux sorcier. Franchement, il ne sut quoi dire. Dumbledore était un véritable génie.

— Vous êtes stupéfiant ! s'exclama Nessa abasourdie.

— Merci.

Harry lança un regard surpris à la vélane.

C'était la première fois que Nessa qualifiait Dumbledore de stupéfiant. D'habitude, elle le considérait comme un vieux sorcier sénile, tout juste bon à enfermer dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Mais visiblement, Dumbledore venait de remonter dans son estime.

— Professeur ? l'interpella Hermione.

— Appelez-moi Albus, je vous prie.

— Albus, qu'avez-vous voulu dire tout à l'heure à propos de « Ce n'est pas votre guerre mais la leur », l'interrogea Hermione.

— La guerre que vous comptez mené contre Voldemort n'est et ne sera plus la vôtre. Vous avez mené votre guerre et vous l'avez remporté. Aujourd'hui, vous devez apprendre à passer le flambeau à d'autres personnes, expliqua Dumbledore.

— Si je ne combats pas Voldemort, mes parents vont mourir ! s'insurgea Harry.

— Vous n'êtes plus l'élu, majesté. Ce n'est pas votre combat, répliqua calmement Albus.

— Mais la prophétie…

— _Le ciel s'obscurcira… Et les ténèbres s'abattront. L'héritier du trône guidera… mais les ombres menaceront. L'enfant né par deux fois lorsque mourra le septième mois… Fils du capricorne et du bélier…L'élu de l'ancien temps…défera les ténèbres…Avec l'aide de l'héritier et des siens…triomphera de l'ombre…Par le remord et l'amour_ , récita Albus. La prophétie parle de votre petit-fils et non de vous.

— L'histoire va se répéter. Mes parents mourront et je deviendrai de nouveau orphelin, rétorqua Harry.

— Tu n'écoutes pas, Harry. La prophétie concerne notre fils et notre petit-fils. Elle parle de Severus et de l'enfant qu'il aura avec un homme né sous le signe astrologique du bélier, dit Hermione.

— Quoi ?

— _Le ciel s'obscurcira… Et les ténèbres s'abattront._ Cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons échouer, Harry. On peut interpréter cette partie de la prophétie de plusieurs manières. Soit Voldemort a été vaincu par toi. Soit il s'agit d'un autre seigneur des ténèbres. Ou, tu l'auras affaibli lors de la bataille qu'on mènera contre lui et qu'il reviendra plus tard, poursuivit Hermione.

Harry regarda sa femme, incrédule.

— _L'héritier du trône guidera… mais les ombres menaceront._ L'héritier du trône n'est autre que Severus. Il est le guide mais le guide de quoi ou de qui ? Je n'ai pas encore de réponses là-dessus. Peut-être le saurons-nous au moment venu. _L'enfant né par deux fois lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ . Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que naîtra dans le futur un deuxième Harry mais complètement différent du premier car _Fils du capricorne et du bélier_ , enchaîna-t-elle.

Hermione et Dumbledore échangèrent un long regard et le silence s'étira lentement sans que l'ancienne gryffondor ne reprenne la parole.

Harry, Nessa et Alexein attendirent patiemment que la jeune femme puisse poursuivre son explication mais elle demeura silencieuse. La brune se demandait si son mari était prêt à entendre la suite de ses explications. Elle y avait réfléchi et elle savait que le directeur était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. La prophétie était claire sans l'être véritablement car il y avait toujours des points d'ombres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éclaircir mais pour l'instant, elle avait compris une partie de la prophétie et c'était un avantage, sur leur ennemi et le futur, non négligeable.

— La suite, Hermione. On ne va pas y passer toute la journée tout de même, fit Nessa agacée.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

— _Fils du capricorne et du bélier_ , répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Severus est né le 9 janvier et son signe astrologique n'est autre que le capricorne. La…

— Une seconde, Hermione, l'interrompit Nessa. Tu as dit que Severus aura un enfant avec un homme. Pourquoi un homme ?

— Si Severus devait faire cet enfant avec une femme. La prophétie parlerait d'une brebis et non d'un bélier, expliqua Hermione.

— Wow ! s'exclama Alexein, ahuri.

— De plus, reprit Hermione, si l'on suit bien la prophétie. Nous verrons qu'elle nous indique que Severus donnera naissance à un second Harry Potter.

— Comment peut-il donner naissance à un second Harry Potter ? questionna Alexein perplexe.

— _Fils du capricorne et du bélier_. Le capricorne c'est Severus et le bélier n'est autre que James car il est né sous le signe astrologique du bélier.

— Pourquoi ça serait forcément James ? Il peut s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua Nessa.

— Non, répliqua Hermione en secouant la tête. La prophétie parle très bien de l'enfant né par deux fois lorsque mourra le septième mois mais aussi de l'élu de l'ancien temps. Harry est né le 31 juillet et l'élu de l'ancien temps s'appelait Harry James Potter. Ici, la prophétie parle d'un enfant né par deux fois, fils du capricorne et du bélier. Elle est claire la prophétie. Severus et James seront les parents d'un autre Harry James Potter.

— Merlin ! s'exclama Nessa, stupéfaite.

— Putain ! Le gnome ! Harry t'imagine, ton père et ton fils vont coucher ensemble plus tard pour te donner naissance. Déjà, c'est difficile à imaginer, nos parents en train de coucher ensemble mais alors, son père et son fils. Quelle merde ! badina Alexein.

L'information avait du mal à passer dans le cerveau du brun qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il savait que l'avenir allait être différent de ce qu'il avait connu mais que cela change autant, il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner. Mais le plus dur à encaisser fut certainement la bombe que venait de lâcher sa femme. Son père allait sortir avec Severus. Son père et son fils.

Il ne pouvait et ne voulait y croire. Son père et Severus ensemble. Son père et son fils en train de… . Non, trop difficile à supporter pour lui. Ce fut trop pour son pauvre petit cœur de gryffondor.

À la surprise de tout le monde, Harry tomba dans les pommes.

— Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Et moi qui pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir d'apprendre qu'il allait de nouveau naître dans ce futur, fit Alexein penaud.

— Tu pouvais pas la fermer deux secondes ? siffla Nessa entre ses dents.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de mal ?

— Tu ne sais dire que des conneries ! Voilà ce que tu as dit de mal ! Que des conneries ! le rabroua Nessa.

— Mais j'ai simplement dit que son père et Severus allaient baiser plus tard ensemble, protesta le blond. Rien de plus.

Nessa ferma un instant les paupières et essaya de conserver son calme. Elle tenta d'oublier qu'elle avait pour fiancé, un total imbécile qui ouvrait toujours la bouche sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles et que ce même imbécile commençait sérieusement à la gonfler.

Elle essaya d'oublier que cet idiot lui donnait des envies de meurtre et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer à la moindre fausse note. Même si cela voudrait dire qu'elle mourrait peu de temps de chagrin pour avoir tuée un de ses compagnons.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux pour les poser sur Alexein qui déglutit péniblement en avisant la couleur de cheveux de sa vélane.

— Euh…chérie…tu sais…je te préfère nettement avec tes cheveux violets, balbutia Alexein.

Il recula d'un pas alors que Nessa avançait dangereusement vers lui, sa chevelure violette ayant disparue au profit d'une crinière de feu.

— Et moi, j'aime bien le feu, dit Nessa alors que des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux sombres.

Elle métamorphosa sa main droite en flamme rougeoyante et s'approcha un peu plus d'Alexein qui essayait de mettre le plus possible de distance entre eux.

— Approche, mon amour, susurra Nessa d'une voix doucereuse.

— J'aimerai bien mais je n'aime pas trop la voix que tu prends et je n'ai pas très envie de me brûler avec…ta main…Enfin, avec ce qu'elle est devenue.

— Mais amour, je pensais que tu aimais jouer avec le feu, fit Nessa faussement consternée.

— Pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas ça ! s'écria Alexein.

— Tu as peur de te brûler avec, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nessa.

Et le blond hocha vivement la tête.

— Vraiment navrée pour toi.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? questionna Alexein, désorienté.

Alexein remarqua bien trop tard que la métamorphomage s'était rapprochée subtilement de lui et qu'elle se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il sentit soudain une odeur de brûlé et baissa les yeux pour constater que sa robe de sorcier était en train de prendre feu.

— Au feu ! hurla-t-il. Je brûle !

Alexein essaya d'éteindre le feu mais sans succès. Il allait se brûler lorsqu'il reçut une douche bien glacée qui éteignit la flamme.

— Fais attention amour. Tu risquerais de vraiment te brûler la prochaine fois, murmura Nessa à son oreille.

Alexein papillonna des yeux et fusilla la vélane du regard.

— Mais t'es complètement fêlée, ma parole !

— Je sais, tu me le dis assez souvent, répliqua Nessa avec un sourire narquois.

Alexein dévisagea froidement Nessa et quitta brusquement le bureau d'Harry. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et de prendre un peu d'air.

Nessa poussa un léger soupir et sa chevelure devint bleue. L'amusement avait fait place à une sensation de vide. Elle s'était défoulée sur Alexein sans aucune raison. Elle savait que son cauchemar y était pour quelque chose. Elle ne s'en était pas encore remise et comme toujours, il lui faudrait des semaines avant qu'elle n'adopte de nouveau un comportement assez normal.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et tira dessus, en colère contre elle-même. Alexein n'avait pas à supporter ses sauts d'humeurs. Il n'y était pour rien.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées et fit volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

— Oui, ça va, mentit-elle.

Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Elle était en train de perdre peu à peu la tête et même ses compagnons n'arrivaient pas à la rendre heureuse. Elle pensait qu'auprès d'eux, elle retrouverait une certaine sérénité, une certaine paix, mais elle s'était complètement fourvoyée. Jamais elle ne sera heureuse et encore moins en paix tant qu'elle n'aura pas vengé la mort de son petit garçon.

Sera-t-elle heureuse un jour ? Elle en doutait. Son bonheur sur terre s'était éteint il y a un an de cela. C'était sa raison de vivre. Sa raison d'exister sur terre et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle trouvait difficile de vivre dans ce monde. Et elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi car elle avait désormais ses compagnons à ses côtés mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas assez pour elle. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son petit garçon était bien plus fort que celui qu'elle ressentait pour Alexein et Killian.

Ce n'était pas la même chose et encore moins le même amour, mais c'était comme ça. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout et ne parvenait pas à vivre sans lui.

Elle avait promis à ses amis d'essayer, de se donner une seconde chance mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était bien trop difficile.

— Vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les situations les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière, dit Dumbledore.

— Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'interrupteur, livra Nessa.

— Peut-être parce que vous ne vous donnez pas la peine de le chercher, présuma le directeur.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et le bout du bois s'illumina subitement.

— Pour voir la lumière mon enfant, il faut ouvrir les yeux.

Nessa regarda, fascinée, la lumière qui scintillait au bout de la baguette de Dumbledore.

— Finalement, je crois que je vous ai mal jugé, dit-elle.

Elle croisa le regard bleu d'Albus.

— Vous n'êtes pas un vieux papi gâteux. Juste bizarre, rectifia-t-elle.

— Merci du compliment, remercia Albus.

— Merci à vous.

Albus sourit et hocha la tête. Nessa jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui s'occupait de son mari inconscient et sortit du bureau à la poursuite d'Alexein. Elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonnée.

— Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller, annonça Dumbledore. Je dois organiser la conférence de presse de sa majesté le roi. Un grand moment qui sera certainement inscrit dans l'histoire de notre communauté.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour nous, Albus, le remercia sincèrement Hermione.

— Chacun de nous apporte une pierre à l'édifice de ce nouveau monde, dit-il simplement.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et Dumbledore s'en alla, la laissant seule avec Harry qui était toujours inconscient.

Elle caressa la joue de son mari et pensa au tout début de leur histoire d'amour. Elle avait l'impression que leur histoire avait été tirée d'un film d'Hollywood ou d'un roman de Jane Austen.

Leur histoire d'amour n'avait pas débuté par un coup de foudre. Non, leur amour s'était installé au fil du temps. Il était né d'une amitié presque fraternelle. Ils avaient eu le béguin pour d'autres personnes, avaient eu des relations amoureuses avec d'autres. Ils avaient cherché l'amour dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre sans pour autant se rendre compte que l'amour qu'ils recherchaient tant tous les deux, était juste là, sous leurs yeux. Qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils étaient tous deux destinés à s'aimer pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Il leur aura fallu des années avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre. Ils étaient si complémentaires. Mais ils avaient eu besoin de temps pour se retrouver. Ils avaient eu besoin de ce temps pour grandir, pour se forger. Ils avaient eu besoin de ces expériences pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Que ce n'était pas un amour fraternel qui les liait tous les deux. C'était bien plus que ça. Beaucoup plus fort et plus puissant. Plus intime. Plus passionnel.

Elle en était consciente. Personne au monde ne la rendrait aussi heureuse que Harry. Il n'y avait qu'Harry dans son cœur, aujourd'hui et à jamais. C'était leur devise : « aujourd'hui et à jamais ». Quoi qu'il se passe dans cette vie ou la prochaine, ils seraient toujours liés l'un à l'autre. C'était ainsi. C'était écrit.

Harry émergea tout doucement de son inconscience et plissa des yeux lorsqu'il reprit pleinement conscience. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard noisette d'Hermione. Il se redressa en position assise et remarqua que cette dernière l'observait de façon étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

— Mione, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

— Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle.

— J'ai appris tout à l'heure que mon père et mon fils allaient sortir ensemble mais sinon à part ça, je crois que tout va bien, ironisa-t-il.

— Tu es encore sous le choc, nota Hermione.

— Sous le choc c'est peu dire, ricana-t-il. Mon fils et mon père.

Harry eut soudain un rire nerveux. Il sentait que ses nerfs étaient en train de le lâcher. Il s'était douté que le futur changerait à cause de leur présence et des modifications qu'ils apportaient à ce monde mais il avait pensé, il avait cru que si sa mère n'épousait pas son père alors, elle se marierait certainement avec Severus puisqu'il serait différent du Snape de son époque.

Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que ce serait, son père et Severus ensemble !

Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'esclaffait comme un malade mental. James et Severus ensemble, parents d'un petit Harry. C'était trop risible. Trop invraisemblable. Improbable. Inimaginable.

— Harry.

— Mione, tu te rends compte. Mon petit Severus. Notre petit garçon, il va…il va…sortir avec…James Potter, rigola Harry. Severus Caledonensis et James Potter. Si ce n'est pas drôle ça !

Hermione regarda son mari, atterrée. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de tout raconter à Harry aujourd'hui. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu repousser l'explication de la prophétie. Harry était encore fragile psychologiquement et la manière douce et délicate aurait été plus appropriée dans son cas.

— J'aime beaucoup mon père mais ce n'est pas lui que j'imaginais comme parti pour mon petit garçon, dit Harry en retrouvant peu à peu son calme. J'imaginais plutôt une femme à la place d'un homme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, déroutée.

— Je ne pense pas que mon père puisse mériter Severus. Je ne sais pas comment était sa relation avec ma mère mais l'imaginer sortir avec mon fils me rend perplexe. À notre époque, lui et les maraudeurs ont beaucoup fait souffrir Severus. Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils s'attaquent de nouveau à lui, confia Harry. Et surtout, comment se fait-il qu'ici Severus et mon père deviendront homos ? Ne sont-ils pas censés être hétéros et amoureux de ma mère ?

— C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? Que notre fils sorte avec James ? l'interrogea Hermione, ahurie.

— Eh ben, oui, répondit Harry, je n'ai pas envie que mon père fasse souffrir Severus.

— Mais pourquoi t'es-tu donc évanoui ? le questionna Hermione confuse.

— Je venais d'apprendre que mon fils était gay, répondit Harry. Désolé mais ça m'a fait un choc.

— Tu n'es pas triste de savoir que tes parents ne se marieront jamais ensemble ?

— Tant qu'ils seront heureux avec leur partenaire et en vie, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir qu'Harry prenait assez bien la nouvelle.

— Tu as mûri, tu sais, dit-elle.

— Je sais.

Hermione approcha son visage d'Harry et était sur le point de l'embrasser lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'une tornade brune y fit irruption.

— Papa ! Maman !

Comme à l'accoutumée, Severus était accompagné de Rafiki. Le Demiguise ne lâchait désormais plus le jeune garçon et le suivait partout où il allait. Rafiki était devenu en quelque sorte l'animal de compagnie de Severus.

— Regardez ! C'est un hibou qui l'a apporté, dit-il en brandissant une enveloppe lourde et épaisse, faite d'un parchemin jauni portant un sceau de cire frappé de l'écusson de Poudlard au dos.

— Et c'est de qui ? demanda Hermione connaissant déjà le destinataire de la lettre.

— De Poudlard, maman ! répondit Severus, extatique. C'est ma lettre !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre-la, l'incita Harry.

Severus, tout excité, ouvrit prestement l'enveloppe.

 _COLLÈGE DE_ _ **POUDLARD**_ _, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Cher Mr Caledonensis,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Caledonensis, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Directrice adjointe**

— Je vais à Poudlard ! s'exclama Severus tout joyeux. Rafiki, je vais à Poudlard !

— Eh ben dis donc ! On dirait que t'es déjà pressé de quitter tes vieux parents, le taquina Harry.

Severus perdit aussitôt son sourire et son visage devint blême.

— Non…ce…n'est…

— J'étais en train de te taquiner, Sev, dit Harry pour le calmer. C'est normal pour toi d'être surexcité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'enfants le sont aussi à ta place.

— Lily, souffla Severus.

— Quoi, Lily ? le questionna Harry.

— Si j'ai reçu ma lettre, alors ça veut dire que Lily aussi a reçu la sienne, supposa Severus.

— Il y a de fortes chances, en effet, dit Harry.

— Il faut que je lui envoie une lettre.

Severus allait quitter le bureau mais il fut retenu par la main d'Hermione.

— Pas si vite, mon grand.

— Mais maman…

— J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, l'interrompit la brune.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement la chamade lorsque les regards des deux hommes de sa vie se rivèrent sur elle. Elle inspira un bon coup et décida de se jeter à l'eau. C'était une première pour elle et elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer. Surtout, elle avait peur de leur réaction. Peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas.

— On t'écoute, Mione.

— Je suis enceinte.

C'était lâché. Elle l'avait enfin dit.

Elle observa chacun des visages d'Harry et de Severus, attendant patiemment une réaction de leur part. Harry avait les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis que Severus semblait hébété.

— Dîtes quelque chose, supplia-t-elle, anxieuse.

— Tu es vraiment enceinte ? demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée.

— Oui.

— Merlin ! Hermione ! Un bébé ! s'extasia Harry. Un bébé !

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il était content. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec douceur de peur d'étouffer l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre d'Hermione.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es ravi par cette nouvelle ? l'interrogea Hermione.

— Hermione, je suis plus que ravi. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il embrassa follement et passionnément sa femme. Ils rompirent leur baiser et se tournèrent vers leur petit garçon. Ils furent surpris de constater que Severus avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Severus.

— Je le savais que vous alliez m'abandonner, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

— Quoi ?

— Maintenant que vous allez avoir votre bébé, vous me renverrez au centre.

— Personne ne va pas t'abandonner, Severus, assura Harry.

— C'est faux ! Elle est enceinte ! cria Severus en larmes.

— N'es-tu pas heureux d'apprendre que tu auras un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur ? lui demanda Hermione.

Severus secoua la tête.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous ne m'aimerez plus lorsqu'il sera là. Vous allez l'aimer plus que moi parce que c'est votre enfant, répondit Severus d'une voix éraillée.

— Mais, Severus, tu es aussi notre enfant, protesta Hermione.

— Mais je ne suis pas de votre sang ! répliqua Severus. Alors que lui…il…il…

Severus se mit à pleurer, incapable d'exprimer toute la peine qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il était malheureux car ses nouveaux parents allaient avoir un bébé. Un enfant de leur propre sang. Lui, il n'était rien pour eux. Juste un orphelin qu'ils avaient recueilli.

— Oh ! Severus ! fit Hermione.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et déposa plein de baisers sur la chevelure de jais du petit garçon.

— Quand comprendras-tu donc que tu es notre fils ? Que tu es et resteras à jamais notre enfant ? Hein ?

— Vous allez avoir un bébé, rappela-t-il, la voix rauque.

— Oui, nous aurons un _second_ _enfant_ , dit Hermione en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots.

— Cet enfant ne changera rien à l'amour que nous ressentons pour toi, Sev, ajouta Harry.

— Nous vous aimerons tous les deux sans aucune distinction car vous êtes nos enfants et nous, nous sommes vos parents, poursuivit Hermione.

— Qu'importe les liens du sang, tu es et seras toujours notre fils, reprit Harry.

— Vraiment ? demanda Severus d'une petite voix.

— Vraiment, jura Hermione.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour du petit garçon qui se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

— Et peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, tu es l'héritier du trône de Grande-Bretagne sorcière, Severus. Tu es celui qui me succèdera à la place de roi, mon fils. Cet enfant qui naîtra, ne prendra jamais la place que tu as dans notre cœur car chacun de vous deux est unique et nous vous aimerons tous les deux de la même manière, rajouta Harry.

— En plus, tu auras un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur avec qui tu pourras t'amuser, dit Hermione.

— Une petite-sœur, murmura Severus.

— Quoi ?

— J'aimerai que ce soit une fille, dit Severus.

— Si c'est une fille, nous te laisserons choisir son prénom, offrit Hermione. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je pourrai vraiment choisir ? s'étonna Severus en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête avec un grand sourire.

— Tu as déjà une idée du prénom ? le questionna Harry.

— Oui, répondit Severus. Lily.

— Comme ton amie Lily ? demanda Hermione circonspecte.

— Ce n'est pas un joli prénom ?

— Si, bien sûr, le rassura sa mère. Il est très joli mais comment fera-t-on pour nommer ta petite-sœur et ton amie lorsqu'elles se retrouveront dans la même pièce ? Et comment saura-t-on de quelle Lily il est question ?

— C'est tout simple, à la deuxième Lily on ajoutera un deuxième prénom, ce qui fera un prénom composé, expliqua Severus.

— Que penses-tu de Lily-Luna ? proposa Hermione.

— Que c'est très joli, dit Severus. Mais si c'est un garçon, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un moment et Harry sourit à son fils.

— C'est top secret, rigola Harry.

— Je ne le dirai à personne. Promis.

— J'ai vraiment ta parole ? l'interrogea Harry d'un air sérieux.

— Je jure que je ne dirais rien à personne.

Harry sourit et se pencha vers son fils et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Severus écarquilla brusquement les yeux et regarda son père, éberlué.

— Vous l'appellerez vraiment comme ça si c'est un garçon ? demanda Severus, stupéfait.

— Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

Severus se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il avait énormément de chance d'avoir des parents aussi formidables et gentils.

— Merci beaucoup, papa, chuchota-t-il.

— De rien, mon grand.

Severus se décala de quelque pas et fit un sourire à son père.

— Il faut que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Lily, déclara-t-il.

— Vas-y !

Severus ne se fit pas prier deux fois et quitta le bureau en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre, Rafiki toujours sur ses pas. Il avait tout un tas de choses à raconter à sa meilleure amie et il souhaitait partager tous ces moments de bonheur avec elle. Il voulait aussi savoir si elle avait reçu, tout comme lui, sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et alla se blottir dans les bras de son époux.

— Ça fait combien de mois ? demanda Harry.

— Deux mois, répondit Hermione.

— Et tu connais le sexe du bébé ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Oui, mais je ne dirais rien, répondit Hermione. C'est une surprise.

— Tu me dis le sexe du bébé et je te dis le prénom que j'ai choisi si c'est un petit garçon, marchanda Harry.

— Je le sais déjà, Harry. Je te connais mieux que personne et je peux très bien deviner le ou devrais-je dire les prénoms que tu as choisi au cas où ce serait un garçon, dit Hermione.

— Tu es une sorcière, pouffa-t-il.

Hermione sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Harry.

— Sans aucun doute.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Akuma :** Salut et bienvenue parmi nous. Je te remercie pour le commentaire et espère te lire une prochaine fois.

 **Guest :** Salut et merci pour le commentaire. Severus, un enchanteur ? On verra bien par la suite.

 **Juliana :** Salut ma belle, heureuse de te retrouver. Pour la prophétie, tout dépend de comment il veut bien la voir. Merci et à la prochaine.

 **Oceanmarie :** Je te remercie sincèrement pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu continueras de lire mon histoire.

 **Lily :** Coucou ma jolie ! Toi aussi tu trouves, non ? Moi j'ai toujours su qu'Harry était très charismatique. Je le trouve trop sexy en dominant ! Ah notre petit Sevy, toujours choupi ce gamin. Je suis en extase devant ce bambin. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et que tu continueras de lire mon histoire. A la prochaine, ma belle !

 **Lorina :** Ouais, encore une prophétie. Pauvre petit Harry. Même pas encore né que déjà il doit vaincre les ténèbres. Au moins, il ne sera pas seul. Bonne question, ma chère. Moi, je pencherai plutôt plus vers la voyante. Après tout, elle est aussi fautive dans l'histoire. Si elle n'avait pas fait sa prédiction, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé et Voldy n'aurait pas eu à tuer les Potter. Toi aussi tu le trouves choupi ce Sevy non ? A la prochaine, ma belle.

 **Guest 2 :** L'histoire sera centrée sur Severus mais ce n'est que l'introduction pour le moment. Je ne peux pas me centrer sur Severus alors que l'histoire est en train de se mettre en place. La fic sera longue donc pas d'inquiétude. Et merci encore pour le commentaire.


	8. Le premier affrontement

**Note de l'auteur :** Avant que vous ne lisiez ce nouveau chapitre, je tenais à vous dire quelques mots. Beaucoup ont certainement été déçus en découvrant le couple Severus/James et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais ce couple était connu d'avance puisque le pairing est visible sur le profil de l'histoire. Il y a Harry/Hermione et James/Severus.

Je ne pensais pas que l'annonce de ce couple serait une nouvelle choquante pour vous et vous m'en voyez navré. Je ne peux et ne vais pas changer le couple en cours de route. Vous êtes mes lecteurs/lectrices et je suis l'auteure. Sachez que je vous ferai aimer ce couple et que tout comme moi, vous en tomberez amoureux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons 77 chapitres qui nous attendent devant. Vous aurez donc tout le temps pour apprendre à connaître ce couple. (77 chapitres que j'essaie désespérément de réduire et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de l'histoire).

Merci à vous.

Fanfictioneusement vôtre !

 **P.S :** Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** pour le boulot qu'elle fournit sur cette histoire. Merci ma belle.

* * *

 **8**

 **Le premier affrontement**

Severus était assis au sol de sa chambre, plusieurs livres éparpillés tout autour de lui. Depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, il était décidé à emmagasiner le plus de connaissance possible avant son entrée à l'école. Il avait trouvé son bonheur dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il avait été loin de se douter que leur demeure abritait une aussi gigantesque bibliothèque.

Son père avait lancé une blague en disant que sa mère était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de collectionner des livres. Ce sur quoi sa mère avait répliqué que c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait et que sans les livres, l'humanité serait perdue car un homme sans connaissances est comme un corps sans vie.

Il avait noté la phrase de sa mère dans un coin de sa tête comme il le faisait depuis qu'il vivait avec eux. Il trouvait que sa mère était une femme très intelligente. Elle le prouvait tous les jours et à chaque instant. Elle était réfléchie et posée. Sa douceur et son sourire apportaient de la gaieté et de la vie dans son cœur.

Pour son père, c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'intriguait assez souvent. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son père était un homme très âgé. Plus âgé que Mr Evans ou encore Dumbledore. Et pourtant, c'était impossible puisqu'il paraissait plus jeune que ces deux hommes.

Son père était un homme sans âge. Il n'était, ni jeune ni vieux. Pourtant, dans son regard d'un émeraude sombre, il pouvait y lire le souvenir de maintes choses, tant heureuses que tristes. Dans les yeux de son père, il pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait eu une vie pleine de souffrances et que de cette souffrance était né le Harry vieux. Mais, il y avait aussi le bonheur et ce bonheur avait engendré le Harry jeune. C'était difficile à expliquer mais pour lui, c'était ainsi qu'il se représentait son père. Son père était un homme complexe. Parfois, il lui paraissait vulnérable tout en étant aussi vigoureux qu'un guerrier éprouvé dans toute la plénitude de sa force.

Son père était un guerrier qui était revenu d'une guerre sanglante et horrible. D'une guerre où il avait dû voir ses proches mourir. D'une guerre où il les avait vu tous tomber les uns après les autres. Cette guerre avait forgé l'homme qu'il avait pour père. Cette guerre avait détruit une partie de son père et il pouvait très bien le voir dans le regard de l'homme pour qui il éprouvait tant d'admiration.

Son père le regardait toujours avec les mêmes émotions. Il lui fallut du temps pour les déchiffrer mais il y était parvenu au final. Il le regardait toujours avec amour, tristesse et regrets. C'était à croire qu'il essayait de se racheter auprès de lui d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Son père était aussi solide qu'un roc et aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né. Sa mère en avait conscience et peut-être, était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle était aussi attentive envers son père.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à observer les gens, leur comportement. La gestuelle était plus parlante que la bouche. Les mots n'étaient que des mots mais les gestes étaient tout autre. Avec Tobias et Eileen, il avait appris que s'il voulait survivre auprès d'eux, il devait apprendre à s'en sortir par n'importe quel moyen. Alors, il observait et décryptait les comportements de chacun. Il avait appris à anticiper les coups et à les voir venir. Aussi, il les évitait le plus possible même si cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en recevoir tout de même.

Il avait observé ses parents adoptifs et il avait fini par déchiffrer leurs comportements. Sa mère et son père se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Mais pour sa mère, c'était plus subtil et délicat que son père.

Sa mère passait son temps à toucher son père. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle était câline puis, très vite, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle rassurait simplement son père. Toucher était une sorte de communication qu'elle avait établie entre eux. Communication qu'elle mettait en place avec lui.

Elle touchait son père assez souvent. C'était parfois à table lors des repas, en passant un plat, du sel… . Elle était très tactile et cette communication non verbale, il l'avait remarqué, était bénéfique pour son père dont les traits du visage s'adoucissaient au contact de sa mère.

Il avait vite compris que sa mère protégeait son père des démons qui sommeillaient en lui. Elle le protégeait de son ombre. Elle protégeait son père de la part d'ombre qui était présente en lui et qui pourrait à tout moment prendre une place plus importante.

Sa mère était un soutien psychologique pour son père et elle l'empêchait simplement de sombrer. C'était ainsi qu'elle le protégeait. En l'empêchant de sombrer dans le néant, dans la haine.

Mais même s'il n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans. Il avait parfaitement compris que la haine qui sommeillait en son père finirait par se réveiller un jour et qu'il faudrait à un moment ou un autre, qu'elle explose. Qu'elle sorte et sa mère en avait conscience. Elle retardait simplement l'échéance. Peut-être attendait-elle le moment opportun pour cela.

Et il sentait que ce moment était de plus en plus proche. Que le jour où son père libèrerait sa haine était tout près. Ce jour-là, il ferait des ravages autour de lui. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas si ce Voldemort avait un lien avec la haine qu'éprouvait son père.

Il ferma son bouquin de potions de niveau cinquième année et se tourna vers _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Un livre qui lui avait été recommandé par sa mère.

— Je te conseille aussi celui-là, mon grand, avait dit sa mère en lui remettant le bouquin entre les mains.

— L'Histoire de Poudlard ? Sérieusement, Mione ? avait demandé son père incrédule.

— Quoi ? avait-elle grogné agacée. C'est un excellent bouquin et cela lui permettra d'en savoir un peu plus sur son école.

Son père avait ricané et s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

— Pas besoin de le lire, Sev. Ta mère connaît le bouquin par cœur. Il suffit simplement de lui demander.

Sa mère avait fusillé son père du regard et avait quitté la bibliothèque passablement énervée. Son père s'était aussitôt mis à la poursuite de sa mère tout en riant et en s'excusant. Il n'avait pas très bien compris la scène. Peut-être avait-il raté un épisode. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules et s'était replongé dans ses recherches.

Il était plongé dans sa lecture lorsqu'on frappa soudain à sa porte. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête de son bouquin qu'il vit sa mère entrer dans sa chambre.

— Mon chéri, il y a tes amies qui sont là, l'informa Hermione.

Hermione se décala légèrement de la porte pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes filles.

— Salut, Sev ! le salua joyeusement Lily.

— Ça va le monstre ? lui demanda Pétunia.

— Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et toi, la moldue ?

— Merveilleusement bien.

Hermione sourit, ravie de voir que Severus s'entendait très bien avec Pétunia. Peut-être que cette entente permettra à Harry de voir combien la petite blonde était différente de la tante qu'il avait connu.

— Je vous laisse, dit Hermione. Je vous appellerai tout à l'heure pour passer à table.

— D'accord, m'man.

Hermione quitta la chambre et laissa les trois enfants tout seuls dans la chambre de Severus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Lily en attrapant le bouquin que lisait Severus un peu plus tôt avant leur arrivée.

— L'Histoire de Poudlard, répondit-il en rangeant les livres qu'il avait laissé traîner un peu partout dans sa chambre.

— Il parle de Poudlard ? De l'école où l'on va apprendre ? l'interrogea Pétunia tout en s'approchant de Lily.

Severus se retourna vers les filles Evans et il hocha simplement la tête.

— T'as déjà acheté tes fournitures ? le questionna Lily qui passa le bouquin à sa sœur.

— Non, répondit Severus, mes parents disent qu'on ira sur le chemin de traverse la semaine prochaine.

— Alors comment se fait-il que tu aies autant de bouquins sur la magie ? l'interrogea Lily dubitative.

— Mes parents sont des sorciers, Lily, rappela-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Lily rougit de gêne et se trouva idiote d'avoir pu oublier un détail aussi important. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier que Severus n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu à Carbone-les-Mines et qu'il avait désormais une nouvelle famille.

Que le petit garçon maladroit et chétif qu'elle avait connu, était devenu un autre garçon. Il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance et il était moins réservé, moins timide. Il semblait heureux et elle était sûre qu'il l'était. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait désespérément sans oser le dire. Une famille. Des parents qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il était.

— En parlant de tes parents, dit Lily. Félicitations pour la grossesse de ta mère.

— Merci.

— Alors ? demanda Pétunia qui s'était jetée sur le lit du brun.

— Alors quoi ?

— C'est une fille ou c'est un garçon ? formula la blonde.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Maman ne veut pas nous le dire.

— Elle compte vous faire la surprise, conclut la rousse.

— Un truc dans ce genre-là.

— Ils ont déjà commencé à choisir les prénoms ? enchaîna Pétunia.

— Oui, répondit Severus, ils l'appelleront Lily-Luna si c'est une fille.

— Lily ? releva Pétunia interloquée.

Severus piqua un fard et tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas voir sa meilleure amie.

— Eh ben, j'ai…j'ai suggéré…Lily comme prénom à mes parents, bredouilla-t-il, embarrassé. Et ils ont ajouté Luna pour ne pas que l'on confonde les deux Lily.

— Que c'est mignon ! Ta petite-sœur va porter le prénom de Lily, se moqua gentiment Pétunia. Et tu comptes aussi demander Lily en mariage après ça ?

Severus rougit furieusement et Lily piqua un fard monumental de son côté. Tous les deux, ils étaient gênés et préféraient ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

— Mon Dieu ! Si vous pouviez voir les têtes que vous faîtes ! s'esclaffa Pétunia qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire.

Lily s'approcha de sa sœur et prit l'un des oreillers du lit de Severus. Elle lança l'oreiller à son aînée qui l'esquiva sans aucun problème.

— C'est pas drôle, grommela Lily.

— Oh que si ! rigola Pétunia.

Lily tira la langue à sa sœur et partit bouder dans un coin de la chambre. Pétunia finit par arrêter de rire et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux.

— Fais pas la tête, lança Pétunia. Après tout, maman dit que toi et Severus êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Que ça se voit que vous allez finir ensembles.

— Maman raconte n'importe quoi, répliqua vivement Lily. Sev et moi sommes juste amis.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à maman alors ? rétorqua Pétunia d'un ton narquois.

— J'ai autre chose à faire que de prendre en considération les divagations de maman.

— C'est ça, fit Pétunia suspicieuse.

Severus détourna son attention des sœurs Evans et il alla se poster à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il darda son regard sur le domaine et vit une centaine de hiboux voler en direction du manoir. Mais comme depuis une semaine, les hiboux ne purent pénétrer les barrières magiques de la demeure. Ils volaient tout autour du manoir sans pouvoir y pénétrer.

C'était le même manège depuis le jour où il avait appris que son père était un roi. Le roi de Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Il faisait partie de la famille royale. Il était un prince. L'héritier du trône.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait bien trop de chance depuis quelques semaines pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple hasard. Ses parents n'avaient pas choisi de l'adopter par hasard. Ils le connaissaient déjà. Il le savait. Mais comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes avec les objets qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Le lit en forme de chaudron, la petite bibliothèque qui regorgeait de livres sur les potions et tout un tas de truc qu'il aimait bien et que personne n'était censé savoir.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le comportement de ses parents. Ils étaient merveilleux comme parents mais bien trop impliqués dans son éducation pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose en dessous. Ils étaient trop protecteurs envers lui, très attentifs, très à l'écoute. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était normal comme réaction mais avec le temps, il avait fini par avoir des doutes. Ils agissaient avec lui comme s'il était un fils de substitution. Comme s'ils avaient perdu un enfant et qu'il leur rappelait cet enfant.

— Lily ?

— Oui ?

— Tu crois que je suis un fils de substitution ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les hiboux qui voletaient autour du domaine.

— Quoi ?

— Laisse tomber, dit-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses et soyeux et poussa un profond soupir. Il était en train de divaguer et de se raconter des inepties.

— Tes parents sont bien trop jeunes pour avoir eu un enfant de ton âge, lança Pétunia. Non, tu n'es pas un fils de substitution. Tes parents sont étranges mais je pense que tu es leur premier enfant alors inutile de te casser la tête avec des idioties. Pense plutôt à ta petite-sœur, le monstre.

Severus regarda Pétunia, stupéfait. Venait-il de rêver ou Pétunia venait de le rassurer ? Il jeta un regard à Lily et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Lily l'était, elle-aussi.

— Quoi ? aboya la blonde.

— Merci, la remercia Severus sincère.

— C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard il y a un plafond magique ? demanda-t-elle.

Pétunia décida de changer de sujet. Il était hors de question pour elle de se transformer en sœur Thérésa. Elle n'allait certainement pas tomber dans la sensiblerie à cause de Severus. Elle n'était pas gentille et encore moins attentionnée.

— D'après le livre, fit Severus en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, confia Lily surexcitée.

— Moi aussi, dit Pétunia.

— Saviez-vous qu'à Poudlard il y a quatre maisons ? questionna Severus qui s'assit sur le tapis de la chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

Et Severus raconta tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de Poudlard à ses deux amies. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur Poudlard grâce à l'Histoire de Poudlard mais aussi grâce à Killian, Alexein et au directeur.

Killian entrerait en septième année et lui, en première année tout comme Lily et Pétunia. Severus était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne se trouverait pas tout seul dans cette école.

Ils étaient en train de discuter des quatre maisons de Poudlard lorsqu'un pop retentit brusquement dans la chambre. Ils eurent un léger sursaut et se tournèrent vers l'elfe de maison qui était apparu dans la pièce.

— À table !

Une fois son message transmit, l'elfe disparut à nouveau.

— J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque, marmonna Pétunia.

— Ils apparaissent toujours ainsi ? demanda Lily.

— Toujours, répondit Severus en se relevant. Venez ! Il ne faut pas faire attendre les adultes.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent les adultes dans la salle à manger. Le trio composé de Nessa, Killian et Alexein étaient présents tout comme le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Nessa, Killian et Alexein vivaient au manoir tandis que Dumbledore rendait souvent visite à la famille Caledonensis et il s'enfermait avec Harry dans un bureau.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table et les discussions se firent calmement dans une certaine bonne humeur. Severus discutait avec Pétunia et Lily tout en écoutant la conversation des adultes. Depuis quelques jours, il était intrigué par les allers et retours de son père.

Un soir, vers minuit, il avait surpris une conversation étrange entre ses parents. Son père était rentré assez tard et il était revenu dans un piteux état comme s'il avait combattu un dragon. Il avait simplement dit à sa mère qu'il les avait tous détruits et qu'il fallait mettre au point un plan d'attaque avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Pétunia en désignant les journaux posés près de Nessa.

— Ce sont les journaux des sorciers, répondit Nessa.

— Je peux ?

Nessa acquiesça et remit les journaux à Pétunia. Lily pencha la tête sur le côté et tendit quelque peu le cou. La manchette de la Gazette du sorcier annonçait en grosses lettres :

 _Harry Uther Caledonensis : Roi de Grande-Bretagne sorcière_

 _Cela fait maintenant une semaine que la nouvelle est tombée et que la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne a appris qu'elle allait désormais être gouvernée par un roi._

 _En effet, vendredi dernier, Eugenia Jenkins, la ministre de la Magie a annoncé lors d'une conférence de presse que les membres du Magenmagot avaient reconnu Harry Uther Caledonensis comme étant le descendant de la lignée des Pendragon. Lignée qui avait régné sur la Grande-Bretagne sorcière au temps de Merlin et que l'on pensait tous éteinte à cause du malheur qui avait frappé le roi Arthur Pendragon lors de la bataille sur l'île d'Avalon._

 _« Le Magenmagot a reconnu Harry Uther Pendragon comme étant un descendant des Pendragon. En cette qualité de descendant, il était en droit de réclamer le trône de Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Trône qui lui a été accordé car il lui revient de droit. L'entrônement d'Harry Uther Pendragon en tant que roi de Grande-Bretagne sorcière se fera la semaine prochaine. » avait déclaré la ministre. Très vite, un membre du Magenmagot a confirmé la déclaration de la ministre de la Magie. La communauté sorcière avait désormais un roi._

 _Albus Dumbledore, président-sorcier du Magenmagot et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, a fait une simple déclaration. « Notre monde avait besoin de changement et ce roi le représente parfaitement », nous a-t-il dit hier soir, au moment où il quittait le ministère après une réunion importante entre la ministre de la Magie, le chef du bureau des Aurors et quelques membres du Magenmagot._

 _Les membres de la communauté magique s'interrogent sur les changements qui s'effectueront dans notre monde. Ils se demandent tous quel changement apportera ce roi à notre communauté._

 _D'après des sources bien informées dans les hautes sphères du ministère, notre roi compte remanier le ministère et créer l'ordre des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. En effet, ces chevaliers combattront la menace que représente Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et (suite en page 2, sixième colonne)._

À la une d'un deuxième journal posé à côté du premier, on lisait ce titre :

 **CHANGEMENT DE RÉGIME POLITIQUE : DE LA DÉMOCRATIE À LA MONARCHIE**

 **Harry Caledonensis, Roi de Grande-Bretagne sorcière**

La page était en grande partie occupée par la photo en noir et blanc d'Harry qui tenait dans ses bras Severus et un peu plus près, Hermione les observait avec un sourire tendre. La photo bougeait : on voyait Harry tourner avec Severus dans ses bras.

La photo avait certainement été prise lorsqu'Harry sortait du tribunal magique et qu'il rejoignait sa femme et son fils dans l'Atrium près de la fontaine de la fraternité.

 _Harry Caledonensis a été reconnu par le Magenmagot comme descendant de la plus grande famille noble de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, les Pendragon._

 _Comme nous tous le savons, les Pendragon ont régné sur le trône de Grande-Bretagne jusqu'au 16_ _ème_ _siècle, avant la bataille d'Avalon qui précipita la mort du roi Arthur, présumant ainsi que la lignée des Pendragon s'était éteinte avec lui puisqu'il n'avait pas d'héritier. Mais finalement, nous avons appris que les Pendragon avaient un héritier. Le fils de Morgane la Fée, demi-sœur du roi Arthur. Elle aurait conçu cet enfant avec Merlin l'enchanteur._

 _Selon de grands historiens, peu de temps avant la bataille d'Avalon, Merlin aurait confié son fils à un dragon. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur l'histoire de cet enfant mais tous que nous connaissons c'est que cet enfant aurait perpétué la lignée des Pendragon et que son descendant ne serait autre que : Harry Caledonensis, nouveau roi de Grande-Bretagne sorcière._

 _Voici quelques informations concernant la biographie de notre roi qui proviennent de sources sûres._

 _Harry Uther Caledonensis est né le 31 juillet 1946 au château des Montpensier (demeure incartable) en France._

 _Dès l'âge de cinq ans, il quitte la France pour l'Amérique où il passera une grande partie de sa vie. À l'âge de onze ans, il intègre l'école de sorcellerie Ilvermorny où il fera la rencontre de celle qui deviendra plus tard, son épouse._

 _Après sa scolarité, il retourne en France et épouse Hermione Mary Scott. Sept années s'écoulent avant son arrivée aux côtés de son épouse, en Angleterre où il entreprend d'importants travaux de réhabilitation du manoir Caledonensis. Demeure dans laquelle vivait son ancêtre, Merlin._

 _Lui et son épouse adoptent un petit garçon âgé de onze ans qui a été rebaptisé Severus Merlin Caledonensis._

 _Un an après son arrivée sur le territoire anglais, il est reconnu comme descendant de la lignée des Pendragon et monte sur le trône de Grande-Bretagne sorcière en tant que roi._

Pétunia fut stupéfaite à la fin de sa lecture tout comme sa sœur qui regardait Severus complètement sidérée.

— T'es un prince ?! s'exclama Lily, ahurie.

Severus hocha simplement la tête.

— Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? l'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

— Je…j'avais peur…que tu changes de comportement en l'apprenant, répondit Severus presque dans un murmure.

— Bon sang, Severus ! Quand te mettras-tu enfin dans la tête que je suis et resterai ta meilleure amie quoi qu'il puisse arriver ? s'énerva la rouquine.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner douloureusement à la phrase de Lily. Elle pensait peut-être sincèrement ce qu'elle disait à l'instant mais lui, il savait que cette phrase balancée comme ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Les mots ne valaient jamais un acte.

Certainement, à une autre époque, Lily avait dû sortir ce genre de phrase à Severus et puis plus tard, elle avait rompu sa parole. Les mots ne restaient que des mots. Pour lui, ils ne valaient pas grand-chose et ne pesaient pas lourd sur une balance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les actes. Et dans une autre époque, un autre monde, Lily n'avait pas respecté sa parole et elle avait abandonné celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Il connaissait le passé de Severus tout comme Lily mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de mettre fin à leur amitié. Peut-être, ne tenait-elle pas tant que ça à Severus. Il savait que le maître des potions, dans sa jeunesse, était quelqu'un de difficile à vivre mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes et au lieu de le laisser se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même, Lily aurait peut-être dû l'aider à s'ouvrir au monde. Plutôt que de le garder égoïstement pour elle. Il était facile pour elle de faire des reproches à Severus mais qu'avait-elle fait pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille ? Rien.

Finalement, personne n'avait aidé Severus à sortir des ténèbres. Au contraire, on l'avait aidé à y plonger. Et aujourd'hui, il venait à se dire que ni James ni Lily ne méritaient Severus. Aucun des deux ne méritait l'amour de son fils mais qui était-il pour aller à l'encontre du destin de son garçon ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait tout pour préserver Severus. Severus était son fils et il le protègerait de tous. Même de ses propres parents.

— J'suis désolé, s'excusa Severus contrit.

— Pas grave, souffla Lily.

— Vous en avez encore d'autres des surprises comme ça ? demanda Pétunia en s'adressant au couple Caledonensis.

— C'est tout l'art de la magie, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Surprendre !

— J'aime bien cette magie alors, fit Pétunia en jetant un coup d'œil à la Gazette du sorcier.

— Alors tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise, lança Nessa.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna la blonde intriguée.

— Patience, jeune sorcière. Patience.

Nessa affichait un sourire aux lèvres et sa chevelure rose prit une autre teinte. Du blond.

— Comment faîtes-vous cela ? l'interrogea Pétunia, émerveillée.

— Je suis une métamorphomage. Je peux me métamorphoser en ce que je veux. Il me suffit simplement d'y penser. Je peux métamorphoser ma main en couteau, mon doigt en crayon, mes cheveux en rouge avec la pensée. C'est comme ça. Je suis née ainsi, expliqua Nessa.

— On peut devenir métamorphomage ?

— Non, répondit Nessa, on naît métamorphomage.

— Dommage, fit Pétunia déçue.

— Par contre, il est possible de devenir animagus, l'informa Alexein.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

— Un animagus est un sorcier qui a la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, répondit le blond.

— Je pourrais me transformer en chat quand et où je veux ? questionna-t-elle.

— Non, on ne peut connaître la forme de son animagus qu'à la fin de son apprentissage, répondit Nessa.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez nous apprendre ? demanda Lily qui était intéressée.

— Harry ? fit Nessa en se tournant vers le brun.

Harry acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

— Je m'occuperai de Severus, déclara-t-il.

Nessa hocha la tête. Harry comptait s'occuper de l'éducation de Severus cet été. Il allait former le gamin et lui apprendre quelques bases avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser son fils sans défenses. C'était au cas où il se passerait quelque chose de grave dans le futur.

— L'heure approche, annonça Dumbledore.

En effet, bientôt l'heure de son couronnement. Il devrait déjà se préparer. Il allait être présenté pour la première fois au monde sorcier en tant que roi et il allait prononcer son premier discours devant toute une communauté.

Ce discours marquerait le début de son règne.

— Il faut qu'on aille se préparer, dit Harry en se levant de table. Nessa prépare les enfants, s'il te plaît.

— Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, votre majesté, railla la métamorphomage.

Harry roula des yeux et monta dans sa chambre avec Hermione. L'ancienne gryffondor l'aida à se vêtir.

Harry était vêtu d'une somptueuse robe d'un vert glacé qui mettait en valeur ses prunelles et par-dessus, il portait une tunique pourpre et une robe de velours pourpre. Hermione avait revêtu une robe d'un gris clair. Ils étaient tous deux prêts pour le couronnement.

Ils descendirent et retrouvèrent tout le monde dans le hall du manoir. Severus portait une tenue semblable à celle d'Harry et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant dans cette tenue. Il incarnait une certaine prestance et noblesse. Il était vraiment né pour être prince.

— T'es magnifique, mon grand, dit Hermione.

— Merci maman. Toi aussi, tu es magnifique.

— Est-ce que je peux garder la robe ? demanda Pétunia qui tournait sur elle-même.

Pétunia et Lily portaient des robes en soie blanche d'un bleu marine. Elles portaient une ceinture autour de la taille et par-dessus, une cape bleue ornée de broderies faite-main.

— Bien sûr, répondit Hermione amusée.

— On dirait une princesse, s'extasia Pétunia.

— En route, mes amis ! lança Dumbledore.

Un cortège impressionnant attendait devant l'entrée des portes du manoir. Un carrosse ornementé des armoiries de la famille Pendragon tiré par quatre magnifiques Abraxans était stationné sur les pavés de la cour.

Harry, Hermione et Severus montèrent dans ce carrosse tandis que les autres furent obligés de monter dans un autre véhicule. Le carrosse royal n'était destiné qu'aux membres de la royauté.

— Tu retrouveras tes amies plus tard, dit Harry à Severus.

Il acquiesça et riva son regard sur le cortège qui accompagnait leur carrosse. Il était impressionné par toutes ces montures et devant la richesse qu'était celle de ses parents. Il était clair que ses parents étaient extrêmement riches pour pouvoir se permettre tant de choses.

— Papa ?

Harry posa son regard émeraude sur lui et l'incita d'un simple geste de la tête à poursuivre.

— Crois-tu que tu pourras être un bon roi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, mon fils, mais en tout cas, j'essaierai de toutes mes forces de l'être, répondit Harry.

— Et tu continueras à être mon père ?

— Bien sûr, Sev, assura Harry. Pourquoi veux-tu que cela change ?

— Tu vas être couronné roi donc ça veut dire que tu auras peu de temps à consacrer à ta famille.

— Roi ou pas, j'aurai toujours du temps pour ma famille, affirma Harry.

Il tira Severus vers lui et attira son fils et son épouse dans une étreinte familiale.

— Je vous aime tous les trois et je serai toujours là pour vous, dit-il.

— Nous aussi, on t'aime, murmura Hermione.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Il caressa tendrement le ventre de sa femme et sourit à sa petite famille. Ils y parviendraient tous ensembles.

Ils arrivèrent au chemin de traverse et Severus fut étonné de voir toute une foule de personnes qui semblaient attendre l'arrivée du nouveau roi de Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Il était loin de se douter qu'il y aurait autant de monde sur le chemin de traverse.

Le carrosse se gara tout doucement au milieu du chemin de traverse et la foule se précipita aussitôt vers le véhicule mais ils furent repoussés par des aurors qui étaient chargés de la sécurité.

Le cochet ouvrit la portière et s'inclina respectueusement devant Harry qui descendait du carrosse, suivis par Hermione et Severus.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans la foule. Les sorciers souhaitaient s'approcher pour voir de plus près leur roi mais les aurors les empêchaient de passer la barrière de sécurité.

Harry leva la main et salua la foule de sorciers. La famille royale fut rejointe par Dumbledore.

— Avancez jusqu'au trône, dit Albus.

Ils marchèrent sur un tapis rouge parsemé de fleurs et se dirigèrent vers le trône en bois qui avait été installé au bout de la rue commerçante, près de la banque Gringotts.

Severus se retourna à la recherche de Lily et Pétunia. Il les aperçut derrière le vieux sorcier entre Alexein et Killian. Pétunia semblait être dans son élément à saluer la foule comme si c'était une princesse tandis que Lily semblait vouloir disparaître de cet endroit. Elle était gênée et n'arrêtait pas de rougir. Son visage commençait à prendre la teinte de ses cheveux.

Il ricana et reporta son attention sur les sorciers qui les entouraient. Ils étaient mitraillés par des appareils photos de toute part. La foule ne cessait de scander le nom de son père et il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un majestueux trône en bois de chêne. Il devina que c'était celui qu'occuperait bientôt son père. Le trône se trouvait au milieu de deux autres trônes moins imposants et plus petits. Il supposa qu'il devait s'agir de celui de sa mère et du sien. Ainsi donc, il ne s'agissait pas seulement du couronnement de son père.

Un homme assez âgé s'approcha et tenait dans ses bras une couronne en or gravée de pierres précieuses mais aussi de symboles runiques.

L'homme fit taire la foule d'un seule geste de la main.

— Peuple de Grande-Bretagne, aujourd'hui est un grand et nouveau jour. Un grand car il marque l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère et nouveau car nous entrons désormais dans un régime monarchique. Nous revenons au temps de nos ancêtres et élevons à nouveau la lignée des Pendragon pour qu'elle puisse guider nos chemins. Aujourd'hui, peuple de Grande-Bretagne, nous reconnaissons Harry Caledonensis comme souverain de notre communauté.

Albus s'approcha du vieil homme et prit la couronne avec délicatesse des deux mains tandis que le vieil homme fit signe à Harry de se placer au milieu de l'estrade, près du trône et de s'agenouiller devant Albus.

— Peuple de Grande-Bretagne, je présente devant vous Harry Uther Caledonensis, votre roi légitime. Vous qui êtes venus en ce jour pour présenter vos hommages, êtes-vous prêts à faire de même ? demanda Albus en s'adressant aux quatre principaux membres du Magenmagot.

Les quatre membres du Magenmagot acclamèrent et de ce geste, ils montraient qu'ils reconnaissaient Harry comme leur souverain.

Albus inclina légèrement la tête et administra le serment au monarque.

— Promettez et jurez solennellement de gouverner les peuples du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord du Canada, d'Australie, de Nouvelle-Zélande, de l'Union d'Afrique du Sud, du Pakistan, de Ceylan et de vos possessions et autres territoires selon leurs lois et coutumes respectives ?

— Je le promets solennellement.

— Emploierez-vous tout votre pouvoir à faire exécuter avec humanité la loi et la justice dans tous vos jugements ?

— Oui, je le ferai.

— Soutiendrez-vous votre peuple et le guiderez-vous avec bonté, droiture et honnêteté ? Jurez-vous de protéger votre peuple et de le préserver de la menace des ténèbres ? Promettez-vous de conserver la paix et empêcher l'iniquité ?

— Oui, je le promets.

Le vieil homme s'était à nouveau approché et retira à Harry sa tunique pourpre. Il revêtit Harry d'une autre tunique mais de couleur blanche et il aida le jeune homme à se relever.

Le chef du bureau des Aurors s'approcha de l'estrade et présenta les éperons au monarque. Le vieil homme, assisté des quatre membres du Magenmagot, offrit alors la baguette magique d'apparat au souverain. Harry mit ensuite la robe royale par-dessus sa tunique blanche.

Puis, le vieil homme présenta à Harry les joyaux de la couronne. Il lui offrit un globe, un anneau qui symbolisait son mariage avec la nation, un sceptre au dragon et un sceptre à l'épée. Harry fut installé sur le trône et alors qu'il tenait les deux sceptres, Albus plaça la couronne sur sa tête.

— Moi, Albus Dumbledore, président-sorcier du Magenmagot, serai fidèle et loyal envers vous, notre Seigneur souverain, roi de ce royaume et défenseur de la magie et de la sorcellerie, ainsi qu'envers vos héritiers et successeurs, conformément à la loi. Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

Albus se retira et laissa sa place au chef des aurors.

— Moi, Peter Doyle, Chef du bureau des Aurors, deviens votre serviteur fidèle, en toute loyauté et en vérité, je vous jure fidélité et jure de vivre et de mourir pour vous contre les ennemis de toutes sortes. Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

— Que Merlin guide le roi ! cria l'assemblée.

Des tirs ressemblant à des coups des canons furent entendus sur tout le chemin de traverse. Puis, ils couronnèrent l'épouse du roi ainsi que l'héritier du trône.

— Que Merlin guide leurs majestés et son altesse ! hurla la foule.

Harry, Hermione et Severus saluèrent les sorciers de la main, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. La foule ne cessait de scander le nom de leur monarque lorsque la marque des ténèbres surgit brutalement dans le ciel. La panique gagna aussitôt la foule et les gens commencèrent à se dissiper un peu partout sur le chemin de traverse.

Plusieurs ombres noires atterrirent sur la rue commerçante et des sorts furent rapidement lancés sur les sorciers qui tentaient d'échapper aux mangemorts.

En quelques instants, les ténèbres s'étaient déchaînées sur le chemin de traverse. Plusieurs aurors entourèrent la famille royale. Killian, Alexein et Nessa se rapprochèrent de la famille Caledonensis. Pétunia et Lily se trouvaient à l'abri, derrière le blond et la métamorphomage.

Harry se leva de son trône et se fraya un chemin au milieu des aurors qui essayaient de le repousser.

— Je sais me défendre, grogna-t-il.

— Où est donc celui qui a été proclamé roi ? demanda une voix étrangement aiguë, calme, sifflante et froide.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine dorsale d'Harry à l'entente de cette voix si familière. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Du moins, qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. La dernière fois, c'était lors de leur combat à Poudlard. La dernière fois, il terrassait le seigneur des ténèbres d'un Expelliarmus.

— Là, répondit Harry qui s'avança, se détachant des aurors.

Voldemort n'était guère différent de celui qu'il avait affronté à son époque. Il était aussi laid et méprisant qu'auparavant. Il irradiait du seigneur des ténèbres une aura malfaisante mais très puissante.

— Ainsi c'est donc toi, Harry Caledonensis, déduisit Voldemort.

— Majesté, reprit Harry.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis roi. De ce fait, ton roi et tu me dois, respect. Ainsi donc, tu devras t'adresser à moi en utilisant le mot majesté à la fin de chaque phrase, expliqua Harry.

— Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets ! siffla dangereusement Voldemort. Je suis Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres.

— Le seigneur des idiots, tu veux dire, le reprit sèchement Harry.

Voldemort sortit derechef sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Harry qui n'avait même pas dégainé la sienne. L'ancien gryffondor affrontait Voldemort du regard sans sourciller, impassible.

— Maître, faîtes attention à lui, conseilla une voix féminine.

Harry détourna un instant son regard de Voldemort et remarqua que derrière le seigneur des ténèbres, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns broussailleux et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude identique aux siens. Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Cette jeune femme ressemblait étrangement à Hermione.

— Où est ce que tu m'as volé ? questionna Voldemort.

— Tu veux parler de tes chers horcruxes ? railla Harry.

— Où sont-ils ? persiffla Voldemort irrité.

— Je crois que tu aurais dû venir un peu plus tôt car, vois-tu, je les ai tous détruits, répondit Harry.

Voldemort grinça des dents et lança un sort à Harry que ce dernier esquiva sans aucun problème mais le sortilège toucha l'un des aurors.

— Mettez-vous à l'abri, ordonna Harry à ses amis.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et engagea aussitôt un duel avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts passèrent aussitôt à l'attaque et le camp de la lumière riposta derechef.

— Nessa ? fit un mangemort.

La métamorphomage se débarrassa rapidement de celui qu'elle combattait et se dirigea vivement vers l'homme à la chevelure blonde qui portait un masque et qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille et ne pourrait jamais oublier la couleur de cette chevelure blonde si particulière. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

— Abraxas, cracha-t-elle d'une voix pleine de fiel.

— Bonjour, ma chérie.

L'homme retira son masque et montra son visage à la jeune femme qui irradiait d'une immense haine tournée vers le blond qui affichait un sourire en coin railleur et méprisant.

— T'ai-je manqué, amour ?

— Endoloris, lança-t-elle.

Abraxas reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et s'écroula dans un cri de douleur. Nessa le regarda souffrir avec plaisir. Elle s'en délectait avec joie et jeta un autre doloris au blond qui poussa à nouveau un cri.

— C'est pour mon Draco, dit-elle.

Elle lança à nouveau l'impardonnable sur le blond qui se tordit de douleur sous ses yeux.

— Pour mon petit garçon, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Nessa ne remarqua pas le mangemort qui se trouvait dans son dos.

— Nessa !

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva plaquée au sol et vit un trait vert passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle baissa les yeux et croisa un regard marron clair. Elle repoussa brutalement la jeune fille et lança le sortilège de mort au mangemort qui venait de l'attaquer dans le dos.

— Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'énerva-t-elle en s'adressant à la blonde.

— Un simple merci devrait suffire, tu sais, dit Pétunia sarcastique.

— Va te mettre à l'abri, aboya-t-elle.

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita hors du champ de combat. Nessa secoua la tête et se releva en lançant un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait emprunté la gamine.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Pétunia était retournée se planquer dans leur cachette, dans un magasin de chaudrons.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? hurla Lily comme une hystérique. T'aurais pu te faire tuer !

— Nessa, aussi, répliqua Pétunia.

— Tu…tu…m'énerves ! cria Lily avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et d'éclater en sanglots.

— Je suis désolée, Lil', je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, s'excusa Pétunia.

Severus observait le champ de bataille et chercha ses parents au milieu de toute cette foule. Il repéra son père. Il était en train de combattre celui qu'il déduisit être le complexé. Sa mère combattait un homme masqué et de ce qu'il voyait, elle était une excellente duelliste. Alexein s'était approché d'elle et semblait être un bouclier humain pour elle. Même chose pour Nessa, Killian s'était rapproché et veillait sur ses arrières tandis qu'elle torturait un homme blond qui gisait par terre.

Dumbledore, aussi, de son côté ne se débrouillait pas mal. Severus pouvait même dire qu'il était incroyable et surprenant. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un tel vieil homme cachait une aussi grande puissance.

Puis, il croisa un regard émeraude. Ce n'était pas son père. Ce n'était pas Lily. C'était une autre personne. Et elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère mais il savait que ce n'était pas elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies. Elles ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il hésita à sortir. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger d'ici quoi qu'il se passe. La jeune femme lui fit à nouveau signe de venir et il décida finalement de la rejoindre. Il sortit du magasin et alla vers elle.

— Bonjour, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Co…co…comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? demanda-t-il éberlué.

— Tout comme tu connais mon prénom, je connais aussi le tien, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

— Je ne vous connais pas.

— Si, tu me connais, répliqua-t-elle, mais sous une autre forme.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il confus.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Sev.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau et caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

Harry était en train de combattre Voldemort lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de son fils sur le champ de bataille. Il était visiblement en train de discuter avec la jeune femme qui avait conseillé Voldemort de faire attention à lui.

— Defodio !

— Protego !

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son combat avec Voldemort. Il était en train de penser à son fils qui se trouvait auprès d'une ennemie. Il était en danger et il devait faire quelque chose.

— Reducto ! lança Voldemort. Que se passe-t-il ? Serais-tu en train d'abandonner ?

— Jamais, répondit Harry. Expelliarmus !

Harry détourna son attention du seigneur des ténèbres et lança un regard inquiet à son fils. Voldemort capta son regard et un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres.

— Te concentreras-tu enfin sur notre combat si je le faisais disparaître ? l'interrogea Voldemort.

Harry reporta son attention sur Voldemort mais il était bien trop tard. Il avait eu un temps de retard par rapport au seigneur des ténèbres qui avait déjà lancé l'impardonnable.

— Avada Kedavra !

— Non, hurla Harry.

Hermione entendit le hurlement de son époux et vit le sortilège qui se dirigeait tout droit vers Severus. Elle délaissa son combat et se précipita vers son fils qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, discutant avec la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

— Hermione ! l'interpella Alexein.

— Severus ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur son fils.

Severus tourna la tête sur le côté et vit sa mère courir dans sa direction. Elle se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il croisa les prunelles de sa mère pétillant de vie et l'instant d'après, plus rien. Ils venaient de s'éteindre, brusquement.

Le corps d'Hermione tomba lourdement sur le sol et Severus eut comme l'impression que tout cela venait de se dérouler au ralenti.

— Hermione ! hurla la voix désespérée de son père.

Severus baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard sans vie de sa mère. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa mère. Froide. Elle était devenue soudain froide comme la mort. Morte. Sa mère venait de mourir sous ses yeux.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Salut et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je comprends que ton point de vue et j'imagine que oui, j'aurai pu mettre Severus avec une autre personne que James mais la couleur avait été annoncé dès le début dans les pairing sur le profil de l'histoire. Harry/Hermione et James/Severus. En tout cas, j'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer l'histoire. Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être ça sera une fille. Bises et à la prochaine.

 **Le poussin fou :** Salut et merci pour le commentaire. Oui, c'est sûr que tout le monde le savait mais bon fallait un peu faire durer le suspense, lol ! T'imagine, Dumbledore cousin des Holmes ? On pourrait en faire une série, tu ne trouves pas ? A la prochaine.

 **Lily :** Salut ma belle. Pour le James/Severus, c'est normal qu'il choque puisqu'il y en a très peu sur le fandom mais j'espère que je saurai vous le faire aimer. L'annonce de la grossesse vous a fait languir hein ? Severus est toujours trop chou. A la prochaine, j'espère !

 **Snapychou :** Salut la snapoise ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire et à la prochaine, j'espère !

 **Lorina :** Coucou ma puce. Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?! C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de te lire. Tu l'as deviné comment ? Parce que je suis une fan de ce couple ? Severus est toujours adorable. Je pense que je vais l'adopter moi-aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ah, la répartition. Elle arrivera bientôt. Enfin, juste pour l'annonce d'une grossesse, j'ai fait durer le suspense pendant sept chapitres alors la répartition. Hum. A la prochaine, ma belle !

 **Firefox :** Salut et merci pour ton commentaire. Spoiler ma propre histoire ? A ton avis, suis-je assez folle pour le faire ? A la prochaine, j'espère !

 **Juliana :** Coucou ma jolie. Merci pour ce commentaire. Je sais, j'aime bien surprendre mes lecteurs et lectrices. A la prochaine, j'espère !


	9. Quand la haine éclate

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un coup de gueule ! Je commence à en avoir marre des plaintes de personnes qui me disent que le James/Severus est un mauvais choix. C'est MON histoire et je mets qui je veux avec qui je veux. C'est lassant de sans arrêt lire, tu aurais dû mettre Severus avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je rappelle, c'est MON histoire et JE SUIS L'AUTEURE. Si vous n'aimez pas ce pairing, je ne vous oblige pas à lire l'histoire. Vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs, ça ne me dérange pas mais ne m'envoyez pas de mp pour me dire : tu devrais changer de pairing.

Je ne changerai pas de pairing et je continuerai avec mon Severus/James alors ceux et celles qui ne sont pas contents, qu'ils aillent lire d'autres histoires.

Je rappelle, je suis l'auteure donc je ferai ce que j'en veux de mon histoire. Qui n'est pas content, s'en va. Je ne retiendrais pas la personne.

Merci.

Je remercie ceux et celles qui continuent de me lire et de me faire signe de leur présence par des reviews. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

 **9**

 **Quand la haine éclate et que les cœurs se brisent**

Il y avait comme un bourdonnement autour de lui. C'était comme s'il venait d'y avoir une explosion sur le chemin de traverse. Severus avait les oreilles qui sifflaient atrocement et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il avait mal au cœur et sentit à peine les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Son regard était fixé sur le corps sans vie de sa mère. Elle était morte.

C'était totalement incompréhensible. Il était certainement en train de rêver. Il avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il voyait à l'instant était vrai. Il faisait sûrement un horrible cauchemar et dans quelques minutes, il se réveillerait dans sa chambre et irait rejoindre ses parents dans la leur. Sa mère serait en vie et repousserait les draps comme une invitation tacite à venir se blottir dans le lit tout contre elle. Elle le serrerait dans ses bras et déposerait un baiser sur son front. Puis, il sentirait une main malaxer tendrement ses cheveux. Son père se serait réveillé et l'aurait rassuré comme il le faisait souvent.

Le temps s'égrenait lentement et il n'y avait toujours aucun changement de décor. Il se trouvait toujours sur le chemin de traverse au milieu d'un champ de bataille, le corps sans vie de sa mère allongé devant lui, le regard inanimé. Elle restait là, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Aucun battement de cils ni de soulèvement de poitrine. Rien. Elle était morte.

C'était douloureux. C'était horrible.

Brusquement, il sentit son souffle se couper. Il n'avait plus d'oxygène. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il haleta et chercha de l'air sans le trouver. On venait de le priver d'air, d'oxygène, de sa mère.

— Maman, appela-t-il la voix rauque.

Il approcha une main hésitante du corps de sa mère et eut l'impression de mourir sans vraiment mourir lorsqu'il toucha la peau glacée de sa mère. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était morte.

— Maman.

Un nouvel appel. Un appel désespéré de la part d'un enfant qui souhaitait plus que tout au monde que sa mère ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure que tout irait bien. Qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais.

— Maman.

Il éclata en sanglots et voulut s'approcher de sa mère pour toucher un peu plus son corps mais il fut empêché par deux bras qui l'encerclèrent au niveau de la taille. Il fut éloigné du corps de sa mère et il se débattit pour se libérer de cette étreinte mais il n'avait pas assez de forces pour échapper à cette emprise. Il n'était pas assez fort pour se libérer.

— Maman, sanglota-t-il.

Il voulait sa mère. Il souhaitait se blottir contre elle. Il recherchait la douce chaleur de sa mère et il ne la trouvait nulle part. C'était horrible comme sensation. Il avait froid et n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il voulait sa mère.

— Chut, murmura une voix douce à son oreille. Tout va bien, Sev. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.

Il secoua la tête et essaya de s'échapper de cette puissante étreinte. Il voulait uniquement sa mère et personne d'autre. C'était elle qui devait l'étreindre et non cette inconnue qui lui chuchotait des mensonges. Rien ne serait plus pareil après le décès de sa mère. Il n'y aurait plus de vie au manoir sans elle. Il ne pourrait plus être heureux et son père non plus.

Ils n'étaient rien sans Hermione. Elle était le pilier central de leur vie. Celle qui apportait la joie dans leur cœur. Elle était leur bonheur et leur soleil du matin. C'était elle qui les faisait vivre. Sans elle, plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien n'aurait de sens. Il serait inutile de vivre dans un monde où elle ne vivrait pas. Une vie sans Hermione n'était pas une vie.

Il ne voulait pas de ça, d'une vie sans sa mère.

Il finit par arrêter de se débattre et pleura silencieusement alors que la jeune femme lui répétait sans cesse que tout irait bien. Il aurait voulu y croire mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Son espoir venait de s'envoler et il était là, effondré, devant le corps inanimé de sa mère. Et il savait. Il savait que la vie venait de perdre de sa saveur. Sa mère était morte.

Il entendit un cri résonné dans les parages et leva la tête pour voir son père qui approchait d'un pas lent, presque chancelant vers le corps de sa mère.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Harry et son regard émeraude semblait perdre un peu plus de son éclat au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la dépouille de l'ancienne gryffondor.

Il tituba jusqu'au corps d'Hermione et s'écroula devant elle. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et pleura dans le cou d'Hermione. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu un instant. Harry pleurait et la douleur qui l'envahissait semblait avoir touché toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de traverse.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur ce roi accablé qui venait de perdre sa reine, le royaume de son cœur. Elle était pour lui et aujourd'hui, en quelques secondes, il venait de perdre son monde, sa raison de vivre.

Harry garda Hermione étroitement dans ses bras et une bourrasque de vent s'éleva peu à peu sur la rue commerçante. Une aura magique et puissante se dégageait de son corps tandis qu'il pleurait sur la mort de sa femme.

Comment arriverait-il à vivre sans elle ? Sans Hermione, sans son épouse, il devenait un corps sans âme. Une coquille vide. Hermione était son tout et maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, la vie ne valait plus rien pour lui. Elle venait d'être tuée sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cette tragédie. Il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse.

Il s'était promis de protéger sa famille et de ne laisser aucun perdre la vie à cette époque mais il avait échoué. Il échouait toujours. Il ne savait pas protéger les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Pourquoi ?

Une aura grisâtre entoura Harry et le ciel était en train de changer subitement de couleur. Il était passé d'un bleu azur en un gris acier en quelques secondes. Il avait un aspect menaçant et le vent qui faisait violemment claquer les portes des échoppes du chemin de traverse était porteur d'une nouvelle. Une mauvaise nouvelle.

Une tempête s'annonçait et elle ne présageait rien de bon pour les personnes présentes sur la rue commerçante. Des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel et des tonnerres grondèrent sourdement dans les alentours.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse et baissa les paupières d'Hermione. Il la déposa avec délicatesse sur le sol pavé et chercha au milieu du groupe de mangemorts la personne qui l'intéressait. Voldemort était ravi d'avoir fait souffrir Harry. Il jubilait et était extatique face à la désolation du jeune roi. Il aimait répandre et semer la terreur et le malheur autour de lui. Et il semblait qu'il avait réussi.

Le vêtement d'Harry se déchira et il se retrouva simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noire. Le dragon qui était dans son dos se détacha tout doucement et grimpa sur l'épaule du brun.

Le dragon était très petit. On aurait dit un nouveau-né et il ne semblait guère menaçant à première vue.

— Crois-tu pouvoir m'impressionner avec ce…ce…dragon ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton railleur.

Harry ne répondit pas et caressa le dragon qui était sur son épaule droite. Il émit soudain une succession de cris horribles à entendre pour l'oreille humaine. C'était un cri animal et puissant. Comme un appel lointain. Le petit dragon posé sur l'épaule d'Harry cria à son tour et fut très vite rejoint par le brun.

— Merlin ! s'écria Nessa en se couvrant les oreilles.

Pratiquement tout le monde sur le chemin de traverse se couvrit les oreilles pour échapper à cet horrible cri.

Dumbledore paraissait décontenancé et observait ahuri, le jeune roi. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. C'était juste incroyable. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eu la chance de voir cela un jour, d'entendre cette langue oubliée des anciens revenir aussi soudainement à la lumière. Il était loin de se douter qu'étant descendant de Merlin, Harry hériterait d'un tel don.

Merlin était un enchanteur, un puissant sorcier et il se servait souvent des dragons mais jamais aucun texte n'avait mentionné qu'il avait _ce_ don.

— Un dragomage, souffla-t-il éberlué.

Dumbledore était médusé et n'arrivait pas à constituer une pensée cohérente. Il était surpris et troublé.

C'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait un. Selon les textes anciens, le dernier dragomage ayant existé n'était autre qu'un des fondateurs. Il était impossible que Merlin ait été le descendant d'un des fondateurs ou alors, les textes ne disaient pas toute la vérité. Il manquait vraisemblablement une grande partie de l'histoire.

Des ombres traversèrent les nuages assombris et l'on entendit un cri encore plus horrible que celui d'Harry et de son dragon. Puis, une pluie de cris tous horribles les uns que les autres s'abattit sur le chemin de traverse.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et là, le spectacle fut choquant et ahurissant. Des dragons volaient au travers des nuages gris. Personne ne bougea le moindre muscle lorsque les dragons se posèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Les souffles furent retenus et les regards se rivèrent sur Harry qui émit d'autres sons, cette fois, plus bas.

C'était un langage. Harry était en train de s'adresser aux dragons. Il sembla donner des ordres à l'un des dragons et aussitôt des flammes jaillirent et la panique gagna à nouveau la foule. Tout le monde essaya d'échapper aux flammes de ces créatures reptiliennes.

Harry et son dragon fusionnèrent et créèrent un être étrange et nouveau. La peau autrefois blanche d'Harry était devenue épaisse et écailleuse. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude avait pris une teinte beaucoup plus sombre et variait entre le rouge, le noir et le vert. Il avait une queue assez longue et des ongles acérés au bout des doigts.

Severus observa son père, hésitant entre la fierté et la peur. Fier parce que son père était quelqu'un de puissant et peur, parce que la nouvelle apparence de son père était tout bonnement hideuse. Il avait l'impression de regarder une créature tout droit sorti des Contes de Beedle le Barde.

— Que la partie commence, déclara Harry d'une voix rocailleuse et froide.

Harry lança le signal d'attaque à ses dragons et ces derniers s'envolèrent dans les airs et foncèrent rapidement vers la terre en crachant du feu.

Plusieurs mangemorts furent brûlés en quelques minutes. D'autres se retrouvèrent dans la gueule de quelques dragons et des cris d'horreur se mêlèrent aux cris d'attaque des dragons.

Severus frissonna d'effroi lorsqu'il vit ce massacre. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la créature sanguinaire qu'était devenu son père. Il était froid et implacable, sans pitié. Il tuait et paraissait n'avoir aucun remord. Il tuait et peu importait les vies qu'il arrachait.

De l'aura d'Harry, émanait une forte dose de haine. Il était dirigé et contrôlé par sa haine. Plus aucun acte n'avait d'importance pour lui désormais. Il tuait et vengeait la mort d'Hermione. Il avait laissé sortir la haine qu'il ressentait en lui depuis des années. Elle était là, dévastatrice et impitoyable.

L'estomac de Severus fit un bond dans son ventre lorsqu'il vit son père arracher à mains nues la tête d'un mangemort. Il avait envie de vomir. Le spectacle était horrible à voir. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son père.

Il savait que son père était en colère et qu'en ce moment, il haïssait la terre entière pour la perte qu'il venait de subir. Il n'arrivait pas à être dégoûté par les actes que posait son père. Il le devrait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ces mangemorts étaient responsables de la mort de plusieurs autres personnes mais aussi de celle de sa mère.

Et même s'il se disait que ce n'était que justice, il n'arrivait pas à cautionner la cruauté dont faisait preuve son père en cet instant. Il ne condamnait pas et n'adhérait pas. Il ne savait où se positionner.

— Ava…avada… balbutia un mangemort en braquant sa baguette sur Harry.

La main du mangemort tremblait et il n'arrivait pas à dire la formule magique, trop apeuré par le monstre qui lui faisait face.

Harry ricana avec mépris et arracha la tête du mangemort d'un coup de queue sec et rapide. La tête roula lentement jusqu'à Severus qui ne put crier car son cri se coinça dans sa gorge. Son corps se mit à trembler alors que son regard était rivé sur cette tête qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Ne regarde pas, souffla une voix dans son dos.

Il se laissa manipuler telle une poupée de chiffon et fut retourné pour se retrouver, le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Son père était devenu un assassin. Un assassin sans cœur.

Et il savait que c'était la haine que son père ressentait depuis longtemps qui faisait simplement surface. Elle avait fini par éclater car sa mère n'était plus là pour contenir cette haine. Pour contenir le monstre qui sommeillait en son père.

— C'est bientôt fini, Sev, chuchota la jeune femme. Il en a besoin. Il doit éclater et détruire. C'est ainsi. Il en a besoin.

Il s'accrocha à la jeune femme et ne voulut pas relever la tête pour voir les personnes qui mourraient une à une de la main de son père. Il ne souhaitait pas voir son père dans cet état-là, aussi, il essaya de se rappeler l'homme bon qu'il avait connu. Le père aimant qui souriait toujours et qui le bordait quelques fois. Il ne souhaitait pas garder dans sa tête, les images de ce meurtrier qui avait les traits de son père car, il savait que ce n'était pas lui.

Son père n'était pas un assassin. Son père était quelqu'un de bien.

— Tout va bien se passer, Sev. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle.

Nessa ne put se retenir bien longtemps et vomit ses tripes au milieu du champ de bataille. Elle en avait vu des horreurs mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir auparavant. Elle n'était pas une petite nature et encore moins une femme faible mais c'était impossible de regarder ce massacre sans avoir la nausée. Impossible de regarder Harry devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang sans gerber.

Elle n'était pas dégoûtée par le monstre qu'était devenu Harry mais dégoûtée par les personnes et la guerre qui avaient fait de Harry ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait dû énormément souffrir pour qu'une telle bête sommeille en lui et qu'elle réclame réparation par le sang. Par énormément de sang.

Même la haine qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Malfoy était insignifiante par rapport à la haine que devait ressentir Harry vis-à-vis du seigneur des ténèbres. Et pourtant, Malfoy était responsable du décès de son petit garçon. Malgré cela, elle ne le haïssait pas à ce point. Pas au point de créer un monstre.

— Harry, souffla-t-elle, peinée.

Alexein alla la retrouver et l'aida à se redresser.

— Ça va ? s'enquit le blond inquiet.

Nessa secoua la tête et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle regardait son sauveur devenir un bourreau.

Harry tuait peu à peu les mangemorts sans aucune aide. Aucun auror n'était capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient tous terrifiés par la bête monstrueuse qu'était devenu leur roi. De toutes manières, il avait une armée de dragons avec lui et à eux seuls, ils avaient réussi à réduire de façon conséquente, l'armée de mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres.

Alexein passa son bras autour de la taille de la vélane et la soutint car elle était sur le point de flancher.

Cette bataille était éprouvante pour Nessa. Elle pensait être capable de faire face au meurtrier de son enfant mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Voir Abraxas Malfoy était plus terrible qu'une pluie de doloris. Malgré la haine, la douleur était plus intense et elle persistait toujours en elle. Sa haine n'égalera jamais sa douleur.

Puis, il y avait Hermione qui venait de perdre la vie. Elle était morte sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour Severus, pour son fils. Elle avait protégé sa famille jusqu'au bout mais malheureusement, la mort d'Hermione était la fin d'Harry et la naissance d'un monstre.

Sans Hermione, personne ne pourrait contrôler le monstre qui faisait un carnage sur le chemin de traverse dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Les évènements n'étaient pas censés se déroulés ainsi. Hermione n'aurait pas dû mourir et Harry n'aurait pas dû devenir cette bête.

Elle aperçut une ombre bouger au coin de l'œil et se tourna pour voir Abraxas qui pointait sa baguette sur elle. Il affichait un sourire narquois et carnassier. Elle l'avait oublié et n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'il se relèverait aussitôt après la séance de torture qu'elle lui avait infligée.

— Adieu, chérie, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Abraxas allait jeter l'impardonnable sur Nessa mais il fut empêché à temps par un dragon qui le croqua d'un coup de dents. Son corps fut séparé en deux et la créature reptilienne avala le reste du corps du mangemort. Nessa observa la scène, mi- dégoûtée, mi- soulagée.

Abraxas était mort et ce n'était pas elle qui allait le pleurer mais mourir dévorer par un dragon n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait souhaité pour le blond. C'était trop simple, trop facile. Elle aurait voulu qu'il souffre un peu plus longtemps et qu'il éprouve la même souffrance qu'elle ressentait chaque jour à chaque réveil.

— Merci, mon pote.

Alexein remercia le dragon qui grogna simplement et retourna sur le champ de bataille.

— Viens, je vais te mettre à l'abri, dit-il.

Il souleva Nessa et cette dernière n'eut pas la force pour protester. Elle n'était plus en mesure de combattre et ne serait d'aucune aide pour Harry. Elle était bien trop chamboulée pour continuer cette bataille qui était largement gagnée d'avance par le jeune roi.

Alexein déposa Nessa dans la boutique où étaient cachées les sœurs Evans. Lily sanglotait doucement dans les bras de Pétunia qui pleurait silencieusement tout en serrant sa sœur contre elle.

— Je reviens vous chercher, promit Alexein avant de quitter la boutique.

Nessa ouvrit ses bras à Pétunia et Lily qui se jetèrent sur elle en larmes. Elles avaient assisté toutes les deux au décès d'Hermione mais elles avaient vu aussi de quoi était capable Harry lorsqu'il était en colère. C'était encore pire que de regarder un film d'horreur à la télé.

À la télé, elles savaient que ce n'était qu'un film, de la pure fiction mais là, elles savaient que c'était la réalité et que les gens mourraient pour de vrai et qu'Harry les tuait un à un.

Harry se trouva face à Voldemort, entouré de son armée de dragons.

— Voici donc ta véritable nature, fit Voldemort. Un monstre. Voici donc ce que tu es.

— Nous sommes tous deux des monstres, Tom, répliqua Harry, le ton rocailleux.

Voldemort parut un instant surpris et déconcerté mais il se reprit bien vite mais Harry avait capté l'étonnement du seigneur des ténèbres. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que sous sa forme humaine et il était capable de sentir les émotions de façon nette et précise.

— Je suis Lord Voldemort, corrigea sèchement le mage noir.

— Voldemort ou Tom, le nom importe peu, rétorqua Harry placide. Tu as tué ma femme et tu le paieras de ta vie.

Harry fit claquer sa queue dans l'air, son regard ancré dans celui rubis de Voldemort qui paraissait imperturbable et sûr de lui. Il ne craignait nullement Harry et le dragomage pouvait le sentir. Voldemort n'avait pas peur de lui. Il ne savait dire si c'était par bêtise ou par orgueil. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

Peu lui importait qu'il tremble ou qu'il reste de marbre face à la menace qui planait sur lui. Il allait le tuer mais avant tout, il allait faire regretter à ce mage noir d'avoir tué son épouse et leur enfant. Ensuite, il tuerait Severus et finirait par se donner la mort.

Ni lui ni Severus ne pourraient continuer à vivre sans Hermione. Il débarrasserait le monde de Voldemort et lui et son fils iraient rejoindre Hermione dans l'au-delà. Sa décision avait été prise et il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus.

— Endoloris, lança Voldemort dans un léger sifflement.

L'impardonnable toucha Harry mais ne fit rien d'autre que se heurter aux écailles qui semblaient protéger le jeune homme. Il était à moitié dragon. Détail que Voldemort avait visiblement oublié car il paya cher son oubli.

La queue d'Harry fut vive et blessante. D'un coup de queue, il envoya valser le seigneur des ténèbres un peu plus loin. Ce dernier fut projeté dans une boutique et la porte en vitre du magasin vola en éclats sous l'impact.

Harry se glissa tel un reptile dans la boutique et attrapa Voldemort par le cou grâce à sa queue. Il serra fortement jusqu'à priver le mage noir d'oxygène et il l'utilisa comme un hochet. Il tapa Voldemort à gauche et à droite sur le sol de la boutique. Il ne laissa aucun répit à sa victime et resserra sa queue autour du cou du seigneur des ténèbres avant de relâcher un tout petit peu la pression et de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Voldemort essaya de lancer un sortilège de Stupéfixion sur Harry mais cela ne donna aucun résultat. Le sortilège chatouilla légèrement le torse écaillé du brun.

— Bien pensé mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas un dragon comme les autres, persiffla Harry. Je suis un époux, un père, un enfant, un ami, un filleul qui se venge pour la perte des êtres chers qu'il a perdu par ta faute. Aujourd'hui, tu as tiré la mauvaise carte, Voldy. Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à ma femme et mon enfant !

Harry énonça une succession de cris et les dragons créèrent un cercle de feu. Il tira Voldemort hors de la boutique et le traîna sur le sol jusqu'au cercle de feu. Les flammes étaient rougeoyantes et puissantes. Elles étaient magiques et le cercle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry.

— As-tu déjà entendu parler du cercle du feu des dragons, Tom ? le questionna Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

Dumbledore eut un sursaut et sembla sortir de sa stupéfaction à l'entente de la question du brun.

— Ne faîtes pas ça, Majesté, lança Dumbledore.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et un sourire malsain se glissa sur ses lèvres.

— Vous me surprenez de jour en jour, Albus, dit-il. Où avez-vous donc entendu parler de ce rite ancestral ?

Dumbledore garda le silence et ne répondit pas à la question de son souverain. Harry darda son regard sur le vieux sorcier et ricana, amusé par sa découverte.

— Ce cher Grindelwald, railla Harry. Il vous a tellement appris, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est votre haine qui dicte vos actes, dit simplement Albus. Vous devez vous reprendre, Majesté. Je suis sûr que votre épouse n'aurait…

— Qu'en savez-vous ? le coupa brutalement Harry d'un ton dur. Ce n'est pas votre épouse que vous avez vu mourir sous vos yeux, impuissant ! Ce n'est pas votre femme qui portait la vie en elle que vous avez vu mourir tout à l'heure ! C'est la mienne ! C'était ma femme ! Mon Hermione, la mère de mes enfants ! Alors non, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce qu'elle aurait souhaité que je fasse alors qu'elle est morte. Vous n'en avez pas le droit parce que vous ne la connaissiez pas !

Harry éructait de colère. Sa haine s'agrandit encore un peu plus et il étrangla à nouveau le mage noir à qui il ne laissa aucun répit. Il voulait que ce dernier meure dans d'atroces souffrances. Il voulait le voir hurler et supplier. Il voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'il souffrait à l'instant.

Il souhaitait le voir souffrir et agoniser. Et il allait adorer le spectacle.

Severus qui était dans les bras de la jeune femme se retrouva repousser assez brusquement et se retrouva le cul par terre, dérouté. Il sortit de son hébétude et vit la jeune femme se précipiter vers le cercle de flammes.

— Papa, arrête ! cria-t-elle.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'observa, perplexe. Venait-elle de l'appeler, papa ?

— Ne fais pas ça, poursuivit-elle.

Harry l'admira et plissa les yeux. La ressemblance avec Hermione était frappante et il plongea dans un regard émeraude qui lui rappelait autrefois le sien. Cet émeraude qui était encore pur de tous pêchés. Cet émeraude pur et si innocent.

Puis, il fit le rapprochement assez vite. Il dévisagea la jeune femme et parut étonné.

— Lily-Luna ? fit-il incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

— Oui, papa, confirma-t-elle.

Harry eut les larmes aux yeux et détailla un peu plus sa fille. Ce à quoi aurait ressemblé l'enfant que portait Hermione dans son ventre. Et lorsqu'il pensa à son épouse, il se rappela son décès et ce qu'il venait de perdre. Sa fille ne naîtra jamais car sa femme était morte.

Il secoua la tête et refusa de se laisser piéger. Cette jeune femme était aux côtés de Voldemort. C'était sûrement une ruse pour le berner. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre.

— Ma fille est morte, claqua la voix froide d'Harry.

Lily-Luna ne comprit que trop tard la phrase de son père et ce dernier raviva les flammes des dragons. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Voldemort que le cercle se refermait derrière Harry. Elle essaya d'avancer mais elle ne pouvait approcher plus loin.

— Papa, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, supplia-t-elle. Papa !

Harry l'ignora et poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé. D'un sortilège informulé, il traça un pentagramme au milieu du cercle et y jeta le seigneur des ténèbres qui toussa brusquement en inhalant de l'air à nouveau. De petites flammes apparurent dans les contours du pentagramme. Des flammes aussi noires que les ténèbres.

— Tu ne peux sortir de ce pentagramme, dit Harry.

Voldemort se trouvait au centre du pentagramme et essayait d'éviter les flammes. Il voulut sortir de l'étoile à cinq branches mais il était comme retenu par une force magique.

— Inutile. Tu n'en sortiras jamais, ricana Harry. Euh, si, mais mort, rectifia-t-il.

— Je ne me laisserai pas tuer par un monstre comme toi, répliqua Voldemort d'une voix rauque. Je suis Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres et immortel.

— Immortel ? ironisa Harry. J'ai détruit tous tes joujoux. Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir.

— Je ne mourrai pas, protesta le mage noir.

Voldemort lança sortilège sur sortilège pour essayer de sortir du pentagramme mais aucun sortilège même de magie noire ne semblait être efficace. Il était prisonnier.

— Le cercle du feu des dragons est quelque peu semblable à la création des horcruxes. Le cercle permet de diviser l'âme d'une personne en cinq parties mais uniquement pour la briser et la détruire. Cette division de l'âme est comme tu dois t'en douter, affreusement douloureuse, car il n'est pas question ici de transfert d'âme mais plutôt de destruction, expliqua Harry.

Un long frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Voldemort et Harry sourit tel un prédateur tenant sa proie dans la gueule.

— Imagine la douleur que doit ressentir une personne dont l'âme a déjà été divisé, continua Harry.

— Papa, par pitié, écoute-moi, supplia Lily-Luna.

Elle essaya de voir à travers les flammes mais elle n'y vit presque rien. Elle entendait simplement la conversation qu'entretenait son père avec Voldemort. Elle retourna auprès de Severus et le prit par la main. Elle le tira rapidement vers le cercle et s'agenouilla devant lui.

— Sev, il faut que tu m'aides, dit-elle d'emblée.

Le jeune garçon garda la bouche close et regarda simplement Lily-Luna. Il ne la connaissait pas et il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir confiance en elle ou pas.

— Je suis ta sœur, Sev, lui apprit-elle. Lily-Luna.

— Ma sœur était dans le ventre de ma mère, cracha-t-il d'une voix pleine de douleur.

Cette femme n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal ainsi. Sa mère et sa petite-sœur étaient mortes et il ne connaîtra jamais sa sœur car elle n'aura pas eu le temps de grandir.

— Et ta sœur y est toujours mais je suis aussi là, rétorqua Lily-Luna.

Severus n'arrivait plus à comprendre et commençait à perdre le fil de la conversation.

— Maman n'est pas morte, Sev. Elle se réveillera dans quelques instants.

— Tu mens.

Lily-Luna jeta un coup d'œil au cercle et frissonna d'effroi lorsqu'elle entendit un cri retentir. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'épiloguer avec Severus. Alors elle décida de lui montrer qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle le traîna vers le corps d'Hermione et l'obligea à se pencher vers la poitrine de la brune. Severus n'avait pas assez de force pour résister à Lily-Luna et se plia aux volontés de la jeune femme.

— Écoute, dit-elle.

Severus lança à Lily-Luna un regard perdu et finit par poser son oreille sur la poitrine de sa mère, près de son cœur. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit les battements cardiaques de sa mère résonner dans sa cage thoracique.

Il releva brusquement la tête et toucha la peau de sa mère. Elle était de nouveau chaude. Il observa attentivement la poitrine de sa mère qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

— C'est…c'est… bredouilla-t-il, ému.

— Tu la retrouveras plus tard. On doit d'abord aider papa, le pressa Lily-Luna.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais, Sev, l'interrompit Lily-Luna exaspérée. Tu as la preuve que maman est vivante. Les questions, pour tout à l'heure ! Si on ne se bouge pas, on risque de perdre papa et de façon définitive.

Severus affronta Lily-Luna du regard et finit par détourner le sien pour le poser sur sa mère. Elle était en vie. Il avait comme l'impression d'être dans un rêve. C'était si surréaliste !

Un autre cri sortit Severus de sa torpeur et il vit Lily-Luna serrer les poings jusqu'à se blanchir les phalanges.

— Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il.

S'il pouvait aider son père, il ferait tout pour.

— Tu dois chanter pour lui, répondit Lily-Luna.

— Quoi ? s'écria Severus désorienté.

— Chante-le pour lui, Sev.

— Mais je ne sais pas quoi chanter.

— Chante-le pour lui, Sev. Qu'importe la chanson, il t'entendra, dit Lily-Luna d'une voix douce.

Severus haussa les épaules et suivit les recommandations de Lily-Luna. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais du moment que cela aiderait son père.

Lily-Luna tressaillit lorsqu'un troisième hurlement résonna sur le chemin de traverse. Elle sourit tandis que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Severus.

Severus inspira un bon coup et commença lentement à entonner un chant. Il chanta la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère pour le rendormir après un cauchemar et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs heureux.

Lily-Luna entama une danse en accompagnant la chanson de Severus. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et tendit les jambes. Elle plia une jambe et la ramena vers elle avant de la tendre vers le haut. Puis, elle se releva dans un mouvement lent, presque sensuel. Elle dansait et chaque mouvement de son corps était élégant et fluide.

Elle effectua des petits mouvements lents avec ses bras tandis que le reste de son corps effectuait des mouvements gracieux et rapide.

C'était une danseuse et chaque mouvement était accompagné de magie qui flottait dans l'air.

La danse combinée au chant de Severus eut un effet impressionnant. Le ciel fut parsemé d'étoiles et le chant de Severus envoûta les dragons qui s'endormirent d'un sommeil paisible. Harry qui avait écouté le chant de Severus reprit tout doucement sa forme humaine. Le cercle des dragons disparut peu à peu et Harry finit par redevenir un être humain, son petit dragon posé sur son épaule droite.

Lily-Luna enchaîna quelques derniers mouvements et termina son ballet avec grâce comme un cygne. Elle esquissa un sourire soulagé et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle les posa sur la forme qu'était devenue Voldemort.

Elle hoqueta brusquement et s'approcha à pas lent du seigneur des ténèbres.

— To…To…Tom, bafouilla-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Voldemort se redressa avec difficulté et elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider mais ce dernier la repoussa loin de lui.

— Tom, fit-elle affligée.

— Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il.

— Je…

Elle n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que Voldemort transplana rapidement et disparut du chemin de traverse.

— Tom, murmura-t-elle.

— Papa ! cria Severus.

Severus accourut vers Harry et alla se jeter dans ses bras. Il était heureux de revoir enfin son père tel qu'il le connaissait vraiment. Il avait bien cru pendant un instant que son père ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant.

Harry accueillit son fils dans ses bras et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne lui restait désormais plus que Severus. Il avait à nouveau échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à détruire Voldemort comme il l'avait planifié.

— Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il.

Il était sincèrement désolé. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que les choses se terminent ainsi. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ça finisse de cette manière.

Il resserra son étreinte jusqu'à étouffer son fils.

— Pa…pa…

— Harry, tu étouffes, Severus.

Cette voix. Il devait sûrement halluciner, n'est-ce pas ? Il releva la tête et croisa un regard souriant et plein de vie. Un visage qui lui était douloureusement familier.

Severus se détacha de l'étreinte de son père et se tourna vers la voix. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

— Maman !

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère était en vie. Elle était vivante et il se trouvait dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas que cela était possible mais il pourrait mourir d'un instant à l'autre de pur bonheur.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie qu'en cet instant. Sa mère était vivante.

— Hermione, haleta Harry.

Il approcha lentement vers sa femme qui souriait tendrement et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il palpa le visage d'Hermione pour se rassurer que c'était bien elle et il se pinça pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

— Hermione.

— Harry, sourit-elle.

Et il la prit dans ses bras tout en mêlant Severus à cette étreinte. Une étreinte chaleureuse pour des retrouvailles bouleversantes. Hermione était vivante.

— Merlin ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, confia Harry la voix chancelante.

— Tu ne me perdras jamais, dit Hermione.

— Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille, tu m'entends ! gronda Harry. J'ai cru mourir.

Il déposa des baisers sur la joue, le nez, la bouche, le front, le menton et les paupières d'Hermione.

— Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

— Plus jamais, jura Hermione.

Harry la reprit dans ses bras, heureux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son épouse. Severus se détacha de l'étreinte et se rapprocha de Lily-Luna qui paraissait triste et chagrinée. Elle avait les yeux rougis et continuait de pleurer tout en regardant le ciel étoilé.

— T'es vraiment ma sœur ? demanda-t-il.

Lily-Luna baissa la tête et porta son regard sur Severus.

— Oui, petit-frère, répondit-elle.

— Comment est-ce possible ? l'interrogea Severus, confus. Tu n'es pas encore née.

— Oh ça ! fit-elle amusée. Je viens simplement du futur.

— Tu te moques de moi ? questionna Severus incrédule.

— Qui es-tu ? l'agressa derechef Harry qui tira Severus vers lui.

— C'est moi, Lily-Luna.

— Notre fille n'est pas encore née, répliqua Harry.

— Je viens du futur, soupira-t-elle agacée.

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure broussailleuse et se dit que c'était certainement le moment pour commencer son récit. Puis, elle irait retrouver Tom et s'expliquerait avec lui. Elle devait aussi savoir comment il allait et elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide.

— As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? demanda Hermione.

— Comment vous donnerai-je mon prénom alors que je ne suis même pas encore née ? répliqua-t-elle exaspérée. Je suis votre fille.

— Et que faisais-tu aux côtés de Voldemort ? l'interrogea Harry suspicieux.

— Je suis venue pour changer les choses, répondit-elle simplement.

— Quelles choses ?

— J'ai commis une grossière erreur dans le futur que je me dois de réparer, dit Lily-Luna.

— Sois plus explicite, recommanda Hermione.

Lily-Luna lança un regard désolé et contrit à Severus puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses parents.

— À mon époque, Sev est mort, annonça-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent ses parents.

— Par ma faute, ajouta-t-elle. Je jalousais Sev et cherchais sans cesse à obtenir la reconnaissance de notre entourage. Sev était l'enfant prodige, l'héritier du trône qui accomplissait des prouesses et représentait avec honneur la couronne. Il était prédestiné à être un grand roi tout comme toi, papa. Sev était adulé de tous et moi, j'étais toujours considérée comme la petite sœur du prodige. Seulement comme étant sa petite-sœur, celle qui restait dans son ombre et même auprès de vous, je n'étais que la dernière. La cadette. Un petit enfant et je souhaitais être reconnue de tous comme Lily-Luna et non comme la petite princesse ou la sœur du prince héritier. Alors, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres a fait son grand retour dans le monde sorcier, j'ai décidé de le vaincre pour prouver à tous que je n'étais pas faible. Harry avait un an et c'était halloween. On le fêtait tous au manoir et j'avais réussi à trouver Voldemort peu de temps avant la fête. Je l'avais convié à cet évènement grâce à des connaissances et lui avais révélé l'emplacement exact du manoir. Je voulais qu'il vienne à la soirée pour que je puisse le combattre et montrer à tous que j'étais capable de vaincre Voldemort. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas du tout déroulé comme je le pensais. Voldemort est arrivé avec une armée et ils ont attaqué le manoir qui était sans défense puisque personne à part nos proches ne connaissaient son emplacement. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'il viendrait avec toute une armée. Nous lui avons résisté mais nous n'avions pas assez d'effectifs. C'est ce jour-là que je fis pour la première fois, la connaissance de Voldemort. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai tout de suite su. Je l'ai su à son regard que c'était lui. Je ne pouvais l'attaquer. Ma magie ne m'aurait pas obéi. Il m'était impossible de le vaincre car je le chantais pour lui. Il m'a attaqué et Sev s'est interposé pour me protéger. Sev allait tuer Voldemort et je l'en ai empêché. Mon intervention fut fatale pour Sev car Voldemort prit avantage de la situation et tua Sev, raconta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

— Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione interloquée.

— J'ai fait une grosse connerie et je m'en veux toujours aujourd'hui pour le décès de Sev mais il m'était incapable de laisser Tom mourir, se justifia Lily-Luna. Je ne pouvais pas.

— Tu ne pouvais pas ? releva Harry d'un ton dur.

— J'ai racheté ma faute, papa. Sev a maintenant la protection du sang et maman a été sauvé par ma magie verte, se défendit Lily-Luna.

— Mais tu t'entends ? Tu parles de Voldemort comme si tu en étais amoureuse ! fit remarquer Harry la voix sèche.

— Je l'aime, hurla Lily-Luna. Je suis amoureuse de lui.

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche tandis qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux.

— Quoi ? éructa Harry furieux.

— Je suis son enchanteuse, papa, révéla Lily-Luna.

— Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna Harry en secouant la tête.

— Je l'enchanterai pour moi, papa. Toujours, dit Lily-Luna.

— Merlin !

Ce fut certainement la nouvelle de trop pour Harry car il tomba dans les pommes. Il avait subi bien trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Hermione lança un sortilège de lévitation à Harry avant que ce dernier ne rencontre le sol et ne savait trop quoi faire dans cette situation. Elle était confrontée à quelque chose de complètement inédit.

— Je ne peux pas rester, maman. Je dois aller le voir.

— Tu es vraiment son enchanteuse ? demanda Hermione.

— Oui, répondit Lily-Luna.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation. Elle devrait peut-être commencer à lui révéler certaines choses. Il était temps qu'il apprenne qui il était réellement et quelle sera sa destinée.

— Ton père ne va pas apprécier la nouvelle lorsqu'il aura repris ses esprits, dit calmement Hermione.

— Être responsable de la mort de Sev m'a fait perdre l'amour de papa, confia tristement Lily-Luna. J'essaie de me racheter du mieux que je le peux.

— Ton père, qu'importent les fautes que tu commettras, ne cessera jamais de t'aimer, contesta Hermione.

Lily-Luna ne répliqua pas et hocha simplement la tête.

— Aucune destinée n'est écrite à l'avance, maman. Une prophétie fait son apparition chaque jour et le destin n'est écrit que par nous, dit-elle. Vous aurez besoin de vos amis pour la suite.

Elle s'approcha de son père et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se plaça devant sa mère et Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime, déclara Hermione.

— Moi aussi, maman.

Elle rompit l'étreinte et s'approcha de Severus. Lily-Luna se baissa et retira le pendentif en vif d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle prit la main de Severus et plaça le bijou dans sa main.

— Quoi que je dirais dans un futur proche, tu es et tu seras à jamais mon héros, dit-elle.

— Merci.

Lily-Luna sourit tendrement à son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle recula de quelques pas et jeta un regard vers la boutique de vêtements.

— Vous pouvez sortir, lança-t-elle.

Hermione et Severus suivirent le regard de Lily-Luna et virent cinq personnes sortirent de la boutique de vêtements. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en ronds lorsqu'elle reconnut les cinq personnes. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Bonne chance à vous, murmura Lily-Luna avant de transplaner.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Cela me fait très plaisir de te lire et de voir qu'il y en a certains qui arrivent à suivre mes pensées. Bises.

 **Lily :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison. Voldy a été très irrespectueux envers son roi. Pour les réponses à tes questions, j'espère que tu les as trouvées dans ce chapitre. A la prochaine, j'espère !

 **Guest 2 (Yukiodu44) :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traumatisé et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura rassuré. A la prochaine !

 **Lorina :** Salut ma belle. Comment te portes-tu ? J'espère que tu as été ravie du nouveau chapitre. J'attends ton avis. Bises ma belle.

 **Juliana :** J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai hâte de te lire.

 **Guest 3 :** Salut, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura rassuré.

 **James X Sev :** Coucou ! J'ai adoré lire ton commentaire. Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Merci pour le compliment qui m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup touché. En espérant te lire au prochain chapitre.

 **Petite plume :** Salut ! Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire. A la prochaine !


	10. Lily-Luna, une enchanteuse désenchantée

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut les potteriens ! Je suis toujours ravie de me retrouver sur ce site avec vous. Comme vous vous en doutez, ceci est une petite note d'informations concernant la fic. Après moult réflexions, j'ai décidé de diviser cette histoire car il se trouve qu'elle continuera avec la naissance d'Harry, sa scolarité, ses amours, ses amitiés, etc… . Donc, la première partie s'intitule comme vous le savez : **Severus Merlin Caledonensis** et la seconde partie s'intitulera : **Harry James Caledonensis-Potter**. J'ai décidé de faire deux parties car je trouve que l'histoire regroupée est bien trop longue. De plus, je pense que Severus et Harry doivent chacun avoir son histoire.

Merci les potteriens et bonne lecture.

* * *

10

 **Lily-Luna, Lilou, une enchanteuse désenchantée**

Lily-Luna transplana et atterrit sur un étroit sentier. Elle aperçut une vaste demeure sinistre entourée d'un haut muret et d'une forêt verdoyante recouverte d'un épais brouillard. La demeure avait des allures inquiétantes et terrifiantes.

Elle s'avança et pénétra la demeure en passant une grille rouillée et vétuste. Elle marcha sur un étroit chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Plus elle avançait et plus elle redoutait la confrontation. Son cœur battait au rythme de sa marche.

La bâtisse était ancienne, presque en ruines. Une partie du manoir était recouverte de plantes grimpantes, la plupart des fenêtres étaient closes ou couvertes de crasse, la façade était aussi noire que le charbon et les poutres qui soutenaient l'entrée semblaient rongées.

Elle poussa la grande porte en chêne et pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de lumière dans le hall du manoir. L'intérieur était poussiéreux et plusieurs araignées semblaient avoir élues leur domicile au manoir. Le mobilier de la demeure aussi luxueux fut-il était recouvert de toiles d'araignées et d'une épaisse poussière.

Elle gravit les marches d'escaliers en granit qui menaient à l'étage et poussa la porte d'une pièce. La salle paraissait plus vivante que les autres pièces du manoir. C'était un petit salon dont l'imposante cheminée en marbre faisait rugir des flammes. Des fauteuils de velours entouraient une table basse en verre et au centre un tapis pourpre s'étendait tout le long du plancher.

Elle éprouva une sensation étrange et resta clouée sur place, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement pour approcher la silhouette qui était étendue sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle déglutit péniblement et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le poids de sa douleur, de sa souffrance.

— Tom ?

Sa voix était chancelante, hésitante et enrouée. Elle avait mal et n'osait imaginer à quel point le mage noir avait dû souffrir lors de sa confrontation avec son père.

— Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

— Tom, je t'en prie, éc…

— Va-t'en ! la coupa-t-il implacable.

Lily-Luna devint blanche comme un navet et crut défaillir un instant. Elle hoqueta brusquement et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine. C'était si douloureux qu'elle s'écroula à genoux sur le plancher.

— Tom, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, le supplia-t-elle en larmes. Je t'aime, Tom.

— Balivernes ! éructa le mage noir.

Il quitta son fauteuil et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il la toisa avec colère et haine. Dans ses iris vermeil brillaient une fureur immense et une haine incommensurable pour la brunette.

— Regarde ! tonna-t-il. Regarde ce que je suis devenu par ta faute ! Tu m'as promis la victoire et voilà ce que j'ai eu en échange de ma confiance !

Lily-Luna ne put regarder plus longtemps le visage de celui qu'elle aimait. Il était devenu encore plus hideux qu'auparavant. La magie de son père avait été dévastatrice et elle n'avait pas épargné le mage noir. Son père s'était vengé et avait usé d'une magie ancienne, pratiquement interdite à cause de sa violence.

Le cercle du feu des dragons, un rite ancestral, oublié de tous. Une magie si puissante qu'elle détruisait lentement et douloureusement l'âme d'une personne. Cette magie était mille fois plus douloureuse que des millions de doloris, plus dangereuse qu'un impardonnable.

Une magie si ancienne et si unique que très peu de personnes savaient la manier. Il n'y avait que les dragomages qui étaient capables d'un tel exploit car leur magie liée à celle des dragons leur permettait de créer le cercle du feu.

Par sa faute, l'homme qu'elle aimait avait dû subir une telle violence et elle connaissait les répercussions de cette magie. Voldemort ne pourrait plus jamais être le même. Il ne pourrait plus être le sorcier qu'il fut autrefois. Le cercle du feu des dragons détruisait non seulement l'âme de la personne visée mais aussi son noyau magique.

Voldemort avait survécu au rituel et son noyau magique s'en trouvait désormais brisé. La magie du mage noir n'allait plus être ce qu'elle fut d'antan. Elle était devenue instable et il ne pourrait plus la contrôler. Aucune magie, aucun sortilège ne pourrait reconstituer son noyau magique. C'en était fini de lui.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Tom, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurs.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Rien n'aurait dû se finir ainsi. Le plan était pourtant si simple mais rien ne se déroula comme elle avait imaginé et elle s'en voulait profondément de ne pas avoir su protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait.

— Que ferais-je d'une magie instable ? Que deviendrais-je sans mes pouvoirs ? s'énerva Voldemort. Je te faisais confiance !

— Tom…

— Et moi qui ai cru en tes belles paroles. Tu disais être mon enchanteuse. Si tu l'étais réellement, tu m'aurais protégé au péril de ta vie ! poursuivit le seigneur des ténèbres.

— Je suis ton enchanteuse, Tom, répliqua Lily-Luna. Je le suis. Je t'enchante, Tom. Je t'enchante pour moi.

— Fadaises ! cria Voldemort. Ce ne sont que des mensonges !

— Tom, par pitié, écoute-moi, l'implora-t-elle.

— Va-t'en ! la chassa-t-il. Je ne veux plus te voir. Sors de chez moi.

— Pitié, Tom, ne me rejette pas, sanglota-t-elle.

— Sors !

— Tom, le supplia-t-elle.

— Va-t'en !

Lily-Luna éclata en sanglots et sortit précipitamment du manoir en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues frêles. Elle venait d'être rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et il n'y avait rien de plus affreux pour une enchanteuse.

Elle courut jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine. Elle courut aussi loin que la portait le vent. Elle courut aussi loin que possible de cette douleur qui la suivait telle une ombre. Elle courut jusqu'à en avoir mal. Elle voulait s'éloigner de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à l'instant.

C'était horrible et pénible. Affreux et atroce. Difficile et insurmontable.

Elle ne pouvait vivre sans Tom. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui, sa famille, son frère, son neveu, ses amis, pour être à ses côtés. Elle aurait dû regretter tous ces sacrifices mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Le faire, ce serait renié son amour pour Tom et jamais elle ne le pourrait. Son amour pour Tom passait avant son amour pour ses proches.

Elle ne l'avait pas voulu. L'amour lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. La magie avait choisi à sa place et elle ne pouvait lutter. Elle était destinée à enchanter Tom et cela sera toujours ainsi. Elle l'enchantera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle arrêta subitement de courir et s'effondra sur de l'herbe mouillée dans une forêt sombre et inquiétante. Elle était épuisée et n'avait aucune envie de vivre. De toutes manières, tout était fini pour elle à l'instant où elle avait quitté le manoir.

Elle esquissa un sourire triste et pensa à Tom. Elle était désolée. Finalement, elle n'apportait que malheur et désespoir à ses proches. D'abord Severus et maintenant Tom. Elle aurait dû ne jamais naître.

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

 _« — Lilou ?_

 _Lily-Luna se retourna et vit son frère aîné ramper jusqu'à elle. Elle se demanda si elle devait rire ou l'aider. Elle décida que la première option était la meilleure. Elle s'esclaffa en l'observant ramper difficilement jusqu'à elle._

 _Il était difficile pour un homme de la taille de Severus de passer dans un passage aussi étroit._

— _Aide-moi au lieu de rigoler, grogna Severus._

 _Lily-Luna se leva et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Elle se baissa et tira doucement son frère jusqu'à elle. Elle réussit à l'aider à sortir de ce petit tunnel qui menait à un balcon abandonné. C'était un endroit que Severus avait trouvé lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il explorait le manoir. Un lieu devenu leur jardin secret à tous les deux._

 _Severus enleva les quelques toiles d'araignées qu'il avait sur sa robe de sorcier et leva la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de sa jeune sœur._

 _Il passa une main dans la chevelure en bataille de sa petite sœur et sourit tendrement. Elle grandissait un peu plus chaque jour et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la naissance de sa sœur._

— _Ma Lilou, murmura-t-il affectueusement._

— _Je ne suis plus un bébé, Sev, grommela Lily-Luna. J'ai dix ans et je suis tante._

— _Je sais, sourit-il. Mais pourquoi as-tu fui la fête ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il._

— _J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, répondit-elle._

— _Et surtout de fuir Charlie, ajouta Severus moqueur._

— _C'est mon ami mais il est un peu trop collant quelque fois, râla Lily-Luna._

 _Severus ne put se retenir de rire. Depuis le début de la soirée, Lily-Luna essayait de fuir Charlie, son meilleur ami, le second fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Charlie et Lily-Luna avaient grandi ensembles et se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance._

 _Charlie considérait Lily-Luna comme sa meilleure amie et souhaitait l'épouser plus tard. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Tout le monde savait que Charlie en pinçait déjà pour la brunette._

 _Cela amusait les adultes plus qu'autre chose. Ils étaient encore enfants et avaient toute la vie devant eux et pour beaucoup de gens, le mariage dans le futur de Lily-Luna et de Charlie n'étonnerait personne. Cela se voyait parfaitement qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre._

 _Sauf que Lily-Luna ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle considérait Charlie comme un frère et ne l'épouserait certainement pas plus tard lorsqu'elle sera grande._

— _J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça Severus._

 _Il sortit un pendentif en vif d'or de sa poche et le mit autour du cou de sa petite sœur._

— _Mais…mais…c'est…c'est… bredouilla-t-elle ahurie._

— _Il est maintenant à toi, dit Severus._

 _Lily-Luna regarda son frère stupéfaite. Il venait de lui offrir le vif d'or de leur père. Celui qu'il avait reçu en cadeau de leur père. Le vif d'or dont tout le monde en parlait dans la famille. Un vif d'or si légendaire que c'en était devenu une relique._

 _Elle ne connaissait pas très bien l'histoire qui entourait ce vif d'or mais elle savait tout simplement que son père avait reçu cet objet de la part d'un homme qui comptait énormément pour lui._

— _Même si parfois tu en doutes, je t'aime énormément. Je suis sûr que tu seras une grande attrapeuse, aussi meilleure que l'a été papa. Certainement plus que lui._

— _Tu le penses sincèrement ? demanda-t-elle la voix rauque._

— _T'ai-je déjà menti une seule fois ?_

 _Lily-Luna secoua la tête._

— _Alors ne doute plus jamais de mes paroles, dit Severus. Tu es la meilleure et je suis sûr que lorsque tu iras à Poudlard l'année prochaine, tu battras tous les records._

 _Lily-Luna fut émue par les paroles de son aîné et laissa des larmes couler._

— _Merci beaucoup, Sev._

 _Severus sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras._

— _Joyeux anniversaire ma Lilou._

 _Lily-Luna resta un moment dans les bras de son frère et savoura pleinement cette étreinte. Son frère lui manquait atrocement et depuis qu'il avait fondé une famille, elle le voyait moins souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et avait pensé au bout d'un temps qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à elle maintenant qu'il avait un fils._

 _Visiblement, elle avait été idiote de penser ainsi._

— _Sev, je…_

 _Elle fut interrompue par une explosion qui retentit dans tout le manoir faisant trembler toutes les fondations. Severus rompit son étreinte et s'approcha du balcon pour voir ce qui se passait. Il vit avec effarement que le manoir était encerclé par une horde de mangemorts._

— _Voldemort, siffla-t-il._

 _Lily-Luna tressaillit et pâlit brusquement lorsqu'elle vit l'armée menée par le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle secoua la tête déroutée. Ce n'était pas supposé se dérouler ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû venir avec toute une armée. Ce n'était pas possible._

— _Viens, dit Severus._

 _Il prit sa main et ils rejoignirent l'intérieur du manoir à travers leur passage secret. Les quelques invités s'étaient tous regroupés dans la salle de fête. C'était halloween mais aussi l'anniversaire de Lily-Luna. La famille Caledonensis avait invité tous leurs proches à festoyer avec eux et apparemment, la fête venait d'être interrompue._

— _Il faut mettre les enfants en lieu sûr, dit Harry._

 _Le roi du Royaume-Uni malgré les quelques mèches grises qui parsemaient ses cheveux noirs était toujours aussi beau que le jour de ses vingt-ans. Son visage s'était adouci mais il avait conservé les traits de sa jeunesse._

— _Bill, emmène tous les petits dans la bibliothèque et n'en ressortez pas avant qu'Hermione ne vienne vous chercher, c'est compris ? ordonna-t-il._

 _Bill, l'aîné des Weasley, hocha simplement la tête._

— _Je veux rester combattre avec vous, dit Lily-Luna._

— _Il n'en est pas question, refusa catégoriquement Harry._

— _Je sais me battre, papa. Vous m'avez entraîné au combat depuis que je sais marcher. Je manie la magie des sceaux et d'invocation comme personne. Je suis une aussi meilleure enchanteuse que toi ou Sev. Je peux le faire, argumenta-t-elle._

— _J'ai dit non, Lily-Luna. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant et même si tu es assez douée pour ton âge, tu n'as pas le niveau de Severus en sortilèges, en défense contre les forces du mal et en informulé. Ta magie est instinctive tandis que celle de ton frère est contrôlée, répliqua Harry. Tu es une bonne enchanteuse, certes, mais tu restes tout de même une enfant._

— _Severus était lui aussi un enfant lorsqu'il a affronté une armée d'inferi, rétorqua Lily-Luna._

— _Il avait douze ans._

— _Mais…_

— _Il suffit ! tonna Harry exaspéré. Je n'accepterai plus aucune contestation de ta part ! Va te cacher et n'en ressort sous aucun prétexte !_

 _Lily-Luna serra les poings et grinça des dents. Elle était furieuse et bouillonnait de rage. Son père ne souhaitait jamais la laisser faire ses preuves. Il la prenait sans arrêt pour une enfant._

— _Je te déteste, lança-t-elle._

 _Elle quitta la salle en courant pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Bill mena tous les enfants à l'endroit indiqué par Harry et il ferma les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque derrière eux._

 _Les enfants partis se cacher, ils pouvaient enfin se défendre et contrattaquer. Voldemort était venu pour détruire la famille royale mais aussi tuer le garçon de la prophétie._

 _Le combat fut sanglant. Il eut plusieurs pertes dans les deux clans. La bataille était à son paroxysme et l'armée de Voldemort était en train de se faire décimer._

 _Lily-Luna pestait intérieurement contre son père. C'était censé être son combat. C'était elle qui devait défaire le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle qui devait sauver le monde sorcier de la menace du mage noir. Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas eu cette bataille._

— _Lily-Luna ? l'interpella Charlie. Tu sais, ton père essaye simplement de te protéger. Je suis certain qu'il te trouve courageuse et que…_

— _Je vais lui montrer, le coupa-t-elle._

— _De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Charlie perplexe._

 _Lily-Luna se leva et se dirigea vers les portes._

— _Où vas-tu comme ça ? lui demanda Bill._

— _Je vais me battre, répondit-elle._

— _Quoi ? s'écria Bill. On ne peut pas sortir d'ici. Tu…_

 _Lily-Luna avait rapidement fait sortir sa baguette et avait lancé un sort de Stupéfixion au roux. Charlie eut le temps de rattraper le petit Harry que Bill tenait dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe au sol._

— _À ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, conseilla un blond aux yeux bleus._

— _Tu n'es pas à ma place, Nekilxein, répliqua Lily-Luna._

 _Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et suivit les bruits qu'elle entendait. Clairement, la bataille se déroulait dans le jardin du manoir. Elle sortit à pas feutrés et resta sur ses gardes. Elle évita un sortilège de peu et chercha au milieu de tous ces combattants, le seigneur des ténèbres._

 _Elle finit par repérer Voldemort qui était en plein duel avec son frère. Elle grinça des dents en pensant que la gloire reviendrait une fois de plus à Severus si elle ne faisait rien. Voldemort était sa seule chance pour prouver à ses parents mais aussi à ses proches qu'elle n'était pas faible._

 _Elle s'approcha du champ de bataille et se défendit plutôt bien contre quelques mangemorts._

— _Lily-Luna ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _Hermione détourna son regard de sa fille et abattit le mangemort qu'elle affrontait. Elle chercha sa fille et la vit se diriger vers Severus et Voldemort qui n'avaient pas encore repéré la gamine._

— _Lily-Luna !_

 _Elle se précipita vers sa fille mais son chemin fut bloqué par d'autres mangemorts. Elle lâcha un juron, irritée._

— _Voldemort, l'interpella Lily-Luna._

 _Le mage noir tourna la tête vers la fillette et oublia quelques secondes son duel. Lily-Luna rencontra le regard rubis du seigneur des ténèbres et ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les iris de Voldemort._

 _Elle sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir et sa magie chanta soudainement en elle. C'était une mélodie douce et apaisante. Et là, elle sut. Elle sut à son regard que c'était lui. Sa magie le chantait. Elle était enfin pleinement elle._

 _Une enchanteuse. Elle avait trouvé sa moitié._

— _Tiens donc, la petite princesse, persiffla Voldemort._

— _Bordel ! Lilou, que fais-tu là ? siffla Severus en colère._

 _Lily-Luna voulut faire remarquer à son frère qu'il venait de dire un mot mais elle n'eut pas le temps car le seigneur des ténèbres l'attaqua. Elle allait recevoir un impardonnable mais Severus s'était jeté sur elle et avait reçu le doloris à sa place._

 _Severus mit un genou à terre et grimaça de douleur. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la douleur qu'infligeait le doloris malgré ses années d'entraînements._

— _Je pense qu'on a assez joué comme ça, Tom, grinça Severus._

 _Il se redressa et contrattaqua derechef avec un informulé. Voldemort fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de Severus. Le prince, l'héritier du trône de Grande-Bretagne, s'avança vers le seigneur des ténèbres et le cloua sur place grâce à un sortilège qu'il avait découvert dans un grimoire ayant appartenu à son ancêtre._

— _C'est fini, Tom. Avada Ke…_

— _Non, l'empêcha Lily-Luna de lancer son sort._

— _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Severus désorienté._

— _Tu ne dois pas le tuer, Sev, dit Lily-Luna._

— _Lilou…_

— _Je le chante, Sev, l'interrompit-elle. Je le chante pour moi._

 _Severus écarquilla les yeux stupéfait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et Lily-Luna croisa une dernière fois le regard de son aîné avant qu'il ne s'éteigne définitivement._

— _Severus !_

 _Voldemort ricana méchamment et lança un regard méprisant au corps sans vie de l'héritier du trône._

— _Avada Kedavra !_

 _Et ce fut la fin du seigneur des ténèbres. Il fut tué par Hermione qui laissa tomber sa baguette avant de se précipiter sur le corps de son fils._

— _Severus, mon fils, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux._

 _Lily-Luna resta là, hébétée. Elle regarda le corps de son frère et tourna la tête vers celui du seigneur des ténèbres._

— _Lily-Luna, fais quelque chose ! l'implora sa mère._

 _Elle était en plein dilemme. Elle ne savait quoi faire ni quelle décision prendre. Elle ne pouvait en choisir qu'un seul. C'était ainsi._

— _Lily-Luna, vite ! dit son père._

 _Mais elle resta là sans bouger. Qui devait-elle choisir ?_

 _Elle ne fit aucun geste et réfléchit un instant puis se laissa guider par son instinct, par son cœur. Elle se dirigea vers le corps du seigneur des ténèbres et s'agenouilla près de sa dépouille._

— _Lily-Luna ? fit Harry interloqué._

 _La fillette posa ses mains au-dessus de Voldemort et une lumière blanchâtre jaillit au-dessus du corps du seigneur des ténèbres._

 _Hermione et Harry regardèrent leur fille faire, complètement stupéfiés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux. Voldemort revint aussi brusquement qu'il était mort à la vie._

 _Lily-Luna esquissa un sourire soulagé en le voyant revivre. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait usage de son don sur quelqu'un._

 _Le seigneur des ténèbres ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé et prit la poudre d'escampette. Il disparut sous un nuage de fumée noire._

— _Lily-Luna, souffla sa mère._

 _La fillette sortit de sa transe et posa son regard sur le corps inanimé de son frère. Il ne respirait plus. Il ne bougeait plus. Il était inerte. Il était tout simplement mort._

 _Elle avait fait un choix. Elle ne pouvait en sauver qu'un seul. Elle n'aurait pas pu les sauver tous les deux. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre et elle avait choisi._

* * *

 _ **Six ans plus tard…**_

* * *

 _C'était l'hiver. Godric's Hollow était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Dans le village, une famille s'était réunie dans un lieu sinistre. Il régnait dans l'air comme une ambiance mortuaire. Il n'y avait ni joie ni rire dans ces lieux._

 _Parmi eux, un homme à la chevelure brune parsemée de quelques mèches grises d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait à genoux devant un tombeau._

 _Le tombeau était composé d'un bloc rectangulaire sur lequel était allongé un gisant de Severus. Sa tête reposait sur un coussin maintenu par des fées, et à ses pieds se tenaient un cerf et une biche. Les flancs du socle massif étaient ornés de statues de dragons._

 _Le gisant était couronné, les mains jointes en prière, habillé d'une tenue d'apparat semée d'hermine. Severus était représenté dans la quiétude, la puissance et toute la dignité de son rang. Les moindres détails apparaissaient dans le marbre blanc de Carrare, témoins de l'extrême habileté des sculpteurs. Il reposait sur une dalle de marbre noir._

 _Trois fées étaient agenouillées à la tête du gisant, et tenaient à deux mains l'épais coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête. Les drapés de sa robe étaient particulièrement soignés. Son expression n'était pas de douleur mais plutôt de respect, d'humilité face aux personnes dont il avait la charge._

 _À ses pieds, les animaux étaient empreints de dignité et de fierté : le cerf et la biche étaient deux animaux sauvages et majestueux. Ils représentaient le roi et la reine de la forêt. Le symbole de l'éternel cycle de la vie. Ils étaient tous deux le symbole de la vie, de la puissance, de la virilité, de la longévité et de la vélocité mais surtout ils représentaient chacun l'animagus de James et de Severus. Un cerf et une biche._

 _Les yeux vert émeraude de l'homme étaient entourés de cernes sombres. Il avait une silhouette bien trop fine et bien trop fragile pour un homme de son âge. Ses joues étaient creusées et striées de larmes. Il avait les yeux rougis et semblait porter sur ses épaules toute la souffrance du monde._

 _L'homme contempla le tombeau et finit par éclater en sanglots, sa main posée sur la pierre froide et humide. Il hurla si fort sa douleur que son cri fut perçut dans tout le village._

 _Voilà maintenant six ans que son fils avait quitté ce monde, mais la douleur persistait sans cesse. Elle était devenue une amie, une ombre qui ne le quittait jamais._

 _Son fils, son petit Severus, était mort et il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Severus était parti en laissant derrière lui tout un paquet de souvenirs et un merveilleux petit garçon. Un petit garçon et un époux éploré._

 _La vie lui avait été brutalement arrachée un 31 octobre 1981. Vie prise par la faute de sa cadette. Si elle avait écouté, si elle était restée sagement attendre dans la bibliothèque comme tous les autres enfants, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé._

 _Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr sa fille pour le décès de son fils et par ailleurs, il continuait toujours de l'aimer car c'était sa fille, son unique enfant. Mais depuis la mort de Severus, il n'arrivait plus à poser son regard sur Lily-Luna. Difficile de la regarder sans penser à la mort de Severus. Difficile de ne pas la blâmer pour le décès de Severus. Impossible. Aussi, il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie alors, il l'évitait le plus possible._

 _Harry sanglota et cria à en perdre la voix. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son fils, son petit garçon. Severus était encore jeune. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. C'était injuste._

 _Derrière lui, sa famille pleurait en silence. Un jeune garçon âgé de sept ans à la chevelure de jais ébouriffée et des yeux d'un noir obsidien, vêtu de noir, tenait la main rugueuse de son père. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il assistait impuissant au triste spectacle qu'offrait son grand-père._

 _Harry II retira sa main de celle de son père et s'avança vers son grand-père._

— _Papi ?_

 _Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard éteint, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Harry prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Harry deuxième du nom était tout ce qui lui restait désormais de son fils._

 _Cette nuit d'halloween 1981 avait brisé à jamais quelque chose en Harry. Une partie d'Harry s'était éteinte cette nuit-là à la mort de Severus._

 _Harry garda son petit-fils un moment dans ses bras et Lily-Luna sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau à la vue de cette étreinte douloureuse. Elle avait apporté le malheur dans sa famille et avait perdu l'amour de son père. Elle avait gagné l'indifférence et la haine de ses proches. Beaucoup ne désiraient plus parler à la jeune fille qu'ils prenaient tous pour responsable du décès de Severus._

 _Ils quittèrent le caveau des Caledonensis et Harry quitta le cimetière aux côtés de son épouse qui était aussi affligée que lui. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement._

— _James ? le héla Lily-Luna._

 _James se retourna et fit face à l'adolescente. Il affichait un visage neutre et essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa haine vis-à-vis de sa belle-sœur mais c'était difficile. Lorsqu'il regardait Lily-Luna il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était responsable du décès de son époux et il la haïssait pour ce qu'il avait perdu, il la haïssait pour la mort de Severus, pour l'absence de son mari._

— _Quoi ? aboya-t-il._

— _Pourrais-je discuter quelques minutes avec Harry II, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement._

 _Elle voyait rarement son neveu et cela l'attristait car elle aurait voulu être plus présente pour lui. C'était son neveu._

 _James la sonda un instant du regard et baissa la tête vers Harry II qu'il tenait par la main. Il ne pouvait empêcher son fils de fréquenter sa tante mais il limitait leur temps d'entretien. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre son fils par la faute de la jeune fille. Depuis le décès de Severus, il se méfiait d'elle. Elle était tout de même dangereuse. Elle avait sacrifié son frère au profit d'un mage noir._

— _Un quart d'heure, pas plus, dit James d'un ton sec._

 _Lily-Luna hocha la tête et prit la main de son neveu. James lança un dernier regard à son fils avant de quitter le cimetière aux côtés de ses proches._

— _On marche Rynours ? proposa-t-elle._

— _D'accord, accepta l'enfant de sa petite voix fluette._

 _Lily-Luna et Harry II marchèrent dans la neige poudreuse du cimetière. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs tombes dans le silence._

— _Tatie Lilou, l'appela Harry II._

 _Lily-Luna tressaillit légèrement à l'entente du petit surnom. Autrefois, c'était son frère qui l'appelait ainsi. Le seul qui avait le droit de la surnommer de cette façon._

— _Oui, Rynours._

— _C'est vrai que c'est toi qui as tué mon papa ? l'interrogea Harry II._

 _Lily-Luna arrêta subitement de marcher et sentit son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Avait-elle tué son frère ? Non, certainement pas. Était-elle responsable de sa mort ? Clairement, oui._

 _Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard noir obsidien de son neveu. Un regard onyx semblable à celui de son aîné._

— _Il te manque ton papa ? demanda-t-elle, la voix éraillée._

 _Harry II hocha simplement la tête._

— _Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix triste._

— _Et tu aimerais le revoir ? continua-t-elle._

— _Oui, mais père dit qu'il est au ciel et qu'il brille dans les étoiles._

 _Lily-Luna s'agenouilla dans la neige et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son neveu._

— _Il a raison, dit-elle, mais moi, je peux faire revivre ton papa._

— _C'est vrai ? fit Harry II étonné._

— _Oui, assura-t-elle, je sauverai ton papa et tu pourras grandir avec lui._

— _Promis ?_

— _Promis, jura-t-elle. Cependant, tu ne dois en parler à personne, d'accord ? C'est notre secret._

— _Je le jure, promit l'enfant._

— _C'est bien mon Rynours. Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?_

— _Moi aussi je t'aime tatie Lilou._

— _Harry, on s'en va, cria James depuis l'entrée du cimetière._

 _Lily-Luna déposa un baiser sur le front de son neveu et l'enlaça une dernière fois._

— _Vas-y, mon faon._

— _Au revoir, tatie Lilou._

— _Au revoir, Rynours._

 _Harry II courut rejoindre son père à l'entrée du cimetière et quitta les lieux avec James. Lily-Luna regarda son neveu s'en aller et tritura son pendentif entre ses doigts. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le caveau de sa famille et eut une pensée pour son aîné._

— _J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, Sev, murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle était tellement désolée. Elle quitta le cimetière et transplana en pensant à sa destination._

 _Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle évitait le manoir comme la peste. Elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais la bienvenue là-bas. Sa mère était toujours aussi douce et gentille avec elle mais il y avait toujours comme de la déception ou de l'amertume dans le regard de sa mère. Elle n'était certes pas aussi éteinte que son père mais la mort de Severus était aussi douloureuse pour elle. Elle semblait ne pas lui en vouloir mais elle paraissait déçue de son comportement._

 _Quant à son père, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu son amour et son affection le jour de la mort de Severus. Il la tenait pour responsable et la haïssait pour cela. Son père n'échangeait à peine que quelques civilités avec elle. C'était comme si ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre._

 _Elle avait fini par prendre sa décision. Elle rachèterait ses fautes et s'excuserait auprès de son père. Elle ferait tout pour que son neveu puisse grandir avec ses deux parents. Elle sauverait son frère ainsi que sa famille. Mais aussi, elle le sauverait, lui. Elle ferait tout pour le changer et faire de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Elle était sûre qu'elle y arriverait. Après tout, elle était son enchanteuse. Elle le chantait pour lui._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **astaroth671 :** Coucou, ravie de te lire à nouveau. Je sais, j'aime faire peur mes lecteurs. Désolé, c'est mon côté sadique qui aime ressortir de temps en temps. Hermione est et sera toujours là, enfin, je l'espère. Les 5 ? Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait attendre les prochains chapitres pour connaître l'identité de ces mystérieuses personnes. Merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement du couple James/Severus. A la prochaine.

 **Guest :** Salut ! Harry est terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime son côté sombre à ce personnage et je trouve dommage que JK n'ait pas pu exploiter ce côté-là d'Harry car il est clair qu'avec ce qu'il a vécu, il y a une part d'ombre en lui. Pour Tom, je n'en sais rien. Moi je ne suis pas Voldemort, moi ! Faudrait demander au concerné s'il compte délaisser ses doloris pour des bonbons aux citrons et des serpents en peluche. Lol. A la prochaine et merci.

 **Juliana :** Salut ma belle ! Bah, bien sûr qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas mourir, enfin, pour l'instant. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réservera ? C'est sûr que la venue de Lily-Luna va tout chambouler et on verra ce qu'elle apportera de nouveau à ce monde. Les cinq personnes ? Aucune idée… Il faudrait peut-être demander à Hermignone non ? A la prochaine !

 **Lily !** Coucou ma Lily ! Je ne sais pas si c'est dans les gênes mais on verra bien l'explication de Lily-Luna, tout voyage a une explication. Du moins, espérons-le. Merci pour le compliment. J'aime impressionner mes lecteurs, j'ai ça dans le sang. Je ne suis pas une sorcière mais je suis une auteure. Lily-Luna est un personnage étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Amoureuse de Voldy, faut le faire quand même ! Heureusement je ne suis pas sa mère. Toi aussi, tu as succombé au charme de notre Ryry national ? J'approuve complètement son nouveau look. Un freezer à l'anglaise, lol ! Pour l'amour de Lily-Luna, tu seras surprise par la suite des évènements. Bises et à la prochaine !

 **Lorina :** Ma lolo chérie ! Que tu m'as manqué ma belle ! Pour l'histoire d'enchanteuse, ne t'en fais pas, j'expliquerai dans les prochains chapitres. Tu me connais non, j'aime surprendre ! A la prochaine !

 **Caliste :** Merci pour le commentaire. L'apparition de Lily-Luna n'est que pure magie. Harry est un amour. Il est trop drôle ! A la prochaine !

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. J'aime vos reviews, j'espère en recevoir tout plein de commentaires. Bisous les amours.**


	11. Quand magie et amour se mélangent

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à ma bêta Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour son travail.

* * *

 **11**

 **Quand magie et amour se mélangent**

Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle était en train de rêver. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Elle sourit, incrédule, son cœur se remplissant d'espoir. Un espoir incertain que ce qu'elle voyait existait bel et bien.

Elle amorça un premier pas puis un second. Elle s'arrêta un instant, les dévisageant chacun tour à tour et elle n'y tint plus. Elle se précipita sur l'un d'eux et se jeta dans ses bras.

— Oh Merlin ! C'est bien toi, souffla-t-elle émue.

La personne ne dit rien et la serra simplement dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un moment sans rompre leur accolade. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps et les retrouvailles étaient émouvantes.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Her-mignonne.

Elle ne saurait dire si c'était ses hormones qui lui jouaient encore un tour mais elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne put se contenir. Impossible. Elle se mise à pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami et resserra son étreinte, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

— Hermione ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais par les caleçons roses de Merlin, tu t'es musclée en notre absence ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione se détacha des bras de son ami et lui lança un regard noir qui ferait fuir n'importe quel mage noir. Elle croisa les bras en-dessous de sa poitrine et rencontra le regard bleu de son meilleur ami. Elle le détailla un peu plus minutieusement que tout à l'heure et constata avec surprise qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Si cela était possible, il avait pris encore quelques centimètres et sa musculature était moins imposante qu'autrefois. À croire qu'il avait arrêté de faire du quidditch.

Il portait une élégante robe de sorcier d'un vert bouteille. Elle fut étonnée de le voir porter une telle couleur. Elle pensait que le vert était une couleur à bannir de la garde-robe d'un ancien gryffondor au risque d'être confondu avec un serpentard.

— Dis-moi, Mione, commença-t-il intrigué.

Hermione plissa les yeux, méfiante. Elle savait que son meilleur ami avait quelque chose derrière la tête et que ce qui sortirait de sa bouche n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Elle le savait mais décida quand même de laisser une chance à son ami.

— Quoi ?

— C'est moi ou tu as désormais une poitrine ? demanda-t-il effaré.

— Ronald Weasley ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Le rouquin pouffa de rire et s'échappa rapidement lorsqu'il vit que sa meilleure amie s'approchait dangereusement de lui pour se venger de sa petite plaisanterie.

Hermione stoppa sa poursuite et foudroya le roux du regard avant de tourner son attention vers le reste du groupe. Elle était heureuse de les revoir et elle ne savait que dire pour leur exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle les reverrait à nouveau.

Lorsqu'Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de changer le passé, ils avaient su dès le départ qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais revenir en arrière et de ce fait qu'ils ne reverraient plus leurs proches. Ils s'y étaient faits et n'avaient pas eu de regrets car ce voyage était leur seule chance de changer l'avenir.

Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de leur projet à leurs amis, ils avaient tout de suite adhérer à leur plan et les avaient soutenu jusqu'au bout. Molly fut attristée par ce départ mais elle ne les avait pas retenus. Elle s'était contentée de les enlacer et de verser quelques larmes.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait la surprise de découvrir que leurs amis les avaient rejoints. Comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Pour l'instant, ce qui importait, c'était la présence de leurs amis à cette époque.

— Luna, fit-elle.

Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras, heureuse. Elle avait comme l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas revu l'ancienne serdaigle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Neville qui avait étonnement changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

L'ancien gryffondor s'était plus affirmé et avait démontré des valeurs propres à sa maison. Il démontra un courage dont personne n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence. Il détruisit le dernier horcrux du seigneur des ténèbres, Nagini, ce qui permit à Harry de remporter son duel contre Voldemort et de gagner la guerre.

Neville avait conservé sa douceur et sa gentillesse mais était devenu plus sûr de lui et moins hésitant.

— C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Nev', dit-elle.

— Un plaisir aussi pour moi, Mione.

Neville et Hermione se sourirent un instant avant que le blond ne finisse par prendre la brune dans ses bras. C'était bon de se retrouver à nouveau entre amis, entre frères et sœurs. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient au final, une famille. Une famille que Voldemort et la guerre avait unie.

— Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La rousse lui avait tant manqué. Elle avait à cette époque, Nessa, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Nessa était une guerrière et n'avait pas ce côté malicieux que Ginny gardait en toute circonstance. Avec Nessa, il était impossible pour la brune d'avoir des discussions de filles car la vélane avait ce côté garçon manqué un peu trop marqué et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione mais de temps à autre, elle aurait bien souhaité faire une séance de shopping avec la métamorphomage.

Ginny et Hermione s'enlacèrent, heureuses de se retrouver.

— Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama la rousse.

— Et moi donc ? répliqua Hermione.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées pour ne plus se lâcher. Hermione se permit de décompresser dans les bras de Ginny. Elle avait été stressée tout au long de la semaine et elle commençait à ressentir le poids de la fatigue. Entre les préparations de la cérémonie du couronnement d'Harry et les cauchemars de Severus, elle n'avait plus su où se donner de la tête.

Et de surcroît, ils avaient été attaqués aujourd'hui par Voldemort et avaient appris que leur fille Lily-Luna avait fait un voyage dans le temps tout comme eux pour réparer une énorme bourde.

Puis, elle découvrait que leurs amis avaient eux-aussi entrepris le grand voyage. C'était beaucoup trop en une seule journée, même pour elle.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

Elle rompit leur étreinte et hocha simplement la tête. Ginny la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Il était clair que rien n'échappait au regard de la rouquine et qu'elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hermione ne s'attarda pas et porta son attention sur le dernier visiteur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. Que faisait-il donc ici ?

— Malfoy ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

— Granger, la salua-t-il.

— Caledonensis, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe.

— Je suis mariée, Malfoy.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux gris clair du blond et il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

— Que fais-tu ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Il est avec nous, répondit Ron à la place du blond.

Ron s'approcha de Malfoy et prit la main de ce dernier dans la sienne. Il leva la tête fièrement à la façon malfoyenne et affronta le regard de la brune.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les doigts entrelacés de son meilleur ami et de son ancien ennemi et leva les yeux vers eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle secoua la tête, interloquée. Ce n'était tout de même pas ce à quoi elle pensait, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'Harry et elle avaient quitté leurs proches, Ron et Lavande semblaient filer le parfait amour et attendaient un bébé. Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu de se marier avant la naissance de leur enfant. Tandis que Malfoy se faisait un nom au ministère de la magie et venait de se fiancer avec une certaine Astoria Greengrass.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste de ses amis et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas étonnés et semblaient être au courant de la situation.

— Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ?

— L'idiotie ne te réussit pas, Caledonensis, dit Draco avec son éternel sarcasme.

Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle pointa son doigt sur Ron et Draco.

— Ne…vous…euh…vous…vous…euh…c'est…euh… balbutia-t-elle stupéfaite.

— Oui, nous sommes ensembles, confirma Draco avec un sourire narquois. Et mariés, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'alliance qui ornait son doigt.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— C'est une longue histoire, Mione, dit Ron tentant de calmer le jeu.

— J'aime les longues histoires, siffla Hermione en colère. Je te laisse futur papa et fiancé à Lavande et là, Malfoy m'annonce que vous êtes mariés ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en notre absence pour que…pour que…

Elle poussa un grognement irrité, n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle était choquée et complètement décontenancée.

— Mon histoire avec Lavande n'a pas fonctionné une fois de plus. Peu de temps après votre départ, elle a perdu le bébé. Une fausse couche et elle ne s'en pas vraiment remise. Elle m'a reproché tout un tas de trucs et très vite, l'on a commencé à se disputer. Cela devenait infernal et invivable. À tel point que je suis allé vivre chez Ginny, raconta Ron.

Hermione lança un regard suspicieux au rouquin et se tourna vers Ginny pour confirmer ses dires. La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

— On a fini par rompre. C'était inévitable et c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux, poursuivit Ron. Lavande a quitté l'Angleterre et elle s'est installée en France. Après ce fiasco avec Lavande, je me suis interrogé sur moi-même. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Ce que je ne faisais pas bien pour que toutes mes relations soient un tel désastre. D'abord toi, ensuite Lavande. Je trouvais que cela faisait un peu trop. Je me suis renfermé petit à petit dans mon monde et j'ai décidé de tout plaquer. J'ai quitté le département des aurors et j'ai pris mes distances avec ma famille et nos amis. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude, de faire le point dans ma tête et Draco est venu tout chambouler à ce moment-là. On s'est rencontré au chaudron baveur, un peu par hasard. Il était aussi démuni et fragile que moi. Certainement la guerre, les morts, le sang. On a tous perdu une partie de nous dans cette bataille et se relever était bien plus difficile qu'on ne le pensait.

L'ancien gryffondor prit la main du blond et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci. Il croisa le regard gris de son époux et sourit tendrement. Il avait enfin fini par trouver la personne qui le complétait parfaitement.

Ron reporta son regard vers Hermione qui attendait la suite de l'histoire.

— Draco était plus mal en point que moi. Il portait sur ses épaules le poids d'une famille dont les valeurs le rendaient malade. Son père comptait sur lui pour redorer le blason de la famille Malfoy et il attendait de lui, un héritier qu'il devait impérativement avoir avec la fille Greengrass. Un mariage arrangé qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Il pensait s'enfuir du pays et vivre dans le monde moldu. Il était perdu et esseulé tout comme moi. Comme chacun de nous, continua-t-il. Nous avons tous eu un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre et nous en sommes tous ressortis avec des blessures et des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront jamais. Draco et moi, sous les effets de l'alcool, avions commis l'inimaginable. Le réveil fut terrible lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de ce que nous avions fait la veille. J'ai tenté de me rassurer en me disant que nous étions trop ivres pour savoir ce que nous faisions exactement et avec qui mais on l'avait tout de même fait.

— Il s'était tiré avant mon réveil et m'avait simplement laissé un mot comme quoi il était désolé, cracha Draco.

Le souvenir de ce matin lui revint en mémoire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours en colère contre le roux. Il avait pris la fuite sans même s'expliquer auprès de lui.

— Dray, on a déjà eu cette discussion plus d'une fois, soupira Ron.

— N'empêche que je l'ai toujours en travers de la gorge, maugréa le blond.

Ron roula des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Qu'il pouvait être rancunier ce serpentard !

— Donc ? s'impatienta Hermione qui n'avait que faire de leurs disputes d'amoureux.

— J'ai fui Draco pendant des semaines et un jour, il m'a tendu une embuscade sur le chemin de traverse. Il voulait que l'on s'explique, que l'on puisse parler de la nuit que l'on avait passé. J'ai fini par accepter et on s'est de nouveau retrouvé au chaudron baveur. Très vite, la discussion entre nous s'est envenimée et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a fini par se mettre à pleurer. La situation devenait hors contrôle alors je l'ai emmené chez moi. Il n'était pas en état de rentrer chez lui et il ne souhaitait pas retrouver sa fiancée. Il a passé la nuit à mon appart et notre relation a commencé ainsi, sans qu'on le programme. Petit à petit, il s'est installé chez moi. D'un jour à l'autre, je me suis rendu compte que je vivais avec Draco Malfoy comme si nous étions un couple. On s'était habitué à la présence de l'autre sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Il avait envoyé sa famille se faire voir chez les trolls et avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Astoria. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on avait planifié mais ça s'est fait comme ça, un peu par hasard. Il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui. On s'est guéri tous les deux, on a pansé les blessures du passé de l'autre et on a avancé ensembles, comme ça, main dans la main. On ne s'est pas posé de réelles questions. Je me sentais bien avec lui et lui-aussi. C'était le plus important.

— Et vous vous êtes mariés ? questionna Hermione incrédule.

— Oui, répondit Ron, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Hermione resta silencieuse et dévisagea son meilleur ami un long moment. Ron échappa au regard scrutateur de sa meilleure amie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de le passer sous un rayon. Elle s'approcha d'eux et Ron eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas peur de son amie mais il y avait des moments où elle le faisait un peu flipper comme à cet instant.

Elle se plaça devant le blond et fit quelque chose auquel ni Ron ni Draco ne s'attendait. Elle prit l'ancien serpentard dans ses bras.

— Bienvenue dans la famille, Malfoy, dit-elle.

— C'est maintenant Malfoy-Weasley, Caledonensis, rectifia Draco.

— Maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille, je pense que l'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Elle tendit sa main au blond avec un sourire amical.

— Je m'appelle Hermione.

Le blond l'observa déconcerté puis finit par comprendre que la jeune femme enterrait définitivement la hache de guerre. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle l'accepterait aussi facilement dans leur groupe. Même s'il savait qu'elle était plus intelligente que le reste, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'elle le prendrait aussi bien.

— Draco, dit-il en serrant la main de la brune.

Tout le monde fut ravi de cette nouvelle entente et Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement assez discrètement. Neville plaça son bras autour de la taille de Luna et déposa un baiser sur son front. Hermione remarqua le geste tendre du blond et lança un regard à Ginny qui était éloignée des deux blonds.

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils et essaya de déchiffrer le langage corporel de chacun de ses amis.

— Gin' ne me dit pas que…

— Je suis célibataire, l'interrompit Ginny avec un sourire qui sonnait faux aux yeux de la brune.

— Ginny, souffla Hermione désolée.

— Entre Neville et moi ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner. Il aimait déjà Luna quand nous sommes sortis ensembles, expliqua Ginny.

Hermione afficha une mine attristée. Finalement, il était bien plus difficile d'être heureux après la guerre. Ils avaient pensé, imaginé, que tout irait mieux après la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres mais visiblement, ils s'étaient tous trompés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à devoir bâtir un autre monde tout en cherchant l'amour auprès de quelqu'un.

Ils avaient grandi trop vite sans avoir vraiment eu le temps d'être des enfants et sans être réellement des adultes.

— Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

— Parfaitement, assura Ginny. Je suis heureuse pour Neville et Luna. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux et de leur montrer la voie. Ne suis-je pas la voix de la raison ?

Hermione ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Elle savait que Ginny n'allait pas bien et qu'au fond, elle était malheureuse. Elle connaissait désormais un peu l'ancienne gryffondor. Elle avait épaulé la rousse et l'avait conseillé concernant son amour pour Harry.

Elle discuterait un peu plus tard avec Ginny lorsqu'elles en auront l'occasion.

— Maman ?

Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté et baissa les yeux. Elle avait fini par presque oublier la présence de Severus sur le chemin de traverse. Elle prit sa main et le positionna devant elle avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon.

— Les amis, je vous présente Severus Merlin Caledonensis, mon fils. Sev, je te présente mes amis. Les deux roux sont Ginny et Ron, la blonde et les deux blonds sont Luna, Neville et Draco.

— Enchanté, fit Severus d'une petite voix.

Aucun des cinq voyageurs ne prit la parole, tous éberlués les uns que les autres. Ils avaient devant eux leur ancien professeur de potions mais en version gamin.

Luna fut la première à reprendre contenance et afficha un grand sourire avenant. Elle s'avança vers Severus et s'accroupit devant lui. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébène du gamin et palpa son visage, son nez, sa bouche, ses oreilles.

Severus regarda la blonde le toucher, pantois. Il se demandait si elle était folle ou un truc dans le genre.

— C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Luna, ravie.

Elle se releva et adressa à Severus un sourire éblouissant.

— Les advensums sont très enthousiastes.

— Les quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

— Les advensums, répéta Luna. Ce sont des petites fées très malicieuses et qui, parfois, offrent des cadeaux aux humains. Des cadeaux rares et précieux.

Severus haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Il se tourna vers sa mère et échangea un regard avec elle.

— Tu finiras par t'y habituer, dit Hermione en souriant.

Il voulut poser une question à sa mère et demander à quoi il allait s'habituer mais Dumbledore s'inséra dans la conversation.

— Vous allez bien, Majesté ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, je vais bien, Albus, répondit-elle.

— Majesté ? releva Ron confus.

— Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Ron jeta un regard à son époux et ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. Il venait d'arriver tout comme lui. Que voulait-il qu'il lui dise ?

Lily et Pétunia sortirent de leur cachette, accompagnée de Nessa et furent rejoints par Alexein et Killian. Un à un, les sorciers sortirent de leur cachette. Apparemment, le combat avait pris fin et il n'y avait plus aucun danger dans les alentours.

Les aurors se précipitèrent vers les blessés et s'occupèrent de ceux qui avaient besoin de soins en urgence. Ils reprirent la situation en mains et firent évacués les blessés à Ste Mangouste.

— Vive le roi ! hurla un sorcier parmi la foule.

Très vite, d'autres suivirent le mouvement et clamèrent sur tout le chemin de traverse : « Vive le roi Harry ! ».

Hermione fut ébahie par tous ces sorciers qui hurlaient le prénom de son mari. Harry qui avait eu peur de ne pas gagner leur confiance avait fini par l'avoir de façon incroyable.

Ils avaient tous vu de quoi était capable leur nouveau roi et malgré cela, ils assuraient aujourd'hui à Harry une confiance aveugle. Au lieu de prendre peur, ils l'acceptaient sans protestations.

Hermione se demanda si elle ne devrait pas remercier Voldemort pour son attaque car il avait aidé, Harry, sans le savoir à être reconnu comme étant roi par les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

— Vive le roi Harry ! clama Severus.

Il était fier de son père et avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits du monde. Hermione sourit affectueusement en regardant son fils se mêler à la population sorcière qui acclamait son nouveau roi, son nouveau souverain et dirigeant.

Les sœurs Evans se mêlèrent elles-aussi à la cohue générale et rejoignirent leur ami au milieu d'une foule de sorciers surexcités.

Hermione vit quelques aurors qui s'étaient précipités dans la foule pour encercler Severus, comme pour le protéger en cas d'attaque. Elle se dit que leur protection était inutile. Personne ne serait assez fou pour attaquer son fils après la démonstration de puissance de son mari.

Même Voldemort y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de tenter une nouvelle attaque.

— Alors comme ça, tu es reine ? nota Ginny.

— Comme tu peux le constater.

— On ne devrait pas le réveiller ? demanda Ginny en désignant Harry qui flottait au-dessus du sol.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir. Harry serait certainement irrité à son réveil et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se trouve au chemin de traverse lorsque sa colère éclatera de nouveau.

— Il a besoin de repos, répondit-elle.

Ils ne tardèrent pas sur le chemin de traverse et rentrèrent dès qu'ils le purent au manoir Caledonensis. Demeure qui était désormais sous la surveillance et la protection des aurors qui étaient postés un peu partout autour du manoir.

Hermione trouvait cela inutile mais Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'ils respectent le protocole instauré dans la monarchie. Dumbledore ne tarda pas et retourna au ministère. Il devait se charger de la prochaine apparition en publique d'Harry qui ferait pour la toute première fois son discours à la nation britannique. Discours qui se tiendrait dans quelques jours.

Hermione installa Harry dans leur lit et laissa se reposer. Il l'avait bien mérité après la semaine horrible qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'être parents et souverains pouvaient être aussi épuisants.

Elle redescendit les marches d'escaliers et retrouva tous ses proches dans le grand salon.

— Sev, montez dans ta chambre. Stormy s'occupera de vous en attendant que je vienne vous rejoindre, dit Hermione.

Severus obéit et monta dans sa chambre avec ses deux amies. Il comprit que les adultes souhaitaient discuter entre eux.

Une fois les enfants montés dans la chambre de Severus, Hermione invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Ils avaient à discuter.

— Qui sont ces trois personnes ? questionna Draco en désignant Nessa, Alexein et Killian.

Hermione se rappela subitement qu'elle ne les avait toujours pas présenté et posa son regard sur Nessa. L'espagnole paraissait épuisée et elle supposait que la rencontre avec Abraxas ne fut pas facile. Nessa semblait à bout de forces et était sur le point de sombrer à tout moment.

Hermione se sentait désolée pour elle et redoutait le moment où elle présenterait l'ancien serpentard à la métamorphomage.

— Nessa, Killian et Alexein, des amis que nous nous sommes faits ici, répondit-elle. Draco, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron, nos amis du futur, enfin, d'un futur révolu maintenant.

Nessa posa son regard sur l'ancien serpentard et déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard gris clair du blond. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué sur le chemin de traverse et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le reluquer avec insistance. Il était bien trop semblable à _lui_ mais elle savait que ce n'était pas _lui_. Elle était loin de se douter que ce jeune homme portait le même prénom que _lui_.

— Draco ?

Ils avaient le même prénom. Ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient le même regard mais pas la même couleur de cheveux. Son fils, lui, avait des cheveux lumineux et chatoyants, d'un châtain clair cendré. Assez identiques à ceux de Killian.

 _Draco_. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Très peu de personnes pouvaient porter ce prénom. Très peu. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule famille à sa connaissance qui avait ce blond caractéristique que celui de ce Draco.

— C'est un Malfoy, Nessa, l'informa Hermione.

Nessa n'avait pas eu besoin de cette information. Elle l'avait tout de suite deviné en regardant le blond. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Abraxas et à son fils pour qu'elle ne puisse pas reconnaître un Malfoy lorsqu'elle en voyait un.

— Pourquoi Draco ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle voulait savoir. Pourquoi portait-il le prénom de _son_ petit garçon. Pourquoi ce Draco avait-il le droit d'être en vie et pas le sien ? Elle avait besoin de réponses.

Draco regarda la vélane, désorienté.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi t'appelles-tu, Draco ?

— C'est le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné, répondit-il déconcerté.

— Qui ?

— Eh ben, Lucius et Narcissa.

— Tu…tu…tu es le…fils de Lu…Lucius ? bredouilla-t-elle surprise.

Draco acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Nessa tandis qu'elle s'approchait du blond.

— Lucius t'a prénommé comme Draco, dit-elle en larmes. Il…il…

Nessa mit une main sur sa bouche alors que des larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur son visage. Elle éclata en sanglots et son corps fut secoué de spasmes.

— Mon petit dragon, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et voulut retenir son cri de douleur mais elle n'y arriva pas. C'était difficile. C'était impossible.

Alexein voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle repoussa le blond. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle ne souhaitait pas être réconfortée. Elle voulait simplement qu'on lui rende son fils. Après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû endurer, elle méritait ça au moins. Elle méritait qu'on lui rende son enfant.

— Je veux mon petit garçon, pleura-t-elle.

Elle voulait le revoir. Elle avait envie de revoir son petit visage d'ange, de revoir ses iris gris. De caresser sa chevelure châtaine et de le serrer tout contre elle. Son fils était tout pour elle. Il était sa lumière dans les ténèbres, son espoir dans le déchirement, son bonheur dans le malheur. Il était tout, son monde, sa vie, son tout.

— Nessa, fit une voix familière dans son dos.

La vélane se retourna et vit Harry. Elle se jeta dans les bras du brun qui la réceptionna sans aucun problème.

— Il lui a donné _son_ prénom, dit Nessa en larmes.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'explications. Il savait de quoi parlait la métamorphomage. Il connaissait toute l'histoire de Nessa, de son passé. Il connaissait chacun de ses tourments, chacune de ses douleurs, chacune de ses joies. Il la connaissait même mieux qu'elle-même.

Il la rapprocha de son corps et l'étreignit avec douceur et tendresse.

— Il le lui a donné, murmura-t-elle.

C'était presque accusateur. Comme si elle accusait Lucius de quelque chose de mal. Qu'il avait ou qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire.

L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur le visage de tout un chacun, sauf d'Hermione qui connaissait tout aussi bien l'histoire que son époux. Même les deux compagnons de la jeune femme ne savaient pas tout d'elle. Ils ne connaissaient que ce qu'elle avait envie de leur révéler.

— En quoi est-ce un problème que mon père ait pu me prénommer Draco ? demanda le blond confus.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'ancien serpentard et lui répondit d'un simple regard noir.

— Si tu connaissais l'histoire de ce prénom, tu saurais pourquoi, répondit Hermione.

— Quelle histoire ? questionna Draco incrédule.

— Si ton père ne te l'a pas révélé alors ce n'est pas à nous de le faire.

— Il s'agit tout de même de mon prénom ! s'indigna le blond. De plus, ce prénom a l'air de la mettre dans tous ces états ! J'exige des explications.

— La ferme, Malfoy ! tonna sèchement Harry. Que crois-tu être en droit d'exiger ? Il n'est pas question ici de ton prénom et encore moins de ta petite personne ! Ce n'est pas une histoire qui te concerne. Elle ne concerne que ton père et Nessa. S'ils veulent bien te conter _leur_ histoire, tant mieux, dans le cas contraire, tu la fermes !

Au moins, les choses étaient claires. Draco n'avait pas le droit de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de l'histoire qui liait son père à la vélane. S'il souhaitait connaître l'histoire du prénom _Draco_ , il n'aurait qu'à demander aux principales personnes concernées.

— Laissez-nous, exigea Harry.

Personne ne se fit prier et ils décampèrent tous aussitôt du salon et laissèrent Harry avec Nessa. Le brun repoussa légèrement la vélane et fit lever le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

— Tu dois me parler, Nessa.

— Et que te dirais-je ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu sais ce que tu dois me dire.

— Et si je ne veux pas ? répliqua-t-elle, des larmes continuant de perler.

Elle s'éloigna d'Harry et posa une main sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle suffoquait sous le coup de la douleur. Elle se retourna vers Harry, furieuse et en larmes.

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Harry ! Je ne sais plus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et déglutit péniblement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche et de la refermer. Elle se retint difficilement d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle laissait enfin sortir toute la peine qu'elle ressentait en elle. Toute la souffrance qu'il y avait au fond de son cœur.

— À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que lui et uniquement lui. Quand je m'endors la nuit, je ne pense qu'à lui. Et lorsque je rêve ou cauchemarde, il est tout le temps là. Quand je dors, serrée, dans les bras de Kil ou d'Alex, je ne pense qu'à lui et seulement à lui. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je…j'ai deux merveilleux compagnons et c'est à lui que…je pense… . Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi, Harry. Je ne sais pas, se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et renifla tandis que ses lèvres étaient en train de trembler. Elle étouffa un sanglot et passa une main dans sa chevelure grise.

— Qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'apprendre qu'il va avoir un enfant avec une autre femme ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Ça me fait mal, avoua-t-elle. Horriblement mal.

— Et d'apprendre qu'il prénommera son fils Draco ?

— J'ai mal et je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr pour ça, répondit-elle. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, de _lui_ faire ça.

— Nessa.

— Je sais ! cria-t-elle. Je sais que c'est un amour malsain et que je ne devrais pas mais je n'y arrive pas ! Il n'est même pas mon compagnon mais comment se fait-il que je ressente ça pour lui alors que j'ai Kil et Alex ? Que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier après tout ça ?! Que je…je…

— Que quoi, Nessa ? lui demanda Harry.

Elle croisa le regard émeraude du brun et ne put répondre. Elle avait peur de le dire. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. C'était mal. Elle secoua la tête et alla s'effondrer sur un fauteuil.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

— Nessa, tu sais que je te considère comme la sœur que je n'ai pas eue et que je te protègerai au péril de ma vie. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal et tout ce que je souhaite plus que tout en ce bas monde, c'est que tu sois heureuse, amorça-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la vélane et l'obligea à croiser de nouveau son regard.

— Je crois sincèrement que tu aimes Killian et Alexein mais peut-être pas comme tu l'aurais voulu et comme tu le voudrais. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient été faits pour toi mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.

— Ce sont mes compagnons, Harry ! La magie ne se trompe pas.

— Non, la magie ne se trompe pas mais parfois il nous arrive de tromper notre magie, répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme. Je crois que tu avais besoin de Killian et d'Alexein pour panser certaines blessures de ton passé et qu'ils t'ont fait énormément de bien à un certain moment. Ils devaient rencontrer ta route pour te mener sur la bonne voie.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle, déroutée. Que Killian et Alexein ne me sont pas destinés ?

— Ce que j'essaie simplement de te dire c'est que notre magie nous conduit vers des personnes qui pourront nous aider à trouver la voie qui nous était destinée et qu'il faut savoir ouvrir les yeux pour voir le chemin, répondit Harry.

— Je suis une vélane, Harry, et ma magie a choisi Alexein et Killian ! Ce sont eux mes compagnons et personne d'autre !

— Ta magie était instable au moment où tu les as rencontrés ! rétorqua Harry. Tu n'étais pas bien à ce moment-là, Ness ! Tu avais besoin d'amour et de réconfort et tu l'as trouvé dans les bras de Killian et d'Alexein mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'ils te sont destinés ! Tu sais tout comme moi ce que ce que tu ressens pour Lucius n'est pas semblable à ce que tu ressens pour Killian et Alexein. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Ta magie ne réclame qu'une seule chose et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Il te faut franchir le dernier cap pour être enfin heureuse, pour que ta magie s'équilibre à nouveau.

— Je ne peux pas ! objecta Nessa.

— Ness.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Tout ce qui me lie à Lucius est malsain !

— Parce que tu ne souhaites voir que le côté malsain des choses, protesta Harry. Mais oublies-tu que de cette noirceur est née votre plus beau cadeau ? Que si tu vis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Lucius ? Que tu n'aurais pas pu tenir le coup sans lui ?

— Je…je…

— Tu te fais du mal à toi-même mais tu en fais aussi à Killian et à Alexein, la coupa Harry. Eux-aussi, ils ont droit au bonheur et excuse-moi de te le dire mais ils n'en trouvent pas auprès de toi. Tu les enchaînes à toi sans véritable raison. Tu dois cesser cela, Ness. Vous méritez mieux que ça. Vous méritez d'être enfin heureux et ce n'est pas ensembles que vous le trouverez.

Elle savait qu'Harry avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle quitta précipitamment le salon et s'en alla du manoir en trombe.

Harry la laissa partir sans la retenir. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle serait calmée et qu'elle aurait retrouvé ses esprits. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi les relations amoureuses étaient-elles si compliquées dans le monde sorcier ?

Il quitta le salon et alla chercher ses proches. Il les retrouva tous à l'extérieur du manoir dans le jardin, assis à la terrasse. Il faisait beau dehors et les animaux déambulaient sur la pelouse, certains venaient parfois se mêler aux sorciers.

Il était surpris de revoir ses amis, ici, à cette époque.

— Que faîtes-vous ici et comment avez-vous fait pour nous rejoindre ? les questionna-t-il.

— Quel accueil chaleureux ! railla Ron. Viens plutôt dans mes bras, petit-frère !

Harry esquissa un sourire et alla se réfugier dans les bras que lui ouvrait son meilleur ami.

— Je suis heureux de te revoir, Harry.

— Moi aussi, Ron, moi aussi.

Puis le brun embrassa tour à tour chacun de ses amis et s'arrêta devant Malfoy qui était désormais devenu Malfoy-Weasley.

— Malfoy.

— Malfoy-Weasley, reprit le blond.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis marié à Ron, lui apprit Draco.

— C'est une blague ?

Draco lui montra simplement l'alliance qu'il portait à son doigt.

— Je t'interdis de t'évanouir, dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Effectivement, c'était ce que le brun avait prévu de faire, de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne put tomber dans les pommes car il avait peur des représailles de sa femme au cas où il désobéirait.

Il se reprit bien vite et secoua la tête pour chasser les étoiles qu'il voyait à travers ses paupières.

— Mais…mais…et…Lavande ? demanda-t-il ahuri.

— Nous nous sommes séparés, répondit Ron.

— Et le bébé ?

— On l'a perdu.

— Je suis désolé pour vous.

Harry se massa les tempes et sentit un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'informations à assimiler en ce moment.

— Et comment avez-vous atterri ici ? questionna-t-il.

— C'est tout ? s'étonna Ron.

— Comment ça c'est tout ?

— Tu ne gueules pas ? Tu ne le prends pas mal ? Tu ne demandes pas plus d'explications que ça ? détailla le rouquin.

Harry lui lança un regard effaré.

— J'aurai bien voulu m'évanouir mais sinon je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre, répondit-il. Tu es assez grand pour choisir avec qui tu veux passer le restant de tes jours. Même si j'avoue que de te savoir marié à Malfoy me choque assez.

— Malfoy-Weasley, Potter, le corrigea Draco.

— Ce n'est plus Potter mais Caledonensis, Malfoy-Weasley, rectifia Harry.

— Caledonensis, reprit le blond.

Hermione secoua la tête dépitée tandis qu'Harry et Draco échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

— Alors, comment avez-vous fait pour nous rejoindre ? redemanda Harry.

— C'est ta fille qui est venue nous chercher, en fait, répondit Draco.

— Elle disait venir d'un futur dans lequel son frère mourrait par sa faute et que tu avais besoin de notre aide pour construire un monde meilleur, ajouta Neville.

— Et vous l'avez suivi ?

— Comment voulais-tu que l'on suive une personne que l'on ne connaissait ni de Serpentard ni de Serdaigle ? répliqua Draco. Il nous fallait des preuves que ce qu'elle avançait était exact.

— Vous a-t-elle donné des preuves ? questionna Harry.

— Évidemment que oui, sinon, nous ne l'aurions pas suivie, répondit le blond.

— Et elle est plutôt convaincante ta fille, dit Ginny.

— Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle a le don de se fourrer dans des problèmes comme son père, lança Draco.

— T'insinues quoi par-là, Malfoy-Weasley ? siffla Harry.

— Que les gènes ne sont pas perdus et que je peux t'assurer que c'est bel et bien, ta fille ! répondit le blond. Non mais quelle idée de s'amouracher du seigneur des ténèbres ? Serait-ce les sorts que tu as reçu qui auraient eu des conséquences néfastes sur ton sperme, le balafré ?

— Je ne te permets pas !

Harry allait sauter sur le blond lorsque Lily-Luna fit son apparition au manoir.

— Tiens ! Quand on parle de la tueuse, ironisa Draco.

— Draco ! le réprimanda Ron.

— Quoi ? s'insurgea Draco. Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Elle est quand même responsable du décès de Severus à son époque !

Lily-Luna était pâle comme la mort, les yeux rougis, et visiblement, elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle paraissait faible, comme une flamme qui faiblissait tout doucement et qui était sur le point de s'éteindre. Hermione se hâta vers sa fille et la rattrapa avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre.

— Lily-Luna !

— Il m'a rejeté maman, confia-t-elle en larmes.

Hermione accola sa fille qui pleura chaudement dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry qui gardait un visage impassible, le regard fixé sur Lily-Luna.

— Que lui arrive-t-il, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

— Elle est tout simplement en train de mourir, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

— Quoi ? s'écria la brune.

— Son enchanté est mort donc elle meurt aussi. C'est ainsi et cela a toujours été ainsi. Si jamais tu venais à mourir, je n'aurais que soixante-douze heures avant de te rejoindre à mon tour, expliqua-t-il.

— Mais…mais…tu n'as pas tué, Voldemort, rappela Hermione. Elle ne peut donc pas mourir.

— Parce que ce n'est pas lui son enchanté ! explosa Harry. Il ne l'a jamais été !

Hermione le regarda interloquée tandis que Lily-Luna, dans ses bras, se raidit imperceptiblement et hoqueta à la révélation de son père. Comment ça Tom n'était pas son enchanté ? Elle l'avait chanté pour lui. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour le mage noir. Elle le savait. Sa magie ne pouvait pas s'être trompée. C'était Tom qu'elle aimait et elle le chantait pour lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville.

— Il se passe que ma fille est folle, répondit Harry.

— C'est mon enchanté, papa, protesta faiblement Lily-Luna. Je chante pour lui.

— Tu chantes pour lui ? ricana Harry. Non mais que crois-tu ? Qu'il suffit simplement de quelques papillons dans le ventre, d'une sensation de chaleur et d'une musique dans sa tête pour savoir que c'est la bonne personne ? Ce n'est pas ça être l'enchanteur ou l'enchanteuse d'une personne !

— Harry, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, le supplia Hermione.

— Elle a besoin de l'entendre, besoin que quelqu'un la remette enfin à sa place ! répliqua-t-il.

Harry s'avança, le regard dur et froid. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ses yeux, juste de la colère et de la froideur envers sa fille.

— Tu t'es simplement bercée d'illusions, mon enfant. Parce que tu pensais sincèrement que tu trouverais ton âme-sœur à seulement dix ans ? railla-t-il caustique.

Harry eut un reniflement de dédain.

— Ce que tu as confondu avec de la chanson pour ton enchanté n'était autre que l'éclosion de ton pouvoir. Ton pouvoir d'enchanteuse s'était réveillé et cela voulait simplement dire que tu étais capable d'enchanter n'importe quel objet, n'importe quel animal. Mais encore, fallait-il le savoir. Cette erreur que tu as commise, elle est arrivée à une autre personne. Il a confondu éclosion et enchanson. Il a cru que la fille qu'il avait rencontré le jour de son éclosion était son âme-sœur et malheureusement pour lui, il est passé à côté de son enchanté sans s'en rendre compte car il était obnubilé par cette jeune fille qu'il croyait être son âme-sœur. Il n'a pas vu l'amour lui filer entre les doigts. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas car il n'y avait personne autour de lui pour le guider, personne pour lui faire comprendre sa véritable nature. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait qu'il était un enchanteur. Même pas lui. Il n'avait pas conscience de cela.

Lily-Luna commençait à prendre conscience des explications de son père et perdit un peu plus de ses couleurs. Déjà qu'elle était assez pâle comme ça.

— Je…tu…tu ne m'avais…pas dit que…

— Je ne t'avais pas dit quoi ?! l'interrompit sèchement Harry. Parce que tu penses sincèrement que c'est le genre de conversation que j'aurai eue avec toi à seulement dix ans ? Qu'aurais-tu compris à cela ? Tu n'étais qu'une enfant à dix ans ! On ne raconte pas cela à une fillette de cet âge-là. J'attendais certainement que tu aies au moins onze ans pour t'expliquer un peu plus ce que représente une enchanteuse et les pouvoirs dont elle bénéficie car être enchanteur est assez complexe. Nous sommes des mages et non des sorciers. Nous avons le pouvoir de donner vie à n'importe quel objet, d'où nous vient le nom d'enchanteur. On enchante les objets au lieu de les métamorphoser. Nous en faisons quelque chose de vivant. C'est un grand pouvoir et dans les enchanteurs, il y a ceux qui peuvent enchanter les humains mais ces enchanteurs sont uniques et encore plus rares. Ils peuvent chanter pour des humains et contrôler leur cerveau. C'est plus puissant et plus efficace qu'un imperium.

— Severus, souffla Lily-Luna.

— Oui, Severus est un enchanteur qui a la capacité d'enchanter d'autres humains et de les soumettre à un contrôle total sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils sont contrôlés par quelqu'un.

— Mais…mais…mon enchanté…je… balbutia Lily-Luna perdue et apeurée.

Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans celui identique de son père et le supplia du regard de démentir ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme ça.

— J'ai chanté pour lui, papa, murmura-t-elle en pleurs.

Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait fait une énorme connerie. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pendant toutes ces années…

— Tu sais comment est mort notre ancêtre Merlin ? l'interrogea Harry.

Lily-Luna secoua la tête.

— Comme toi, répondit-il. Il est mort trois jours après le décès de son enchanté. Et sais-tu qui étais son enchanté ?

Lily-Luna secoua à nouveau la tête.

— Le roi Arthur, révéla-t-il. Mais ça, Merlin ne l'a su qu'au décès d'Arthur. Pendant longtemps, notre ancêtre a cru que son enchantée était Morgane parce que l'éclosion de son pouvoir d'enchanteur s'est déroulé le jour de sa rencontre avec la demi-sœur d'Arthur. Et pendant des années, il s'est fourvoyé, sans savoir que l'amitié qu'il avait nouée avec le roi cachait bien plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était lié au roi Arthur et avait fait de lui son enchanté. Il le chantait pour Arthur mais il n'entendait pas la chanson qui résonnait dans son cœur lorsqu'il était aux côtés du roi. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre alors il restait sourd à cette chanson. Il n'a pu l'entendre que lorsqu'il a enfin compris son erreur. Lorsqu'il a enfin compris comment fonctionnait la magie de l'enchanteur.

Harry resta silencieux et riva son regard sur sa fille qui semblait porter sur ses épaules tout le malheur du monde. Elle-aussi, tout comme Merlin, était en train de se rendre compte de son erreur.

— Comment fonctionne cette magie ? demanda Neville curieux de connaître la réponse.

— Un enchanteur ne le chante pas pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. La magie d'un enchanteur ne crée pas de sentiments, elle les renforce tout simplement, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la blonde et la regarda avec stupéfaction.

— Toi aussi tu es une enchanteuse ? l'interrogea Ginny ahurie.

Luna ne répondit pas et croisa le regard d'Harry. Elle lui sourit avec cette douceur qui la caractérisait tant. Harry esquissa un sourire en coin et échangea un regard de complicité avec la blonde. Luna était quelqu'un d'étrange mais de merveilleusement étrange et sans elle, il n'aurait pas pu découvrir beaucoup de choses.

— Comme vient de le dire Luna, on ne le chante pas pour un inconnu. Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la magie de l'enchanteur et encore moins ainsi que fonctionne l'amour. Il faut du temps pour créer des sentiments, du temps pour se découvrir et du temps pour tisser cet amour qui finira par être renforcé par la magie, reprit Harry en se tournant vers sa fille. Si j'avais suivi ton schéma, cela voudrait dire que je l'aurai chanté pour mon cousin Dudley car l'éclosion de ma magie s'est opérée dans le monde moldu et j'étais face à mon cousin. Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu en découler si j'avais cru qu'il était fait pour moi ?

Lily-Luna s'agrippa à sa mère et nicha son visage dans le cou d'Hermione. Elle avait honte et se sentait complètement stupide. Elle s'était voilée la face pendant toutes ces années et par sa faute, son frère était mort pour un homme qu'elle avait confondu avec son enchanté.

— Je n'ai certainement pas dû te l'expliquer dans le futur d'où tu viens mais la relation qui me lie aujourd'hui entre ta mère et moi ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Elle s'est inscrite dans la durée, dans le temps. Avant, je la considérais comme une amie, une sœur, rien de plus. Mais c'est le temps qui me permit de la voir autrement et d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle. Il nous a fallu des années avant de dépasser le cap de l'amitié mais c'est ainsi que fonctionne notre magie. Elle ne nous dévoile pas notre âme-sœur du premier coup. C'est à nous de le trouver, de chercher cette personne et lorsqu'on a trouvé cette personne et qu'on a tissé des liens avec elle alors, un jour, on finit par l'entendre cette chanson. Cette chanson que notre magie chante pour notre enchanté. Cette mélodie si unique et si particulière qui nous lie à jamais à l'être que l'on aime. Cette magie qui renforce nos sentiments. Nous sommes liés à jamais et jusqu'à la mort à cette personne que lorsque l'on entend l'enchanson. Mais encore, faudrait-il déjà savoir que la personne que l'on côtoie est faite pour nous, que l'on aime cette personne, pour entendre l'enchanson.

Lily-Luna se demandait ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible dans sa situation. Avoir cru pendant des années être l'enchanteuse du meurtrier de son frère ou avoir ignoré pendant longtemps qu'en fait, elle en aimait un autre ?

Elle s'était imaginé que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Voldemort pendant six ans était de l'amour. Elle y avait cru très fort et jamais elle n'avait douté de cet amour, même pas lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix de sauver Tom à la place de son aîné. Elle n'avait jamais douté.

Mais si elle s'était trompée. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas expliqué cela le jour du décès de Severus ? Pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence ?

— Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire pendant toutes ces années que j'étais son enchanteuse ?

Elle était en colère. En colère contre elle-même. En colère contre son père. En colère contre Voldemort. En colère contre la terre entière.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et vint se placer devant Harry, le défiant du regard.

— Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle furieuse.

— Qu'allais-je dire à une enfant capricieuse et stupide qui avait causé la mort de mon fils ?! Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir te dire hein ? Que tu n'es qu'une enfant égoïste et que moi je ne suis qu'un piètre parent qui ne sait pas se faire respecter de sa propre fille ?! Qu'étais-je supposé dire à une gamine de dix ans qui pense que l'amour nous tombe du ciel comme ça ? Qu'étais-je censé dire à une fillette qui croit que l'amour commence à dix ans ?! Mais bordel ! Que penses-tu hein ? Que j'allais me préoccuper de ton sort alors que je venais de perdre mon fils ? T'imagine un instant ce qu'un parent peut ressentir lorsqu'il perd un enfant par la faute d'un autre ? s'énerva Harry. Et tu penses qu'avec la mort de Severus, j'aurai eu le temps de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit alors que j'aurai sûrement bouillonné de rage rien qu'en ta présence ? Alors mets un peu ton égocentrisme de côté et pense à tout le mal que tu as causé autour de toi ! Grandis un peu ma fille ! Tu voulais être une adulte ? Alors assume en conséquence chacun de tes actes !

Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette dispute. Il avait les nerfs à vifs et commençait à en avoir plus que marre de discuter avec sa fille. Il tourna les talons et rentra au manoir. Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lily-Luna observa son père s'en aller d'un pas furibond et sentit son cœur se craqueler. Elle était complètement stupide. Elle n'avait rien vu pendant toutes ces années alors que l'amour était juste là sous ses yeux mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir, trop aveuglée par les sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Severus était mort pour un caprice, une stupidité, une erreur. Elle avait gâché des années de bonheur par pur égoïsme mais aussi par idiotie. Si seulement elle avait écouté son père ce jour-là et qu'elle était restée sagement attendre dans la bibliothèque avec les autres. Si seulement elle n'avait pas voulu faire l'imbécile en souhaitant combattre le mage noir alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans.

— Merlin ! marmonna-t-elle désabusée.

Si son enchanté était mort et qu'elle s'était liée à lui. Cela voulait tout simplement dire que c'était…que c'était…

Elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle comprit qui était véritablement son enchanté. Encore une fois, elle avait tout perdu. D'abord, son frère, ensuite, son père et maintenant, lui…

* * *

 **[1]** Enchanteur : C'est un sorcier ayant la capacité d'enchanter n'importe quel objet et de donner vie à cet objet sans sortilège particulier. Il existe aussi des enchanteurs rares qui ont la capacité d'enchanter des êtres humains en ayant un total contrôle sur la personne qu'ils enchantent sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

La magie d'un enchanteur permet de renforcer les sentiments qu'il a pour une personne et de faire d'elle son enchanté (son âme-sœur, sa moitié). Mais cette magie ne se manifeste que dans le temps et lorsqu'il y a un grand lien affectif entre l'enchanteur et la personne qui pourrait devenir un enchanté.

Les enchanteurs sont très rares et la plupart d'entre eux descendent de la lignée de Merlin, connu pour être le prince des enchanteurs.

 **[2]** Enchanté : C'est une personne devenue l'âme-sœur d'un enchanteur grâce au renforcement de la magie. Une fois liée à un enchanteur, si l'enchanté meurt, il emporte avec lui dans la mort son enchanteur après soixante-douze heures.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci. Pour aujourd'hui car j'ai horriblement mal à la tête et lorsque j'ai des maux de tête, ce n'est pas la joie. Je suis sincèrement désolée les amis mais dans mon cerveau tout n'est pas correctement connecté à ces moments-là. Je m'excuse vraiment mais sachez que j'adore vous lire et j'aurai aimé vous répondre. Pitié, pardonnez-moi.


	12. Un-break my heart

**Remerciements à ma bêta d'amour Miss Homme Enceinte 2.**

* * *

 **12**

 **Un-break my heart**

« On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour »

[William Shakespeare]

Nessa avait voulu fuir la douleur qu'elle ressentait et la vérité qui lui avait été balancé au visage par Harry. Elle avait fui sans trop savoir où aller. Elle avait tout simplement voulu échapper à cette douleur qui grondait en elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux après son transplanage et posa un regard embué sur l'endroit où elle venait d'atterrir. Elle n'était pas bien loin de Godric's Hollow même si elle se trouvait dans le Wiltshire. Elle se tenait debout devant une belle bâtisse entourée d'un grand domaine.

L'entrée qui permettait d'accéder au domaine, située au bout d'un étroit chemin, était imposante. Une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés longeait l'allée de chaque côté.

Nessa sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle fixait cette demeure qui fut pendant des années une prison, un lieu de torture. Ses jambes fléchirent et elle s'agrippa à la grille pour ne pas tomber. Brusquement, elle s'était sentie faible et voulut rebrousser chemin. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait conduit ici et n'aurait jamais dû y revenir.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se releva tout en douceur pour ne pas flancher à nouveau. Elle s'appuya contre la grille et resta là sans bouger, la respiration saccadée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la prenait tout d'un coup. Elle devrait partir et ne plus revenir ici. Elle devrait quitter cet endroit sordide et mettre fin à cette souffrance une bonne fois pour toutes mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle à la fin ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire son deuil et oublier à tout jamais tout ce qui se rattachait à cette demeure ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'oublier ? Pourquoi ?

— Nessa ?!

Nessa manqua un battement cardiaque et hoqueta brusquement à l'entente de cette voix qui lui était douloureusement familière. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté et posa ses yeux sur cette main aux longs doigts fins et pâles.

Une odeur familière titilla ses narines et la submergea presque aussitôt. Une affliction tragique lui noua l'estomac et lui broya le cœur. Une boule s'enfla dans sa gorge et elle eut subitement du mal à respirer. Elle s'effondra à genoux et s'étrangla sous le poids de sa peine.

— Nessa !

Elle entendit le bruit de la grille qui s'ouvrait et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva face à l'homme qu'elle essayait de fuir depuis longtemps à tout prix. Elle releva la tête et croisa ces prunelles qu'elle haïssait tant pour tout ce qu'elles lui faisaient ressentir. Elle honnit cet homme et s'écarta de ce dernier lorsqu'il essaya de la toucher.

— Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pose ses mains sur elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir ses fines mains sur son corps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ressurgir des sentiments qu'elle essayait désespérément d'enfouir au fond d'elle.

C'était horrible combien elle avait mal. Elle était stupide de s'être laisser guider par ses émotions. Elle se retrouvait face à l'homme qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu revoir. Il avait un tel pouvoir sur elle que c'en était effrayant. Il pouvait la détruire en un seul mot et elle était déjà assez détruite comme ça.

— Nessa.

La panique envahit brusquement la métamorphomage qui se rendit véritablement compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était devant le manoir Malfoy et en compagnie de Lucius. L'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars chaque nuit. La bile lui monta à la gorge et elle vomit.

Elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main et puis brusquement, elle éclata en sanglots. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

— Nessa, fit une voix douce.

Elle releva la tête et dévisagea le jeune homme qui la regardait avec des sentiments qu'elle ne saurait identifier. Le blond leva la main vers elle et la posa sur sa joue. Au contact de cette main sur sa peau, elle recula d'un bond comme si elle venait d'être brulée.

Le blond baissa sa main et parut chagriné par la distance qu'elle essayait de mettre entre eux.

— Nessa.

Lucius l'observa avec attention et esquissa un semblant de sourire.

— J'ai cru que tu étais morte, murmura-t-il.

Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle n'avait plus revu le blond et depuis cet évènement tragique, elle n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds au manoir Malfoy. Personne n'aurait voulu remettre les pieds dans une telle demeure.

De grosses larmes salées coulaient des yeux rougis et gonflés de Nessa. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle était assaillie par tout un tas d'émotions et c'était un vrai bordel dans sa tête. Elle voulait que tout prenne fin. Elle souhaitait ne plus jamais se réveiller et retrouver son fils.

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de revenir ici. Clairement une mauvaise idée. Elle se redressa et jeta un dernier regard au blond avant de rebrousser chemin. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

— Nessa, la retint Lucius par le bras.

— Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle en retirant la main du blond. Ne me touche pas !

Lucius fut décontenancé par l'éclat de colère de la vélane.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien à faire ici, répondit-elle.

— Ne pars pas.

— Je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici.

— Pourquoi es-tu donc venue ? l'interrogea Lucius d'un ton sec qui avait revêtit son masque de froideur.

— J'n'en sais rien, s'énerva Nessa.

— Bon sang ! Nessa, je t'ai cru morte pendant tout ce temps ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et que tu avais quitté ce monde.

— Tu aurais bien aimé que je sois morte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ? s'écria Lucius penaud.

— Tu aurais bien aimé me voir morte tout comme notre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Tel père tel fils, en fait, cracha Nessa d'un ton venimeux.

Une claque retentit dans les alentours. Nessa avait la tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés, surprise par la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir du blond.

— Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de dire ça ! persiffla Lucius en colère.

Nessa vit le blond trembler de rage. Il la fusillait du regard et ne put croire ce qu'elle était en train de voir à l'instant. Lucius Malfoy était en train de pleurer. Elle ne rêvait pas. Des larmes coulaient des yeux gris d'acier du blond. Le serpentard pleurait devant elle.

— Draco et toi étiez tout ce que j'avais de plus cher sur terre. Vous étiez la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi et pour vous, uniquement pour vous, j'ai dû ravaler ma fierté et mon orgueil et prendre cette marque pour que vous ayez la vie sauve !

Lucius releva hâtivement le manche de sa chemise et montra son bras gauche à la métamorphomage. Ses yeux gris s'embrasèrent sous la colère.

— J'ai dû me plier aux exigences du maître de mon père pour vous ! J'ai cru que cela vous permettrait de rester en vie. C'était le prix à payer pour qu'il puisse épargner vos vies. Ma servitude contre vos vies. J'ai payé ce prix-là mais au final, j'ai tout de même échoué dans ma tâche. Notre fils est mort et j'ai cru que tu l'étais aussi ! J'ai cru vous avoir perdu tous les deux cette nuit-là.

Lucius pleurait et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi triste et abattu. Nessa laissa une larme perler sur sa joue puis une seconde ensuite une troisième et un flot de larmes se déversa tandis que son regard était ancré dans celui qui fut le père de son enfant.

— Pour toi, pour lui, déclara Lucius en larmes.

Nessa ferma les yeux et respira difficilement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Lucius s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa son front sur le sien, ses prunelles plongées dans les siennes.

— Hais-moi si cela peut te soulager. Déteste-moi si cela peut te faire du bien. Tortures-moi si cela permet d'atténuer ta douleur mais je t'en prie, ne me fuis pas. Je te supplie de ne pas partir à nouveau. Fais-moi mal mais ne me détruis pas, je t'en prie. Honnis-moi mais ne t'en vas pas, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Ne t'en vas pas.

— Lucius.

Lucius ferma les paupières et frotta son nez sur celui de Nessa.

— Il n'y a que toi qui me rendes humain, Nessa, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. Que toi.

Nessa ferma les yeux lorsque le blond déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur son nez et qu'il finit par enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il parsema son cou de baisers et elle frissonna au contact du blond. Son corps reprenait vie au contact du jeune homme et elle se sentait faiblir auprès de Lucius.

Lucius se redressa et rencontra à nouveau son regard. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure châtaine. Nessa n'avait pas remarqué que pour la première fois depuis le décès de son fils, elle avait repris son apparence physique normale.

Nessa avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un chocolat intense.

— Je n'ai jamais aimé autre femme que toi, Nessa. Je n'aime que toi. Tu es la seule en ce monde à avoir mon cœur et je te le donne à jamais. Tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux, il t'appartient, déclara Lucius.

Nessa fut abasourdie par la déclaration d'amour du blond. Venait-il de dire qu'il l'aimait ? Lucius Malfoy était amoureux d'elle ?

Elle sonda les prunelles du blond et n'y vit que de l'amour, rien d'autre que l'amour pour elle. Elle était sous le choc de cette déclaration.

— Nessa.

Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Lucius, ahurie.

 _« — Parce que tu ne souhaites voir que le côté malsain des choses, protesta Harry. Mais oublies-tu que de cette noirceur est née votre plus beau cadeau ? Que si tu vis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Lucius ? Que tu n'aurais pas pu tenir le coup sans lui ? »_

— Nessa ?

 _« — C'est le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné, répondit-il déconcerté. »_

— Nessa ?

 _« — Ce soir, on prendra la fuite, tu m'entends ?_

— _Lucius, fit Nessa inquiète._

 _Lucius prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact des lèvres du blond sur sa peau._

— _J'ai tout planifié. Tout va bien se passer, l'assura le blond._

— _J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle._

— _Je sais, dit-il. Mais tu verras, tout se passera bien. »_

— Nessa ?

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées et riva son regard sur Lucius qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle était vivante, il était vivant mais ils avaient perdu tous les deux leur enfant.

Draco était mort la nuit de leur invasion. Ils avaient été rattrapés alors qu'ils allaient franchir la grille du manoir. Lucius fut torturé sous ses yeux par un certain Nott et son bébé, leur Draco, fut torturé par Abraxas. Son enfant avait été tué par Abraxas qui avait lancé un impardonnable sur Draco. L'enfant n'avait pas supporté la douleur infligée par le doloris et il en était mort.

Son bébé l'avait appelé mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, retenue captive par deux mangemorts qui l'obligeaient à regarder cet odieux spectacle. Son fils. Son Draco. Son petit dragon. Torturé alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi.

Abraxas avait reporté sa haine et sa colère sur Draco qui représentait son échec face à la mission que lui avait assigné Voldemort. Il avait tué son propre petit-fils tout simplement parce qu'il était jaloux de Lucius. Draco était mort et une partie de Nessa aussi.

Elle avait regardé mourir sous ses yeux, impuissante. Il était mort et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

 _« — C'est le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné, répondit-il déconcerté. »_

Lucius avait prénommé son second fils, Draco, tout comme le leur. Mais cela se passerait uniquement et seulement si elle décidait d'abandonner à nouveau le blond. Elle pourrait partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Elle pourrait définitivement quitter le pays et retourner en Espagne. Elle pourrait fuir loin de Lucius mais elle avait déjà passé une année loin de lui et elle n'était pas prête à revivre cette expérience.

 _« — Parce que tu ne souhaites voir que le côté malsain des choses, protesta Harry. Mais oublies-tu que de cette noirceur est née votre plus beau cadeau ? Que si tu vis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Lucius ? Que tu n'aurais pas pu tenir le coup sans lui ? »_

Elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'Harry avait raison mais elle avait peur. Elle était apeurée par le futur. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau et ne supporterait pas une nouvelle perte. Elle en mourrait. Elle avait peur de cette dépendance qu'elle avait accoutumée aux côtés du blond. Elle avait peur de ça. Elle n'était jamais elle-même auprès de Lucius.

Leur histoire n'avait pas débuté comme un conte de fées. C'était même très loin d'une histoire de princesse et de prince charmant, loin de ce monde parfait. C'était malsain mais comme l'avait dit Harry elle ne souhaitait voir que les mauvaises choses et pas les bonnes.

— Lucius ?

— Oui.

— Répare-moi, dit Nessa. Ramasse les morceaux et recolle-les, s'il te plaît. Répare-moi, Lucius. Je t'en prie, fais-le, le supplia-t-elle en larmes.

Lucius posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux et léger. Un baiser emplit d'espoir et d'amour.

— Je le ferai, promit-il.

Nessa sentit un poids être retiré de ses épaules et sut à l'instant que Lucius ferait tout pour la réparer. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait recoller les morceaux de son âme. Il savait où les trouver et comment les recoller. Harry avait raison, Lucius était tout ce dont elle avait désormais besoin.

Des filaments dorés s'échappèrent de son corps et elle vit sa magie et celle de Lucius ne faire qu'une. Elle venait de se lier au blond. Sa magie avait reconnu Lucius comme étant sien et elle était désormais sienne.

Depuis tout ce temps.

Elle embrassa Lucius et mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle n'était pas encore guérie et pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait dire ces trois petits mots au blond mais lorsqu'elle le serait, elle le lui dira. Elle lui dira à quel point elle l'aime et combien elle ne peut vivre sans lui. Mais pour le moment, elle se contenterait de guérir et de revivre. Pour l'instant, elle se laisserait aimer.

— Je t'aime, dit Lucius.

Il la prit dans ses bras et Nessa se blottit contre lui. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. C'était ici qu'elle se sentait le mieux, dans les bras de Lucius et elle y resterait pour toujours, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra d'elle.

* * *

— Lily-Luna, l'interpella Hermione.

L'adolescente se tourna vers sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait vraiment été stupide et aveugle durant toutes ces années.

— Maman, fit-elle.

— Tu sais qui est ton enchanté ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Lily-Luna hocha la tête. Hermione l'enlaça à nouveau et elle déversa toute sa peine sur sa mère. Qu'importe l'époque dans laquelle elle se trouvait, sa mère était toujours aussi douce et compréhensive. Elle ne la jugeait jamais et ne la rejetait pas même après toutes les conneries qu'elle avait pu faire. Sa mère était toujours là et elle avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Hermione caressa son dos tandis qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras.

— Puis-je connaître le nom de l'homme qui fait battre le cœur de ma fille ? l'interrogea Hermione avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Charlie, murmura Lily-Luna, la voix cassée.

— Je n'ai pas entendu, ma chérie.

— Charlie Weasley.

— Hein ! s'exclama Ron. Charlie, mon frère ?

Lily-Luna répondit en hochant la tête.

— Mione, ta fille est amoureuse de mon frère ! s'écria Ron.

— Et alors ? répliqua sèchement Hermione.

— Mais…mais…c'est…mon…frère ! piailla le roux.

Hermione roula des yeux et se désintéressa de son meilleur ami pour reporter son attention sur Lily-Luna. Elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour sa fille et elle en était désolée. Elle aurait bien voulu l'aider mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

— Je me sens faible, maman.

Lily-Luna pouvait le sentir. La vie était en train de s'échapper de son corps et bientôt, elle s'éteindra à tout jamais. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que les choses se passent autrement. Elle voulait que son grand-frère lui pardonne mais plus que tout, elle souhaitait obtenir celui de son père.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps de Lily-Luna. Elle rentra au manoir et reposa délicatement sa fille sur le canapé du salon. Elle prit la main de Lily-Luna dans la sienne et sentit que celle-ci était froide. La fin était proche et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

— J'aimerai que papa soit là, dit-elle.

Hermione caressa la joue de Lily-Luna avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur le revers de sa main avant de se lever et d'aller chercher Harry qui s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

Hermione frappa à la porte et voulut l'ouvrir mais celle-ci demeura close. Elle frappa à nouveau et n'obtint aucune réponse de son mari.

— Harry ?

— Je veux être seul, lança-t-il.

— Harry, ne fais pas l'idiot et ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Je veux être seul, répéta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Hermione plissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'entendait à la voix de son époux.

— Harry, s'il te plaît.

Harry ne répondit pas et elle se décida à utiliser d'autres moyens. Alors qu'elle allait utiliser sa baguette magique, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle rangea sa baguette et entra dans le bureau de son époux. Elle le chercha des yeux et finit par le trouver recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry leva la tête vers elle et elle remarqua que son visage était baigné de larmes.

— Harry !

Elle se précipita vers lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je suis un mauvais père, dit-il.

— Quoi ? s'écria Hermione.

— Je ne ferai pas un bon père, Mione. Notre fille est responsable du décès de Severus. Même dans le futur, j'échouerai et je perdrai Sev. Notre fils va mourir et j'aurai à nouveau échoué. J'aurai échoué dans mon éducation, Mione. Mon Sev…il…il…

— Harry, Severus va bien, dit Hermione.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, écarta les jambes et attira son époux dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire et se retrouva entourer de la chaleur de sa femme.

— Sev va bien, amour. Il est en pleine forme et il le restera aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Il restera en vie et tu n'échoueras pas. Tu le protègeras comme tu l'as toujours fait et tout se passera bien.

— J'ai failli te perdre, aujourd'hui, rappela-t-il.

— Et je suis toujours là, rétorqua Hermione. Je serai toujours là.

— Tu étais morte, Mione ! Je t'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux et si tu l'avais été, je…je…j'aurai…j'aurai…je…

— Tu quoi, Harry ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Je l'aurai tué, Mione. J'aurai tué Sev avant de me tuer. J'y ai pensé, Mione. J'y ai pensé et je l'aurai fait, confia-t-il.

Hermione frissonna d'effroi à l'entente des paroles d'Harry et elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Il l'aurait fait. Harry aurait tué leur fils avant de se donner la mort. Elle déglutit péniblement et resserra son étreinte autour d'Harry.

Elle savait qu'il était fragile psychologiquement et qu'elle était ce qui le maintenait en vie. Tant qu'elle vivrait, tout irait bien mais si un jour, l'épisode d'aujourd'hui venait à se reproduire, elle ne doutait pas qu'Harry n'hésiterait pas à faire ce qu'il avait dit et elle en était triste car elle aurait voulu que son époux puisse s'en sortir sans elle à leurs côtés. Elle aurait voulu qu'Harry soit moins dépendant d'elle mais elle n'avait pas trop de choix.

L'accoutumance d'Harry était une bonne chose et elle lui permettait d'avoir une vie stable. Sans elle, Harry deviendrait à coup sûr un monstre et elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Pendant les quelques minutes où elle fut morte, elle l'avait vu et elle en avait été apeurée.

Le monstre qui dormait en Harry était bien plus puissant que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne ferai pas un bon père ?

— Tu es un bon père, Harry.

— Non, Mione, fit Harry en secouant la tête. Je suis un monstre.

— Tu n'en es pas un.

— Si, protesta-t-il.

— Regarde-moi, Harry.

Harry se redressa et fit face à Hermione. L'ancienne gryffondor essuya les larmes du brun et déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues et ancra son regard noisette dans celui émeraude de son mari.

— Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu ne le deviendras jamais parce que je serais toujours là. Je te promets d'être toujours là et je te jure que je ne me ferai plus tuer. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je vivrai aussi longtemps que tu vivras.

— Je ne peux vivre sans toi, Mione. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le peux.

— Alors je vivrais toujours, répliqua-t-elle. Pour toi, pour Sev, pour Lily-Luna, pour nous.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'en suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne peux pas le faire. Tu es ma vie, Mione et si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi, dit Harry d'une voix brisée.

— Je sais, Harry et moi aussi j'en suis désolée. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me perdras pas car je suis bien décidée à vivre encore un bon moment et puis, nous avons deux gamins à élever et j'aimerai aussi voir grandir nos petits-enfants. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça ferait d'être mamie, sourit Hermione.

Harry esquissa un sourire triste et passa sa main dans les cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés de sa femme. Il cala une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione et caressa sa joue. Hermione le regarda faire sans battre des cils.

— Hermione ?

— Oui, Harry.

— Répare-moi, dit-il. Guéris-moi avec ton amour. Recolle tous les morceaux qui ont été brisé par cette guerre, par ma tante, par Dumbledore, par tous les autres. Répare mon cœur. Guéris-le. Guéris les blessures de mon cœur et de mon âme, s'il te plaît. Guéris-moi avec ton amour.

— Je te réparerai, promit Hermione en essuyant les larmes d'Harry. Je te réparerai et tu guériras. Je recollerai tous les morceaux, j'effacerai toutes les peines qu'ils t'ont causées et je les remplacerai par mon amour, par des sourires. Je guérirai ton âme avec de l'amour, de la tendresse, des baisers. Je réparerai ton cœur en étant toujours là et il battra à nouveau comme si tu venais de naître. Tu guériras, je t'en fais la promesse. Bientôt, la guerre ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Harry acquiesça et Hermione l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Il faisait confiance en la jeune femme et il savait qu'elle parviendrait à le guérir. Elle avait déjà réussi à le faire sortir de sa léthargie et à le faire revivre. Elle finirait par le faire vivre. Il avait confiance en elle.

— Merci, la remercia-t-il.

— Notre fille s'en va et elle aurait besoin de la présence de son père à ses côtés, l'informa Hermione.

Harry soupira et se releva avant de tendre sa main à Hermione. Il ne refuserait pas cela à sa fille. Elle avait fait des bêtises et étant son père, il était en partie responsable de ses actions.

Il sortit de son bureau avec Hermione et retrouva Lily-Luna et ses amis dans le salon. Lily-Luna respirait difficilement et sa peau était encore plus blafarde que tout à l'heure. Elle se vidait peu à peu de la vie qui coulait dans ses veines.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé près d'elle. Lily-Luna sentit un poids à ses côtés et rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son père. Il avait un sourire peiné sur le visage mais un sourire emplit d'amour aussi. Son père était là.

— Papa, souffla-t-elle des larmes glissant lentement sur ses joues. Si tu savais combien je suis désolée. Je…je m'excuse. Je m'excuse, papa. Pardon. Je…papa…pardon…pardon.

Harry prit la main de Lily-Luna dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser.

— Tout est pardonné, dit-il. Tout est pardonné. Tu peux partir tranquille.

— J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

La seconde main d'Harry écarta les mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées sur le front de Lily-Luna à cause de la transpiration. Il resserra la main de Lily-Luna dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans celui identique au sien de sa fille.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Harry.

— Je…Char…Charlie…lâcha-t-elle à bout de souffle. Il…est…mort à …cause de…moi…comme…Sev…

— Sev est ici et il va bien. Je veillerai sur lui et il ne lui arrivera rien. Quant à ton Charlie, je pense que tu le retrouveras.

Lily-Luna pleura tandis que ses yeux papillonnèrent pour rester ouverts. Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Son père était là à côté d'elle, tenant fermement sa main. Un voile recouvrit ses yeux et ses paupières devinrent lourdes.

 _« — Lily-Luna ?_

 _Elle se tourna et vit un adolescent à la chevelure rousse aux yeux bleus marcher vers elle. Il avait les mains en poches et sourit largement lorsqu'il fut proche d'elle._

 _Lily-Luna était impressionnée par la facilité qu'avait son meilleur ami à sourire en toutes circonstances. Il avait le sourire facile et Severus pour la taquiner lorsqu'elle boudait, disait toujours qu'il irait chercher Charlie et lui demanderait un peu de son sourire pour le greffer sur ses lèvres. Et à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux idioties de son aîné._

— _Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit-il en souriant._

 _Charlie s'assit à ses côtés au pied de l'arbre centenaire et finit par s'allonger sur l'herbe. Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Le rouquin observa le ciel à travers les branches d'arbre et ils restèrent silencieux sans dire un mot._

 _C'était dimanche et tous les élèves paressaient un peu partout dans le château. Lily-Luna reprit la lecture de son bouquin et tourna page sur page. Charlie se tourna sur le ventre et jeta un coup d'œil sur le parc de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dehors. Ce n'était pas surprenant. La plupart des élèves évitaient Lily-Luna et s'en allaient souvent lorsqu'elle était proche. Il était le seul à la côtoyer et il fallait dire que Lily-Luna n'était pas le genre de personne à vouloir se faire des amis._

 _Mais depuis le tragique décès de Severus Caledonensis, ancien héritier de la couronne, Lily-Luna était considérée comme une traitresse et peu de gens osaient l'approcher. À cause de la responsabilité qui pesait sur elle concernant la mort tragique de son frère aîné, elle fut obligée de renoncer à son titre d'héritière du trône. Titre qui fut attribué à son neveu._

 _Donc, à la mort ou à l'abdication de son père, ce serait Harry II qui monterait sur le trône et non elle._

 _Elle referma son bouquin et fixa son regard émeraude sur son meilleur ami._

— _Je m'en vais, Charlie, l'informa-t-elle._

— _Pour aller où ? demanda-t-il._

— _Réparer mes erreurs, répondit-elle. J'ai brisé le cœur de mes parents mais aussi ceux de notre population. Rynours grandit sans son papa et James ne fait que survivre. Je n'ai pas seulement causé la mort de mon frère mais j'ai aussi détruit toute une famille._

 _Charlie hocha la tête et perdit son sourire. Il se rassit et baissa la tête. Il y avait soudainement en lui comme de la tristesse. Lily-Luna se rapprocha de lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à son dos. Elle embrassa sa nuque laiteuse et posa sa tête sur le roux._

— _Comment feras-tu pour réparer tes erreurs ? Non, ne réponds pas. De toute manière, il y a toujours quelque chose de bizarre dans votre famille que je ne préfère pas savoir, dit Charlie._

— _Il fut un temps où nous étions bizarres mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes justes des personnes sans vies, sans âmes. Nous ne sommes que chagrin._

 _Charlie ne dit rien et posa sa main sur celles de Lily-Luna._

— _Tu reviendras ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence._

— _Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle._

— _Lily-Luna Hermione Caledonensis qui n'a pas de réponses à une question ! Merlin ! Serait-ce la fin du monde ? plaisanta le roux._

 _Lily-Luna donna une tape sur la tête à Charlie et s'éloigna de lui._

— _Hey ! Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie sur pattes, fit-elle faussement indignée._

 _Charlie rigola un tout petit peu puis il arrêta subitement de rire._

— _Et que…feras-tu…de…hum…euh…bafouilla-t-il._

— _Je ferai tout pour qu'il soit quelqu'un de meilleur._

— _Es-tu sûr de l'aimer ? Je…ce que je veux dire…c'est…tu ne le connais même pas…tu…l'as vu qu'une ou deux fois…et la première fois que tu l'as vu…ton frère en est mort, se reprit Charlie._

— _Oui, je l'aime, répondit durement Lily-Luna. La magie ne se trompe pas Charlie. Je suis son enchanteuse._

— _Je…pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas._

— _Ce n'est rien._

— _Je vais te laisser. J'ai…j'ai des devoirs à faire et je suis en retard sur…mes exercices de métamorphose. Tu connais McGo, elle peut être effrayante à certains moments. Je…Bonne chance._

 _Charlie déposa à la hâte un baiser sur la joue de la brune et se releva, les yeux fixés sur sa meilleure amie._

— _Je te souhaite d'être heureuse._

— _Merci Charlie._

 _Charlie eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête avant de se précipiter vers le château._

— _Charlie ? l'appela Lily-Luna._

 _Il stoppa net son avancée et attendit sans se retourner._

— _Sois heureux, lança-t-elle._

 _Charlie ne se retourna pas une seule fois et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître de la vue de la brune._

 _Si le roux s'était retourné, Lily-Luna aurait vu les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle aurait vu toute la tristesse qui se lisait sur les traits du gryffondor. Elle aurait vu à quel point il était malheureux et peut-être aurait-elle compris que le rouquin ne serait jamais heureux sans elle._

 _Lily-Luna retira le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou et ouvrit le vif d'or qui révéla un retourneur de temps. Elle jeta un dernier regard au château avant de disparaître pour une époque dont elle ne savait presque rien. Pour réparer ses erreurs. »_

Charlie. Il était mort. À cause d'elle.

Alors que les ténèbres allaient l'avaler, elle entendit un murmure, une voix. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était difficile. La voix continuait de l'appeler et elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

La voix l'appelait sans cesse et elle était incapable de répondre.

— _Lily-Luna._

Charlie. Sa voix. C'était lui. Sa voix. C'était lui.

Une explosion de joie retentit dans son cœur et une sensation de chaleur s'empara de tout son être. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et entendit comme une chanson lointaine. Une chanson douce. Une chanson qui semblait provenir de son cœur. C'était la plus belle des mélodies. C'était puissant et si doux qu'elle en versa des larmes.

Elle l'entendait enfin cette chanson.

Charlie. C'était lui.

Charlie.

Elle le chantait pour lui. C'était Charlie depuis toujours. C'était le Charlie au visage rayonnant. C'était le Charlie drôle. Le Charlie joueur. Le Charlie protecteur. Le Charlie amical. C'était Charlie. Ça avait toujours été lui, depuis le début.

Charlie.

— Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, ma fille. Il t'attend, lui murmura une voix douce.

Charlie.

Elle ferma à nouveau les paupières et revit son visage comme il se tenait là devant elle, avec son sourire qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Elle l'aimait. C'était lui, son enchanté. Charlie.

Elle inspira une dernière fois dans un petit râle avant que tout ne s'éteigne définitivement. Une dernière pensée, une dernière image avant que tout ne prenne fin. Sa tête s'inclina lourdement sur le côté. C'était la fin. Elle était partie pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Harry laissa quelques larmes couler et tint la main de sa fille jusqu'à ce que son corps disparaisse en une poussière d'étoiles et ne s'envole au loin. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus rien dans sa main, il tenait simplement du vide. Elle était partie.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Draco.

— Elle a accompli la mission pour laquelle elle était venue ici, répondit simplement Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Ginny perdue.

— Elle a fermé un livre de notre passé pour ouvrir un autre de notre futur, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Ginny ne fit aucune réflexion et se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire car la blonde venait d'embrouiller un peu plus son esprit.

— Aïe ! glapit une voix fluette.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix enfantine et ils ne virent personne.

— Accio, cape ! lança Harry.

Une cape s'envola dans un coin du salon et atterrit dans sa main. Severus, Lily et Pétunia se tenaient cachés dans un angle de la pièce.

Les trois garnements s'étaient servis de la cape d'invisibilité pour espionner les adultes. Une cape qu'Harry avait remise à son fils la veille en cadeau. Il n'avait pas remis à Severus la carte des maraudeurs car Hermione avait argumenté que la carte devrait être inventée par les maraudeurs et que dans ce cas, Severus ne devrait pas l'avoir. Mais aussi, que puisqu'ils avaient étudié à Ilvermorny, ils n'étaient pas censés connaître Poudlard. Aussi, Severus n'avait reçu en cadeau que la cape d'invisibilité.

Lorsqu'Harry croisa le regard onyx de son fils, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'attendre le 1er septembre pour l'offrir à Severus.

Severus avait les yeux baigné de larmes et il regardait ses parents avec colère et déception.

— Sev, fit Harry en amorçant un pas vers son fils.

Mais Severus se braqua aussitôt et recula puis il prit la fuite et dévala les marches d'escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

— Severus, l'appela Hermione.

Harry et Hermione allèrent la poursuite de leur enfant et montèrent deux à deux les escaliers en marbre, Hermione se souciant peu de son état.

— Sev, mon ché…

— Allez-vous-en !

— Alohomora !

La porte de la chambre de Severus se déverrouilla aussitôt et ils entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils virent les glaça d'effroi. Severus se tenait debout sur la balustrade de sa chambre. Un seul faux pas et il tombait dans le vide.

— Sev.

— N'approchez pas !

Harry arrêta d'avancer et leva les mains d'un geste fébrile, les yeux fixés sur Severus qui pouvait tomber à tout moment.

— Sev, je t'en prie, descends de là, le supplia-t-il.

— Vous m'avez menti ! cria Severus en pleurs. Vous n'êtes que des menteurs !

— Sev, on va tout t'expliquer mais descends, s'il te plaît, le pria Hermione.

— J'ai cru que vous m'aimiez !

— On t'aime, lancèrent Hermione et Harry.

— C'est faux ! Vous ne m'aimez pas ! Vous avez juste pitié de moi ! Ce n'est pas ce Severus que vous aimez. Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé, pleura-t-il.

— Il n'y a que toi que nous aimons, Sev. Nous n'aimons que toi, mon fils, seulement toi. Je te le jure, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Elle approcha tout doucement, le regard plongé dans celui de Severus.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris de notre histoire mais qu'importe notre passé, tu es et restes notre fils, poursuivit-elle toujours en avançant. Tu es Severus Merlin Caledonensis et nous, nous sommes tes parents.

Les lèvres de Severus tremblèrent et il se laissa prendre dans les bras d'Hermione sans protester. Il la laissa le ramener dans la chambre et enroula ses jambes autour de la brune. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Severus et l'installa sur ses genoux.

Severus enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et sanglota dans ses bras. Harry se plaça derrière Hermione sur le lit de Severus et les enlaça tous les trois.

— Qu'as-tu compris de notre histoire ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Vous venez du futur, répondit Severus dans un sanglot étouffé.

— Mais encore ?

Severus se redressa et lança un regard noir à ses parents, les larmes aux yeux.

— Ta mère c'est Lily, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il froidement à Harry. Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle et tu la regardes toujours avec tristesse et mélancolie. Et tu as dit à Lily-Luna que tu avais connu une personne qui avait confondu éclosion et enchanson. J'ai tout entendu et j'ai compris de qui tu parlais car j'ai pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui que Lily était faite pour moi à cause de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque je l'ai rencontré. J'ai aimé Lily mais elle ne m'a pas aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Le regard que tu poses sur Lily et le regard que tu poses sur moi sont différents. Et puis, un de tes amis a dit que Lily-Luna était responsable de mon décès à son époque. J'ai compris que j'étais mort dans votre époque à vous et pour une raison ou une autre, vous êtes venus dans le passé.

Harry ne fut pas surpris par le raisonnement de Severus. Hermione et lui s'étaient toujours doutés qu'un jour, il finirait par tout découvrir et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Il avait pratiquement tout découvert.

— Que voudrais-tu savoir ? lui demanda Hermione.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ? attaqua aussitôt Severus. Vous m'avez fait croire que vous m'aimiez mais en réalité, vous aimez un autre Severus. Vous m'avez adopté simplement à cause de l'autre Severus.

— Tu te trompes, Severus. Nous ne t'avons pas menti, nous t'avons simplement caché certaines choses mais nous n'avons pas feint l'amour que nous ressentons pour toi. Tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons sincèrement, répliqua calmement Hermione.

— Et si tu veux tout savoir, nous avons remonté le temps en grande partie pour toi. Nous sommes venus ici pour toi. Severus Snape était mon professeur de potions et il a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Des choses que tu ne pourrais imaginer. Il avait tellement fait pour moi, que je me sentais redevable envers lui, dit Harry.

— Je ne suis donc qu'un simple payement de dette, c'est ça ? cracha Severus.

— Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu es notre fils, Severus. Au départ, nous étions venus pour changer l'avenir de notre professeur de potions mais aussi celui de nos proches mais très vite, nous nous sommes rendu compte que tu n'étais pas notre professeur. Que tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui avait besoin d'amour et de protection. Nous t'avons adopté parce que tu étais un enfant qui avait besoin de parents et parce que Harry et moi souhaitions fonder une famille.

— Peu importe notre passé, nous sommes tes parents, Sev, ajouta Harry. Rien ni personne ne pourra le changer.

Severus renifla bruyamment et éclata en sanglots.

— Sev, fit Hermione.

Il regarda ses parents à travers ses yeux emplis de larmes et se rappela tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles.

 _« — Severus, tu aimerais venir vivre avec moi ? lui demanda Hermione. »_

Il croisa le regard noisette d'Hermione et ses yeux brillaient d'un amour profond et sincère.

 _« — Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous m'adopter ? demanda Severus._

— _Pourquoi me retiens-tu ? répliqua Hermione souriante._

— _Parce…parce que…j'aimerai une…maman…une vraie, bredouilla Severus. »_

— Sev ?

 _« — Si tu me laisses être ta maman, je te promets Severus, que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, jura la gryffondor. »_

Ses parents.

 _« — Tu as le droit de t'asseoir, Severus. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne saliras rien en t'asseyant dessus. Tu as le droit d'être ici, Severus. Tu es notre fils maintenant. Tu t'en souviens ?_

 _Severus hocha la tête, la gorge nouée._

— _Tu es ici chez toi, rajouta Harry. »_

Il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère et croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry. Ils étincelaient d'un amour puissant et d'une affection sans faille.

 _« Severus renifla piteusement et regarda Harry avec plein d'espoir._

— _Ça veut…ça veut dire que…que tu veux encore…de moi ? demanda-t-il, incertain._

— _Ça veut dire que tu es et seras toujours mon fils, quoi qu'il puisse advenir, répondit Harry._

— _Toujours ?_

 _Des larmes se mirent à perler sur le visage d'Harry sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir._

— _Toujours, promit-il d'une voix rauque._

 _Severus se jeta au cou d'Harry et ce dernier le serra très fort dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans la chevelure de jais de son fils. »_

Harry et Hermione.

 _« — Bien sûr, mon chéri. Ton père et moi t'aimons plus que tout. Nous t'aimerons quoi qu'il puisse advenir, intervint Hermione. »_

Ses parents. Ils étaient ses parents. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir là-dessus. Ses parents l'aimaient et c'était le plus important. Comme venait de le dire son père, peu importait leur passé, il était leur fils et ils étaient ses parents.

— Papa, maman, souffla-t-il.

Hermione se retint d'éclater en sanglots et l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte assez musclée. Severus se dit qu'il avait au moins deux côtes de cassé mais que malgré cela, il était heureux. Il sentit la main de son père dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux tout en soupirant de bonheur.

Il était bien là, au chaud, dans les bras de ses parents. Il ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs en ce moment.

— Nous t'aimons, déclara Harry.

* * *

— Lilou ?

Lily-Luna ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un miroir. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'image qui lui était renvoyé par la glace. Elle était vêtue d'une splendide robe de mariée en satin ivoire. La robe était élégante, soutenue et noble. C'était une robe marquise à l'encolure amoureux, sans bretelles et sans manches, lacée dans le dos, parée d'une traîne royale. Sa chevelure brune avait été coiffée en un chignon flou.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit son frère vêtu d'un costume pour l'occasion. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

— Sev ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Son frère était vivant. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Il était là et il respirait. Il était bien vivant. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait fini par réparer ses erreurs.

— Que me vaut cette embrassade spontanée ? l'interrogea Severus taquin.

— Je…

— Tatie Lilou !

Lily-Luna rompit son étreinte et sourit à son neveu qui portait un costume tout comme Severus.

— Comme tu es belle, tatie Lilou ! la complimenta Harry II.

— Merci Rynours, le remercia-t-elle. Toi aussi, tu es beau.

— Je porte la même tenue que papa, père et papi.

— C'est génial.

— Ronnie est un peu jaloux parce qu'il aurait aimé porter le même costume que nous mais tatie Lily lui a expliqué qu'il n'était pas du côté de la mariée, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas le même costume que nous, enchérit Harry II.

— Oh, fit simplement Lily-Luna.

— Mais que faîtes-vous donc encore ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

— Dépêche-toi, ma chérie. La cérémonie va commencer, dit Molly.

Le cœur de Lily-Luna s'affola dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle comprit qui était l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Elle avait vraiment réussi. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle hocha la tête.

— On arrive, dit Severus.

Hermione comprit que son fils aîné souhaitait discuter avec sa petite-sœur et acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce avec Harry II et Molly.

Severus ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers sa sœur.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il.

— As-tu déjà utilisé le vif d'or ? le questionna-t-elle.

— Tu l'as utilisé ? fit Severus étonné.

Lily-Luna hocha la tête et poussa un soupir.

— Je devais réparer certaines erreurs, répondit-elle.

— Et il faisait partie d'une de ces erreurs ? demanda Severus.

— Toi et lui, répondit Lily-Luna.

— Tant mieux s'il a pu te servir.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappela-t-elle.

— Non, répondit-il.

— Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Lily-Luna ahurie.

— Parce que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ce vif, répondit-il. J'ai des parents formidables, une sœur géniale, un mari exceptionnel et un fils adorable ainsi que de merveilleux amis. Pourquoi aurais-je souhaité changer cela ?

Severus sourit à sa sœur et Lily-Luna comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Lily-Luna, ma chérie, c'est l'heure !

La porte s'ouvrit sur leur père qui, effectivement, portait le même costume que son fils et son petit-fils. Un sourire tendre se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ses deux enfants.

— Mes enfants.

Il s'approcha d'eux et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun.

— Si vous saviez comme je suis fier de vous, confia-t-il les yeux embués.

— Papa, c'est mon mariage donc pas de larmes s'il te plaît, prévint Lily-Luna.

— Et surtout pas d'évanouissement, ajouta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

— Merlin ! Quel genre d'enfants êtes-vous donc pour oser vous moquer ainsi de votre vieux père ? les réprimanda faussement Harry.

— Les enfants dont le père s'évanouit le jour du mariage de son fils, répondit Lily-Luna.

— C'était l'émotion ! se défendit Harry.

— Même le jour de la naissance de Rynours ? railla Severus.

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on assiste à la naissance de son petit-fils, répliqua Harry.

Lily-Luna et Severus éclatèrent de rire. Harry finit par les suivre dans leur fou rire.

La vie avait fini par reprendre un cours normal et Lily-Luna avait pu réparer les cœurs qu'elle avait brisé un soir du 31 octobre 1981 d'un passé désormais révolu. D'un passé qui n'aura existé que pour elle et pas pour les siens.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Salut ma jolie, comme tu m'as manqué ! Pour le Dron (Draco/Ron), c'est un couple qui m'est passé par la tête comme ça mais j'apprécie bien ce couple. Ouais, Lilou avait besoin d'un peu de plomb dans la tête. C'était important. Merci et bises.

 **Guest :** Salut ! Oui, tu as fait un excellent résumé de la situation actuelle. Tu as tout suivi et parfaitement tout intégré. J'espère te relire au prochain chapitre. Bises.

 **Jilliane :** Salut et merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies le James/Severus. Merci pour le compliment. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rencontre Severus/James est pour bientôt. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. Bises.


	13. Il n'était pas un adulte, mais il était

**13**

Il n'était pas un adulte, mais il était un ami

Un vent frais d'août balaya la plage. Severus Caledonensis contemplait la mer les bras croisés. Il se trouvait tout seul sur la plage à observer les vagues venir s'échouer sur le sable blanc à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. L'océan, réfléchissant la couleur du ciel, ressemblait à de l'acier liquide. Les vagues déferlaient inlassablement sur le sable. De lourds nuages s'accumulaient lentement et le brouillard commençait à s'épaissir, cachant l'horizon.

Severus fut sensible à la beauté majestueuse du décor. C'était la première fois qu'il allait à la plage, la première fois qu'il voyait la mer. Il pouvait même s'y baigner mais il préféra ne pas le faire car il ne savait pas nager.

Après l'apparition de Lily-Luna et des amis du futur de ses parents, la rupture de Nessa avec ses compagnons pour sa mise en couple avec un certain Lucius Malfoy, l'ascension au trône de son père et ses nouveaux devoirs de souverain, sa mère avait proposé de passer quelques vacances en dehors de Godric's Hollow, arguant que cela ferait du bien à tout le monde de changer un peu d'air. Surtout, sa mère en avait besoin car elle était prête à exploser à tout moment. Il y avait tellement à gérer qu'elle ne savait plus d'où se donner de la tête et il savait que même sa mère ne pourrait pas supporter autant de charges.

Ils votèrent pour un lieu de vacances mais ne purent se mettre d'accord car aucun ne proposa une destination qui pouvait plaire à la majorité.

Nessa voulait passer quelques jours en Espagne tandis que son nouveau compagnon, Lucius, souhaitait faire un tour à Paris en France. Ronald avait choisi comme destination l'Egypte tandis que son mari, désormais appelé Dray, avait choisi la Chine. Luna, elle, voulait aller en Irlande pour rechercher une espèce de créature magique inexistante mais apparemment connue que de la blonde et son fiancé, Neville, souhaitait partir en Amazonie pour étudier une plante extrêmement rarissime et dangereuse. Ginny, quant à elle, avait envie de découvrir Prague, la capitale de la République tchèque. Killian avait choisi le Portugal et son compagnon, Alexein, voulait aller en Russie pour découvrir le pays d'origine de ses parents.

Sa mère souhaitait partir à la campagne française tandis que son père voulait faire un tour en Italie. Donc, il fut impossible de voter pour une destination.

Sa mère calma tout le monde et décida de le laisser choisir. Qu'ils iraient tous où il le souhaitait et personne ne contredirait son choix.

Sans hésitation, il avait demandé à voir la mer. C'était un rêve d'enfant que de voir la mer et de pouvoir marcher sur du sable.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les îles Vierges à cohabiter ensembles dans une grande villa et Severus devait avouer qu'il commençait à être épuisé par cette tension qui régnait dans la demeure. Son père était tout le temps en communication avec Dumbledore qui assurait la régence du pays en son absence, sa mère avait des nausées presque tout le temps et ne pouvait plus faire de potions avec lui, Killian et Alexein n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des piques à Lucius qui n'hésitait pas à répondre aux attaques des ex-amants de sa fiancée, Neville et Luna étaient enfermés dans leur bulle et n'en sortaient pratiquement jamais, Ginny passait ses journées à draguer des mecs et se disputait souvent avec son frère Ronald qui n'appréciait guère le comportement de sa petite-sœur et Dray essayait de jouer l'arbitre mais malheureusement pour lui, la plupart du temps, cela se retournait contre lui et il finissait par perdre son sang-froid. Ronald avait dormi plusieurs fois dans sa chambre puisqu'il avait été chassé de la sienne par son mari.

Ces deux semaines de vacances auraient dû être super géniales mais à cause de l'ambiance qui régnait dans la villa, elles étaient horribles. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de quitter cet endroit au plus vite même s'il trouvait la plage magnifique.

Il se leva et avança lentement vers l'eau. Il admira le paysage qui l'entourait et perçut le cri aigu des hirondelles de mer et le doux clapotis des vagues sur le sable. Il se baissa et effleura l'eau salée du bout de ses doigts. Elle était fraîche, agréable.

— Sev ?

Il se retourna et fit face à son père qui était encore vêtu de son pyjama alors qu'il était presque midi. Son père avait les cheveux débraillés et le visage froissé, signe qu'il sortait à peine du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son père et remarqua que sa mère n'était pas là. Elle devait certainement être en train de dormir comme depuis quelques semaines.

Il était toujours surpris par la facilité qu'avait sa mère de dormir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. À croire qu'elle était atteinte d'une quelconque maladie du sommeil.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père avant de se retourner et de faire face à la mer.

— Sev, souffla Harry.

Severus fixa son regard sur la mer, ignorant la présence d'Harry. Il était en colère contre son père car il passait tout son temps, enfermé dans un bureau à converser des heures durant avec Albus. C'était à peine s'il avait pu avoir son père pour lui tout seul.

— Sev, mon grand, fit Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Severus se dégagea violemment et se tourna, furieux, vers son père.

— Laisse-moi !

— Je suis désolé, Sev. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pendant quelques temps mais je vais me rattraper. J'ai tout arrangé avec Dumbledore. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Je peux maintenant te consacrer tout mon temps. Je vais me rattraper, Severus. S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance de le faire. S'il te plaît.

Severus tourna la tête sur le côté, indécis. Il avait eu l'impression tout au long de ce séjour de ne plus compter pour ses parents.

Son père avait des obligations envers leur pays en tant que roi et sa mère, enceinte, essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de calmer les tensions qui régnait dans la villa donc elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, surtout que lorsqu'elle ne gérait pas une crise potentielle, elle était en train de dormir sur le canapé du salon, un livre traînant au sol.

— Sev, s'il te plaît.

Severus grinça des dents, exaspéré. Il baissa les bras et hocha simplement la tête.

— D'accord, grogna-t-il.

Il n'était même pas capable de rester longtemps fâché contre son père. Il devrait certainement demander des conseils plus tard à Pétunia. Elle était spécialisée dans l'art de la bouderie.

— Je t'aime, mon grand, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

Severus resserra ses petits bras autour de son père et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de son père. C'était toujours aussi bon d'être dans les bras de son père. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette démonstration affectueuse dont faisait preuve ses parents.

Les autres enfants ne réclameraient certainement pas autant l'attention et les embrassades de leurs parents mais Severus, lui, en avait grandement besoin. Il en avait besoin pour son propre équilibre et pour se rassurer aussi que tout ceci était bien réel.

Il avait la preuve que c'était réel lorsqu'il pouvait toucher son père ou sa mère, lorsqu'Harry le taquinait à propos des potions ou quand Hermione lui souriait. C'était ces petites marques d'affection qu'il chérissait tant et qu'il redemandait encore sans aucune honte.

Il avait une famille et c'était merveilleux de pouvoir en profiter. C'était agréable d'avoir une famille aussi nombreuse. Nombreuse, car il avait fini par adopter chacun des amis de ses parents comme étant ses oncles et ses tantes. Ils étaient tous un peu fêlés dans cette famille mais c'était _sa_ famille et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Harry rompit leur étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit-déjeuner préparé par papa ? proposa-t-il.

— Il est midi, papa.

— Je sais mais tu n'as toujours pas déjeuné, répliqua Harry. Et ta mère me tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

Severus ricana en pensant qu'effectivement son père se retrouverait sur un bûcher si jamais sa mère venait à apprendre qu'il était déjà midi et qu'il n'avait toujours rien avalé. Sa mère avait du mal ces derniers temps à se lever tôt donc elle avait chargé Harry de faire le petit-déjeuner à sa place.

Harry et Severus rentrèrent à la villa et Harry se mit aussitôt aux fourneaux tandis que Severus était assis sur une chaise en train de le regarder cuisiner des œufs aux bacons.

— Sev, tu sors le lait, s'il te plaît ?

Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit une brique de lait. Harry servit deux assiettes et vint s'asseoir en face de son fils.

— Appétit, mon grand.

— Appétit, papa, sourit Severus.

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans un silence confortable lorsque ce même silence fut rompu par des cris qui provenaient de l'étage. Ils entendirent des pas pressés dévaler les escaliers et une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu vêtue d'un mini short et d'un haut de bikini rose.

— Va te changer, Gin' !

— Je t'emmerde, Ron ! lança la rouquine en se tournant vers son frère.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ces temps-ci ? demanda Ron perdu.

— Ce qui ne va pas chez moi c'est que tu es tout le temps collé dans mes pattes ! s'énerva Ginny.

— Mais comment faire autrement lorsque tu passes ton temps à te taper tout ce qui bouge et à t'habiller comme une…une…

— Comme une quoi, Ron ? Comme une pute ? finit-elle à la place de son frère.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, protesta Ron.

— Mais c'est ce que tu penses, rétorqua Ginny en colère. Tu me prends pour une pute, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ginny, fit Harry dans le dos de la rouquine.

— Toi, la ferme, Harry ! éructa la rousse.

Harry se cacha derrière son verre de lait et décida de battre en retraite. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler à la dispute au risque de se faire massacrer par la rouquine.

— Toi, siffla-t-elle en pointant son frère du doigt. Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis strictement de te mêler de ma vie privée, c'est compris ? Je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux et m'habille comme je veux ! Tu n'es ni mon père ni ma mère pour me dicter ma conduite, c'est bien clair ?

— Je suis ton aîné, Gin' !

— Et tu sais ce que te dit ta cadette ? Va te faire foutre, Ron !

— Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, Ginny. Il y a un enfant dans la pièce, conseilla Dray.

Le blond passa devant la lionne et s'assit à côté de Severus sans remarquer le regard noir que venait de lui lancer la rouquine.

— Surveiller mon langage ? ricana Ginny avec un petit rictus amusé. Surveilles-tu ton langage lorsque mon frère te prend sauvagement dans votre chambre et que tu te mets à hurler des cochonneries dans toute la baraque ?

Harry recracha son lait tandis que Dray s'étranglait avec sa salive et que Ron devenait tout rouge.

— Oh ! Que dis-tu déjà en plein ébat sexuel ? Ah oui ! _Pitié, Ron, arrête de me faire languir et défonce-moi sans plus tarder !_ ou encore _Baise-moi plus fort, Ron ! Ouiii, ici…là…encore…vas-y !_ mais aussi _Oh Salazar ! Ron…c'est…tellement…bon_ et il y a au…

— Ça suffit ! tonna Harry excédé.

Harry était rouge d'embarras mais aussi de colère. Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre des disputes incessantes des deux roux et là, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop.

Il lança un coup d'œil à son fils et constata que ce dernier était aussi rouge que lui et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il essaya de garder son calme et reporta son regard sur Ginny.

— C'est assez maintenant ! Ron, tu ferais mieux de laisser Ginny faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est grande maintenant et n'a pas besoin d'un grand-frère surprotecteur. Ginny, même si tu es grande et libre de faire comme bon te semble, je te prierai à l'avenir de ne pas ramener tes conquêtes chez moi et de t'habiller décemment sous mon toit. Dray, s'il te plaît, lorsque tu t'enverras en l'air avec ton mari, je te prierai de contenir ton excitation et de museler ton plaisir ainsi que ta jouissance. J'ai un enfant et je vous prierai de ne pas le pervertir avec vos pratiques de sport de chambre, dit Harry sur un ton sec.

Dray afficha un masque impassible tandis que Ron eut la décence de paraître gêné. Ginny se pinça furieusement la lèvre et monta dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte derrière elle.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Neville d'un ton joyeux.

— Le gai luron, marmonna Dray sarcastique.

C'était ainsi que Dray surnommait l'ancien gryffondor qui affichait toujours une bonne humeur à toutes épreuves. Dray se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore. Il n'avait guère apprécié la raillerie de sa belle-sœur et encore moins la remontrance d'Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Neville.

— Sa fierté a simplement pris un coup, répondit Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Une énième dispute entre Gin' et Ron.

— Oh, fit Neville.

Très vite, la tension s'apaisa dans la cuisine et Harry put s'occuper de son fils avec qui il décida d'aller faire une petite partie de quidditch sur la plage.

Severus n'était pas un très bon joueur de quidditch mais il se débrouillait assez bien sur un balai depuis qu'Harry lui avait donné des cours. Le quidditch n'était pas un jeu dans lequel il excellait mais il adorait ce sport. C'était une passion de plus qu'il partageait avec son père.

Il fit quelques parties avec Harry avant d'être rejoint par Ron, Neville et Dray qui était redescendu après avoir fini de bouder dans son coin. Ginny avait quitté la villa pour aller faire un tour avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille lors d'une fête.

Puis ils furent rejoints par Killian et Luna. Peu de temps après, Lucius et Nessa firent leur apparition. Comme toujours, Killian et Lucius s'affrontèrent du regard. Killian et Alexein n'avaient toujours pas digéré la rupture de Nessa qui était censée être leur vélane.

Killian avait mal pris la rupture de l'espagnole car il s'était senti dupé et trahi. C'était Nessa qui était venue à lui en disant qu'il était son second compagnon, c'était à cause d'elle et pour elle qu'il avait fini par accepter Alexein comme amant. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce trio et il trouvait cela dégueulasse que du jour au lendemain, elle dise qu'ils n'étaient pas ses véritables compagnons.

Il avait du mal à l'accepter et même s'il comprenait le passé et l'histoire de Nessa, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner. C'était difficile pour l'instant. Et côtoyer chaque jour son ancienne petite-amie et son nouvel amant devenait chaque jour de plus en plus pénible à supporter. Il avait aimé Nessa et continuait malheureusement à l'aimer.

Lucius n'était pas méchant, juste un peu prétentieux et hautain comme Dray. Il avait vu que le blond prenait soin de Nessa et qu'elle était heureuse à ses côtés. Elle était détendue et plus sereine. Il devait l'admettre, Nessa n'avait jamais été heureuse avec eux. Au contact de Lucius, elle reprenait vie et allait tout doucement de l'avant comme si elle avait enfin laissé tomber son fardeau.

Mais malgré tout cela, c'était dur de vivre dans la même maison qu'elle. Difficile de ne pas la blâmer pour tout le mal qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il était tombé fol amoureux d'elle et ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Killian se releva et vacilla légèrement, pris par un vertige. Il fut soutenu par deux mains fermes qui le firent garder les pieds sur le sable. Il papillonna des paupières et posa ses yeux sur Lucius. Il s'écarta violemment du blond et lui jeta un regard noir.

Killian ressentit une vague nausée et déglutit pour ne pas avoir à rendre son petit-déjeuner de tout à l'heure.

— Harry, je te remercie sincèrement pour ces vacances ainsi que pour ton hospitalité mais je pense que je ferais mieux de retourner vivre chez mes parents, dit-il en se tournant vers le brun.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea Harry, surpris.

— Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, répondit Killian avant de retourner à la villa.

— Killian !

Killian ne s'était pas retourné et était parti faire ses bagages derechef. Harry se tourna vers Nessa qui regardait le jeune homme s'en aller, la mine attristée.

— Je vais lui parler, dit-elle.

— Non, la retint Harry.

— Mais…

— Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, Nessa, l'interrompit Harry. Il a besoin de s'éloigner de toi pour pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose.

— Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

— C'est raté, lâcha Dray goguenard. Je dirais même que tu lui as brisé le cœur à ce pauvre garçon.

— Dray ! gronda Harry.

— Quoi ? répliqua Dray, irrité. N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Elle a brisé le cœur de deux pauvres hommes à qui elle a fait croire qu'elle était leur vélane.

— Tu sais bien que ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça, rétorqua Harry.

— Qu'importe la véritable histoire, Harry, les faits sont là. Elle a brisé le cœur de Killian ainsi que celui d'Alexein.

Nessa ne put en écouter plus et courut se réfugier dans la villa.

— Cousin ou pas, je t'interdis de juger ma fiancée, siffla Lucius.

Le blond alla aussitôt à la poursuite de la métamorphomage après avoir lancé un regard plein de mépris et de haine envers son cousin. Car oui, selon la version inventée par Dray pour cacher sa filiation à Lucius, il s'était présenté comme étant un cousin éloigné de la famille Malfoy.

Draco avait troqué son nom pour celui de Dray Scorpius Malfoi. Malfoi étant Malfoy mais en français car selon la version officielle, il était un français. Neville avait échangé son nom contre celui de Neville Londubat au lieu de Neville Longbottom. Luna s'appelait désormais Luna Xenodora tandis que Ginny avait laissé tomber Ginevra pour son diminutif. Elle trouvait Ginny plus joli que Ginevra. Le nom de famille qui fut trouvé par les rouquins était Weasel. Ginny et Ronald Weasel.

Hermione vint les trouver à la plage, interloquée.

— Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi Killian est parti en pleurs ? questionna-t-elle.

— Chagrin d'amour, répondit Ron.

— J'en ai marre de ces vacances, soupira Hermione, agacée.

Elle se frotta les paupières et rouvrit les yeux sur son époux.

— Je veux rentrer, dit-elle.

— Moi aussi, lâcha Severus.

— J'en peux plus de voir Gin' se taper des mecs à longueur de soirée, lança Ron. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

— Ouais, approuva Dray.

— Et moi qui pensais que faire l'amour serait bon pour Ginny, dit Luna d'une voix méditative.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la blonde qui paraissait en pleine réflexion.

— C'est toi qui a conseillé à Ginny de se faire sauter par tous les mecs de cette île ? grogna Ron.

— Se faire sauter, non, répondit calmement Luna. Je lui ai suggéré d'avoir des orgasmes. Avoir un orgasme lui aurait permis de libérer l'ocytocine et la prolactine qui provoquent une sensation de bien-être. C'est une drogue douce, recommandée par tous les sexomages. Elle aurait pu avoir des orgasmes toute seule. Il suffit d'avoir un bon toucher et de connaître ses zones érogènes.

Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que Dray et Hermione ricanaient d'amusement devant l'explication de la blonde. Neville avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que Severus essayait de déchiffrer tant bien que mal les paroles de l'ancienne serdaigle.

— Je me fais souvent plaisir toute seule sans l'assistance de Neville, bien que je préfère de loin lorsqu'il le fait à ma place, ajouta-t-elle.

— Hum, fit Harry en se raclant la gorge. Je pense…que…qu'on devrait aller faire nos bagages.

— Je vais prévenir Gin' de notre départ, dit Ron.

Ron alla à la recherche de sa sœur tandis que les autres allaient faire leurs bagages. Hermione laissa son époux et son fils préparer leurs bagages pendant qu'elle allait réveiller Alexein et le prévenir du départ de Killian un peu plus tôt.

Alexein était toujours le dernier à se lever car il était celui qui se couchait le plus tard. Des insomnies.

Hermione frappa à la porte du blond et n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle insista une nouvelle fois et toujours rien. Elle hésitait à rentrer et allait à nouveau insister lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond qui bailla à s'en décocher la mâchoire.

— Salut, Mione, bailla-t-il.

— Bonjour, Alex.

Alexein étouffa un autre bâillement et battit plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour chasser le sommeil.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

— Les vacances sont terminées, Alex. Remballe tes affaires, nous partons dans une demi-heure, répondit Hermione.

— Sage décision, fit-il après avoir baillé. Pourquoi Kil n'est-il pas venu me réveiller ?

— Il est parti, Alex.

— Déjà ? s'étonna le blond. Mais tu viens de me dire que nous partons dans une demi-heure.

Hermione secoua la tête, désolée.

— Il est retourné chez ses parents, Alex. Killian a décidé de ne plus vivre avec nous, expliqua-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, effaré.

— Je suis désolée.

— Mais…mais…pour…pourquoi ?

— Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps. Il avait certainement besoin de s'éloigner de Nessa pour quelques temps. Voir Nessa avec Lucius devait sûrement être pénible pour lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne un peu.

— Et moi ? s'insurgea Alexein. Quelqu'un pense-t-il un tant soit peu à moi ? Que vais-je faire maintenant ? D'abord Ness et maintenant Kil ?

— Peut-être que cet éloignement vous fera du bien à tous. Kil était malheureux Alex et ce ne serait pas juste de l'obliger à rester dans la même demeure que Ness et Lucius.

— Que le blond peroxydé s'en aille dans ce cas, répliqua Alexein contrarié.

— Alex.

— Tout ça c'est de sa faute à lui ! Où était-il donc lorsqu'il a fallu consoler Nessa après un cauchemar ? Où était-il pour la rassurer lorsqu'elle pleurait sans cesse ? Où était-il lorsqu'il a fallu retrouver les morceaux éparpillés du cœur de Nessa ? Où était-il quand j'ai dû affronter l'indifférence et la froideur de Nessa ? Où était-il pendant tout ce temps ?

— Alex.

— Ne me demande pas de comprendre, Hermione. Ne me demande pas d'accepter cela car je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas.

Alexein retourna dans sa chambre et commença à remballer ses affaires dans une malle. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce baignée dans la pénombre et regarda le blond faire rapidement sa malle.

— Que comptes-tu faire, Alex ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Il ferma sa malle et enfila une cape pour couvrir son torse nu.

— J'ai perdu Nessa, je ne perdrais pas Killian, répondit Alexein.

Alexein passa devant Hermione et dévala les marches d'escaliers pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvait la cheminée.

Hermione poussa un soupir de lassitude et alla retrouver sa petite famille dans sa chambre. Hermione retrouva son mari et son fils en train de disputer une bataille de polochons. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, observant les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

Elle sourit, attendrie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était heureuse et espérait qu'il en était de même pour son mari et son fils. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ferait tout pour que ces instants d'allégresse perdurent à jamais.

* * *

Severus était assis autour d'une grande table à déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille nombreuse. Une semaine après leur retour des îles vierges, Killian et Alexein n'avaient toujours pas fait leur réapparition au manoir. Nessa culpabilisait à ce sujet et avait voulu rendre visite à Killian mais Harry l'en avait empêché, arguant qu'elle ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Aussi, elle devait leur laisser un peu de temps pour mieux accepter la situation.

Severus termina son verre de jus d'orange et se saisit de l'un des journaux. Il prit la Gazette du sorcier et vit en première page écrit en grosses lettres :

 **LA NOUVELLE POLITIQUE IMPOSÉE PAR NOTRE ROI**

 **Harry Caledonensis, une mentalité aux antipodes des sangs-purs**

 _Un vent nouveau vient de balayer l'intolérance et les préjugés vis-à-vis de la pureté du sang d'un sorcier. Désormais, plus aucune méprise du sang ''impur'' ne sera tolérée dans notre commune. Comme l'a annoncé notre roi, notre monde entrait dans une nouvelle ère et le changement se faisait maintenant._

 _« Je ne partage pas l'idéologie de certaines familles de sangs-purs qui voudraient purifier la race des sorciers et se débarrasser des sorciers venant de familles moldus. Cette intolérance et ces préjugés qui se sont répandus à travers tout le pays devront prendre fin dès maintenant et pour cela, les membres du gouvernement et moi-même avions pris des mesures pour contrer cette valeur du sang._

 _Toute personne utilisant le mot « sang-de-bourbe » est passible d'une condamnation de prison de cinq ans minimum et d'une amende de cent milles gallions._

 _Voldemort est un sang-mêlé mais cela n'a pas empêché certaines familles de sangs-purs de partager ses idéologies. Pour moi, Voldemort est une personne qui prenait ce qu'il pensait être des défauts et les reportait sur les autres. Voldemort est en partie devenu ce qu'il était à cause de l'importance qu'accordent certaines familles sorcières à la valeur du sang._

 _Les expressions ''sang-pur'', ''sang-mêlé'' et ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' sont à bannir de notre langage. Il n'y a pas de classification de la race sorcière car nous ne sommes pas des animaux mais des êtres humains. Nous sommes tous des sorciers, nés-moldus ou pas, nous sommes des sorciers._

 _Ces trois expressions deviendront des mots tabous et toute personne qui utilisera l'une de ses expressions fera l'objet d'une arrestation et écopera d'une amende de cinquante mille gallions._

 _Toutes ces mesures sont prises pour faire changer la mentalité de chacun d'entre nous, d'évoluer et d'accepter son prochain tel qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il est » avait déclaré notre roi._

Severus tourna la page et lut un autre article.

 **ABOLITION ET NOUVELLES LOIS**

 _Depuis l'ascension au trône du Royaume-Uni de Sa Majesté le roi Harry Caledonensis, le monde sorcier a beaucoup évolué en quelques semaines._

 _Sa Majesté le roi impose ses règles et dicte sa loi._

 _Plusieurs lois datant depuis des siècles ont été aboli il y a peu, lors d'une réunion d'urgence du Magenmagot. Tous les textes de lois anti-loups-garous ont été abrogés par le tribunal tout comme plusieurs textes de lois anti-vampires ou concernant l'exclusion de certains êtres de notre société._

 _Sa Majesté le roi compte améliorer la vie de tous les sorciers, humains comme lycanthropes ou vampires. Sa Majesté le roi compte aussi améliorer les droits des elfes de maison et qu'ils puissent bénéficier d'un meilleur statut. Il a déclaré à la presse que c'était un projet qui tenait particulièrement à cœur à Sa Majesté la reine Hermione Caledonensis._

 _Notre roi nous montrerait ainsi qu'il est non seulement un grand souverain mais aussi un bon époux._

Severus referma le journal et se saisit d'un autre.

 **GOUVERNEMENT DU ROYAUME-UNI**

 **La composition des membres du gouvernement de Sa Majesté**

 _Alphard Black nommé_ _ **Premier ministre, Premier Lord du Trésor**_

 _Eugenia Jenkins nommée_ _ **Vice-Premier ministre, Lord président du Conseil**_

 _Dray Scorpius Malfoi nommé_ _ **Premier secrétaire d'État, Secrétaire d'État aux Affaires étrangères et du Commonwealth**_

 _Ronald Weasel nommé_ _ **Chancelier de l'Échiquier**_

 _Elphias Doge nommé_ _ **Lord Chancelier, Secrétaire d'État à la justice**_

 _Alexein Arseniev nommé_ _ **Secrétaire d'État à la Défense**_

 _Luna Xenodora nommée_ _ **Secrétaire d'État à la santé et à l'éducation**_

 _Ginny Weasel nommée_ _ **Secrétaire d'État à la culture, aux médias, aux jeux et aux sports**_

 _Neville Londubat nommée_ _ **Secrétaire d'État aux Transports magiques**_

Severus replia le journal et posa son regard onyx sur ses parents qui bavardaient tranquillement entre eux. Il était difficile pour lui de se dire qu'il se tenait en compagnie de personnes les plus influentes et les plus puissantes de leur monde.

Son père n'agissait pas comme un roi et malgré les aurors et les barrières qui entouraient le manoir, Severus avait l'impression de vivre comme au premier jour de son arrivée à la demeure Caledonensis. Presque rien n'avait changé et il en était rassuré car il avait eu peur que ses parents ne s'éloignent de lui à cause de leur responsabilité et de leurs devoirs vis-à-vis du Royaume.

— Sev ?

Severus tressauta sur sa chaise et reporta son attention sur son père qui souriait avec douceur.

— À quoi pensais-tu ? le questionna Harry.

— Rien de spécial, répondit Severus.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif et se leva de table.

— On y va, déclara-t-il.

Severus se leva dans un bond, surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire ses achats pour la rentrée scolaire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Il dit au revoir à ses oncles et tantes d'adoptions et se précipita à l'extérieur, suivi derrière par ses parents.

Rafiki apparut subitement devant lui et Severus éclata de rire, habitué aux farces du Demiguise qui s'amusait à faire peur aux habitants du manoir en apparaissant devant eux tel un fantôme.

— Papa, on peut emmener Rafiki avec nous ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son père.

— Sev…

— S'il te plaît, rajouta Severus en faisant des yeux d'hiboux battus.

Harry fit une moue dubitative et se tourna vers Hermione qui se contentait de sourire, attendant de voir quelle décision il allait prendre. Allait-il céder ou pas ?

Harry soupira et acquiesça. Severus sauta de joie et alla embrasser son père avant de sautiller un peu partout avec Rafiki. Le Demiguise grimpa sur les épaules de Severus et s'amusa à disparaître et à réapparaître pour le plus grand plaisir du garçon.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans un magnifique carrosse ornementé des armoiries des Pendragon et des Caledonensis tiré de sublimes Abraxans. Le carrosse s'envola bien vite dans les airs et Severus put voir des aurors sur leurs balais entourer le véhicule.

— Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas les courses avec les Evans ? questionna Severus qui chatouillait Rafiki.

— Tout simplement parce que les Evans ont souhaité aller sur le chemin de traverse en famille, répondit Hermione.

Severus hocha la tête et reprit ses jeux avec Rafiki. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et constata avec étonnement qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers Londres mais qu'ils volaient au-dessus d'un petit village qui se trouvait dans une vallée encaissée, niché entre deux collines.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Severus.

— À Great Hangleton, répondit Harry. Nous venons voir quelques amis.

Severus fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il ne savait pas que son père avait autant d'amis. Il avait cru que ses amis étaient les personnes qui se trouvaient au manoir.

Ils atterrirent devant une maison qui était isolée du village et descendirent du carrosse. Rafiki qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit et se sentant en danger devint invisible. Severus fut interloqué par le comportement de son animal de compagnie.

Les aurors entourèrent la maison et Severus se demanda si tout cela était nécessaire. Ce n'était pas comme si son père ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul. Après l'attaque du chemin de traverse, il était sûr que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à son père ou à un membre de sa famille. Tous les sorciers présents ce jour-là avaient vu de quoi était capable son père et la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le pays.

Leur roi était un sorcier puissant et il valait mieux ne pas chercher des noises là où il n'y en avait pas.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

— Je crois, répondit-il légèrement anxieux.

Hermione prit la main de Severus et Harry amorça un geste pour frapper à la porte de la maison mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux bruns tacheté de gris d'une quarantaine d'années.

— Votre Majesté, s'inclina l'homme.

— Relevez-vous, monsieur Lupin, dit Harry, d'un air gêné.

Il n'était pas encore habitué à être traité comme un roi et peut-être ne s'y habituerait-il jamais. Autrefois, être le survivant fut un fardeau et aujourd'hui, être le roi était plus un devoir qu'autre chose. Diriger le pays lui permettait de veiller sur ses proches et s'il fallait diriger pour garder ses proches en vie alors, il allait diriger même s'il n'aimait pas ça.

Lyall Lupin se releva et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Hermione était en retrait avec Severus qui s'était collé à elle.

— Votre Majesté la reine. Votre Altesse Royale, fit Lyall avec déférence.

— Bonjour, monsieur Lupin, le salua Hermione en souriant.

— Veuillez entrer, je vous prie, les invita Lyall.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et l'épouse de Lyall, Espérance les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Le couple Lupin était très chaleureux et leurs sourires adoucissaient les traits de leurs visages quelque peu ridés par le temps mais aussi par l'inquiétude et le stress.

Espérance servit le thé à leurs invités et Severus resta fermement coller à sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des étrangers et était toujours intimidé par les nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontrait.

— Votre Altesse Royale n'aime pas le chocolat ? l'interrogea Espérance d'une voix douce.

Severus jeta un œil aux biscuits au chocolat que lui avait servi Espérance Lupin et lança un coup d'œil à ses parents. Hermione l'encouragea et Severus prit un biscuit au chocolat qu'il croqua avant d'avaler. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le biscuit n'était pas empoisonné, il le mangea avec délice et engloutit d'autres biscuits par la suite.

— Que pouvons-nous faire pour leurs Majestés ? demanda Lyall. Dans votre courrier, vous disiez simplement vouloir vous entretenir avec nous d'un sujet important.

— En effet.

— Où est Remus ? demanda Hermione.

Espérance échangea un regard avec son époux et fuit le regard d'Harry et Hermione qui attendaient une réponse de leur part.

— Que lui voulez-vous ? questionna Lyall d'un ton revêche.

— Inutile de vous mettre en position d'attaque, monsieur Lupin. Nous ne voulons pas de mal à votre fils, bien au contraire, le calma Harry. Nous savons ce qu'il est et ce qui lui est arrivé peu de temps avant son cinquième anniversaire.

— Comment le savez-vous ? l'interrogea Espérance, suspicieuse.

— Je suis le roi, madame Lupin. Il n'est pas difficile pour moi d'obtenir une information sur mes sujets, répondit-il.

— Pouvons-nous vous appeler Espérance et Lyall ? demanda poliment Hermione.

Le couple Lupin hocha la tête.

— Espérance et Lyall, nous savons que Remus ira à Poudlard et qu'Albus a mis des dispositions au point concernant la lycanthropie de votre enfant mais ces dispositions ne suffiront pas à assurer une meilleure vie à Remus, dit Hermione.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'existe plus de lois anti-loups-garous dans le pays. Vous êtes à l'origine de la suppression de toutes ces lois et vous en avez ajouté pour protéger les lycanthropes, répliqua Espérance, déroutée.

— Même si nous avons supprimé tous les textes de lois anti-loups-garous, il n'en demeure pas moins que les loups-garous sont potentiellement dangereux pour les autres le soir de pleine lune, rétorqua Hermione.

— Qu'essayez-vous de dire ? Que notre fils est dangereux ? s'énerva Lyall.

— Oui, répondit calmement Harry, mais nous pouvons changer ça.

— Comme vous le savez, nous allons créer de nouveaux ministères ainsi que de nouveaux départements pour mieux faciliter la vie des sorciers de notre pays. Au ministère de la Santé et de l'Éducation, nous allons créer un département d'aide aux lycanthropes. Ce département s'occupera des loups-garous et nous améliorerons leurs vies du mieux que nous le pourrons. Les employés de ce département suivront une formation d'animagus et lorsqu'ils deviendront des animagi, ils pourront accompagner les loups-garous les soirs de pleine lune. Cela permettra à ces loups-garous d'être entourés et de ne faire du mal à personne. Nous le faisons pour la communauté mais aussi pour eux, pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans cette épreuve et que nous sommes tous avec eux, expliqua Hermione.

— Ensuite, nous essaierons de trouver des remèdes contre la lycanthropie. Nous pensons créer un département de recherches sur la lycanthropie au sein du ministère de la Santé et de l'Éducation. Nous regrouperons dans ce département les meilleurs potionnistes et guérisseurs du pays qui se chargeront de trouver des remèdes, rajouta Harry.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Espérance, la voix rauque, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Espérance en larmes.

Elle, tout comme son mari, avait perdu tout espoir de voir la vie de leur fils s'améliorer un jour. Et l'arrivée de Dumbledore avait tout changé et ils s'étaient permis de croire que peut-être Remus ne serait plus jamais seul mais c'était un espoir irraisonné car ils savaient qu'un secret n'était jamais gardé longtemps et que tôt ou tard quelqu'un finirait par apprendre la véritable nature de Remus et il se retrouverait à nouveau isolé du monde car les gens avaient peur de la différence, parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés par les loups-garous.

Lyall considérait autrefois les loups-garous comme des "créatures dépourvues d'âme, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort'' et il a fallu que son fils devienne une de ces créatures pour qu'il change complètement d'avis sur le sujet car c'était son fils et qu'il ne pouvait accepter de le voir comme une monstrueuse créature.

— Pouvons-nous voir, Remus ? demanda Hermione.

Espérance accepta et alla chercher son fils. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'un jeune garçon du même âge que Severus. Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux dorés qui attiraient tout de suite le regard. C'était un doré doux et chaleureux.

Severus scruta le garçon et perçut en Remus quelque chose qui le fit penser à lui. Il y avait chez Remus comme une profonde solitude, une profonde tristesse mais malgré cela, il affichait un visage calme et serein. C'était troublant.

— Vos Majestés, votre Altesse Royale, je vous présente notre fils, Remus John Lupin, dit Espérance.

— Vos Majestés, votre Altesse Royale, fit Remus.

Harry se leva et s'avança vers Remus qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard. Il avait tout entendu de ce qui s'était dit depuis le couloir.

— Bonjour, Remus. Je m'appelle Harry, se présenta-t-il.

— Enchanté, Votre Majesté.

— Pas de qualifications honorifiques entre nous. Appelle-moi simplement Harry, je te prie.

Remus acquiesça de la tête.

— Es-tu heureux d'aller à Poudlard ? le questionna Harry.

— Oui, Votre…Harry, répondit timidement Remus.

— Severus aussi l'est tout autant que toi, dit Harry.

Harry se tourna vers son fils et le fit signe d'approcher. Severus hésita un instant avant de rejoindre son père.

— Remus, je te présente mon fils Severus et Sev, mon grand, je te présente Remus.

Severus et Remus se regardèrent sans faire le moindre geste. Ils étaient perdus et c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient face à un garçon de leur âge et ne savaient comment interagir. Severus regarda ailleurs tandis que Remus rougissait d'embarras.

Severus n'avait presque pas senti que Rafiki qui s'était délogé de son cou. Le Demiguise, invisible, se faufila vers Remus qui sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Rafiki apparut près de Remus, ses petits bras enroulé autour de la jambe du jeune lycanthrope qui poussa un petit cri.

— Rafiki ! le réprimanda Severus.

Rafiki tira la langue à Severus et s'agrippa à la jambe de Remus. Le couple Lupin esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que le couple Caledonensis secoua la tête.

— C'est…qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Remus effaré.

— C'est Rafiki, répondit Severus en essayant de reprendre le Demiguise qui s'était fermement agrippé au jeune loup-garou, un Demiguise.

— Je crois qu'il veut plus me lâcher, fit remarquer Remus, éberlué.

— Oui, soupira Severus. Rafiki aime bien faire des farces. Il trouve amusant de se coller aux gens ou de disparaître et réapparaître.

— Oh !

— Maman m'a dit que c'était un singe d'Extrême-Orient. Il a la particularité de se rendre invisible et sa fourrure est très appréciée car ses poils, une fois tissés, permettent de créer des capes d'invisibilité, expliqua Severus.

— Des capes d'invisibilité ? fit Remus, ahuri.

Severus hocha la tête.

— Papa m'a offert une cape d'invisibilité et c'est vraiment fantastique car ça te rend vraiment invisible !

— Ça veut dire qu'on a dû tuer un Demiguise pour faire cette cape ? demanda Remus, choqué.

— Oh non ! Non ! le rassura immédiatement Severus. La cape que papa m'a offerte est spéciale et je t'assure qu'elle ne provient pas d'un Demiguise. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi lorsque papa me l'a offerte et même si Rafiki m'énerve de temps en temps, je n'aimerai pas qu'il finisse en cape d'invisibilité. Non, j'ai d'autres plans pour lui.

— Comme ?

— Le transformer en ingrédient à potions, répondit Severus d'un ton narquois.

Rafiki couina d'horreur et se cacha derrière les jambes de Remus tandis que ce dernier se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et déjà, il le trouvait sympathique.

Severus sourit, heureux de voir qu'il était capable de faire rire une personne autre que Lily ou Pétunia. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de se faire des amis.

— Tu aimes les potions ? l'interrogea Remus qui essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

— J'adore ! s'écria Severus d'un ton enjoué. Et toi ?

— Je ne suis pas fan de potions tout comme toi. Je dois dire que je suis lamentable dans ce domaine, répondit Remus. Papa a essayé de m'apprendre les bases mais ça n'a rien donné. En fait, il est tout aussi mauvais que moi.

— Je suis ravi de l'entendre, railla Lyall.

— Maman, n'est-ce pas vrai que papa est nul dans ce domaine ? demanda Remus à sa mère.

— Je confirme, répondit Espérance avec un petit sourire.

— Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner des cours, proposa Severus d'une petite voix. Je…euh…je me débrouille plutôt bien en potions.

— Plutôt bien ou merveilleusement bien ? intervint Harry.

Severus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gêné que son père expose ainsi à tout le monde ses qualités en potions.

— Sev est un génie des potions. Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un maître plus tard, ajouta Harry.

— C'est une excellente chose, le félicita Espérance.

Severus baissa la tête et voulut échapper à toute l'attention qui était dirigée vers lui.

— Je…hum…oui…j'aimerai bien des cours…si…enfin…si tu veux toujours me les donner, bredouilla nerveusement Remus.

Severus releva brusquement et hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

Harry et Hermione sourirent, satisfaits de constater que Severus et Remus s'entendaient à merveille.

Harry avait eu un peu peur que Severus ne rejette Remus à cause de sa nature mais aussi à cause de lui car il avait raconté toute son histoire à Severus. Il n'avait laissé aucun détail au hasard et il avait eu peur que Severus ne ressente de la rancune envers Remus. Ses craintes vinrent de s'envoler.

Severus avait décidé d'ignorer le passé de ses parents pour se concentrer sur leur présent.

— Remus, l'interpella Harry.

Remus leva la tête vers Harry.

— Je sais que tu es un loup-garou et j'imagine combien doit être ta douleur lors de tes transformations. J'en ai parlé tout à l'heure à tes parents et je leur ai appris que je comptais mettre en place des mesures pour améliorer la vie de tous les lycanthropes du pays en attendant de trouver un remède ou un moyen de contrôler les transformations. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma famille et moi, si tu l'acceptes, voudrons te venir en aide.

— Comment ?

— Comme tu dois le savoir, je suis un descendant de Merlin et c'était un enchanteur. Tout comme mon ancêtre, j'ai le don d'enchanter les objets mais pas les êtres vivants. Par contre, mon fils a cette capacité. Il peut enchanter des objets mais aussi des êtres vivants, expliqua Harry.

— Quel est le rapport avec moi ? questionna Remus, confus.

— Severus pourrait t'enchanter, répondit Hermione. L'enchantement te permettrait d'être inoffensif sous ta forme lycanthropienne et de ne plus avoir mal lors de tes transformations car l'enchantement endormirait tes sens le temps de la transformation.

— Et nous aimerions aussi t'assister pendant tes transformations lors de ta première année à Poudlard sous notre forme d'animagus, ajouta Harry.

— Nous entraînons Severus et ses deux amies, Lily et Pétunia, à devenir des animagi. Ils sont sur le point de devenir des animagi. Si tu acceptes, ils pourront t'assister lors de tes transformations. Sous leur forme animagus, ils ne craignent rien et cela te permettra d'avoir de la compagnie. Qu'en dis-tu ? suggéra Hermione.

— L'enchantement me permettrait de ne plus avoir mal ? demanda Remus, la voix éraillée.

— Oui, répondit Hermione.

Les lèvres de Remus se mirent à frémir tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

— Tu m'enchanterais ? questionna-t-il en s'adressant à Severus.

— Si tu le veux, répondit Severus.

— Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ?

Étrangement, cette scène lui fit penser à sa première rencontre avec sa mère.

— _Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous m'adopter ?_

Sa gorge se noua à ce souvenir et il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il rencontra le regard doré embué de Remus qui attendait beaucoup de lui, ses yeux lui demandaient quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui apporter. Il n'était qu'un enfant et non un adulte.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le fasse ? répliqua-t-il.

— _Pourquoi me retiens-tu ? répliqua Hermione, souriante._

— Parce que…je…je…ne voudrais…plus…avoir…mal, bafouilla Remus en larmes.

— _Parce…parce que…j'aimerai une…maman…une vraie, bredouilla Severus._

— Et moi, parce que j'aimerai pouvoir te venir en aide et ne plus te voir souffrir, répondit Severus.

Remus ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglots. Espérance s'était levée pour aller prendre son fils dans ses bras mais son mari l'en empêcha et elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Lyall lui montra simplement Severus qui s'avança vers leur fils pour l'étreindre.

Severus s'était avancé vers Remus sans trop réfléchir, ressentant un besoin immense de consoler le garçon. Il n'était pas adulte mais il savait ce qu'était la souffrance. Il connaissait la solitude mieux que quiconque pour l'avoir vécu pendant de longues années. Il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait mal et que l'on se sentait horriblement seul. Sans personne pour nous comprendre, pour nous consoler, pour simplement être là.

Il n'était pas adulte mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'être pour comprendre la souffrance de Remus. Inutile d'être savant pour savoir que la lycanthropie était une maladie qui vous éloignait du monde, qui vous coupait de tout contact avec l'extérieur. Et c'était difficile d'être différent parce que la différence, c'était toujours considérée comme une tare.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Remus et fit comme sa mère faisait toujours avec lui lorsqu'elle essayait de le consoler. Il malaxa le cuir chevelu de Remus avec sa main droite et descendait parfois dans son dos pour tracer des petits cercles invisibles avec ses doigts.

— Si tu me laisses être ton ami, je te promets Remus, que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, promit Severus.

Il n'était pas un adulte, mais il était un ami. Il était celui de Lily et de Pétunia. Lily aimait toujours dire que les amis, ça rendaient heureux et elle lui posait toujours la question s'il était heureux d'être son amie, s'il était simplement heureux avec elle. Il répondait toujours « oui » parce que c'était vrai, parce qu'il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir une amie, car il savait que Lily serait toujours là. Qu'elle partagerait avec lui ses peines et ses joies, ses rires mais aussi ses pleurs.

Il n'était pas un adulte, mais il était un ami. Si Remus acceptait son amitié alors il le rendrait heureux parce que c'était ce que faisaient les amis. Rendre heureux.

Il n'était pas un adulte, mais il était un ami.

Il leva les yeux et fixa son regard sur le soleil qui brillait très fort dans le ciel. Il se fit la promesse, un jour du 15 août 1971, de devenir le plus grand potionniste du monde et de trouver un remède à la lycanthropie.

Il avait eu ses parents pour le sauver de la solitude et de la souffrance quotidienne. Il serait à son tour, cette personne pour Remus. Il le sauverait de sa solitude et de sa souffrance quotidienne. Il y arriverait parce qu'il ne serait pas seul, parce qu'il y aura Lily et Pétunia pour l'aider et ses parents pour l'épauler. Parce qu'il savait que pour sauver une personne, on ne le faisait pas tout seul mais ensembles.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Salut ma belle, comment te portes-tu ? Je te remercie pour ce compliment. Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plaît depuis le premier chapitre. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton compliment me fait chaud au cœur. J'en saute de joie. Pour le nouveau monde d'HP, j'avoue que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche de ce côté-là-bas. Je me suis tellement concentrée sur SMC que j'ai perdu mes idées pour le nouveau monde d'HP mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire arrêter cette fic. Je la reprendrai d'ici peu. Bises.

 **Jilliane :** Salut, je te remercie beaucoup pour le commentaire. Je suis ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'ait plu parce que certains lecteurs me reprochent de ne pas assez me centrer sur Sev mais ils oublient que l'histoire parle de lui mais aussi de son entourage. Et si je ne parlais pas de son entourage, on me reprocherait d'aller trop vite. Merci pour le compliment et à la prochaine. Bisous.

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'avoue qu'au départ j'ai longtemps hésité avant de caser ce couple mais j'en suis tombée amoureuse et je pense que tu finiras par aimer ce couple, enfin, je l'espère. Merci encore et à la prochaine, j'espère !

* * *

 **Petit Quizz !**

Le prochain chapitre concernera l'entrée de Sev à Poudlard. Comme vous avez pu le constater dans ce nouveau chapitre, Severus va être ami avec Remus.

Donc, en sachant cela, nous pouvons commencer le quizz.

1 – Remus fera-t-il partie du groupe les ''maraudeurs'' ?

2 – Si Remus ne fait pas partie des ''maraudeurs'', quel sera le quatrième membre de ce groupe ?

3 – Si Remus fait partie du groupe, sera-t-il toujours ami avec Severus ?

4 – Le groupe les ''maraudeurs'' existera-t-il ?

 **Merci encore et n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer. Vos avis sont importants pour moi.**

 **Bisous, DPHS.**


	14. La répartition

**14**

La répartition

Severus avança lentement sur le quai étroit, tirant son chariot devant lui, observant la foule compacte qui se pressait le long du quai. Il vit une locomotive rouge et au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ». En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Severus vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « Voie 9 ¾ ».

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise.

Severus admirait la locomotive faisant fi des personnes qui murmuraient tout en passant devant lui. Il avait appris à ne plus faire attention à ces personnes qui essayaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur la famille royale. Il avait fini par accepter son rang de prince et héritier du trône. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face et de vouloir se terrer quelque part dans un coin perdu du monde. Cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il était un prince et qu'il avait des devoirs vis-à-vis de la communauté sorcière.

Severus détourna son attention de la locomotive lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et observa son père qui regardait d'un œil songeur le train qui le mènerait vers Poudlard. Un coup d'œil vers sa mère et il constata que cette dernière semblait elle-aussi perdue dans ses souvenirs.

— C'est dans ce train que j'ai rencontré pour la toute première fois ton père, dit Hermione d'une voix rêveuse.

— Et déjà, ta mère me déballait tout son savoir, lança Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione feignit d'être vexée et Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou faisant rire son épouse. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et chercha ses amis parmi la foule.

Après sa visite au domicile des Lupin avec ses parents, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Remus qui était venu passer quelques jours au manoir. C'était ainsi que Severus put présenter son nouvel ami à Lily et Pétunia. Les sœurs Evans avaient tout de suite intégré Remus à leur groupe et ils formaient désormais un quatuor.

— Sev !

Severus chercha la personne qui avait hurlé son nom et vit une tête rousse se frayer un chemin parmi la foule dense. Il reconnut sans mal sa meilleure amie qui courut se jeter dans ses bras. Il manqua de tomber en arrière mais heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi Lily avait besoin de se jeter sur lui à chacune de leurs retrouvailles. Un jour, il finirait à Ste Mangouste à cause d'elle.

— Oh Sev ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Nous nous sommes quittés, il y a deux jours, rappela-t-il.

— Deux jours c'est long, répliqua Lily.

— Si tu le dis.

Pétunia qui suivait Lily derrière avec leurs parents les rejoignirent et ils se saluèrent tous, ravis de se revoir.

Pétunia n'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur place tout comme sa cadette. Pétunia, un peu plus que sa sœur car elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle pût être admise à Poudlard. Avant sa rencontre avec les Caledonensis, aucune magie ne coulait dans ses veines et maintenant, la voilà sorcière, prête pour la plus belle aventure de sa vie. Tout ça, elle le devait aux Caledonensis.

— Remus ! héla Severus.

Le jeune garçon délaissa Lily et se précipita vers Remus qui marchait tranquillement aux côtés de ses parents tout en se dirigeant vers eux. Severus fit comme Lily un peu plus tôt et sauta sur le jeune loup-garou qui fut surpris par son assaut.

— Je suis content de te revoir, avoua-t-il avec un franc sourire.

— Je vois ça, sourit Remus qui était toujours prisonnier des bras de Severus.

Severus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Remus dans ses bras et le relâcha promptement avant de s'éloigner un tout petit peu, l'air embarrassé.

Espérance engagea aussitôt la conversation avec le jeune prince pour faire passer son malaise et très vite, Severus reprit sa teinte normale. Les parents se mirent à discuter entre adultes, échangeant quelques anecdotes du week-end. Lily avait englouti Remus dans une grande étreinte et ne l'avait lâché que seulement au bout de quelques minutes lorsque le jeune lycanthrope fut à bout de souffle. Pétunia fit comme d'habitude et serra simplement la main à Remus.

Pétunia n'était pas du genre extraverti comme sa sœur cadette. Elle n'aimait pas les effusions affectives. C'était sa nature. Elle était ainsi faite.

Severus écouta d'une oreille distraite ses amis discuter entre eux. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de prendre part à la conversation. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait l'estomac noué et douloureux, comme s'il avait avalé une pastille de Vomi des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il était nerveux, affreusement nerveux.

Un sifflet retentit. C'était l'annonce du départ.

Severus déglutit péniblement et voulut tout d'un coup retourner au manoir, retrouver sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'au manoir qu'il se sentait en sécurité, loin de tous ces regards qui les dévisageaient avec persistance et curiosité.

— Tout va bien, mon grand ? s'enquit Harry remarquant le teint verdâtre de Severus.

Severus se tourna vers son père et secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas bien. Mais alors pas du tout. Il se serra contre son père et inspira fortement l'odeur musquée d'Harry.

— Et si je suis à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il avait peur de la répartition qui l'attendait à Poudlard et ne souhaitait nullement décevoir ses parents. Ils avaient tous deux été à Gryffondor donc cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient courageux. De cela, il n'en doutait pas. Il savait à quel point ses parents étaient des personnes courageuses et qu'ils appartenaient bel et bien à leur maison. Mais lui, il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait pas le courage de ses parents, même pas le millième.

Alors comment ferait-il pour être réparti à Gryffondor ?

Harry savait que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Severus à révéler à quel point sa peur était profonde et sincère.

Harry s'accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Le visage de Severus s'était adouci et ses traits étaient moins durs qu'auparavant grâce aux compétences d'Hermione. L'ancienne gryffondor avait réaligné les dents du jeune garçon et les avaient blanchi grâce à un sort de détartrage. Pour le visage, elle avait usé d'une magie ancienne dont elle avait découvert quelques sortilèges dans les manuscrits de Merlin.

Severus n'avait plus le teint cireux mais le teint pâle. Il avait pris quelques couleurs lors de leurs vacances au soleil mais rien de bien remarquable. Severus n'était pas beau mais plutôt mignon. Hermione avait vraiment fait du bon boulot et Harry s'étonnait toujours de ce que l'on pouvait faire avec un peu de magie.

— Severus Merlin, dit-il.

Il parlait à mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors d'Hermione. Elle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne pas écouter, adressant des signes de la main aux sœurs Evans et Remus qui étaient montés dans le train.

— Tes deux prénoms, poursuivit Harry, étaient ceux de deux grands sorciers. Tous deux étaient à Serpentard et j'ai connu l'un d'eux. Il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré.

— Mais _dis-moi simplement_ …

— …si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, Sev. Tu n'es pas Severus Snape et tu ne le seras jamais parce que toi, tu es Severus Merlin Caledonensis, notre fils. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, dit Harry.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à son fils jusqu'à maintenant et lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, il vit sur le visage de Severus une expression émerveillée. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation.

Severus alla embrasser sa mère avant de sauter dans le train et Hermione ferma la porte derrière lui. À côté d'eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s'être tournées vers le couple Caledonensis.

— On t'aime, mon chéri, déclara Hermione.

Severus tendit la main depuis la fenêtre de son compartiment vers sa mère et sourit douloureusement, le regard embué.

— Moi aussi, je vous aime.

Hermione sourit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. C'était toujours déchirant un départ.

— Tiens ! J'ai failli oublier ! s'écria Harry qui sortit un livre de sa veste et le remit à son fils.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Severus en tournant l'ouvrage pour lire le titre du livre.

— _Le guide des farces pour sorciers facétieux_ , répondit Harry un sourire en coin.

— Harry ! s'indigna Hermione.

— C'n'est pas moi, se défendit derechef Harry, c'est un cadeau de la part de Ron.

— Cool ! s'exclama Pétunia.

— Ah non ! Pas de bêtises, jeune fille, la houspilla Victoria.

— Mais j'ai rien fait !

— Lily veille à ce que ta sœur ne fasse pas de bêtises, recommanda Victoria.

— Maman, je suis la grande sœur de Lily et non l'inverse, rappela Pétunia.

— Excuse-moi mais il m'arrive parfois d'en douter, répliqua Victoria.

Severus, Lily et Remus éclatèrent de rire tandis que Pétunia fit une moue boudeuse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le train s'ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouges d'excitation. Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même s'il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s'éloigner ainsi de lui…

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

— Tout se passera bien pour lui, murmura Hermione.

Harry la regarda et fit glisser ses yeux sur le ventre bien arrondi de sa femme. Bientôt l'accouchement et il avait hâte d'accueillir leur fille. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira tout près de lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

— J'en suis sûr.

Il veillait sur famille et mettait tout en place pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il était en train de bâtir un nouveau monde pour que ses enfants puissent y vivre dans la joie et la sérénité mais aussi dans la paix.

Severus agitait sa main, le regard fixé sur ses parents aussi longtemps que possible. Ils disparurent tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse. Severus regarda encore un moment des inconnus massés sur le quai, puis le train passa sous un tunnel, et quitta la gare.

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé par mégarde sur ses joues et lâcha un soupir avant de s'écrouler dans un siège près de Lily en face de Remus.

Severus jeta un œil à la cage dans laquelle reposait Rafiki. Le Demiguise était en train de faire la sieste comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises, il dormait. Severus s'était très vite attaché à l'animal et il aimait bien lorsque Rafiki venait le rejoindre dans son lit la nuit même si ses parents n'appréciaient guère cela. Lorsqu'il emportait Rafiki avec lui où qu'il aille, c'était comme si il emportait un petit bout de ses parents car après tout, Rafiki avait été à eux avant de lui appartenir.

— Ce manuel est trop génial ! s'enthousiasma Pétunia qui feuilletait _Le guide des farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Imaginez le nombre de trucs que l'on va pouvoir faire avec !

— Maman a dit pas de bêtises, Tunia, lui rappela Lily d'un ton réprobateur.

— Je ne suis pas un bébé, Lil', grogna Pétunia.

— Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés à Poudlard que déjà tu prévois de nous faire avoir des ennuis ! s'écria Lily.

— Ce n'est pas mon livre, okay !

— Justement, répliqua sèchement Lily.

La rouquine se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui lança un regard empli de promesses de mort.

— Si jamais on a des ennuis à cause de ce maudit guide, je te jure que je te le ferai payer très très cher ! promit Lily d'une voix doucereuse.

— Quoi ? s'écria Severus estomaqué. Mais je n'ai rien fait moi ! Pourquoi tu ne menaces pas, Pétunia ? C'est elle qui prévoit de faire des bêtises, pas moi !

— C'est ton manuel, rétorqua Lily.

— Et c'est Pétunia qui veut s'en servir.

— Pour faire des bêtises, ajouta Lily.

Severus soupira, exaspéré. Il adorait Lily mais elle commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur la mandragore. Il savait qu'elle était tout aussi stressée que lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à tout le monde.

Lily savait mieux que quiconque que Pétunia ferait des bêtises et que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Elle adorait ça, faire des farces.

Et Severus venait à se demander si son père n'avait pas fait exprès de lui remettre ce manuel sous les yeux de Pétunia. Severus connaissait son père et il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Il n'était pas aussi tête en l'air qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit. Il était sûrement en train de se faire des idées.

— Qui voudrait qu'on fasse une partie de bataille explosive ? proposa-t-il pour apaiser un peu les nerfs de sa meilleure amie.

Tout le monde leva la main et Severus sortit son jeu cartes. Ils entamèrent plusieurs parties et leur compartiment fut empli de rires et de quelques cris. La bonne ambiance qui régnait dans le compartiment suffit à apaiser les nerfs de tout le monde car ils étaient tous les quatre stressés mais aussi impatients de découvrir Poudlard.

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paraissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

— Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Pétunia et Lily se levèrent d'un bond, friandes des gourmandises. Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, elles s'aperçurent qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Jamais elles n'avaient entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

— Votre altesse royale, voulez-vous bien nous offrir quelques friandises ? demanda Pétunia faussement révérencieuse.

— Plaît-il ? fit Severus.

— Allez, Sev ! S'il te plaît ! le supplia Lily en battant des cils, une moue chagrinée sur le visage.

Remus ricana, amusée par le comportement des sœurs Evans tandis que Severus leva les yeux au ciel, habitué aux facéties des deux filles.

Il avait une bourse pleine d'argent qui lui avait été remise par son père peu de temps avant leur départ du manoir. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait avec une telle somme d'argent. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant. Jamais. Il décida donc de faire plaisir à ses amis mais aussi de se faire plaisir. Contrairement aux autres enfants, il mangeait des sucreries occasionnellement. Sa mère avait banni les friandises de son alimentation et il n'en touchait que lorsqu'elle lui en donnait l'autorisation. Heureusement, il avait son père et son oncle Ron pour lui faire passer quelques petites gourmandises en toute discrétion sans que sa mère ne le sache.

L'oncle Dray était d'accord avec l'éducation de sa mère tandis que l'oncle Neville avait bien trop peur de sa mère pour oser faire quoi que ce soit dans son dos. Sa tante Luna était, de toute façon, toujours dans les nuages à parler de choses qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Il acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les vingt Mornilles et neuf Noises qu'elle lui demanda.

Lily et Pétunia sautillèrent de joie et écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque Severus étala les acquisitions sur la banquette.

— Ça m'a l'air délicieux tout ça ! s'exclama Lily.

— Surtout, ne vous faîtes pas prier et servez-vous, dit Severus.

Pétunia se jeta aussitôt sur des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse tandis que Lily se servait de quelques Patacitrouilles.

Severus secoua la tête, amusé. Il était facile d'avoir Lily et Pétunia. Elles étaient différentes au premier abord mais se ressemblaient tellement au fond. Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il avait jugé Pétunia un peu trop vite et qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle avait voulu le faire croire. Elle avait juste souffert de cette différence qu'il y avait eu entre elle et Lily mais maintenant qu'elle était une sorcière elle-aussi, tout c'était arrangé.

Severus s'assit aux côtés de Remus puisque Lily et Pétunia occupaient l'autre banquette. Remus était bien calme depuis le début du voyage et ne parlait que très peu.

— Tu ne manges pas ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Remus.

— Je sais que tu raffoles du chocolat alors vas-y !

Remus ne souhaitait pas abuser de l'amitié de Severus mais aussi du soutien que les parents du jeune prince lui apportaient. Ils avaient été très généreux envers lui et il ne méritait pas autant de bienveillance. C'était beaucoup trop.

— Je t'entends penser, Remus, siffla Severus fâché. Tu ferais mieux de retirer toutes ces pensées noires de ta tête et de manger ces chocogrenouilles sinon je te promets que tu finiras la nuit dans un chaudron.

— Dans ton chaudron ? lança Remus d'un ton taquin.

Severus parut un instant surpris par la réplique du loup-garou mais finit par éclater de rire. Il aimait ce Remus-là, celui qui affichait une mine innocente alors qu'il ne l'était pas tellement. Le Remus taquin et enjoué. Il n'aimait pas le Remus maussade et triste. Encore moins le Remus qui souffrait.

D'ailleurs, il appréhendait un peu la prochaine pleine lune du loup-garou. Une semaine avant la pleine lune, il userait de ses pouvoirs d'enchanteur sur Remus et il avait peur que cela ne puisse pas fonctionner. Il ne souhaitait pas voir Remus souffrir.

— Oui, répondit-il, tu finiras comme ingrédient.

— Moi, je te parlais d'un autre chaudron, répliqua Remus.

— Oh !

— Oui.

— Si tu es sage, peut-être finiras-tu un jour dans ce chaudron, dit Severus avec un petit sourire.

Remus rigola à la réplique de Severus et prit le paquet de chocogrenouille que lui remit le jeune prince. Il ouvrit le paquet et trouva une carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: Albus Dumbledore.

— Mais c'est Bubus ! s'écria Pétunia en pointant la carte du doigt.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

— Une carte, Lil', railla Pétunia.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, Tunia ! grogna Lily.

— Dans chaque paquet de chocogrenouille se trouve une carte d'un personnage célèbre du monde sorcier, expliqua Remus. Certains en font collection.

Lily prit la carte, la retourna et lut :

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DU COLLEGE POUDLARD.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »

Lily regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfaite de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu.

— Il est parti ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Il va revenir, dit Remus qui ouvrait un autre paquet de chocogrenouille.

— C'est le même système que les portraits au manoir des parents de Sev, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit Remus.

— C'est qui Grindelwald ? interrogea Pétunia.

— Tu m'as dit que tu avais lu _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_! s'insurgea Lily.

— Quel rapport avec ma question ? demanda Pétunia, perdue.

— Si tu avais vraiment lu _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ , tu n'aurais certainement pas posé _ta_ question ! persiffla Lily.

— Excuse-moi si je ne suis pas une boulimique de la lecture tout comme toi ! ironisa Pétunia.

— Je ne suis pas boulimique ! protesta Lily. J'aime me cultiver, c'est tout !

— Puisque tu es si cultivée, chère petite sœur, qui est Grindelwald ? la nargua Pétunia.

— Grindelwald était l'un des sorciers les plus connus de son temps mais également l'un des plus dangereux. Il fut battu en duel par Dumbledore, un duel devenu légendaire. Il est emprisonné depuis 1945 à la prison de Nurmengard, prison qu'il avait lui-même créée pour enfermer ses opposants, raconta Lily.

— Merci, Lil', la remercia Pétunia avec un sourire victorieux.

Lily cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait été dupée, une fois de plus, par sa sœur aînée.

— Tu m'énerves !

— Et moi, je t'adore, répliqua Pétunia, un sourire dans la voix.

Severus et Remus haussèrent les épaules et reprirent la dégustation de leurs chocogrenouilles. Lily collectionna les cartes qu'elle trouva, fascinée par les portraits des sorcières et sorciers célèbres tandis que Pétunia lisait le manuel que Ron avait offert à Severus.

Severus et Remus s'amusèrent à manger des Dragées surprises et se moquaient de la tête que faisait l'autre lorsqu'il tombait sur une dragée au goût horrible.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et Killian entra. Severus se leva d'un bond de la banquette et alla se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leurs vacances aux îles vierges.

— Kil !

— Bordel, Sev ! T'es lourd ! marmonna Killian.

— Tu devras faire avec, répliqua Severus.

Killian ébouriffa les cheveux d'ébène du garçon et le reposa au sol.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda Killian.

— Bien, répondit Severus. Tu m'as manqué.

— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Sev.

Et c'était vrai. Severus était devenu comme un petit-frère pour Killian et ne pas le voir durant toute la fin des vacances fut assez triste pour lui.

Il avait dû s'éloigner un peu de la famille Caledonensis. Nessa vivait avec eux et il était difficile pour lui de cohabiter avec son ex et son nouvel amant. La distance lui avait fait beaucoup de bien car il avait pu se retrouver avec ses parents, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis que la métamorphomage avait fait irruption dans sa vie.

Il s'était aussi éloigné d'Alexein mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Bien que le blond ait tenté plusieurs fois de le voir, il n'avait pas voulu le rencontrer. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était concernant ses sentiments pour Alexein. Il était perdu et il avait besoin de faire le point tout seul.

— Salut, la compagnie, lança-t-il aux trois autres.

— Salut.

— Tout à l'heure, Sev.

— Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, le retint Severus.

— Je ne suis pas loin. Je vais juste rejoindre mes amis, dit Killian.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant deux semaines !

— Eh ben, moi aussi, fit Killian déconcerté.

— Alors, reste.

— Je passerai le week-end avec toi, marchanda Killian. Est-ce que ça te va ?

— Et je dormirais avec toi dans ton dortoir ? Qu'importe la maison dans laquelle j'atterrirai ?

Killian lâcha un soupir et hocha simplement la tête.

— Marché conclu, accepta-t-il.

Severus le gratifia d'un sourire ainsi que d'une accolade.

— Merci.

— À plus tard, lança Killian.

Et il sortit du compartiment.

— Il n'aurait pas un peu changé ? demanda Pétunia.

— Comment ça ?

— Son visage rayonne, dit Pétunia.

— Il ne rayonnait pas, contesta Severus.

— Si, rétorqua Pétunia, il a le visage qui rayonne.

— Comme celui de ta mère, ajouta Lily.

— Je ne comprends pas, confia Severus.

— Moi non plus, dit Remus.

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

— Encore un truc de filles, lâcha Severus.

Remus sortit un magazine intitulé _Quidditch-Magazine_. Severus connaissait ce magazine car c'était l'un des préférés de son père avec Balai-Magazine.

Son père était un fan de quidditch et un excellent joueur. De ce que lui avait dit son oncle Ron ainsi que l'oncle Dray, Harry avait été un grand attrapeur à leur époque à Poudlard, l'un des plus grands mais aussi l'un des plus jeunes car il avait intégré l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor à seulement onze ans.

Lui, il n'excellait pas en quidditch mais se débrouillait pas mal sur un balai. Il espérait que cela suffirait à intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison car il comptait rendre son père, fier de lui. Il ne serait pas le meilleur joueur de Poudlard mais il ferait partie d'une équipe et il espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait à son père car il ne pourrait en faire plus.

Severus se perdit dans ses pensées et regarda le paysage de la campagne anglaise défiler sous ses yeux, écoutant Lily et Pétunia discuter entre elles.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient ni la marchande, ni Killian.

Deux élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et Severus plissa les yeux tout en détaillant le garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux marron. Il lui disait quelque chose. Il était sûr d'avoir vu ce garçon quelque part mais où, il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Aux côtés du garçon, un autre aux cheveux bruns lisses et bouclés et aux yeux d'un gris lunaire.

— Ainsi, c'est donc ici que se trouve son altesse royale ! lança le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un ton sarcastique.

Il s'avança dans le compartiment et reluqua Severus de la tête aux pieds avec un dédain non dissimulé.

— T'es qui toi ? l'interrogea Pétunia presque agressive.

— James Potter, répondit-il. L'authentique et l'unique !

Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Pétunia qui lui renvoya une grimace de dégoût.

— Et voici mon ami, Sirius Black.

— Mesdemoiselles, fit Sirius d'une voix de velours.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Severus lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur James Potter. Le visage du garçon lui disait quelque chose parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ils étaient pratiquement identiques, à la différence près que son père était un adulte et qu'il avait de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules ainsi que des yeux vert émeraude.

— Comment va votre meurtrier de père, votre altesse royale ? le questionna James.

— Mon père n'est pas un meurtrier ! protesta derechef Severus.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il aurait tué une dizaine de mangemorts avec ses dragons, répliqua James.

— Des mangemorts qui avaient assassiné d'autres personnes auparavant et dont l'un avait porté la main sur ma mère ! rétorqua furieusement Severus.

— Si je suis ta logique, altesse royale, le meurtre serait légal et tout le monde serait autorisé à tuer qui il veut.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, démentit véhément Severus. Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient des meurtriers et ils étaient venus pour tuer ma famille. Mon père n'a fait que se défendre !

— Se défendre ? ricana James. Ton meurtrier de père était un monstre qui abattait tout sur son passage avec ses dragons. Un homme tel que lui n'aurait jamais dû devenir roi ! D'ailleurs, on ne s'est même rien de lui ! C'est un étranger qui pourrait bien être tout aussi dangereux que Voldemort. Ton père est un tueur et un monstre. Sa place est à Azkaban !

Severus se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette magique en même temps que James.

— Répète un peu pour voir, siffla lentement le jeune prince.

— Tu veux te battre ? lança James avec mépris.

— Rangez vos baguettes, ordonna une voix glaciale dans leur dos.

Severus regarda par-dessus l'épaule de James et vit Lucius Malfoy se tenir debout derrière James et Sirius. Severus grinça des dents et serra son poing gauche avant de finir par baisser son bras.

James et Sirius jetèrent un coup d'œil au blond et remarquèrent l'insigne qu'il portait sur son uniforme puis James rangea lui-aussi sa baguette.

— Black, prend ton ami et fichez le camp ! dit Lucius d'un ton froid.

Les deux s'éclipsèrent immédiatement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'un préfet, de surcroît un serpentard.

Severus regarda Lucius, interloqué. Pourquoi le blond était-il intervenu ? Ils vivaient dans la même maison mais ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais. Il ne faisait que croiser le blond dans les couloirs du manoir ou à la bibliothèque. À de rares occasions, ils mangeaient tous ensembles à table mais aucun mot n'était échangé entre eux.

— Vous feriez bien de vous changer, dit Lucius. Nous serons à la gare dans peu de temps.

Lucius lança un dernier regard à Severus avant de sortir du compartiment. Severus cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et soupira de lassitude. L'année commençait bien.

— Quel connard ce Potter ! lâcha Pétunia, furieuse. Je lui ferai avaler ses couilles à cet arrogant avant la fin de l'année. Il n'était même pas là le jour de l'attaque de Voldemort. Oser dire que ton père est un meurtrier ! Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ?

— Il ne vous dit pas quelque chose ce Potter ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

Severus se raidit brusquement à la question de sa meilleure amie.

— Ouais, dit Pétunia, pensive, son visage m'est familier.

— J'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas où exactement, poursuivit Lily.

— On ferait mieux de se changer, suggéra Remus.

— Ah oui ! s'exclama Pétunia.

Lily et Pétunia firent sortir les deux garçons en attendant qu'elles puissent se changer.

— Severus ?

Severus se tourna vers le loup-garou et attendit qu'il poursuive.

— Sommes-nous amis ? le questionna Remus.

— Oui, répondit Severus. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Tu connais ce Potter ?

— Que… euh… je…c'est… bafouilla Severus.

— Son odeur ressemble pratiquement à celle de ton père et ton père a une odeur qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Lily et de ce Potter, expliqua Remus. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, sache que je respecterai ton choix mais surtout, ne me mens pas.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— Nous savons tous les deux que tu as déjà tout compris, Remus, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas faux, confirma Remus, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

— Ils viennent du futur, confia Severus. L'élément qui te manquait c'est cette information. Mes parents ainsi que leurs amis viennent du futur.

— Vraiment ? fit Remus, étonné.

— Oui, acquiesça Severus, sauf Nessa, Killian et Alexein.

— C'est à vous les garçons, lança Lily.

Les filles sortirent et ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment pour se changer à leur tour.

— Je ne dirais rien, jura Remus.

— Je sais.

Remus lui adressa un grand sourire. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.

Severus et Remus enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier puis ils firent rentrer Lily et Pétunia au même instant où une voix retentit dans le train :

— Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Severus sentit son estomac se contracter et il vit Lily et Pétunia pâlir sous leurs taches de rousseur. Lily serra la main de Pétunia dans la sienne et ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre.

Les premières années furent guidées par le demi-géant Hagrid. Severus avait entendu parler, de nombreuses fois, de ce qui l'attendait à l'arrivée du train. Ses parents lui avaient raconté plusieurs histoires sur Poudlard, leur arrivée à l'école, la gare, Hagrid, la joie de découvrir ce merveilleux endroit…

Il savait donc que les « première année » seraient emmenés au château en barque, à travers le lac. Il avait vu Poudlard dans certains souvenirs de ses parents. Et pourtant, il découvrit que rien de ce qu'il avait appris ne l'avait réellement préparé à la grandeur solennelle du moment. Tandis que les petites barques traversaient le lac, en créant un sillage en V sur l'eau étincelante, Severus regarda, émerveillé. Le spectacle lui parut encore plus superbe que ce qu'il attendait. Le château était énorme, et surplombait un énorme monticule de roche. Il s'étendait très largement, avec ses tours et ses remparts, chaque détail de sa structure souligné d'un côté par les ombres de la nuit qui tombait, et de l'autre par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Une multitude de fenêtres apparaissait sur les murs du château, brillant d'une lumière jaune et accueillante, qui renvoyait des éclats d'or. L'ensemble était massif, énorme, et Severus en sentit le poids tomber sur lui avec une expectative agréable. Tout son corps en fut traversé, et eut la sensation de s'enfoncer, profondément, comme un reflet, dans le miroir du lac.

Tout à coup, il réalisa quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Après le premier moment de surprise, alors que les conversations reprenaient parmi les nouveaux élèves qui s'interpellaient d'une barque à l'autre, et faisaient de grands gestes, Severus remarqua une autre embarcation sur le lac. Contrairement aux petites barques sur lesquelles lui et ses amis se trouvaient, ce bateau inconnu n'était pas éclairé par une lanterne. De plus, il ne s'approchait pas du château. Au contraire, il semblait s'en écarter. Et l'embarcation était plus importante, mais néanmoins petite, et presque perdue dans l'ombre à l'autre bout du lac. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à bord, très mince, presque squelettique. On aurait dit une araignée. Severus pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Et au moment où il apprêtait à se détourner de cette vision, après tout sans importance, la silhouette leva les yeux et le regarda, comme si elle avait remarqué sa curiosité. Dans le clair-obscur qui s'assombrissait, Severus fut presque certain que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Tout à coup, de façon inattendue, un grand froid le traversa. C'était bien une femme. Elle avait la peau sombre, et le visage osseux, dur, avec de hautes pommettes et un menton pointu. Une écharpe était nouée en turban sur sa tête, et lui cachait les cheveux. Tout en le regardant, le visage de cette inconnu ne démontrait ni peur ni colère. En fait, on aurait dit un masque sans expression. Puis elle disparut.

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de réaliser que cette disparition était en réalité due à une haie de roseaux derrière laquelle le bateau s'était glissé. Il secoua la tête, avec un sourire moqueur envers lui-même. Comme toutes les « première année », il était plutôt nerveux. Puis il tourna les yeux vers le château qui approchait.

Les élèves de première année débarquèrent dans la cour dans un brouhaha d'excitation et de bavardage. Severus fut bousculé et poussé en avant par le reste du groupe tandis que tous montaient les escaliers dans un corridor largement éclairé.

Hagrid frappa trois fois à la porte du château et celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe jaune canari se tenait dans l'encadrement.

— Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

— Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était immense et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pratiquement pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Severus entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

Le professeur McGonagall leur fit un petit discours sur l'école et les quatre maisons avant de leur dire d'attendre sagement qu'elle revienne les chercher.

— J'ai peur, avoua-t-il à Remus dans un murmure à peine audible.

Remus prit sa main et la serra fortement dans la sienne. Severus adressa un petit sourire, nerveux, à son ami.

— Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue.

— Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Severus éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Il se glissa entre Remus et un garçon aux cheveux blonds et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Severus leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

Il savait que c'était un plafond magique. Il l'avait lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Severus regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Aesalon, Alice.

Une fille au visage rond avec une queue de cheval blonde sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

— Gryffondor ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des lions et Alice alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Gryffondor.

— Aubrey, Bertram.

— Poufsouffle ! cria le chapeau.

Bertram se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à la table de sa maison.

— Avery, Simon ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

— Serpentard !

Severus ressentit comme un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine en observant les élèves de Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses préjugés mais il y avait comme une ambiance lugubre autour de leur table.

Black, Sirius, l'élève qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express fut envoyé à Gryffondor et une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche de la salle. Bones, Amélia rejoignit les Poufsouffle. Cadwallader, Pandora fut envoyée à Serdaigle.

— Caledonensis, Severus !

Severus sursauta, et regarda le professeur McGonagall éberlué, comme s'il avait oublié son existence. Severus déglutit difficilement et sortit du rang tandis que des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

— Vient-elle de dire Severus Caledonensis ?

— Regardez ! C'est le prince !

— Le prince !

Severus s'apprêtait à avancer et à monter les quelques marches, quand soudain il y eut un bruit derrière lui. Il se figea, à la fois surpris et inquiet. Les étudiants de Poudlard le huaient-ils à cause de l'attaque du chemin de traverse ? Le voyaient-ils tous comme le fils d'un meurtrier ? Mais ce n'était pas une huée mais un applaudissement, poli et continu, en réponse à l'appel de son nom. Severus se tourna et observa les élèves de toutes les maisons l'applaudir.

— Oui. Merci, cria le professeur McGonagall pour couvrir le bruit des applaudissements. Ça suffit maintenant. Nous sommes tous très – euh – heureux de recevoir parmi nous cette année son altesse royale. Veuillez reprendre vos places…

Severus monta lentement vers l'estrade tandis que les applaudissements cessaient. Il se tourna pour faire face à la Grande Salle, et s'assit sur la chaise. Il ferma les yeux très fort, et sentit une douceur fraîche lui tomber sur la tête, glissant sur son front.

Tout à coup, le brouhaha disparut.

— Caledonensis, Severus. Je t'attendais, dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Hum, intéressant ! Tu as une histoire vraiment fascinante. Je vois tellement de courage en toi. Pas étonnant venant de la part du fils de Harry James Potter connu à cette époque sous le nom de Harry Uther Caledonensis. De l'intelligence, oui ! Aussi doué et vif d'esprit que ta mère. D'ailleurs, ta mère aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle mais finalement Gryffondor fut le bon choix. Hum.

Severus crispa les doigts sur ses genoux, attendant avec impatience que le chapeau le répartisse dans une maison. Tout sauf Serpentard. Il ne souhaitait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que son ancien lui.

— Tu n'es pas Severus Snape, jeune prince, dit la petite voix. Tu devrais accepter que ce passé qui fut un jour, tien, est révolu à jamais. Tu es Severus Caledonensis et nul autre que le fils d'un puissant roi.

Severus se détendit légèrement et acquiesça de manière imperceptible. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire le vieux chapeau. Lui et son père en avaient déjà parlé bien avant son entrée à Poudlard.

— Tu as beaucoup de qualités. Difficile de choisir une maison.

Severus pensa fortement, « Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard ». Son père lui avait dit que s'il ne souhaitait pas y aller, le choixpeau en tiendrait compte.

— Pas à serpentard ? répéta la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? Cette maison te conviendrait parfaitement, tu sais. Elle t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Tout comme ton père, tu aurais fait un excellent serpentard. Mais hum...tu ferais aussi un bon poufsouffle. Tu es un véritable ami et tu défendras toujours tes amis. Une grande qualité ! La loyauté. Alors ? Hum…oui ! Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que tu y feras de grandes choses, tout comme elle le fit avant toi !

Severus n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur la dernière phrase du chapeau qu'il entendit le nom de sa maison résonner dans la Grande Salle.

— Les quatre maisons ! Gryffondor ! Poufsouffle ! Serpentard ! Serdaigle !

Quand on lui ôta le choixpeau de la tête, Severus croisa le regard stupéfait du professeur McGonagall. Un lourd silence régnait dans toute la salle et certains élèves avaient la bouche entrouverte, éberlués.

Il venait d'être réparti dans les quatre maisons de l'école. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

— Allez prendre place, monsieur Caledonensis, dit le professeur McGonagall.

— Où ? demanda-t-il.

— Vous appartenez aux quatre maisons, monsieur Caledonensis. N'importe quelle table conviendrait, répondit la sorcière.

Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Serdaigle. Il rejoignit Killian qui le prit dans une étreinte presque étouffante et remarqua à peine qu'on lui réservait la plus longue et la plus grande ovation de la soirée. Il était non seulement applaudi par tous les élèves mais aussi par tous les professeurs.

Severus ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il venait d'accomplir un exploit en étant réparti dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Killian finit par le relâcher et déposa un baiser sur son front puis il fut enlacé de toute part par d'autres élèves de Serdaigle et d'autres maisons puisqu'il appartenait à _toutes_ les maisons de l'école.

Lorsque le calme revint dans la salle, la répartition des élèves put continuer.

Les Carrow furent envoyés à Serpentard.

— Evans, Lily !

— Gryffondor !

Lily retira le choixpeau et sourit à sa sœur aînée avant de rejoindre la table des rouges et or.

— Evans, Pétunia !

Pétunia courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

— Serpentard !

La mine satisfaite, Pétunia alla rejoindre la table des Serpentard et s'assit tout près de Lucius qui hocha simplement la tête, le visage impassible.

Lestrange, Rabastan fut envoyé à Serpentard.

— Longbottom, Frank !

— Gryffondor !

Lockhart, Gilderoy fut réparti à Poufsouffle tout comme Lovegood Xenophilius.

— Lupin, Remus.

Remus s'approcha du tabouret et croisa un instant le regard de Severus avant de mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria : « SERDAIGLE. » Remus se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades et fut accueilli chaleureusement par Severus ainsi que les autres membres de leur maison.

Pettigrew, Peter fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Potter s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria :

GRYFFONDOR !

Avec un sourire aguicheur, Potter alla rejoindre son ami Black qui était dans la même maison que lui. Rosier, Evan alla à Serpentard.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le choixpeau. Severus contempla alors son assiette d'or et lâcha un soupir. Il avait été réparti à gryffondor comme dans toutes les autres maisons. C'était loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé mais au moins, il avait la certitude qu'il était courageux et par conséquence qu'il était vraiment digne d'être le fils d'Hermione et d'Harry Caledonensis.

Il secoua la tête, ébahi. Il avait été réparti dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Les quatre.

Décidément, les Caledonensis ne faisaient jamais rien comme les autres.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Bonsoir, ma belle. Comment se déroulent tes vacances ? Moi, quelques soucis familiaux mais à part ça, tout va bien. Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire. A la prochaine !

 **Sabi1301 :** Salut et merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu seras là pour le prochain chapitre. Bises.

 **Lily :** Coucou, ma jolie ! Alexein et Killian finiront par le trouver, peut-être dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre ou dans ceux d'une autre personne. Oui, je continuerai ces autres histoires. Pour l'instant, elles sont en cours d'écriture, les chapitres ne sont jamais finis car j'efface toujours tout pour recommencer mais ça finira par venir. Merci beaucoup et bonnes vacances à toi aussi.

 **Guest :** Salut et merci pour le commentaire. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. A la prochaine !


	15. Une nouvelle menace

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, comment vous portez-vous ? Moi, super ! Certains auraient remarqué sur mon profil, l'absence de mes histoires longues. J'ai dû supprimer les autres histoires car elles n'avançaient pas trop de mon côté et que je m'étais concentrée sur SMC. J'ai préféré les retirer du site car je compte les terminer tout d'abord sur mon ordinateur et de finir avec SMC avant de les reposter. Surtout, à la rentrée, je serai assez occupée et je n'aurai pas le temps de tout gérer.

De plus, avec mes migraines douloureuses, le médecin m'a conseillé de moins passer de temps sur les écrans, de sortir plus prendre l'air et de moins rester enfermée, de faire beaucoup de sport et d'être moins stressée. Cette semaine, j'ai eu encore d'atroces migraines et je ne le souhaite à personne donc aussi pour cette raison, je ne publierai d'abord que SMC et la publication ne sera plus toute les semaines mais une fois toutes les deux semaines. Si je peux réduire le temps de parution, je le ferai.

Je finirai d'abord SMC et ensuite, je republierai Le nouveau monde d'Harry Potter. Une à une, je republierai mes fictions mais uniquement lorsqu'elles seront terminées. Au moins, cela nous évitera d'arrêter une fiction en cours de route.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux et celles qui aimaient mes fictions. Je vous promets de les reprendre une fois celle-ci complète. J'aurai pu mettre en pause mais lorsque je les ai relus, j'ai remarqué plusieurs coquilles. Je compte remanier les histoires et plus travailler le côté psychologique de mes personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous et je remercie tous ceux et celles qui continuent de me soutenir dans cette histoire et qui me témoignent leur soutien en me laissant un commentaire ou en ajoutant mon histoire en alerte/favoris.

* * *

 **.**

 **15**

 **Une nouvelle menace**

 **.**

À l'abri des montages, un imposant château fait de plusieurs centaines de milliers de blocs de marbres blancs. La bâtisse était grande et impressionnante. Ce château comportait des centaines de pièces, toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres.

Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'un tel château puisse exister en ce monde. Il recelait dans chacune des pièces de la demeure quelque chose d'inimaginable et d'incroyable.

L'aspect silencieux qui planait sur les tours du château avait quelque chose de féérique et d'étrange. Au-dedans, de longs corridors obscurs, des portes qui claquaient la nuit, violemment, et qui tremblaient dans leur châssis, des fenêtres hautes et étroites, des lambris enfumés, et puis de place en place, dans les galeries, quelques ornements antiques, l'armure d'un ancien baron, le portrait en pied d'une princesse, un bois de cerf, un couteau de chasse, un poignard rouillé, et souvent, dans quelques recoins sans lumière, des décombres, des plâtras qui tombaient du plafond du vieux salon lorsque le vent, par quelques soirées d'hiver, s'entonnait dans les longues galeries avec plus de ferveur que de coutume, avec des mugissements prolongés.

Ce soir, la nuit recouvrait le château d'un épais manteau sombre et glacial. Une silhouette mince et longiligne arpenta un corridor sombre, vêtue d'une longue cape argentée dont la traîne balayait le sol sur son passage. Ses talons claquaient fortement sur la dalle du couloir, réverbérant sur les murs.

Un Harfang des neiges était perché sur le casque d'une armure et suivait du regard la silhouette qui disparaissait au fond du corridor.

La silhouette retroussa le manche de sa cape, laissant entrapercevoir un bracelet en or qui ornait son avant-bras gauche et sur lequel était dessiné des inscriptions runiques. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massif et retira son bracelet qu'elle fit passer à travers une sorte de serrure particulière. Le bracelet disparut à l'intérieur de la fermeture et une lumière dorée et éclatante illumina les inscriptions gravées sur l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la silhouette récupéra son bracelet qu'elle remit à son avant-bras. Elle pénétra dans une salle richement décorée où l'or et les pierres précieuses se côtoyaient avec splendeur et élégance. La pièce comportait une immense table ronde en pierre, et douze sièges dont l'un paraissait plus grand que les autres.

Dix des sièges étaient déjà occupés et seuls deux restaient encore inoccupés.

— Tu en as mis du temps, fit remarquer une voix douce et chantante parmi les onze personnes assises.

— Qu'ai-je manqué ? demanda la silhouette qui retira sa capuche, faisant ainsi apparaître une chevelure d'un noir d'ébène.

— Nous t'attendions, répondit une femme replète, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus.

La rousse était assise sur le plus grand siège de la table et se trouvait au milieu de l'assemblée comme si elle en était la présidente. Elle souleva sa coupe qui se remplit de vin à son toucher, et avala une gorgée avant de poser son regard sur chacun des membres de la table ronde.

— Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, je déclare la séance ouverte.

Aussitôt déclaré, une multitude de voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Il était impossible de s'entendre parler dans une telle cacophonie.

— Silence ! gronda la rouquine.

Les voix se turent et le silence revint aussi brusquement que tout à l'heure dans la pièce.

La femme replète poussa un profond soupir et sut par avance que la nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos.

— L'heure est grave, mes amis. Le _**camminus**_ a été volé et Apries s'est échappé de sa prison, informa-t-elle.

Il y eut des cris de stupéfaction dans toute la salle et le chahut refit surface dans la pièce. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, s'indignant contre le manque de protection de la prison. Ils s'accusaient les uns les autres pour leur manque de vigilance.

— Silence ! tonna la rouquine, excédée.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma un instant ses paupières, s'exhortant intérieurement au calme. Il était hors de question pour elle de perdre son sang-froid alors que leur réunion venait à peine de commencer. Elle ferait mieux que la dernière fois et récita, tel un mantra dans sa tête : _Ne pas perdre son calme._

— Il semblerait qu'Apries ne se soit pas échappé sans aide extérieure, ajouta la rousse. Australis est absente de nos troupes.

— Que serais-tu en train d'insinuer, Helga ? l'interrogea sèchement un homme aux cheveux d'un noir aussi sombre que les ténèbres et aux yeux d'un gris d'acier.

— Salazar, fit un homme à la crinière de cheveux mordorés, des yeux verts, et une carrure solide.

— Quoi ? s'énerva Salazar. Cette gourgandine ose insinuer que notre fille serait responsable de l'évasion d'Apries. Évasion qui ne se serait jamais produite si elle était plus compétente que cela !

— Qui traites-tu de gourgandine, sale coprolithe ?! répliqua Helga, irritée.

— Toi, espèce de vieille ribaude ! lança Salazar.

Helga envoya valser ses bonnes résolutions et se leva brusquement de son siège, imitée aussitôt par son homologue. Ils se firent face et s'affrontèrent du regard. Helga serra les poings, la mâchoire contractée. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce pisse-froid.

— Helga, Salazar, vous devriez…

— Rowena, ta gueule ! l'interrompirent Helga et Salazar.

Rowena fut choquée par les propos de sa meilleure amie et de l'époux de son meilleur ami. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, stupéfaite, complètement abasourdie. Venait-elle de se faire insulter à l'instant ?

Elle prit une profonde respiration et commença à voir les choses en rouge. Non mais, pour qui se prenaient-ils à la fin ? Elle essayait simplement d'apaiser les tensions mais visiblement, ils n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle.

Elle se leva avec grâce de sa chaise et sourit malicieusement alors que son regard azur se posait sur Helga et Salazar qui se chamaillaient entre eux, sous le regard interloqué des autres membres de l'assemblée.

— Helga, je t'apprécie énormément mais à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de freiner sur les sortilèges d'alimentation et de te concentrer un peu plus sur tes devoirs de Grande Sorge. Si tu prenais un peu plus à cœur ta fonction, nous ne nous retrouverions pas dans ce genre de situation, dit Rowena d'un ton sec.

La brune rejeta sa chevelure en arrière et lança un regard plein de dédain à Salazar qui affichait une mine austère, voire froide.

— Quant à toi, très cher, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de toi. Il serait inutile de radoter encore et encore sur ce sujet mais concernant Australis, je crois que toute cette assemblée sera d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ta douce et merveilleuse fille soit responsable de l'évasion d'Apries. Nous savons tous ici que les seules personnes capables d'ouvrir cette prison – pénitencier créé par Australis – sont Merlin, toi et ta fille. Comme par hasard, vous êtes tous trois des Enchanteurs et vous appartenez tous à la même famille. Est-ce une coïncidence qu'Australis ait disparu en même temps qu'Apries, sachant que cette dernière était et est, sûrement, amoureuse de lui ? railla caustiquement l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard.

Salazar fusilla la brune du regard et se retint de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles ainsi que son sourire narquois. Une chance pour elle qu'ils soient déjà morts, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Il aurait certainement dû le faire lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie.

— Il suffit maintenant ! gronda l'homme aux cheveux mordorés d'un ton grave. Reprenez vos places.

Helga reprit son calme et se rassit sur son siège tandis que Rowena et Salazar continuaient de s'affronter du regard, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait céder à l'autre. Au final, ce fut Rowena qui baissa le regard, laissant ainsi Salazar gagner leur affrontement silencieux et ils finirent par se rasseoir.

— Bien, fit posément l'homme. Ce n'est pas en nous disputant entre nous que nous pourrons rattraper, Apries, qui, je vous le rappelle est le sorcier le plus dangereux que la terre ait jamais connu. Beaucoup parmi vous accusent d'ores et déjà, ma fille parce que c'est une Enchanteuse mais aussi, parce qu'elle se serait éprise dans sa jeunesse d'Apries.

— Et elle lui a aussi donné un fils, ajouta un homme au teint émacié et aux yeux d'un rouge vif. Ne l'oublie pas, Godric. Australis et Apries sont les parents de Merlin.

Godric grogna à cause de l'intervention de l'homme au teint émacié qui arborait un sourire goguenard.

— Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? grommela Merlin, irrité.

— Tu sais très bien, Sanguineus, qu'Apries n'est pas au courant de cela. Aussi, je te prierai de garder ta langue dans ta poche, siffla Godric d'un ton menaçant.

Sanguineus montra ses crocs et fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur l'une de ses canines pointues, fixant Godric de son regard vermeille.

Sanguineus était un vampire âgé de onze siècles qui était né pendant la Rome Antique. Il avait mis fin à ses jours en 1116 après l'assassinat de son calice, incapable de vivre sans l'amour de sa vie.

— Pourrait-on poursuivre ? fit un homme aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux d'un gris clair.

— Pressé, mon cher Armand ? demanda le vampire d'un ton taquin.

— J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter l'histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose de la fille de Godric et de Salazar, lança le blond

— Tu peux parler blond de pacotille ! s'exclama une femme rousse.

— Blond de pacotille ?! répéta Armand, ahuri. T'es-tu regardée, vieille vache, toute pleine de taches de rousseur ? J'en viens toujours à me demander comment as-tu pu faire pour te dégoter un mari avec une laideur pareille ! Mais surtout, comment as-tu pu être aussi égoïste pour te reproduire et faire proliférer toute une marmaille de Weasley qui enlaidissent la nature ?

La dénommée « vieille vache » ouvrit grandement la bouche, choquée.

— Espèce de… de… Sale…

La rouquine se mordilla furieusement la lèvre et foudroya le blond du regard.

— Espèce de Troll à tête pointue ! finit-elle par lâcher.

Armand hoqueta, outragé.

— Vampire sans crocs, lança-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas un vampire, Malfoy !

— En es-tu sûr ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas, persiffla-t-il, sardonique.

— Espèce de niffleur mongol !

— Harpie sans voix !

— Lutin de Cornouailles gentil !

— Centaure sans sabots !

— Gobelin sans argent !

— Basilic aveugle.

— Cocatris enragé.

— Stop ! les arrêta une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Sulpicia, Armand, nous ne sommes pas réunis ici pour vous écouter sortir tout le répertoire injurieux du monde sorcier. J'aimerai aller me reposer si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

— Tu es morte, Andreina, lui rappela sarcastiquement Armand. Tu peux passer une semaine sans te reposer que cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur ton corps.

— Merci de me le rappeler, mon oncle.

— De rien, ma chère nièce.

— Reprendrons-nous un jour le sujet important de cette réunion ? demanda un homme aux cheveux châtains et au regard envoûtant.

— Probablement dans un siècle, mon cher Stradivarius, répondit la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, un rire dans la voix.

— Autant partir avant le siècle prochain, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Thaniel, me suivez-vous ?

— Bien évidemment, répondit Thaniel en souriant de ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. J'ai toujours l'impression de me trouver sur un champ de gnomes lorsque j'entre dans cette salle.

— Peut-on finir ? s'agaça Rowena.

Helga se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades sur elle.

— Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, Apries et Australis sont portés disparus et le _camminus_ a été volé, reprit-elle. Il est évident qu'Apries compte rejoindre le monde des vivants, si ce n'est déjà fait à l'heure où nous parlons. Nous savons tous à quel point il est dangereux et puissant. Bien plus sombre et menaçant que le sorcier qui sème la terreur en ce moment sur le monde des vivants.

— Voldemort a été vaincu, corrigea Godric.

— Pour combien de temps ? questionna brusquement Thaniel.

— Harry l'a déjà vaincu deux fois. Voldemort n'est plus une menace pour le monde sorcier, répondit Merlin.

— La prophétie, évoqua Andreina.

— Il serait temps d'admettre que nous nous soyons trompés, dit Stradivarius d'un ton posé. La prophétie ne mentionnait pas Voldemort mais plutôt Apries.

— Comment aurions-nous pu nous douter que la prophétie concernait Apries alors qu'il était dans sa cellule ! Dans une prison dans laquelle il n'était pas censé pouvoir s'en échapper ! répliqua durement Armand.

— Si tu étais capable de faire mieux qu'Australis, il ne fallait surtout pas te gêner, rétorqua dédaigneusement Salazar.

— Je ne suis pas un enchanteur et l'emprisonnement d'Apries s'est déroulé bien avant ma naissance.

— Justement, tu n'es pas un enchanteur. Tu n'étais pas là lorsque nous avions dû affronter Apries, un sorcier de quatre mille ans, qui était dix fois plus puissant que nous. Tu n'étais pas là lorsque ma fille a dû sacrifier sa vie pour que nous puissions enfermer Apries dans cette prison. La création de ce pénitencier la vida de toute son énergie et elle en mourut. La seule chose que nous ayons réussi à faire, c'est simplement d'emprisonner Apries, rien de plus. Nous ne pouvions pas le tuer. Nous ne savons pas comment mais il est immortel. Alors la seule solution que nous ayons pu trouver, c'était le pénitencier. Une prison dans laquelle il ne pourrait s'enfuir, dans laquelle il ne pourrait utiliser sa magie, dans laquelle il était censé mourir ! Nous avons tous péri dans ce combat, aucun d'entre nous n'a survécu à ce sorcier et à sa puissance. Après son enfermement, notre noyau magique s'était vidé à cause de la pleine puissance que nous avions dû utiliser pour le combattre et nous en sommes tous morts. Alors, mon cher Armand, je me répète, si tu étais capable de faire mieux que ma fille, il ne fallait surtout pas te gêner. Dans le cas contraire, tu ferais mieux de la fermer !

— Que faisons-nous ? questionna Sulpicia.

— Nous allons devoir participer à la guerre qui s'annonce, répondit gravement Helga.

— Quoi ? s'écria Sulpicia, ahurie.

— Si nous n'intervenons pas, le monde des vivants se transformera bien vite en chaos !

— Mais la prophétie concerne seulement, Severus et son fils, protesta Thaniel.

— Ainsi que les siens, répliqua Rowena. Nous sommes les ancêtres de ces jeunes gens. Il a fallu que nous existions pour qu'ils puissent exister. Harry et Severus sont les descendants de Merlin, par conséquent ceux d'Australis, de Godric et de Salazar.

— Et d'Apries, rajouta Sanguineus.

— Peut-être arriverons-nous à le vaincre définitivement cette fois-ci, lança Godric.

— Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ? l'interrogea Salazar, incrédule.

— La dragomagie, répondit Godric avec un grand sourire.

Salazar haussa simplement un sourcil, perplexe.

— Apries est un dragomage et bien que Merlin n'ait pas hérité de ce don, il pouvait utiliser les dragons. La dragomagie est une magie récessive et elle s'est exprimée presque mille ans plus tard chez Harry. C'est un dragomage tout comme Apries, expliqua Godric.

— C'est très bien tout ça mais je te rappelle, mon cher époux, que la prophétie parle de l'héritier du trône et de son fils et non de son père.

— Godric a raison, appuya soudainement Rowena, ayant apparemment suivi le raisonnement du fondateur de la maison Gryffondor.

— Suis-je la seule à ne rien comprendre ? demanda Andreina, perdue.

— Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas seule, dit Sulpicia.

— C'est pourtant simple, s'enthousiasma Godric. Severus est un descendant de Merlin tout comme son futur époux, James.

— Vraiment excellent ! s'exclama Stradivarius. Magnifique !

— Pouvez-vous éclairer nos lanternes ? demanda Thaniel, confuse.

— C'est simple, très chère, répondit Stradivarius. Severus et James – au vu de leur ascendance – donneront naissance à un autre dragomage.

— Les deux Harry sont des dragomages, commenta Andreina, estomaquée.

— Quel magnifique clin d'œil du destin, sourit Sanguineus.

— Ils ne sont pas si différents que ça, au final, nota Merlin en souriant tendrement.

— Nous préparons-nous dans ce cas à rejoindre le monde des vivants ? questionna Armand.

— Oui, répondit Helga, mais nous ne pourrons y aller tous ensembles. Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour maintenir l'ordre.

— Je vais rester, se proposa Sanguineus. Je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide dans le monde des vivants. De plus, cette guerre ne me regarde en aucun cas. Je n'ai pas eu de descendance, donc, pour quelle raison voudrais-je me battre ?

— Pour la paix ? offrit Stradivarius sarcastique.

— La paix ? ricana le vampire. Je suis mort, mon cher, et n'ai certainement aucune envie de mourir une seconde fois. Une première m'a suffi.

— Lâche, lança Armand.

— Vous pouvez parler, Armand, vous qui aviez abandonné une jeune roturière qui portait votre enfant pour ne pas apporter l'opprobre sur votre famille, rétorqua narquoisement Sanguineus. Cela ne vous a d'ailleurs pas bien réussi, mon pauvre.

— Saleté de vampire, marmonna Armand.

Le blond n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle son échec passé. Il avait fait des erreurs lorsqu'il était en vie, un peu comme tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas de quoi arracher une aile à un Cocatris.

Même après sa mort, il payait toujours ses erreurs, alors, inutile de remuer la baguette dans le chaudron.

— Qui est d'accord pour laisser Sanguineus aux commandes du monde des morts ? demanda Helga.

Godric leva la main pour donner son accord tout comme Sulpicia, Andreina, Rowena, Merlin, Thaniel et Stradivarius. Seuls Salazar et Armand n'avaient pas donné leurs accords.

— Pourriez-vous nous dire quelles sont les raisons de votre refus ? les interrogea la fondatrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

— Je n'ai pas confiance en ce vampire, répondit simplement le Fourchelang.

— Et toi, Armand ?

— La même raison, répondit le blond. Mon instinct me hurle que cette idée de laisser les commandes à Sanguineus est mauvaise.

— Ton instinct ? releva Sulpicia, amusée. Ne serait-ce plutôt pas ta bêtise ? Nous connaissons Sanguineus depuis des siècles et il ne ferait rien pour nuire à notre monde et à celui des vivants.

— Il est le sixième Sorge que depuis cinq cent ans ! répliqua Armand.

— Assez pour avoir notre confiance, rétorqua placidement Helga.

— Toute manière, on sait que les poufsouffles ne sont pas des personnes très intelligentes.

— Ce qui veut dire ? siffla dangereusement Helga.

— Tu as parfaitement compris, dit le Serpentard. Si vous êtes assez idiots pour confier la clé du monde des morts à ce vampire, tant pis pour vous. Vous vous en mordrez les doigts, je puis vous l'assurer.

Salazar se leva de la table ronde et quitta sans plus attendre la pièce.

— Félicitations, mon cher Sanguineus, le félicita Armand avec ironie.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au vampire avant de suivre le fourchelang et de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre ses appartements. La réunion était terminée. Ils devaient maintenant tous se préparer à un voyage vers le monde des vivants ainsi qu'à une guerre qu'ils seraient obligés de livrer contre le vrai seigneur des ténèbres car ni Grindelwald ni Voldemort n'égalent la puissance d'Apries.

— Je vais préparer mes troupes, déclara Stradivarius.

— Non, dit Helga. Pour l'instant, nous n'irons que tous les dix. La guerre n'est pas encore déclarée.

— Alors pourquoi partons-nous tous ensembles ? questionna Thaniel, confuse. Il est inutile d'y aller tous ensembles.

— Dans ce cas, il serait préférable que je reste pour préparer nos troupes au combat, se rétracta Stradivarius.

— Je te seconderai, dit Andreina.

— Au final, qui part et qui reste ? demanda Helga, exaspérée.

— Je pense que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi puisque l'on ne combattra pas tout de suite, déduisit Sulpicia. Je reste ici.

— Donc, Stradivarius, Andreina et toi restez ici avec Sanguineus, résuma Helga.

Sulpicia hocha simplement la tête.

— Très bien, souffla Helga, exténuée. Sanguineus, dès aujourd'hui, je te déclare Grand Sorge intérimaire de Mortem.

Un léger vent balaya la pièce et des flux de magie s'échappèrent de la main d'Helga pour s'infiltrer dans celle du vampire qui afficha un sourire imperceptible en coin. Sourire qui passa inaperçu auprès des personnes présentes dans la salle.

* * *

Une ombre se faufila dans la nuit, au château de Poudlard, et se dirigea dans une tour située dans l'aile ouest de l'école. Elle endormit le heurtoir en forme d'aigle et ouvrit d'un geste de la main le passage qui menait à une vaste pièce circulaire.

D'élégantes fenêtres en arcades agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleue nuit. Elle était meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une niche face à la porte se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle.

L'ombre se glissa vers les dortoirs des garçons à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt, de quelqu'un.

L'ombre finit par prendre forme et révéla un homme d'une trentaine d'années portant un némès sur sa tête, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, revêtu d'un chendjit – pagne traditionnel du costume égyptien, en lin blanc de forme triangulaire dont la pointe était relevée entre les jambes – et d'une écharpe enroulée autour des reins et retenue à la taille par une ceinture.

L'homme s'approcha du jeune garçon endormi aux côtés d'un autre beaucoup plus âgé. Il leva simplement la main et le corps du jeune garçon se mit à léviter. Il fit tourner le corps de l'enfant sur le ventre toujours endormi et fit disparaître son pyjama. Il s'approcha un peu plus et laissa son regard onyx glisser vers le bas du dos du gamin.

Un sourire embellit son visage et il caressa le petit dessin sur le dos du gamin. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du garçon qui remua légèrement dans son sommeil.

Il recouvrit l'enfant d'un drap de soie doré et le retourna puis le fit venir à lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa la chevelure d'ébène du garçon et sourit tendrement en admirant le visage paisible et serein de l'enfant.

— Mon fils, murmura-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant et quitta Poudlard avec son fardeau dans les bras. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa liberté, et ce, grâce à son enfant. Il avait senti la magie de son fils se connecter à la sienne, l'appelant incessamment à l'aide.

Il avait entendu les hurlements et les pleurs de son fils tandis qu'il était enfermé dans sa prison. Il avait senti la magie de son garçon qui l'appelait. Il avait tenté de répondre à l'appel au secours de son enfant sans y parvenir. Il ne pouvait utiliser sa magie dans la prison dans laquelle il fut enfermé par cette traîtresse d'Australis.

Les cris de son enfant avaient redoublé d'intensité et il l'avait senti en danger. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais il avait réussi à user de sa magie.

Grâce au gamin qu'il portait dans ses bras, il avait utilisé une magie ancienne et très puissante. Une magie, jusque-là, qui lui semblait dérisoire.

Un pli amer se forma aux coins de ses lèvres et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

Il lui aura fallu cinq mille ans pour découvrir cette magie que d'autres avaient déjà utilisé bien avant lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et raffermit son étreinte sur son fardeau. Il s'élança dans les airs et disparut avec l'enfant dans les bras, sans que personne dans le château ne se rende compte de la disparition d'un élève.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre n'était qu'une transition entre la première partie de l'histoire et la seconde partie.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et sachez que je suis là pour répondre à toutes vos questions que ce soit en reviews ou mp.

N'hésitez surtout pas à ajouter mon histoire en follow ou favori, ça aussi plaisir qu'un commentaire.

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Azalea** **:** Salut et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touché. Pour Killian, je ne peux pas te répondre. Il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres pour avoir une réponse. Bisous et merci encore.

 **Hplove :** Salut et merci pour ton commentaire. Severus fera comme tous les autres, je pense. Il est dans quatre maisons. C'est pareil que s'il était dans une seule. Il a juste plus de choix que les autres. Bises et à la prochaine.

 **B :** Salut et merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai été ravie de voir que tu aimais beaucoup mon histoire. C'est toujours plaisant de lire un tel commentaire et j'espère que la suite de mon histoire continuera de te plaire. A la prochaine, j'espère !

 **Le poussin fou :** Coucou ! Tu l'as dit. Cela avantagera ou désavantagera certaines maisons.

 **Juliana** **:** Coucou ma belle. Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère te lire à nouveau au prochain chapitre. Bises ma jolie.

 **Lorina** **:** Salut à toi ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas lu sur cette histoire. J'ai expliqué plus haut les raisons de ma suppression. Je suis désolée.

 **Severus00 :** Merci pour le commentaire.

 **Guest** **:** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai expliqué un peu plus haut, les raisons de la suppression de ces histoires. Je suis désolée. Bises et à la prochaine !


	16. De l'Égypte antique au 20ème siècle

**16**

 **De l'Égypte antique au 20** **ème** **siècle**

Apries avait une démarche majestueuse et gracieuse. Il y avait en lui une élégance et un raffinement qui ne pouvait laisser personne de marbre. Il était la personnification même de la splendeur. Tout en lui criait à la haute noblesse.

Il s'avança d'un pas fier dans la pièce et posa son regard sur la forme endormie dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Il contempla longuement la personne et s'approcha silencieusement. Il s'accroupit, son visage à la hauteur de l'individu qu'il observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il leva fébrilement la main vers le visage pâle et effleura d'un doigt le nez de l'homme qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

Apries imprima dans son esprit chaque détail du visage de l'homme qu'il avait juste en face de lui, si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud venir s'échouer contre sa figure. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de jais mi- longs de l'homme et sourit en sentant des boucles sous ses doigts. Il se redressa et releva tout doucement le haut du pyjama du brun, recherchant une marque bien précise dans le bas du dos de l'homme. La marque était bien là, vive et précise.

Il fit léviter le corps du jeune homme et lança un regard à la femme allongée aux côtés du brun. Il fixa le ventre arrondi de la femme et haussa fièrement un sourcil. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais un sentiment de fierté gonfla soudainement son cœur. Il contourna le lit et se trouva à contempler la femme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Il posa sa main au-dessus du ventre de la brune et murmura quelques incantations dans une langue ancienne, une langue oubliée depuis plusieurs millénaires déjà.

Il ramena le corps en lévitation du jeune homme vers lui et disparut dans la nuit froide et sombre avec son fardeau.

La brune sentit un courant d'air frais caresser sa peau mais ne se réveilla tout de même pas pour autant, changeant de position dans son sommeil pour ne pas écraser le bébé dans son ventre avec son poids.

* * *

Harry remua légèrement et sentit la lumière du jour à travers ses paupières closes. Une légère brise vint caresser son visage. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et se positionna sur le côté. Il tâta de sa main la place à ses côtés et ouvrit lentement les paupières, confus.

Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux et constata qu'il n'y avait personne sur le lit avec lui. Il se redressa et chercha son épouse du regard mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il fronça subitement les paupières en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était certain qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre au manoir Caledonensis.

Il darda son regard émeraude dans la pièce et y vit la plus somptueuse des salles. Il se trouvait dans une chambre de prince comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, que ce soit dans la vraie vie ou dans des bouquins. L'architecture de la chambre était soigneuse et élégante. Il n'y connaissait pratiquement rien à l'architecture mais il était sûr que le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait était un bâtiment très ancien.

Il rencontra des yeux d'un vert tendre et recula brusquement dans un coin du grand lit, dévisageant d'un œil perdu, une magnifique jeune femme brune, au corps mince et élancé. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une courte tunique de lin blanc, pieds nus.

— Bon matin à vous, Prince Amset, Adjib **[1]**.

Harry regarda la brune, éberlué. Où avait-il donc atterri ? Il jeta des coups d'yeux à gauche et à droite, se demandant si la femme ne s'adressait pas quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, à part lui et cette inconnue qui sortait de nulle part.

— Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

La brune lui lança un regard perplexe.

— Je suis Héria, prince, votre servante. Vous êtes dans vos appartements au palais royal du Pharaon Apries, Akhouthotep **[2]**.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, ahuri.

— Vous devez être prêt avant la première audience du jour, prince.

D'autres servantes firent leur apparition et Harry recula un peu plus, voulant mettre une certaine distance entre lui et ces femmes qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane.

Les servantes l'attrapèrent et le menèrent dans la salle de bain. La pièce était immense, bien plus grande que sa salle de bain et sa chambre réunies. La baignoire était une piscine aux dimensions raisonnables. Il se laissa docilement faire, chamboulé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver car cela ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'à la réalité. On frictionna le corps d'Harry avec des herbes fraîches, il fut épilé et ses cheveux coiffés. Il fut revêtu de vêtements de lin royal et oint d'huile d'onction.

On maquilla longuement son visage, appliquant des fards blancs pour blanchir un peu plus la peau de son visage et une ligne de fard noir lui fut appliquée pour souligner la courbe parfaite de ses sourcils.

Héria, l'une des servantes tendit un miroir à Harry qui se contempla dans la glace tandis qu'une autre servante s'occupait de ses mèches brunes avant de les recouvrir d'un némès. Harry ressemblait à un pharaon dans un tel accoutrement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un serviteur du palais.

— Sa Majesté vous attend, prince Amset.

Harry emboita le pas au serviteur qui emprunta un long corridor baigné d'une lumière passant par d'innombrables ouvertures. Le serviteur s'arrêta devant l'entrée du cabinet particulier d'Apries où nul, à l'exception des membres de la famille royale, n'avait le droit de pénétrer.

Le serviteur poussa la porte en cèdre et Harry entra dans le cabinet particulier du Pharaon. Le bureau du pharaon était à l'image de son palais, somptueux et luxueux.

Apries était un homme grand, mince et élancé, qui affichait une superbe qui imposait de suite le respect.

Harry referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Apries ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence, plongé dans ses pensées, le regard vide. Sur le bureau, un rouleau de papyrus où, de sa fine écriture, le pharaon avait dessiné plusieurs colonnes de hiéroglyphes.

Harry dévisagea l'homme, cherchant dans sa mémoire s'il le connaissait mais le visage du pharaon ne lui disait absolument rien. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

Harry attendit que l'homme en face de lui s'intéresse enfin à lui. Il avança de quelque pas avant de s'immobiliser au milieu de la pièce. Apries releva la tête, le regardant enfin. Un sourire attendri éclaira son visage et il se leva pour se diriger vers Harry.

— Mon fils, dit-il ravi de le voir.

— Euh, vous devez sûrement faire erreur, répliqua Harry.

— Un pharaon ne commet point d'erreur, jeune Potter.

— Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? l'interrogea Harry.

Apries ouvrit la bouche pour répondre aux questions du jeune sorcier mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un jeune garçon vêtu tout comme Harry.

— Sev ? fit Harry, surpris.

— Papa ! s'exclama Severus.

Le jeune élève de Poudlard courut se jeter dans les bras de son père, heureux de le retrouver dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et embrassa les cheveux de son fils, le retenant dans une étreinte puissante. Il avait son fils avec lui et il était heureux d'avoir une présence familière à ses côtés.

— Que nous voulez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry d'un ton sec.

Il détestait se trouver dans ce genre de situation et n'aimait guère que l'on touche à son fils.

Apries esquissa un sourire, amusé par le comportement offensif du jeune homme.

— Vous êtes en Égypte en 3165 avant votre ère dans la grande cité de Thinis **[3]** , répondit le pharaon.

— Vous…vous…voulez…dire que nous…nous sommes dans…dans l'Égypte antique ?! bredouilla Harry, stupéfait.

— Plus ou moins.

— Comment ça « plus ou moins » ? demanda le roi d'Angleterre, suspicieux.

— L'ère qui m'a vu naître, comme vous le savez, a disparu depuis des millénaires. Nous nous trouvons dans un monde né de mes souvenirs et de mes pouvoirs.

— Né de vos souvenirs et vos pouvoirs ? reprit Harry, confus. Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

— Je suis un sorcier, leur révéla Apries. Et il m'est possible de créer un monde illusionnaire à partir de mes souvenirs.

Harry parut surpris par la révélation de l'homme et resserra son étreinte autour de son fils. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il plaça Severus derrière lui, le protégeant ainsi de son corps en cas d'attaque.

— Pourquoi nous avez-vous enlevé ? Que nous voulez-vous au juste ?

— Comme je l'ai dit, un peu plus tôt, tu es mon fils tout comme ton fils est mon fils.

Le jeune roi d'Angleterre en perdit son fourchelang avec une telle réponse et ouvrit la bouche, dérouté.

— Je suis Apries, _Akhouthotep_ , Pharaon d'Égypte, se présenta-t-il. Je suis ce que vous appelez dans votre monde, votre ancêtre.

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Apries tandis que Severus pencha légèrement la tête pour observer cet homme qui se disait être leur ancêtre.

— Venez, dit-il.

Aucun des deux bruns ne bougea. Apries roula des yeux et agita sa main droite dans l'air, faisant apparaître des coussins sur le sol. Il désigna les coussins à Harry et Severus qui finirent par s'y asseoir.

Apries s'assit sur le dernier coussin et observa attentivement le visage d'Harry ainsi que celui de Severus.

— Que connaissez-vous de votre histoire familiale ? demanda-t-il.

— Que nous sommes des descendants de Merlin, répondit Harry.

— De qui était-il l'enfant ?

— D'une certaine Australis, mais d'après les textes, la mère biologique de Merlin serait morte à sa naissance et il aurait été recueilli par un couple de paysans, les Caledonensis.

— Merlin, murmura Apries.

Le pharaon dévisagea Harry comme s'il essayait de voir à travers le jeune homme. Son regard se voila un instant de tristesse avant qu'il ne redevienne neutre.

Il avait eu un fils. Merlin. Il répéta en boucle ce prénom dans sa tête, savourant avec tendresse cette nouvelle information. Son fils s'appelait Merlin. Il crispa la mâchoire, maudissant cette traitresse d'Australis. Elle paiera pour cette trahison et la tuerait une seconde fois dans d'affreuses tortures. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

— Merlin est mon premier fils, reprit Apries.

— Australis était votre femme ? l'interrogea Severus, curieux.

Apries éclata de rire à la question du gamin. Lui, marié à Australis ? Il rit jusqu'à en pleurer. C'était la première fois qui riait autant depuis des millénaires et étrangement, ça faisait un bien fou.

— Australis n'a jamais été mon épouse, poursuivit-il. Je l'ai séduite uniquement pour le pouvoir qu'elle représentait car je souhaitais avoir un héritier.

— Nous ne comprenons pas, avoua Harry, penaud.

— J'ai cinq mille ans. À l'époque où j'ai connu, Australis, j'en avais quatre mille. J'ai passé quatre mille ans de mon existence à rechercher une personne qui serait assez puissante pour mettre mon héritier au monde. Quatre mille ans à voyager à travers le monde, à la recherche de cette personne. Puis, j'ai rencontré Australis, raconta-t-il.

Apries fit apparaître une sorte d'hologramme d'Australis sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry et de Severus. Le prince héritier du trône de Grande-Bretagne s'approcha de l'hologramme et fit passer sa main à travers l'image.

— Australis était une belle femme. J'en avais vu des plus belles mais Australis avait quelque chose que les autres femmes n'avaient pas. Une beauté froide. Australis me faisait penser aux déesses nordiques. Elle était séduisante et incontestablement intelligente mais surtout, elle avait la puissance que je recherchais. Sa puissance mêlée à la mienne aurait créé le parfait héritier, continua-t-il.

— Vous l'avez séduite, déduisit Harry.

— Ce ne fut pas facile mais oui, j'ai réussi à la séduire, confirma Apries. Australis était une femme indépendante qui aimait sa liberté. Elle souhaitait acquérir plus de connaissances pour étoffer ses pouvoirs. Elle souhaitait devenir aussi puissante que ses géniteurs, voire plus.

— Comment se fait-il que vous ayez cinq mille ans ? Pourquoi recherchiez-vous une femme puissante ? l'interrogea Severus, désorienté.

Apries posa un regard doux sur le jeune héritier de la Grande-Bretagne. Il était heureux de se trouver en compagnie de ses fils, qu'importe le nombre de générations qui les séparaient. Apries se leva du coussin et alla se poster devant une large fenêtre d'où il pouvait contempler les jardins inondés de soleil.

— Un jour, peut-être, vous conterai-je l'histoire de mon immortalité et vous ferai-je découvrir les trésors cachés de mon cœur brisé, dit-il presque comme un murmure.

Harry contempla le pharaon, fasciné par cet homme qui devait en imposer plus d'un rien que par sa prestance.

Le visage d'Apries _était sans âge, ni jeune, ni vieux, bien que le souvenir de nombreuses choses y eût été gravé, autant gaies que tristes_. Le pharaon se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude du jeune roi d'Angleterre. Harry put voir cette lumière qui brillait dans le regard d'Apries, _semblable à celle des étoiles. Apries paraissait vulnérable, tel un roi couronné de maints hivers, mais vigoureux néanmoins, tel un guerrier endurci, dans la force de l'âge._ Si vulnérable que fût son enveloppe charnelle, elle servait encore de réceptacle à une formidable puissance créatrice qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré chez aucun être.

Il y avait aussi dans la voix du pharaon, une douce gravité, presque chantante, résonnant comme une mélopée qui charmait l'âme et l'envoûtait. Il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi son ancêtre avait été charmé par un tel homme, aussi réticente fut-elle au début car il était évident que personne ne résistait longtemps à sa séduction.

Il émanait de sa personne un fluide magique et une telle capacité de conviction qu'il convertissait les plus méfiants à sa parole.

— Je ne cherchais pas une femme mais une personne assez puissante pour me donner un héritier. Homme ou femme, peu m'importait. Seule le potentiel magique comptait, reprit Apries. J'ai parcouru le monde avant de m'arrêter sur les terres de la Grande-Bretagne et de faire la connaissance d'un jeune homme nommé Salazar Serpentard.

— Vous avez connu Salazar Serpentard ?! s'exclama Severus, ahuri.

Apries esquissa un sourire amusé.

— J'ai connu beaucoup de monde, chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang.

Apries riva son regard au loin, se perdant un instant dans l'infini de ses pensées. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas replongé dans ses souvenirs.

— Avant de fasciner Australis, j'ai tenté de séduire Salazar Serpentard mais malheureusement pour moi, son cœur s'était épris pour quelqu'un d'autre et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, il n'aimait qu'un seul homme : Godric Gryffondor.

— Serpentard aimait Gryffondor ?! s'écria Harry, éberlué.

— Ils s'aimaient d'un amour incommensurable.

— Ils s'aimaient ? répéta Harry, ahuri.

Apries sourit tendrement comme touché par l'amour que les deux hommes ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

— De leur amour est né, Australis.

— Godric et Salazar sont les parents de la mère de Merlin ?! s'exclamèrent père et fils, stupéfaits.

— Personne ne vous a donc conté l'histoire de votre famille ? les interrogea Apries, étonné.

— Salazar et Godric sont devenus des légendes dans notre monde. Nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur eux et encore moins sur notre famille, expliqua Harry.

Apries afficha un air ahuri. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser ses enfants sans connaissances de leur histoire familiale. Il était important non seulement de conter les récits du passé mais aussi de les écrire pour que la prochaine génération puisse suivre le chemin tracé par leurs aînés.

Il revint s'asseoir et darda son regard sur ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses fils.

— Salazar et Godric sont les parents d'Australis. Ils ont donné naissance qu'à un seul enfant, poursuivit-il. Australis était la personne que je recherchais depuis des millénaires. Nous avions essayé d'avoir un enfant mais elle ne tomba jamais enceinte. Furieux de n'avoir aucun héritier, je décidai de déverser ma fureur sur les sorciers. Je fis des milliers de morts dans beaucoup de pays, massacrant hommes, femmes et enfants. Je souhaitais avoir un héritier et la personne puissante qui devait me le fournir était dans l'incapacité d'enfanter !

— Vous avez tué des milliers de personnes parce que vous ne pouviez pas être papa ? hoqueta Harry, choqué.

— J'ai tué bien plus de personnes pour moins que ça, répliqua Apries.

— Vous êtes un meurtrier !

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien, protesta le pharaon.

Harry se releva brusquement et tira son fils vers lui, l'éloignant le plus possible d'Apries.

— Comment part-on d'ici ? questionna-t-il.

— Vous ne partirez que lorsque je l'aurai décidé, répondit Apries.

— Stupéfix ! lança Harry.

Apries ricana avec mépris, l'attaque d'Harry n'ayant aucun effet sur lui.

— Il te faudra bien plus que ça pour pouvoir espérer me blesser, dit-il.

Apries eut un sourire en coin et d'un simple geste élégant du poignet, il envoya Harry valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Papa !

Severus se précipita vers son père qui était légèrement assommé à cause du choc qu'il venait de recevoir.

— Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, sang de mon sang. Tu es incapable de pouvoir te dresser face à ton père, dit Apries d'un ton froid. Il m'est possible de te tuer d'un seul battement de cil ou de t'élever de ma main au rang de dieu.

Severus aida son père à se redresser en position assise. Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son ancêtre.

— Je ne te tuerai pas. Pas pour le moment, informa Apries.

— Que nous voulez-vous ?

— Vous m'avez appelé. Vous avez supplié mon aide et me voilà devant vous.

— On ne vous a jamais appelé, déclara Harry sûr de lui.

— Tu m'as appelé, fils, répliqua Apries d'un ton plus doux. Lorsque tu as cru ta femme morte, tu m'as appelé.

Apries détourna son regard pour le poser sur Severus.

— Lorsque tu as cru ta mère morte, tu m'as appelé. Vous m'avez tous les deux appelé à l'aide, me délivrant sans le savoir de la prison dans laquelle je fus enfermé par Australis.

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, cracha Harry.

— Vous aurez besoin de moi si vous espérez me tuer un jour.

— Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

— Je n'insinue rien, fils. Je vous mets en garde. Je suis une menace pour vous tout comme pour le monde auquel vous appartenez. Je suis le fléau de cette terre et détruirai tout sur mon passage. Je tuerai des milliers de personnes voire des millions. Je vous arracherai vos amis, vos proches, votre famille dans le seul but de vous faire souffrir.

— Pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Harry, perdu.

— Parce que vous devrez me tuer, répondit Apries. Si vous voulez sauver les personnes que vous aimez, vous allez devoir me terrasser sinon ils mourront tous !

— Vous êtes un grand malade, constata Harry.

— Un honnête homme, protesta Apries.

— Vous venez de dire que vous tuerez des milliers de personnes voire des millions juste pour que l'on puisse vous tuer ! Alors non, vous n'êtes pas un honnête homme mais un grande malade doublé d'un psychopathe sanguinaire !

— Je suis honnête lorsque je dis que je tuerai des gens si vous ne faîtes rien pour m'en empêcher. Je vous préviens que le malheur s'abattra sur vous si vous ne me tuez pas. C'est de l'honnêteté, fils.

— Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que l'on vous tue ? demanda Severus.

— Beaucoup d'Hommes recherchent l'immortalité. Ils frémissent de peur à l'idée de mourir mais n'ont aucune idée du poids d'une vie sans mort. Ils ne se doutent pas une seule seconde que l'immortalité représente l'enfer. L'immortalité est un lourd fardeau à porter et je souhaite m'en débarrasser, répondit Apries, sincère.

— Pourquoi ne vous suicidez-vous pas ? suggéra Severus.

Apries lança un regard incrédule au gamin en face de lui avant d'éclater de rire. Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard perplexe.

— Je suis certainement le seul homme sur cette terre à avoir tenté de se tuer plus d'un million de fois sans jamais y parvenir, confia le pharaon.

— Nous sommes vos descendants, pourquoi essaieriez-vous de nous faire du mal ? le questionna Harry, dérouté.

— Le jour de l'affrontement n'est pas encore venu, Harry. Vous n'êtes pas prêts mais sachez que je vous y préparerai.

— Et si nous refusons de vous combattre ?

— Je vous y contraindrais, répliqua Apries.

— En faisant du mal à nos proches, supposa Harry.

Le regard d'Apries parla pour lui. Harry s'adossa contre le mur tout en poussant un profond soupir de lassitude. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour hériter d'un ancêtre aussi machiavélique. Il venait d'affronter un mage noir pour en affronter un autre qui semblait plus dangereux et bien plus puissant que le précédent. De surcroît, il était âgé de cinq mille ans et c'était son ancêtre.

Il avait vraiment une vie de merde. Ne pourrait-il jamais être heureux et profiter un tant soit peu de son existence ?

Apries se rapprocha d'eux et Harry se raidit brusquement en se sentant aussi proche du pharaon. Il avait vu de quoi il était capable et savait qu'il n'était pas de taille face à un tel sorcier.

— Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, promit Apries. Pas pour l'instant.

Le pharaon se rapprocha encore plus et posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry, tout près de son cœur. Apries pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son descendant sous ses doigts.

— Ton cœur est remplit d'amour mais aussi de chagrin et de haine. L'amour que tu ressens pour tes proches et qu'ils ressentent pour toi ne te permet pas de guérir totalement, constata Apries.

Apries remonta sa main sur la joue d'Harry et obligea le jeune homme à plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Cette haine et cette tristesse que tu caches tout au fond de toi, je peux t'en délivrer.

— Comment ? fit Harry incrédule mais plein d'espoir.

— En devenant ce que tu as toujours désiré sans jamais le dire à haute voix. Je serai cette personne, si seulement tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

Harry fut surpris qu'Apries ait pu deviner aussi facilement son vœu, son souhait le plus cher. Il le devinait. Il le comprenait sans qu'aucun mot n'ait pu être prononcé. Il lisait dans son âme.

Mais comment pourrait-il laisser cet homme entrer dans sa vie alors qu'il menaçait la vie de ses proches ?

— Je te préviendrai lorsque je passerai à l'attaque mais avant, je vous formerai pour que vous puissiez être capables de m'affronter. Je ne ferai rien sans prévenir, jura Apries.

— Je ne vous connais pas.

— Nous aurons tout le temps pour nous connaître.

Harry n'était pas sûr de son choix mais il voulait tout de même y croire. Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et se retrouva en quelques secondes dans des bras puissants, entouré d'une douce chaleur.

Apries émit quelques cris semblables à ceux qu'avait émis Harry après la mort de son épouse. Apries était un dragomage tout comme l'était son descendant.

— _Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là._

C'était une promesse. Une promesse en laquelle Harry voulait croire de toutes ses forces. Pouvait-on l'empêcher d'espérer que quelqu'un soit là pour lui ? Uniquement pour lui ?

Severus recula légèrement pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux adultes. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer mais apparemment son père se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme qui disait être leur ancêtre et qui menaçait de détruire la terre s'ils n'arrivaient pas à le tuer.

Soi il était dans un rêve, soit il était dans un cauchemar. L'un comme l'autre, ce ne pouvait être réel. Personne ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps à moins d'être un vampire mais ce n'était pas le cas du pharaon qui ressemblait à un être humain comme un autre, hors mis sa beauté presque surnaturelle. Il pouvait assurer qu'Apries était un être humain comme lui. Plus puissant que son père mais tout de même un être humain.

Alors il était clair qu'il faisait un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait dans peu de temps dans le dortoir de Serdaigle à Poudlard et ne se trouverait certainement pas en Égypte antique.

* * *

Apries déposa délicatement le corps du jeune roi sur le grand lit à baldaquin et le recouvrit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il contempla un instant son fils avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit qui ne tarderait pas à laisser place au jour.

Il réapparut comme une fumée noire dans le dortoir de Serdaigle et déposa un Severus endormi aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui dormait à poings fermés. Il caressa le visage de l'enfant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter le dortoir aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Il quitta le château de Poudlard et alors qu'il allait rejoindre son antre secret, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Nul besoin pour lui de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait actuellement dans son dos.

— Australis ! fit-il, sarcastique.

— Apries, le salua la femme d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il se retourna et fit face à une femme au visage osseux, dur, avec de hautes pommettes et un menton pointu. Une écharpe était nouée en turban sur sa tête, et lui cachait les cheveux.

— Je me demandais justement combien de temps cela te prendrait-il pour venir te confronter à moi.

— Ne t'approche pas d'eux, lança Australis d'un ton menaçant.

— Sinon quoi ? siffla Apries d'une voix dangereusement basse. Tu me tueras ? Tous les deux savons très bien que tu en es parfaitement incapable.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas pu te tuer mais j'ai pu t'enfermer pendant mille ans, rappela Australis.

— À quel prix ? rétorqua-t-il, hautain.

— Je sais pourquoi tu voulais un héritier.

— Héritier dont tu m'auras caché l'existence pendant mille ans ! tonna Apries en colère.

— Il était hors de question que tu te serves de mon fils comme d'une arme ! répliqua Australis sur le même ton que le pharaon.

— Ton fils ? ricana Apries avec mépris. C'était aussi mon fils ! Et qu'importe ce que tu peux penser de moi, je l'aurai aimé et chéri comme tout père chérirait son enfant.

— Un enfant que tu n'aurais pas hésité à tuer !

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Il aurait très bien pu me vaincre. Il aurait pu me tuer et débarrasser la terre de son pire fléau. Il serait peut-être sorti vainqueur de ce combat.

— T'entends-tu parler, Apries ? Tu aurais obligé notre enfant à combattre son père ! s'insurgea Australis.

— C'est bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Bien plus complexe que tu ne l'imagines ! s'énerva le pharaon.

— Alors explique-moi ! Tu me le dois, Apries. J'ai droit à des explications après tout le mal que tu m'as fait. J'ai bien droit à cela.

— La malédiction aurait dû se terminer avec lui !

— Quelle malédiction ? De quoi parles-tu ? le questionna Australis, perdue.

— Ma descendance est condamnée à avoir un destin tragique. Tous ceux dont mon sang coulent dans leurs veines sont maudits. Tous, sans exceptions, révéla-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— La malédiction aurait dû prendre fin avec notre fils. Il devait me tuer pour mettre fin à la malédiction qui frappe notre famille depuis des millénaires. Mais tu l'en as empêché en me cachant son existence. Par ta faute, mes enfants sont maudits.

Australis écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée.

— Ils devront me tuer pour être heureux. S'ils n'y parviennent pas, je détruirai la terre entière, n'épargnant aucune âme sur mon passage, prévint-il.

— Je t'en empêcherai !

— Tu es morte, Australis. Et aussi puissante sois-tu, tu n'es pas de taille à m'affronter, lança-t-il avec mépris.

— Ce sont nos descendants, Apries. Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça !

— Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, j'aime mes enfants bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je leur donnerai les moyens pour pouvoir m'affronter. Je les formerai pour qu'ils puissent me vaincre. La guerre n'est pas encore déclarée et elle ne le sera que lorsqu'ils seront prêts. En attendant, je veillerai sur eux. S'ils ne parviennent pas à me tuer, j'anéantirai l'humanité. Il ne restera plus aucun homme ni femme ni enfant sur cette terre.

— Pourquoi ?

Apries ancra son regard onyx dans les prunelles sombres et froides d'Australis.

— Telle est ma nature, répondit-il.

— Fadaises ! contesta Australis. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé mais je sais que ton cœur déborde d'amour. Qu'il fut un temps où tu étais quelqu'un de bien et de doux. Je le sais et je peux toujours sentir cet amour émaner de ton être. Qu'importe les murs que tu as érigés autour de ton cœur, je sais que quelque part, se trouve le vrai Apries, celui plein de bonté et d'amour. Tu aimes nos enfants et c'est une preuve que tu sais encore aimer. Que tu n'es pas un meurtrier comme tu veux bien le faire croire.

— Je suis un meurtrier, Australis.

— Tu es un homme meurtri, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu es un homme qui souffre et qui ne sait comment surmonter sa douleur. Je peux t'aider, Apries, si seulement tu m'en laisses l'occasion. Cette malédiction, nous pourrons trouver une solution pour la retirer. Ensemble.

Apries eut un rictus méprisant.

— Tu ne me connais pas, Australis. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

— Alors laisse-moi te connaître. Laisse-moi découvrir qui tu es. Que caches-tu au fond de toi, avec tant d'acharnement, Apries ? Pourquoi as-tu peur que l'on s'approche de toi ? Je veux apprendre à te connaître. S'il te plaît. Je t'en prie.

Apries la dévisagea longuement, les yeux fixés sur celle qui fut un jour son amante à défaut d'être son épouse. Il n'avait jamais aimé Australis mais l'avait considéré comme une amie, une personne avec qui il pouvait entretenir des conversations longues et passionnées.

— Tu devrais cesser de m'aimer, conseilla-t-il.

Il lança un dernier regard à la femme avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

— Comment ? cria-t-elle. Comment suis-je censée faire ça ?! Apries !

Elle hurla incessamment le prénom du père de son enfant et finit par éclater en sanglots lorsqu'elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien parti. Elle en voulut à Apries de la faire autant souffrir. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

— Australis, l'interpella-t-on.

Elle leva la tête et rencontra les prunelles de son papa.

— Papa !

Elle se précipita sur son papa et se jeta dans ses bras. Salazar referma ses bras autour de sa fille et échangea un regard interrogateur avec son époux. Godric haussa simplement les épaules, ne connaissant pas la cause de l'état de leur fille, même s'il avait sa petite idée.

Salazar caressa le dos de sa fille, tentant de l'apaiser.

— Que faisons-nous ? demanda Helga.

— J'en viens toujours à me demander comment avions-nous pu te nommer Grande Sorge, railla Armand, sarcastique.

Helga ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque du blond et l'ignora simplement. Il valait mieux pour elle et sa santé mentale, oublier le blond. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'engager une dispute puérile avec le sorge. Il était clair pour elle qu'il souhaitait simplement la faire sortir de ses gonds et elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

* * *

 **[1] Adjib :** En égyptiien antique, est le nom d'Horus du sixième souverain de la première dynastie qui veut dire : Cœur vaillant. Je vous suggère d'utiliser google pour le nom d'Horus.

 **[2] Akhouthotep** : C'est le nom d'Horus d'Apries qui signifie en égyptien antique : Les bienheureux (ancêtres) sont satisfaits.

 **[3] Thinis :** Est une ville de l'ancienne Egypte de la première dynastie des Pharaons.

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Ano :** Coucou. Je te renvoie au chapitre 15 de SMC.

 **Juliana :** Salut ma belle, ça faisait longtemps ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et encore désolé pour la suppression. A la prochaine ! Gros bisous.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il y a un passage dans le chapitre que j'ai marqué en italique. J'ai pris ce passage dans le livre de Tolkien lorsqu'il décrit Elrond. J'ai trouvé que le seigneur de Fondcombe ressemblait beaucoup à mon personnage.

Bisous à vous.


	17. La vie à Poudlard

**17**

 **La vie à Poudlard**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla un tout petit peu patraque. En ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il étudia ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans un lit à baldaquin, dans une immense chambre. Le soleil brillait gaiement par la fenêtre ouverte, éclairant toute la pièce. Doucement, comme une chouette faisait le tour de sa cage, Harry revit les épisodes de la veille : la servante égyptienne, le palais, Severus et le pharaon Apries son ancêtre…

Il s'assit d'un bond et vérifia qu'il se trouvait bien dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Il lâcha un soupir soulagé en constatant qu'il était bien au manoir Caledonensis et non dans un monde illusionnaire créé par un pseudo ancêtre égyptien. Tout paraissait normal. Il avait simplement rêvé.

Il quitta le lit en direction de la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se brossa les dents. Il sortit de la chambre et alla à la cuisine où il était sûr de trouver son épouse ainsi que leurs amis. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione était dans la cuisine en compagnie de Dray et de Neville. Ils discutaient tous les trois autour d'un petit-déjeuner.

Hermione se tourna vers lui lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence dans son dos et lui fit un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

— Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry était soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar et que sa femme était toujours à ses côtés, en bonne santé. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, voulant se rassurer qu'elle était bien là.

— Tout va bien, mon chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Il nicha son nez dans le cou d'Hermione, respirant son doux parfum. C'était bien elle. La douceur de sa peau, son odeur, son corps, sa voix. C'était Hermione.

— Pas le matin, s'il vous plaît ! grommela Ginny qui venait de descendre.

La rouquine ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange dont elle versa le contenu dans un grand verre avant de prendre place aux côtés de son beau-frère qui sirotait un café viennois tandis que Neville consultait la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Où est Luna ? questionna Ginny.

— Elle est partie très tôt au ministère de la magie. Elle souhaite avancer au plus vite la construction de son ministère, répondit Neville.

— Elle a déjà choisi l'emplacement ?

— Ce n'est pas elle qui a choisi. Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre du premier ministre dans l'après-midi ?

— Quelle lettre ? demanda la rousse, perdue.

— La lettre que tu as reçu hier dans l'après-midi mais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lire puisque tu étais occupée à envoyer des courriers à tes nombreux courtisans, répondit Dray d'un ton sarcastique.

— Je t'emmerde, Malfoi !

— La réciproque est vraie, chérie, railla-t-il goguenard. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est Weasel, ma jolie. Je suis marié, ne l'oublie pas.

Le blond platine lui montra l'alliance qu'il portait autour de son doigt avec un air suffisant. Ginny renifla de dédain et lança un regard noir à son beau-frère avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus d'orange.

— Va te faire foutre ! cracha-t-elle, irritée.

— Quelle vulgarité !

Ginny tira la langue au blond et reporta son attention sur son ancien camarade de maison.

— Alors ?

— Le premier ministre de la magie a décidé de faire de Godric's Hollow un hypercentre. Une sorte de centre-ville mais à la sorcière. C'est là-bas que nous construirons les nouveaux ministères et les écoles. Le ministère de la Magie deviendra la résidence officielle et le lieu de travail du premier ministre, expliqua Neville.

— Impressionnant, siffla Ginny.

— En fait, c'est une idée d'Hermione qui a été approuvée par le premier ministre.

— Mione, à ce balai-là, on va finir par croire que le premier ministre c'est toi, lança la rousse à la brune qui venait d'être libérée de l'étreinte de son époux.

— Je suis la reine. Je peux proposer des idées à mon premier ministre, non ?

Ginny leva simplement les yeux au ciel et termina son verre de jus d'orange.

— Pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai d'autres chats à…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car un homme venait de transplaner en plein milieu dans leur cuisine. Tout le monde, sauf Harry, sortit sa baguette pour se battre. Il était impossible de transplaner dans la demeure car elle était entourée de plusieurs sortilèges de protection mais malgré cela le brun, qui se tenait de manière conquérante dans la cuisine, avait tout de même réussi l'exploit de passer les barrières de sécurité sans mal au vu de son allure gracieuse et nonchalante.

— Vous…vous êtes réel, bredouilla Harry, ahuri.

— Tu connais cet homme ? le questionna Dray, perplexe.

— Pouvez-vous baisser vos baguettes ? demanda Apries d'un ton menaçant, un sourire en coin. Il se pourrait que quelqu'un puisse se blesser avec ces bouts de bois.

Hermione lança un regard incertain à son mari qui hocha la tête. Elle jaugea un instant l'inconnu qui était apparu sans crier gare dans la pièce et finit par baisser sa baguette magique.

Dray, Ginny et Neville avaient toujours leur baguette pointée vers Apries qui gardait son sourire un coin, son regard onyx étincelant d'une lueur suspecte.

— Humm… ça sent bon ici, dit une voix endormie.

Dray ne détourna pas son regard d'Apries, suivant du coin de l'œil son époux qui venait de les rejoindre, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence d'un inconnu dans la salle. Ron se dirigea vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas me lever dans un lit pratiquement froid, sans ton corps pour me réchauffer, grogna le rouquin.

Le blond ne put résister à la mine boudeuse de son chéri et passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron, l'embrassant à en perdre l'haleine. Il eut l'impression de fondre sous le baiser de son mari et voulait une fois de plus redécouvrir le corps de son amant, il avait envie de le sentir en lui, de n'être qu'une loque gémissante entre ses bras, d'hurler de plaisir et de jouir jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

— Si ça continue comme ça, ce manoir va finir transformé en maison close, dit Ginny sarcastique.

Neville rougit de gêne et détourna le regard du couple Malfoi-Weasel. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une maison de débauche. Il se demandait comment il arrivait à être encore sain d'esprit dans un tel environnement. Sain ? Il n'en était pas trop sûr avec une fiancée comme Luna.

Son rougissement s'accentua lorsqu'il pensa à tout ce que lui avait fait sa fiancée la veille avant qu'il ne s'endorme, repu. S'ils savaient ce dont Luna était capable de faire avec une langue. Il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller au souvenir de la veille. Il était préférable pour lui de ne pas penser à sa fiancée sinon il finirait une fois de plus sous une douche froide, légèrement frustré.

Neville sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'inconnu qu'Harry semblait connaître s'avança vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

— N'es-tu pas heureux de me voir ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Je… je…, bredouilla Harry.

— Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Hermione, attirant son époux vers elle.

— Je suis Apries, Akhouthotep, Pharaon d'Égypte de la dynastie Thinite, répondit-il.

— Un pharaon ? releva Dray, sceptique. Il n'y a plus de pharaons depuis des millénaires.

— Le règne des pharaons est certes révolu mais je suis tout de même un roi d'Égypte.

— Les…

— Laisse tomber, Dray, soupira Harry en se pinçant le nez. C'est vraiment un pharaon et c'est mon ancêtre.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent tout le monde sauf Hermione qui ne cessait de fixer Apries, le visage impassible.

— Il a cinq mille ans et ne peut pas mourir. Il a été enfermé dans une prison pendant près de mille ans par la fille de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard, la mère biologique de Merlin, expliqua Harry, las.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, autant ne pas se faire d'illusion plus longtemps. Il était sûr et certain que l'égyptien n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement s'il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Surtout que l'homme avait menacé de détruire la terre.

Des fois il se demandait s'il n'était pas maudit des dieux. Parce que franchement, avoir un ancêtre vieux de cinq mille ans, super puissant de facto super dangereux, menaçant la vie de ses proches s'il ne le tuait pas… Fallait vraiment être maudit pour avoir un tel parent.

— T'es en train de dire que Gryffondor et Serpentard couchaient ensemble ? demanda Ron, éberlué.

— Qu'ils ont eu un enfant ? poursuivit Ginny tout aussi abasourdie.

— Godric et Salazar sont les grands-parents de Merlin ?! s'exclama Dray, médusé.

— Et le père de Merlin se tient juste là, dans notre cuisine, indiqua Harry en désignant Apries.

— Par les couilles desséchées de Merlin, jura le rouquin.

— Langage, Ron, le houspilla Hermione par pur réflexe.

Ils fixèrent tous le pharaon, stupéfiés. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et encore moins leurs oreilles. Merlin était le petit-fils de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Beaucoup d'historiens avaient essayé de retracer l'arbre généalogique du mage le plus connu de tous les sorciers sans jamais y parvenir. Eux, ils avaient pu retracer son arbre généalogique grâce à l'apparition du père de ce dernier.

Si Godric et Salazar étaient les grands-parents de Merlin, cela voudrait dire qu'Harry était leur descendant. Sincèrement, ils ne voyaient pas qui pourraient faire mieux comme ascendance. Harry venait de pulvériser tous les records.

— Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours en vie après tant de millénaires ? Vous êtes un vampire ? questionna Neville, quelque peu perdu.

— Je suis un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, rit Apries.

— Pas si normal que ça puisque tu as cinq mille ans ! grogna Harry, irrité.

— Un léger détail que tu pourras rectifier si tu parviens à lever mon immortalité et à me tuer, lança Apries avec un grand sourire.

— Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi menacer d'exterminer la planète alors que nous pouvons essayer de trouver une solution ensemble ? Pourquoi ?

Apries perdit aussitôt son sourire et son visage se ferma ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Il était redevenu froid et s'était braqué derrière ses protections mentales. Inconsciemment, Harry venait de toucher une corde très sensible.

— As-tu trouvé une solution pour le monstre qui sommeille en toi ? As-tu réussi à te débarrasser des ténèbres qui essayent d'engloutir ton âme ? Jusqu'à penses-tu que tu pourras résister à l'appel du sang ? répliqua l'ancêtre d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry se raidit brusquement et un voile de douleur recouvrit son regard. Hermione prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et lança un regard noir à Apries.

— Je ne vous permets pas ! siffla dangereusement Hermione.

Elle ne permettrait à personne de blesser une fois encore son époux. Harry avait assez souffert ainsi. Il était inutile de remuer à chaque fois le couteau dans la plaie. Cela prendrait du temps mais il finirait par fermer les pages de son passé. Il finirait par oublier la rancœur et la haine, l'amertume et la solitude. Il guérirait et en attendant, elle était là pour le protéger du monde extérieur. En attendant que son mari aille mieux à nouveau, elle le protégeait de lui-même, des démons du passé.

— Tu y as succombé, dit Apries dans un murmure presque sadique. Tu as goûté au sang. Tu as libéré la bête et tu as su ce que cela faisait d'être un démon. Les ténèbres ont englouti ton âme et tu t'es baigné avec une joie malsaine dans le sang de tes ennemis. Tu as apprécié chacune des sensations que tu éprouvais en arrachant la vie de tes adversaires. C'était étourdissant ! Une symphonie d'effets majestueux ! Tu étais un monstre et tu as adoré. Et depuis que tu as goûté à cette drogue puissante et électrisante, tu essaies vainement de l'oublier. Tu souhaiterais ne plus sentir le goût métallique du sang sur ta bouche. Tu voudrais ne plus revoir ce monstre mais tu sais, tout au fond de toi, que tu n'y résisteras pas bien longtemps. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, le mal est ancré en toi. Tu es ainsi fait.

— Arrêtez ! hurla Hermione en colère.

Le pharaon renifla de dédain et afficha une moue condescendante.

— Il est inutile de vous voiler la face, chère Hermione. Votre mari est ce qu'il est, un monstre. L'âme qui cohabitait avec la sienne il n'y a pas encore longtemps a corrompu son âme.

— L'horcrux a été détruit depuis bien longtemps, rétorqua la brune. Harry n'est plus un horcrux.

— Non, il ne l'est plus, confirma-t-il. Néanmoins, son âme a été souillée par l'horcrux et la haine qu'il ressent tout au fond de lui a fait naître le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui.

— Harry n'est pas un monstre ! protesta fermement Ron. Pour qui vous prenez-vous de débarquer à l'improviste chez les gens et de venir raconter des conneries ?! Harry est quelqu'un de bien et n'est certainement pas le monstre que vous décrivez.

— Si c'est cela l'amitié, je suis ravi d'avoir pu échapper à ce concept plus que douteux, railla Apries. Mettez-vous des œillères si cela vous chante mais les faits sont là, Harry est un monstre. Il a cette haine au fond de lui que vous ne pourrez contenir bien longtemps. Elle a explosé une fois, elle explosera à nouveau.

Apries se tourna vers Hermione qui avait pâlit au fur et à mesure de son discours, tenant avec fermeté la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Comme si ce geste lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

— Il serait illusoire de penser qu'il ne récidivera pas à nouveau. C'est dans sa nature, Hermione. Votre amour, aussi profond et puissant soit-il, ne pourra rien y changer. Vous ne faîtes que retarder l'échéance, rien de plus. Vous pensez pouvoir contenir sa haine avec votre amour, sauf que vous ne faîtes qu'agrandir ses ténèbres en essayant de faire comme si cette part sombre de votre mari n'existait pas. Ignorer les ténèbres ne fait qu'accroitre son emprise sur Harry. Vous devriez le laisser _vraiment_ exploser. Vous devez le laisser se réconcilier avec cette part d'ombre, Hermione. Il faut que vous le laissiez s'accepter tel qu'il est.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, souffla-t-elle, désemparée.

— Alors retirez-lui ses chaînes, Hermione. Sortez-le de la prison dans laquelle vous l'avez enfermé.

— Ce n'est pas Harry, _ça_! contesta-t-elle, affligée. Ce n'est pas lui.

— Il est quoi alors ? Qu'est-il selon vous ? l'interrogea froidement Apries.

— C'est…c'est…quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné, d'extrêmement gentil. Harry est un homme plein de bonté et d'amour, répondit-elle, la voix vacillante.

— Certes, lui concéda Apries, mais il est aussi un homme brisé ! Harry emplit de rage, de rancœur et de haine. Un homme emplit de peur et de souffrance. Un homme emplit de doute et de désarroi. Harry est tout cela ! Il n'est pas seulement l'image que vous souhaiterez qu'il montre au monde entier, il est aussi l'homme impuissant et malheureux qui se cache derrière vous parce que vous le laissez faire !

— Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer ?

— Je n'insinue rien. Regardez par vous-même. Regardez-le !

Hermione détourna son regard pour le poser sur l'ancien gryffondor qui était aussi pâle que la mort. Il semblait ailleurs. Il avait un regard hanté, comme s'il était à nouveau poursuivi par les fantômes de son passé.

— Par Osiris ! s'exclama brusquement Apries. Le Harry parfait n'existe qu'à travers vous et uniquement par vous. Si vous n'êtes plus là, cet Harry n'existe plus et un autre prend place. Cela ne devrait pas se produire. S'il existe deux Harry, c'est parce que vous les retenez tous les deux prisonniers.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Vous devez les libérer, Hermione. Laissez _votre_ Harry embrasser _sa_ part d'ombre. Laissez-les se réunir pour ne plus former qu'un seul être. Un être imparfait, répondit l'égyptien.

Un tremblement d'effroi parcourut le corps de la jeune femme enceinte. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Comment pourrait-elle l'accepter ?

 _« — Je l'aurai tué, Mione. J'aurai tué Sev avant de me tuer. J'y ai pensé, Mione. J'y ai pensé et je l'aurai fait. »_

Un frisson glacé glissa lentement sur sa colonne vertébrale au souvenir des paroles de son mari.

 _« — Je suis un monstre. »_

Elle savait tout au fond d'elle, que c'était en partie vrai. Elle avait beau se voiler la face, la vérité n'en demeurait pas moins intacte. Harry avait tellement de haine en lui qu'il avait fini par créer un monstre. De surcroît, si elle avait tout saisi, ce monstre serait aussi une conséquence de l'horcrux qu'abritait Harry dans son corps.

Finalement, ils tournaient toujours autour du même sujet. Encore et encore. Voldemort. La guerre avait laissé bien plus de marques sur son mari qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

 _« — Répare-moi, dit-il. Guéris-moi avec ton amour. Recolle tous les morceaux qui ont été brisé par cette guerre, par ma tante, par Dumbledore, par tous les autres. Répare mon cœur. Guéris-le. Guéris les blessures de mon cœur et de mon âme, s'il te plaît. Guéris-moi avec ton amour. »_

Elle savait que la tâche se révèlerait laborieuse mais n'aurait jamais pu penser que ce serait si difficile. Maintenant, elle avait peur d'échouer, se demandant si elle était à la hauteur des attentes d'Harry. Il était tellement esseulé et si brisé, qu'un seul geste pourrait définitivement le détruire.

Et si elle n'était pas la personne adéquate pour réparer Harry ? Et si elle n'en avait pas la force ?

— Vous pourrez le réparer mais seule, vous n'y parviendrez jamais, dit calmement Apries.

Hermione dévisagea Apries, cherchant à savoir s'il était un ami ou un ennemi. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais pourtant lui, il semblait les connaître. Si parfaitement qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il disait ne pas être une menace, du moins, pour l'instant mais plus tard… Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il se décidera à dévoiler son vrai visage ?

— Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, Mrs Caledonensis, promit Apries d'un ton amusé. Il est mon fils et jamais je ne voudrais lui faire de mal mais un avenir proche, il se pourrait que je puisse le blesser, autant physiquement que moralement.

— Est-ce censé me rassurer ? cracha-t-elle.

— Oui, dit Apries, car je suis un homme de parole. Lorsque je voudrais faire du mal à Harry, je le lui signifierai à l'avance pour qu'il puisse s'y préparer.

— Comme c'est aimable à vous, lança Dray pince-sans-rire.

— Que décidez-vous ? Acceptez-vous mon aide ? questionna Apries, ignorant la remarque sarcastique du blond, le regard ancré dans celui d'Hermione.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Apries venait de marquer plusieurs points. Harry avait besoin d'aide et toute seule, elle n'y arriverait jamais. De plus, à en juger les propos de l'homme, il connaissait bien plus Harry que toutes les personnes réunies dans cette cuisine.

Malgré tout cela, il y avait bien une personne concernée dans toute cette histoire.

— Harry ?

Harry sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle il avait plongé et planta son regard émeraude dans les prunelles d'Hermione. L'ancienne gryffondor fut happée par les émotions qui s'entrechoquaient dans les iris du père de son enfant.

— J'ai besoin d'aide, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai l'impression que je vais rechuter à tout moment, Mione. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis…si fatigué, si tu savais. Je ne veux plus lutter.

Hermione acquiesça simplement. Elle comprenait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots réconfortants alors qu'elle regarda Apries par-dessus l'épaule de son mari.

— Aidez-nous.

Les dés étaient jetés. Advienne que pourra.

* * *

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain, il était légèrement déboussolé. Il avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Il roula sur le dos et se raidit subitement lorsqu'un bras se posa sur son ventre. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit la personne qui dormait paisiblement dans le même lit que lui. Il se détendit aussitôt en constatant que ce n'était que Killian.

La veille, il se souvint, il avait rejoint le jeune homme dans le dortoir des septièmes années. C'était la première fois qu'il passait la nuit dans un endroit autre que le manoir Caledonensis et il devait avouer qu'il avait un tout petit peu peur. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui.

Il quitta le lit sans faire de bruit et alla prendre une douche. Il écrirait tout à l'heure à ses parents, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne le faisait pas, sa mère s'inquiéterait et débarquerait à Poudlard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le dortoir de ses aînés, Killian était assis dans le lit, l'air endormi.

— 'jour, Kil !

— 'jour, Sev, marmonna Killian, la voix ensommeillée.

— Tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il après s'être habillé.

Son uniforme scolaire était neutre contrairement aux autres élèves et le blason de Poudlard avait été brodé sur sa tenue. Il quitta le dortoir et rejoignit la salle commune des Serdaigle.

La salle commune des Serdaigle était une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcades agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle était meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une niche face à la porte se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle.

— Enfin ! s'exclama Remus qui s'était levé du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, un bouquin dans les mains. Je pensais que tu allais faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui.

— Bonjour, Rem.

— Bonjour, Sev. On y va ?

Severus hocha la tête et suivit son meilleur ami. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la salle commune de Serdaigle, ils entendirent murmurer sur leur passage. Tout le monde souhaitait voir l'héritier du trône d'Angleterre. C'était la première fois que le monde sorcier avait un roi donc, un prince.

Severus et Remus descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Vu qu'il était très tôt, il y avait très peu de gens dans la salle. Dans un coin à la table des Serpentard, Pétunia était assise le dos rond, les yeux plissés dans un rayon de soleil. Lily était en face d'elle. Cette dernière vit Severus et Remus entrer, et leur fit signe d'approcher.

— Bonjour, les garçons ! les salua la rousse d'un ton joyeux.

— Salut !

Pétunia grommela quelque chose d'instinct avant d'avaler son jus de citrouille, la mine contrariée.

— Pétunia ? l'interpella Severus avec précaution.

— Quoi ? grogna la blonde en fusillant le brun du regard.

Severus leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il ne souhaitait nullement être la victime de la colère de la blonde. Elle pouvait être encore plus terrifiante que Lily lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère et pour avoir expérimenté la chose une fois, il ne souhaitait pas retenter l'expérience.

Le jeune prince jeta un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie. Lily haussa simplement les épaules. Elle avait trouvé sa sœur ainsi lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle. Pétunia parlerait lorsqu'elle en éprouverait le besoin. Pour l'instant, mieux valait la laisser tranquille.

— On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Severus alors qu'il se servait quelques œufs brouillés.

— Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, Potions avec le professeur Slughorn et Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Gallagher, répondit Lily.

— Métamorphose et Potions se déroulent dans la matinée tandis que nous aurons DCFM dans l'après-midi, ajouta Remus.

— Ce qui nous laissera un peu de temps pour aller à la bibliothèque. J'aimerai approfondir nos recherches et pouvoir être capable de me transformer avant la prochaine pleine lune, dit Severus.

— Ouais, approuva Lily. Ce serait super sympa d'accompagner cette fois-ci Remus avec tes parents. Je crois avoir trouvé ma forme animagus mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

— Ah bon ? fit Remus, étonné. Et c'est quoi ?

— Une biche, répondit la gryffondor.

— Super sympa comme animagus.

Lily esquissa simplement un sourire.

— Et toi, Sev, quelle sera ta forme animagus ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

— Tu verras lorsque je parviendrais à me transformer.

— Allez, Sev ! Dis-nous, le supplia Remus avec une moue tout à fait mignonne pour amadouer le jeune prince.

— Nan ! refusa obstinément le garçon.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner et se dirigèrent en salle de classe. Pétunia finit par sortir de son mutisme au cours de métamorphose. Ils découvrirent très vite que l'exercice de magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant des sortilèges.

En cours de métamorphose, ils comprirent assez vite que le professeur McGonagall était une enseignante qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du cours.

— La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, dit-elle. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle changea alors son bureau en cochon puis lui redonna sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et ils avaient tous hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils se rendirent bientôt compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant. Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille. Très peu d'élèves réussirent à métamorphoser l'allumette. Seuls Severus, Remus, Black et Potter y parvinrent.

Severus avait lu plusieurs ouvrages de métamorphose tout l'été et avait été entraîné par ses parents pour qu'il puisse être capable de se défendre. Aussi, il avait un niveau assez élevé dans plusieurs matières pour un étudiant de son âge. Remus, lui, appréciait beaucoup cette matière et avait reçu une éducation sorcière à la maison, ses parents pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais intégrer Poudlard à cause de sa lycanthropie.

Quant à Black et Potter, ils étaient sûrement aussi doués que Severus et Remus et n'hésitaient pas à pavaner dans la classe pour leur magnifique exploit.

L'attitude des deux gryffondors agaça le jeune prince et irrita Pétunia et Lily qui trouvèrent les deux garçons arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Le professeur McGonagall accorda cinq points chacun aux quatre étudiants qui avaient réussi leur métamorphose. Severus, étant dans les quatre maisons, les cinq points furent répartis dans les quatre maisons. Ce qui fit que Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle eurent chacune 1,25 point.

Après métamorphose, ils eurent cours de potions où Severus, Lily et Rosier rapportèrent chacun des points à leur maison. Durant le cours de potions, Black et Potter s'amusèrent à essayer de saboter la potion de Severus mais malheureusement pour eux, Pétunia veillait aux arrières du prince et elle fut ravie de pouvoir utiliser quelques farces apprises dans le manuel de _Le guide des farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Remus vint même lui prêter mains fortes et envoyèrent quelques sortilèges en douce aux deux lions qui répliquaient eux-aussi de façon toute aussi sournoise que le serdaigle et la serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe de potions, Potter fit un croche-pied à Severus qui s'étala comme une serpillère sur le sol froid des cachots.

— Cette place vous sied bien, _altesse_ , lança le gryffondor d'un ton moqueur.

Black éclata de rire, d'un rire qui ressemblait presque à un aboiement alors que certains élèves ricanèrent discrètement dans leurs mains.

Remus aida Severus à se relever tandis que Pétunia sortait déjà sa baguette prête à en découdre avec le gryffondor.

— Espèce de…

— Non, Tunia, l'arrêta Lily avant qu'elle ait pu lancer un quelconque sort.

— Un problème ? demanda Potter à la blonde d'un ton railleur.

— Oui, répondit la serpentard avec hargne. C'est quoi votre problème à vous ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de vous en prendre à Severus ?

— C'est le fils d'un meurtrier, répondit simplement Potter comme si cela suffisait à expliquer son comportement.

— Il n'a pas sa place ici, renchérit Black.

Pétunia allait répliquer aux paroles des lions mais une main sur son épaule la coupa dans son élan.

— Laisse tomber, dit Severus.

Le jeune garçon n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec Potter et Black. Répondre à leurs attaques voudrait dire qu'il accorde de l'importance à ce qu'ils disent et il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

— Les chaudrons vides sont ceux qui font le plus de bruit, lâcha Severus dédaigneux en passant près de Potter.

Les quatre amis, après cette petite altercation avec les gryffondors, allèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les animagi.

— Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il se pourrait que ma forme animagus soit un tigre, informa Pétunia.

— Pétunia va bientôt sortir ses griffes, la taquina sa cadette.

Remus et Severus pouffèrent de rire et l'ambiance se fit plus légère dans la bibliothèque pendant leurs recherches. Severus, Pétunia et Lily voulaient à tout prix devenir des animagi avant la prochaine pleine lune pour pouvoir être aux côtés de leur ami.

Comme il avait été convenu avant la rentrée, lors de la pleine lune, Harry et Hermione viendraient assister le jeune loup-garou jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, ils se rendirent à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cours que tout le monde avait attendu avec impatience. Lorsque les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils perçurent une forte odeur d'alcool et cherchèrent leur professeur des yeux avant de finalement le trouver près d'une fenêtre.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un sorcier aux cheveux roux, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres et semblait être accueillant. Il était assez jeune et ne devait pas être encore dans la trentaine. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur suspecte.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Il s'avança en tanguant et manqua d'embrasser le sol de la salle de cours. Quelques élèves pouffèrent de rire dans leurs mains tandis que les autres regardaient perplexe l'homme tanguer dangereusement sur ses pieds.

— Il est bourré ? demanda un élève.

— Certainement, chuchota un autre.

Le professeur Gallagher trébucha sur quelque chose et essaya de maintenir son équilibre pour ne tomber mais avec ses jambes vacillantes, cela avait l'air d'être un numéro d'acrobatie comme si l'homme était un funambule. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs élèves se mirent à rire, le professeur Gallagher réussit un exploit en restant debout.

— Ouf, souffla-t-il d'un air soulagé. Il s'en est fallu de peu.

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard interloqué. Sur quel genre de professeur étaient-ils tombés ?

Le professeur Gallagher leur ordonna de s'asseoir et ils le firent tous en silence. Il se racla la gorge et se gratta la tête tandis que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Tout le monde attendit patiemment, les yeux rivés sur l'enseignant qui restait silencieux.

— Euh… je…j'avais un discours à faire mais…mais je crois que je l'ai oublié, confia-t-il, honteux.

Certains rigolèrent de bon cœur tandis que les autres regardaient leur professeur, abasourdis. Il était certain que le cours ne serait pas aussi intéressant qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Cela ressemblait plus à une comédie qu'à autre chose.

Le professeur Gallagher alla s'affaler derrière son bureau tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Il afficha une mine triste et fixa la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait posé sur la table. Puis sans que personne n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, l'homme se mit à pleurer.

— Professeur ? l'appela une élève de gryffondor, Alice Aesalon. Tout va bien ?

— Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? geignit l'enseignant en larmes.

— Il nous fait quoi là ? demanda Frank Longbottom.

— On devrait peut-être aller prévenir un professeur, suggéra Peter Pettigrew.

Les pleurs du professeur Gallagher se transformèrent très vite en sanglots et les élèves se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

— Professeur ?

Une élève de serdaigle, Pandora Cadwallader, s'était levée de son siège et s'était approchée de l'homme.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Il ne m'aime pas, sanglota Gallagher.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il ne vous aime pas ?

L'enseignant leva la tête et lança un regard larmoyant à la serdaigle. Il renifla piteusement en se mouchant sur sa robe, ce qui fit grimacer quelques élèves de dégoût.

— Il…il ne fait jamais attention à moi. La semaine dernière, il s'est ramené à un repas entre amis avec un mec tout droit sorti du magazine _Sorcière Hebdo_ , expliqua le roux. Il n'a pas arrêté de cajoler ce mec devant moi !

Et là, l'homme se remit à sangloter bruyamment.

— Pourquoi ne nous diriez-vous pas ce qui se passe exactement ? l'interrogea Lily.

— Nous ne sommes pas à une dînette entre copines ici ! siffla James. Si vous voulez parler chiffon, trouvez-vous une autre salle. Ici, nous sommes en salle de cours !

— Les histoires d'amour, très peu pour nous, renchérit Sirius.

— Ouais, approuvèrent presque la totalité des garçons de la classe.

— Vous êtes sans cœur ! lança Amélia Bones, écœurée par tant d'insensibilité. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il souffre ?

— Racontez-nous, professeur Gallagher, l'intima Pétunia. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amoureux de lui ?

L'homme renifla à nouveau avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.

— Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, répondit l'homme. Nous sommes amis depuis nos onze ans. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous ici, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et nous avons été réparti dans la même maison. Au fil du temps, mes sentiments pour lui ont changé pour devenir plus forts que de l'amitié.

Certaines filles soupirèrent tendrement, émues par l'histoire de leur enseignant. Les garçons roulèrent des yeux, irrités par tant de sensiblerie.

— Mais pourquoi ne lui confiez-vous pas que vous l'aimez ? questionna Alice.

— Parce qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi et je ne veux pas le perdre, répondit Gallagher un sanglot dans la voix.

— Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que vous si vous ne lui avez rien dit ? l'interrogea Lily, déroutée.

— M'avez-vous entendu tout à l'heure ou pas ? s'énerva le professeur. Il s'est tapé un mec la semaine dernière et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tapera d'autre la semaine prochaine.

— Nous, ce que nous avons compris c'est qu'il n'a pas de relation sérieuse pour l'instant, répliqua une brune aux yeux bleus. Une gryffondor nommée Marlene McKinnon.

— Ce qui veut dire que vous avez toutes vos chances, enchaîna Pétunia.

— Je ne veux pas être un coup d'un soir, grogna Gallagher. Je veux qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime.

— Alors dites-le-lui. Dîtes-lui à quel point vous l'aimez, conseilla Lily.

— Il se pourrait qu'il puisse être amoureux de vous, lui-aussi, mais qu'il n'ose pas vous le dire de peur de vous perdre au cas où vous ne ressentiriez pas la même chose que lui, poursuivit Marlene.

Alice, Amélia et Pétunia hochèrent la tête en accord avec les propos de la gryffondor.

— Je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire, gémit Gallagher. Je ne suis pas un gryffondor, moi !

Pandora s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Le courage n'appartient pas qu'aux gryffondors, professeur. Il ne tient qu'à vous de le trouver au fond de votre cœur. Si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous trouverez le courage pour le lui dire, dit-elle d'une voix encourageante. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes amis depuis que vous avez onze ans. L'amitié est une forme d'amour et l'amour une forme d'amitié.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal acquiesça doucement et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, le regard déterminé.

— Vous avez raison, dit-il. Je vais de ce pas le retrouver et lui avouer mon amour.

— Excellent, professeur, l'encouragea les filles. Nous sommes avec vous.

Gallagher quitta son bureau d'un pas assuré et se dirigeait vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il vacilla et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il trébucha et alla embrasser le sol du couloir.

Les garçons explosèrent de rire et les filles secouèrent la tête, dépitées. Ce n'était pas tout de suite que le jeune professeur irait faire sa déclaration.

* * *

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, Severus, Remus, Lily et Pétunia s'étaient regroupés à la table des Serdaigle. La présence d'une gryffondor et d'une serpentard à la table des bleus et bronzes ne gêna aucunement les aigles. Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de discuter une fois de plus des animagi lorsqu'ils remarquèrent quelque chose à l'autre bout de la salle à la table des lions.

Sirius Black venait de jeter un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et s'était levé brusquement de la table, quittant en trombe la Grande Salle. Il fut très vite suivi par James Potter et Frank Longbottom qui coururent après le brun.

À la table des Serpentard, plusieurs élèves abandonnèrent leurs plats et s'en allèrent sans avoir vraiment touché à quoi que ce soit.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

— Plusieurs membres de familles de sang-pur ont été arrêtés ce matin, répondit un élève de cinquième année.

— Pourquoi ?

— Certains d'entre eux sont accusés d'avoir financé Vous-Savez-Qui, d'autres pour avoir utilisé les mots tabous et le reste pour être des mangemorts, répondit-il.

— Les Lestrange, les Black, Les Rosier, les Mulciber, les Macnair, les Avery, les Carrow, les Travers, les Yaxley, les Crabbe, les Nott et les Goyle ont été arrêtés. Certains vont purger des peines de dix ans à des peines à vie. D'autres vont recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur la semaine prochaine.

— Les enfants de ces personnes seront envoyés dans des familles d'accueil ou seront adoptés et beaucoup n'auront plus le droit de revoir leurs parents, ajouta un autre élève.

— De nouvelles procédures mises en place par le premier ministre Alphard Black, dit le cinquième année.

Severus était plus que surpris. Ses parents réformaient complètement tout le système magique et il ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle.

— En tout cas, moi j'ai hâte de voir l'hypercentre que le gouvernement va créer à Godric's Hollow, lança un autre élève de Serdaigle. Mon père qui travaille au Département de la justice magique dit qu'ils vont créer une école de droit. C'est vrai, Caledonensis ? Ton père va vraiment créer une école de droit magique ?

— Oui, répondit Severus.

— Il y aura une école de médicomagie ? demanda un autre. J'aimerai devenir médicomage et me spécialiser en médicomagie animale.

— Je suppose, dit le jeune prince.

— Au début, j'avais des doutes concernant cette monarchie mais maintenant je suis heureux que nous ayons de tels dirigeants à la tête de notre communauté. Tes parents sont vraiment formidables, Caledonensis, confia le cinquième année.

— C'est clair qu'ils déchirent comme monarques, approuva un serdaigle de quatrième année. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu deviendras un bon monarque comme eux lorsque viendra ton tour.

Severus ne sut quoi dire et replongea à nouveau dans son assiette. Il doutait être plus tard un aussi bon monarque que ses parents.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur dortoir. Severus qui avait été réparti dans toutes les maisons avait décidé de dormir dans le dortoir des Serdaigle pour l'instant.

— Passe un de ces soirs dormir dans notre dortoir. Tu verras, la salle commune des serpents est magnifique, dit Pétunia.

— Promis.

— Bonne nuit les garçons, lancèrent les sœurs Evans avant de se diriger vers leur dortoir respectif.

Severus et Remus se dirigèrent vers le leur et répondirent sans problème à l'énigme avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune des aigles. Cette fois-ci, Severus suivit son meilleur ami dans le dortoir des premières années. Cette nuit, il dormirait avec le loup-garou. Comme il appartenait à la maison des aigles, il avait son lit à lui. Il passa à la douche avant de se mettre en pyjama et de se jeter sur son lit, récupérant un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et se mit à écrire en faisant attention de ne pas renverser de l'encre sur ses draps.

Rafiki apparut brusquement devant lui mais le garçon ne sursauta pas, étant habitué aux apparitions subites du Demiguise. Rafiki remarquant qu'il n'aurait pas l'attention de son maître ce soir se dirigea vers le lit de Remus, laissant le jeune héritier du trône d'Angleterre écrire à ses parents.

 _Chère maman, cher papa_

 _Nous sommes arrivés la nuit passée, sans problème. Nous avons fait la connaissance de personnes très intéressantes et nous avons pu revoir Killian. Remus a été envoyé à Serdaigle comme l'avait deviné l'oncle Dray. Pétunia a été répartie à Serpentard – je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné, j'aurai été surpris si elle avait été ailleurs. D'ailleurs, oncle Ron me doit cinq gallions. Il a perdu, j'ai gagné. Lily est une lionne comme vous._

 _Aujourd'hui, nous avons eu cours de métamorphose, potions et on aurait dû avoir DCFM mais notre professeur était tellement ivre et malheureux qu'il a oublié sa fonction et s'est mis à pleurer devant nous tout en nous expliquant son malheur. Il est amoureux. Sincèrement, j'espère ne pas être amoureux avant très très très longtemps mais vraiment très longtemps._

 _J'ai appris que vous allez créer un hypercentre à Godric's Hollow. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'arrestation concernant les membres de famille sang-pur ?_

 _Papa, hier nuit, j'ai fait un rêve assez étrange. C'est une longue histoire. Je vous en parlerai plus tard._

 _Embrassez le reste de la famille pour moi._

 _Votre fils,_

 _Severus,_

 _P.S : J'ai été réparti dans les quatre maisons._

 _P.P.S : J'ai fait la connaissance de James Potter. Désolé, papa, mais c'est un odieux personnage._

Severus plia sa lettre et se servit du hibou de Remus pour envoyer son message à ses parents.

— Bonne nuit, Remy.

— Bonne nuit, Sevy.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent avant de se coucher et ils sombrèrent bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'étaient fidèles depuis le début de cette histoire et j'aimerai remercier tout le monde, ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et ceux qui la commentent/l'ajoutent en follow ou en favori. Merci à vous tous. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Severus Merlin Caledonensis.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Salut ma belle. Apries est un personnage complexe et très mystérieux mais il ne fait jamais les choses au hasard. Tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il a fait à Lily-Luna. Merci et à la prochaine.

 **Le poussin fou :** Salut. Tu l'as dit. Cette famille est vraiment atypique, je dois dire. A très bientôt et merci encore.

 **Les autres reviewers, je vous réponds en mp.**

 **Bises et à la prochaine !**


	18. Six ans plus tard

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou ! Je suis désolée pour le léger retard. J'ai encore eu des maux de tête qui m'ont tenu clouée au lit sans possibilité de pouvoir sortir de la chambre sauf pour vomir mes tripes. Mais grâce à Merlin, je vais bien. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui continuent de me soutenir et qui me soutiennent en ajoutant l'histoire en favori ou en follow. J'aime autant les reviews que les ajouts.

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Salut ma belle et merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis toujours ravie de te lire. Gros bisous.

Les autres, je vous réponds en MP comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à donner votre avis. Je ne mords pas. Sachez que vos encouragements sont essentiels pour moi.

* * *

 **18**

 **Six ans plus tard…**

— Sev, debout ! hurla une voix enfantine dans son oreille.

— Lilou, je t'en prie laisse-moi dormir encore un tout petit peu, supplia Severus d'une voix endormie.

— Non !

Severus grogna de frustration et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux d'un vert émeraude semblables à ceux de son père. Il se redressa brusquement et se jeta tel un félin sur la petite frimousse brune qui était venu le déranger dans son sommeil. Il attaqua sa petite-sœur avec des chatouilles qui la firent aussitôt rire. Ce joli et merveilleux son emplit instantanément la chambre.

— Sev, je t'en prie, arrête ! cria-t-elle, hilare.

— Pas question.

— Sev…s'il…éclata-t-elle de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par mettre fin au supplice de sa sœur et la laissa respirer. Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Severus en la voyant si heureuse, si insouciante. Il passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux bruns indomptables de sa petite-sœur, lui arrachant un nouveau rire.

— Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es permise de me réveiller ? demanda-t-il.

— Je m'ennuie toute seule, répondit Lily-Luna. Papa et maman ne me répondent pas quand je frappe à leur porte et je commence à avoir faim.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et leva les yeux au ciel. _Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne répondent pas_ , pensa-t-il. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin et Lily-Luna était bien la seule personne du manoir à se lever à des heures aussi incongrues. Et comme toujours, c'était à lui de se charger du petit démon.

— Okay, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il.

Il s'effondra sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Lily-Luna s'approcha et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur, l'air pensif.

— Pourquoi ne vas-tu jamais réveiller, papi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Papi n'est jamais dans sa chambre, répondit-elle.

Severus poussa à nouveau un long soupir. Comme toujours, leur grand-père était toujours porté disparu au réveil de Lily-Luna. C'était à croire que lui-aussi fuyait la gamine bientôt âgée de six ans. Il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de cette information pour se moquer de son grand-père. Et dire qu'il croyait que l'immortel n'avait peur de rien ni de personne.

Cela faisait six ans que le pharaon faisait partie de leur vie et qu'il occupait une place importante dans chacun de leur cœur. Apries était devenu en peu de temps un père, un beau-père et un grand-père. Il avait fallu deux longues années à son père pour accepter la partie sombre qui sommeillait en lui. Deux années à essayer de vivre avec sa haine et son amertume. Finalement, ce fut l'amour qu'il portait pour Apries et qu'Apries lui portait qui finit par venir à bout des années de souffrances de son père.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Uther Caledonensis était un homme parfaitement équilibré et absolument heureux. Il avait appris à contrôler sa partie noire et avait fini par fusionner avec sa part sombre, créant un homme nouveau.

— Sev, j'ai faim, pleurnicha Lily-Luna.

— C'est bon, ça va ! grommela-t-il, exaspéré. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour prendre le petit-déjeuner à cinq heures.

Il quitta son lit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Ils descendirent à la cuisine où Severus se chargea de faire à manger à sa petite-sœur chérie. Normal puisqu'elle était la seule. Il fit cuire quelques œufs comme elle les aimait avec du bacon et pressa quelques clémentines et oranges pour un faire un jus.

— Le petit-déjeuner de mademoiselle est servi, dit-il en posant une assiette devant sa sœur.

— C'n'est pas mamoiselle c'est princesse Lilou, reprit la fillette.

— Veuillez pardonner ma méprise, princesse Lilou, s'excusa-t-il pompeusement.

Lily-Luna gloussa dans ses mains avant de se mettre à manger. Severus regarda sa sœur prendre son petit-déjeuner, picorant dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas très faim et devait avouer qu'il avait encore un peu sommeil. Il reprendrait bien son sommeil où il l'avait laissé mais il doutait fort pouvoir le faire avec une Lilou parfaitement réveillée.

Il écoutait sa petite-sœur parler de Bill et de Charlie Weasley lorsque leur mère entra dans la cuisine, vêtue d'une nuisette et d'un peignoir en soie d'un violet sombre.

— Bonjour, mes chéris.

— Bonjour, m'man.

Lily-Luna sauta de sa chaise et courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

— Serais-tu heureuse de me voir ? la taquina Hermione.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête.

— Hier, tu m'as pas donné mon bisou magique, rappela Lily-Luna.

— Désolé, mon cœur, j'étais un peu occupée hier soir et ton papa et moi sommes rentrés très tard. Tu dormais déjà à notre retour.

— Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? râla la gamine.

— Parce que tu étais toute mignonne, endormie.

Pour faire taire une énième protestation de sa fille, Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la reposa sur son tabouret avant de se servir une tasse de café et d'embrasser son aîné sur le front.

— Maman, je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai dix-sept ans ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

— Même à soixante-dix ans tu resteras _toujours_ mon bébé, répliqua l'ancienne gryffondor en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

— Et tu t'étonnes que je ne te ramène jamais quelqu'un au manoir, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

— Je t'ai entendu, signala-t-elle. Et pour ce qui est de ramener une personne à la maison, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Tu ne peux pas finir célibataire alors que Remus est sur le point de se lancer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment ça Remus est sur le point de se lancer ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Que t'a-t-il dit ? Il a quelqu'un en vue ? Je n'ai rien remarqué à Poudlard et pourtant. Et puis, pourquoi se serait-il confié à toi ? Je sais qu'il te considère comme une seconde maman mais de là à te confier sa vie amoureuse…

— Il ne m'a rien dit, l'assura Hermione tout en affichant un sourire malicieux. Juste que les mamans savent des choses que les enfants ont dû mal à intercepter.

— Je croyais que la divination était réservée à tante Luna.

— Luna n'est pas voyante, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Et pour infos, j'ai été jeune avant vous donc ces choses que l'on appelle l'amour, je sais encore les reconnaître lorsque je les vois.

— Remus n'est pas amoureux, rétorqua fermement Severus. C'est mon meilleur ami, il me l'aurait dit s'il en pinçait pour quelqu'un.

— Tout comme Lily est ta meilleure amie et elle a mis un mois avant de te dire qu'elle considérait Simon Avery comme quelque de, je cite, beau et sexy.

— Avery est un sal…ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle. Il fait partie des maraudeurs, contra-t-il.

— Ah oui ! Les fameux maraudeurs ! ironisa Hermione en roulant des yeux.

— Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre et le pire dans cette bande d'idiots c'est…

— James Potter, termina sa mère à sa place.

Le simple fait d'évoquer le nom de James Potter suffisait à mettre Severus dans tous ses états. Potter n'avait pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce que lui pour l'irriter au plus haut point.

— Comme si toi et ta bande vous étiez blancs comme neige, railla la brune. Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ?

— Les Renardeurs, maman, les renardeurs.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta vie amoureuse inexistante et de laisser tes amis régler la leur. Ils sont grands, Sev et savent ce qu'ils font, lui conseilla-t-elle.

— Parce qu'en plus je dois laisser Lily tenter sa chance avec Avery, fit Severus scandalisé.

— Elle l'apprécie, Sev.

— Moi, vivant, aucun renardeur ne sortira avec un maraudeur ! décréta-t-il avant de quitter brusquement la pièce, saluant son père du bout des lèvres.

Harry pénétra dans la cuisine, perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Trois fois rien. Juste ton fils qui a décrété que lui vivant, aucun renardeur ne sortirait avec un maraudeur, raconta-t-elle.

— Si ce décret pouvait s'appliquer aussi à lui, grogna Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle avait vraiment deux hommes têtus sous le toit. Difficile de leur faire entendre raison lorsqu'ils étaient fixés sur une idée.

Harry n'avait rencontré James Potter qu'à de rares occasions et avait tout de suite déclaré qu'il détestait ce « gamin arrogant et imbuvable ». Elle devait avouer que James n'était pas un garçon très gentil et qu'il avait quelques défauts qui faisaient enrager son mari et son fils mais de là à le détester ou à le haïr. Elle comprenait chacune des raisons de ses deux hommes mais n'allait certainement pas entretenir cette animosité.

Severus et James allaient finir ensemble tôt ou tard qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Et son époux allait bien devoir s'y faire car Potter deviendrait d'ici peu son gendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Enfin, de temps, elle commençait sérieusement à en douter. Cela faisait six ans que les deux garçons se connaissaient et ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Impossible de les laisser tous les deux dans une même pièce sans déclencher une guerre mondiale.

Hermione commençait à se demander si Trelawney ne s'était pas trompée dans ses prévisions. Après tout, la divination était une branche de la magie qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien dit à leur fils concernant la prophétie. Inutile de l'alarmer avec les paroles d'une femme qui était pratiquement folle.

— Et si tu venais un peu par ici m'embrasser avant de câliner ta fille, hein ? proposa-t-elle.

— Excellente idée.

* * *

Harry s'était enfermé dans son bureau et travaillait depuis quelques heures lorsqu'Apries apparut sous ses yeux, vêtu d'une toge blanche, le corps trempé jusqu'aux os.

Apries alla s'effondrer sur l'un des fauteuils, la respiration saccadée. Harry se leva brusquement pour se précipiter vers l'ancien roi d'Egypte.

— Papa, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le roi.

Apries ne répondit pas, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Harry rencontra les prunelles de l'égyptien et recula aussitôt, un frisson d'horreur lui parcourant l'échine.

— Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce…

— Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de ma magie, dit Apries.

La sclère des yeux d'Apries autrefois blanche était devenue aussi noire que ses iris, créant ainsi un tableau des plus inquiétants.

— Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harry.

— Je suis bien trop puissant, Harry, et malgré ma condition d'immortel, mon enveloppe charnelle ne peut contenir autant de pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais il est évident que je deviendrais dans peu de temps, extrêmement dangereux pour vous, répondit Apries.

— Mais tu as contenu cette puissance pendant des millénaires, tu…

— Mon âge m'a permis d'accroître mes pouvoirs, l'interrompit l'égyptien en secouant la tête.

— On va trouver une solution. On finira par trouver quelque chose. Hermione pense que nous pourrons trouver un remède à ton immortalité. Il faut juste un peu de temps.

— Mon fils, murmura Apries avec tendresse.

Il caressa tendrement la joue d'Harry et posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

— L'immortalité me pèse, fils.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine en entendant ces paroles. Il savait qu'Apries était las de cette situation. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu essayer tout un tas de sortilèges mortels dans l'espoir de pouvoir se tuer ? Il avait usé de toutes les méthodes possibles et inimaginables mais jamais aucune n'avait donné satisfaction à l'homme, le laissant à chaque échec malheureux ou en colère.

— Je ne suis pas prêt, dit Harry.

Apries recula et sourit tristement.

— Tu ne le seras jamais, déclara-t-il.

— Je…j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider…je… Arrgh ! s'énerva Harry.

— Je finirais définitivement par perdre le contrôle, Harry. Je ne sais combien de temps je pourrais tenir ainsi mais si jamais je n'étais plus moi-même, j'espère que tu n'hésiteras pas à faire ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger ta famille… de moi.

— Tu ne perdras pas le contrôle, contesta le roi sorcier.

— Si, répliqua Apries. Je suis en train de le perdre.

Apries retira l'amulette qu'il portait autour du cou qu'il plaça entre les mains d'Harry. L'amulette représentait un œil humain fardé et souligné de deux marques colorées caractéristiques du faucon pèlerin. L'iris de l'œil était une pierre précieuse, le lapis lazuli. Une pierre très sacrée pour les égyptiens de l'Égypte antique.

— Tant que tu porteras cette amulette autour de ton cou, tu seras sous la protection d'Horus, dit Apries.

— Papa…

— Je vais méditer un peu. Je serais absent pendant quelques semaines. Veille à ce que Lily-Luna ne déplace pas une fois de plus, mon sarcophage. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à me réveiller dans les profondeurs de l'océan Arctique, grogna Apries.

— Ce n'est qu'une enfant, papa, et c'était de la magie accidentelle.

— Une fois ou deux passerait pour un accident mais plusieurs fois de suite, j'en doute !

— Très bien, rigola Harry, j'en parlerai avec elle.

* * *

Le 1er septembre 1977, Severus Merlin Caledonensis tirait son chariot, slalomant au milieu d'une foule dense presque compacte. Il était talonné de près par ses parents qui s'arrêtaient quelques instants pour saluer les nombreux sorciers qui souhaitaient tenir au moins une fois la main de leurs bien-aimés souverains.

En peu de temps, Harry et Hermione Caledonensis étaient devenus des souverains adulés par leur peuple. Ils avaient remaniés le monde sorcier et instaurés d'autres coutumes qui faisaient de la communauté sorcière anglaise la plus puissante du monde.

La supériorité des Sang-Pur avait été abolie et tous les sorciers se traitaient d'égal à égal. Il n'y avait plus de sang-mêlé ou de né-moldu, simplement des sorciers. Les enfants dont la famille prônait la supériorité du sang avaient été placés dans des familles d'accueil tandis que leurs parents purgeaient des peines lourdes à Azkaban qui était gardé par des sorciers et non plus par des Détraqueurs.

Les enfants Black, Sirius et Regulus, avaient été récupérés par leur oncle qui s'occupait d'eux comme un père aux côtés de son épouse, Ginny. Ensemble, ils avaient eu un petit garçon prénommé Cygnus.

Simon Avery avait été confié à la famille Weasley. Après un premier temps d'adaptation difficile, Simon finit par s'habituer à sa situation et à considérer les Weasley comme étant désormais sa famille.

En six ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans l'entourage de Severus. Ses oncles et ses tantes avaient quitté le manoir quelques mois après leur installation, allant chacun vivre à l'autre bout du pays.

Dray et Ronald avaient acheté une magnifique demeure dans le nord de l'Angleterre et peu de temps après, Dray donnait naissance à un magnifique petit garçon à quelques jours d'intervalle de Killian. Le couple Malfoi-Weasel avait nommé leur enfant Scorpius tandis que Killian et Alexein nommaient leur bébé Nekilxein, une combinaison des prénoms Nessa, Killian et Alexein.

Après la naissance de leur enfant, Killian et Alexein s'étaient mariés lors d'une cérémonie intime dans le sud de la Russie. Les deux hommes avaient fini par accepter Lucius et à le considérer comme un ami, constatant que Nessa était bien plus heureuse à ses côtés qu'aux leurs.

La vélane-métamorphomage était devenue Nessa Malfoy et elle avait donné naissance à un garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Armand.

Quant à Luna et Neville, ils s'installèrent dans une petite maison de campagne et élevaient leurs deux garçons, Lysander et Lorcan, au bord de la mer à Tinworth, un village semi-magique situé dans les Cornouailles.

Le train siffla, annonçant le départ. Les enfants dirent une dernière fois au revoir à leurs parents avant d'embarquer dans la locomotive. Severus embrassa une dernière fois sa famille et promit à sa petite-sœur de lui écrire aussi souvent que possible et qu'elle-aussi, un jour, elle prendrait ce train pour étudier dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

— On t'aime, mon chéri ! lança Hermione alors que les portes du train se refermèrent derrière son fils.

Severus mima un « Je t'aime » et leur fit un dernier signe avant d'aller chercher ses amis. Ils ne les avaient pas revus depuis un mois en partie parce qu'il avait été en voyage avec ses parents et parce que chacun d'eux avait eu d'autres occupations à la fin de l'été.

Il finit par trouver ses amis tout au fond du train dans un compartiment qui réunissait leur petite bande ainsi que le jeune Black, Regulus, qu'ils avaient plus ou moins intégré dans leur groupe.

— Enfin ! On a bien cru que tu allais rater le train et arriver à l'école à bord du carrosse royal, dit Remus taquin.

— Et rater l'occasion de passer du temps avec mon loup adoré ? répliqua Severus sur le même ton. Jamais ! Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant un mois et crois-moi, j'ai failli en mourir.

— Mais il fallait me le dire que je te manquais tant que ça, je t'aurais envoyé une photo de moi ainsi qu'un pull qui portait mon odeur.

— Mais ça peut se faire maintenant, tu sais.

Severus alla s'installer confortablement sur les genoux de son meilleur ami et nicha son nez dans le cou de Remus.

— Tu m'as terriblement manqué, murmura-t-il contre la peau du lycanthrope.

— Toi aussi.

— Et nous alors ? se vexa faussement Lily.

Severus se redressa et jeta un regard blasé à sa meilleure amie.

— Vous m'avez manqué mais pas autant que Moony. De plus, vos réponses à mes lettres étaient expéditives, comme si vous n'aviez pas très envie de me parler.

— Je t'avais dit dans mes lettres que j'étais occupée, se défendit Pétunia.

— Occupée à quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— À faire plein de choses, éluda la blonde.

— Comme ?

— Lâche le gnome, Sev, conseilla Remus. Tunie ne te répondra pas. On a bien essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle reste muette comme une tombe.

— Et toi ? C'est quoi ton excuse pour m'avoir pratiquement évité durant la fin de l'été ? demanda Severus en s'adressant à Lily.

Lily piqua un fard et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, faisant mine d'admirer le paysage.

— Lil' ?

— N'ai-je donc pas droit à un peu d'intimité ? Suis-je tout le temps obligée de te justifier tous mes faits et gestes ! s'énerva soudainement la gryffondor.

— Je…

— Si je veux sortir avec Simon en quoi est-ce ton problème ? le coupa-t-elle en se levant brusquement de la banquette, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Lui, il…il est gentil et attentionné envers moi. Il s'intéresse à moi et je compte pour lui. Il m'aime bien alors en quoi est-ce un problème ?

Lily ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre qu'elle quittait subitement leur compartiment, laissant le jeune homme interloqué. Severus reprit ses esprits et bondit sur ses pieds pour aller à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie mais Regulus le retint par le bras.

— Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, dit le jeune Black.

— Qu'ai-je dit de mal cette fois-ci ? Je n'ai même pas critiqué, Avery.

— Pas encore, railla Remus sarcastique.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit mais plutôt ce que tu ne dis pas et que tu ne fais pas, dit Pétunia.

— J'ne comprends pas.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ironisa la serpentarde.

— Lily attend visiblement quelque chose de ta part qu'elle sait que tu ne seras jamais en mesure de lui donner, du moins, que tu n'es pas en mesure de donner. Elle aimerait entendre certaines choses venant de toi mais elle sait que c'est impossible donc elle essaie de se faire une raison, expliqua Regulus.

— En anglais facile, ça donne quoi ? grogna Severus.

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Regulus secoua la tête, désappointé.

— Elle est amoureuse de toi, crétin ! révéla Remus.

— Oh ! fit Severus, désarçonné.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle révélation.

— Elle t'aime et ça lui fait du mal parce que tu en pinces pour quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit Regulus.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, stupéfait. Mais je n'en pince pour personne !

— Oh pitié, Sev ! Tu peux bien te mentir à toi-même mais pas à nous, répliqua Pétunia, agacée. Tu crois qu'on ne voit pas ton petit manège avec Potter ?

— Que…Quoi ?

— Vous passez votre temps à vous chercher des noises. Quand ce n'est pas un qui commence, c'est l'autre qui le fait. À tous les deux, vous avez réussi à obtenir le nombre de retenues jamais encore enregistrées à Poudlard. Votre simple rencontre réussit à faire trembler les fondations de l'école !

— C'est cet imbécile qui passe son temps à m'attaquer et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, vous-aussi vous détenez quelques records concernant les retenues. Tu peux bien parler, toi ! Parce que tu penses qu'avec Longbottom, vous êtes exempts de toutes critiques ? Je te rappelle que vous avez failli détruire la forêt interdite l'an passé rien qu'avec votre dispute puérile ! répliqua Severus.

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'avait pas trouvé de répartie assez cinglante pour remettre son ami à sa place et devait convenir qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

— Et toi, Moony.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ».

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là, on sait tous très bien que tu n'es pas aussi saint que tu ne le laisses croire, attaqua Severus. Toi et Black détenez un impressionnant record de retenues. Grâce à vous, les cachots de Slughorn n'ont jamais été aussi brillants et propres. Vous avez fait un plus grand boulot que Potter et moi dans la salle des trophées. Au cas où tu aurais la mémoire courte, mon très cher ami, Black et toi aviez envoyé le professeur Sprout à l'hôpital…

— C'était un accident ! se défendit le serdaigle.

— Ouais comme la fois où vous aviez stupéfixié le concierge.

— Je visais Black, jamais je n'aurais pu deviner que Filch se serait trouvé dans ce couloir !

— Et…

— Assez ! tonna Pétunia, excédée. On a parfaitement compris ce que tu essaies de dire, Severus, mais il n'empêche que Lily est amoureuse de toi et qu'elle pense, avec des raisons certaines, n'avoir aucune chance avec toi. Alors, elle préfère se donner une chance avec Avery car comme elle l'a dit, il s'intéresse à elle et même si ça me fend le cœur de l'avouer, je crois bien que cet imbécile est amoureux de ma sœur.

Pétunia se leva et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus.

— Je vais la chercher. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous puissiez enfin avoir une discussion tous les deux, dit-elle avant de quitter leur compartiment.

Severus jeta un regard incertain à son meilleur ami avant de pousser un long soupir. Pétunia revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de sa petite-sœur. Elle laissa passer Lily dans le compartiment et fit signe à Regulus et Remus de sortir.

Severus et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls, un silence pesant planant dans le compartiment tandis que le train défilait à vive allure.

— Lily, je…

— Je sais, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Et sache que je ne t'en veux pas.

— Ce n'est pas ça, d'accord ?! s'énerva-t-il. C'est… c'est juste que…jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu tomberais amoureuse de moi. Je…je t'imaginais plutôt tomber amoureuse de Potter.

— Tomber amoureuse de James Potter ? ricana-t-elle, stupéfaite. Tu m'imaginais vraiment tomber amoureuse de ce parfait crétin, arrogant et prétentieux ?

Severus lança simplement un regard désabusé à la rouquine. Bien évidemment qu'il pensait qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Potter puisque son père était la preuve vivante qu'un James Potter et une Lily Evans étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre pour lui donner naissance. Et il avait pensé que l'histoire se répèterait à nouveau même si sa mère lui avait maintes fois assuré que leur futur serait différent de leur passé. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire ou n'y avait tout simplement pas prêté attention.

— Eh bien, dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde, tu aurais bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui et te marier avec lui pour ainsi fonder une famille, dit-il.

— Crois-moi, cela n'arrivera jamais car je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme lui, lui assura Lily. Il n'est vraiment pas mon type.

— Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda Severus, perdu.

Que s'était-il passé cette fois-ci pour que sa meilleure amie tombe amoureuse de lui ?

— Il n'y a pas de réelles raisons, Sev. Je t'aime et c'est tout dont je suis certaine. Ai-je besoin de raisons valables pour pouvoir t'aimer ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, d'intelligent. Tu es attentionné et tu serais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour tes amis. Je t'aime tout simplement parce que tu es toi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment ça a commencé mais je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ça toujours été toi, répondit-elle.

— Lily.

— Tout comme je sais que jamais tu ne me retourneras mes sentiments. Ton cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était de Remus dont tu étais amoureux mais ce n'est pas lui.

— Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Parce que c'est évident. Remus et toi, vous vous aimez mais pas de cette façon-là. Ton cœur s'est épris de quelqu'un d'autre et je l'ai su en observant tes parents.

Severus fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Tes parents ont une façon de s'aimer qui rendrait jalouse n'importe quelle personne. Il y a tellement d'amour dans leur regard et chacun de leur geste est anticipé par l'autre. Ils sont tellement connectés l'un à l'autre qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de mots pour communiquer. Ils ont juste besoin d'un regard, d'un geste et tout est compris. Et je retrouve cette connexion entre toi et Potter, expliqua-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'indigna Severus.

— Oh, s'il te plaît, Sev ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile deux minutes, tu veux ? Si tu voyais seulement ce que nous observons, tu saurais et tu comprendrais. Il n'y a que Potter qui réussit à te faire vibrer. Il vous suffit d'un seul regard pour plonger dans cette haine qui vous fait vivre depuis tant d'années. D'un seul geste insignifiant pour que tout explose. Il sait comment te blesser et tu sais comment lui faire du mal. Vous vous connaissez si bien que vous n'avez plus besoin de parler pour vous comprendre. Et seul Merlin sait le nombre de fois que vous aviez engagé un duel sans que l'un d'entre vous ne prononce un seul mot ! Votre amour est une parallèle de celui de tes parents sauf que Potter et toi entretenez un amour violent presque sauvage, continua-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter ! réfuta-t-il.

— Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Tu l'aimes et cela se voit à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde ! s'exclama la lionne, exaspérée. Vous êtes bien les seuls à ne pas voir ce qui vous pend au nez.

— Lily, je…

— Oh ferme-la ! l'interrompit-elle. Je vais bien, Sev et sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable et que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Tu es un enchanteur et il est évident que je ne suis pas faite pour toi sinon tu l'aurais chanté pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps.

— Bien sûr, dit-il vivement.

— C'est en partie pour cela que je me suis faite une raison, reprit-elle. Et puis, Simon est amoureux de moi. Il est aussi crétin que Potter mais quel garçon ne l'est pas à leur âge ? Le plus important n'est-il pas d'être aimé ? Ne dit-on pas « aime celui qui t'aime » ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir avec Avery si tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu lui feras du mal et tu t'en feras à toi-aussi. Je me fiche bien de savoir si cet idiot souffre, moi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Si tu ne l'aimes pas et si tu ne penses pas pouvoir l'aimer alors oublie cette idée saugrenue d'aller avec un homme juste parce qu'il t'aime. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour construire un couple.

— Je le sais et je te promets que j'apprécie énormément, Simon. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps avant que l'on entreprenne quelque chose ensemble. On essaie pour l'instant d'être ami et après on verra bien pour la suite, expliqua Lily.

Severus grogna, puis se leva pour s'asseoir près de sa meilleure amie. Il posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Lily et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de la lionne.

— Une seule chose dont je puisse être sûr et certain si je n'avais jamais été adopté par mes parents et que ma vie avait été différente, sois sûre que je serais tombé amoureux de toi, éperdument fou amoureux de toi. Je n'aurai aimé que toi et personne d'autre, Lil'. Pour cet amour et au nom de l'amour que je t'aurais porté, j'aurais été prêt à tout sacrifier, même ma vie. Pour toi et uniquement en ton nom.

Lily laissa couler quelques larmes, le regard plongé dans celui de Severus.

— Je t'aime.

Severus essuya ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Moi aussi.

Remus, Regulus et Pétunia firent leur retour et pénétrèrent dans le compartiment à peine quelques minutes. Severus savait qu'ils avaient entendu leur conversation et n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Ils auraient fini par tout savoir de toute manière.

— Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière, fit Pétunia.

— Quoi ? demanda Severus.

— Potter a été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, annonça-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— On l'a croisé tout à l'heure en train de faire une ronde dans le couloir se pavanant avec son insigne, renifla dédaigneusement la serpentarde.

— Comment ce prétentieux fini a-t-il pu devenir Préfet-en-Chef ? se demanda Severus, abasourdi.

— Aucune idée, répondit Regulus en haussant les épaules.

— Et qui est la préfète-en-chef ?

— Alice Aesalon, cracha Pétunia. Cette place aurait dû revenir à Lily.

Personne ne contesta les dires de la serpentarde car ils partageaient tous son avis. Lily aurait été une meilleure préfète-en-chef qu'Alice mais il en avait été décidé autrement.

Leur compartiment s'ouvrit et ce fut sans surprise qu'ils découvrirent James Potter à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, découvrant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. À son bras, une élève de gryffondor qui affichait un air suffisant.

Derrière lui, toute sa bande d'amis au complet. Simon Avery, Sirius Black et Frank Longbottom qui tenait la main d'Alice Aesalon dans la sienne.

— Tiens…tiens… les renardeurs, susurra James.

— Dégage, Potter ! lança Severus.

— Cinq points en moins, Caledonensis, dit le gryffondor avec un sourire satisfait. Je te ferais savoir que je suis Préfet-en-Chef et que les injures à l'encontre de ses supérieurs ne sont guère tolérées.

Severus se retint difficilement de se jeter sur Potter et de faire disparaître ce sourire satisfait qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il crispa furieusement sa mâchoire et serra les poings, en colère. Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à Poudlard qu'il était dans tous ses états.

— Que veux-tu, Potter ? Faire le bouffon aux côtés de ta bande d'idiots de copains et de la fausse blonde qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde ? railla Pétunia.

— Serais-tu jalouse, Evans ? répliqua narquoisement Alice.

La préfète-en-chef se colla un peu plus à Frank, se retrouvant ainsi contre son torse. Pétunia se mordilla la lèvre, s'empêchant difficilement de répondre à la gryffondor qui la narguait ouvertement. Elle pourrait dégainer sa baguette magique et provoquer la lionne en duel mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir-là.

Elle ravala difficilement sa fierté et toisa dédaigneusement Alice.

— Je n'éprouverais jamais de jalousie envers des Troll dans ton genre, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Espèce de…

Alice s'était avancée pour se jeter sur Pétunia mais elle fut retenue par Frank qui croisa le regard de la serpentarde.

— Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, mon amour, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

Pétunia fusilla le blond du regard, son cœur se comprimant douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer et cligna des paupières pour repousser au loin les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

— Tu fais bien de la retenir car nous savons tous ici que le courage et l'intelligence sont des qualités qui vous font affreusement défauts, lança Remus goguenard.

— Pour qui te prends-tu pour pouvoir nous parler de courage ? répliqua Sirius. Je te rappelle que nous sommes des lions.

— Continue de te cacher derrière ta maison et peut-être finiras-tu par avoir une once de courage, rétorqua Remus.

— Répète un peu pour voir, le défia Sirius, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

— Allons-y, les gars. Nous arrivons bientôt à la gare et nous devons nous changer, intervint Simon.

Les deux groupes s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant que James ne lance un dernier regard à Severus avant de s'en aller, très vite suivi par le reste de son groupe. Simon croisa un instant le regard de Lily et lui fit un signe de tête avant de rejoindre ses amis.

— Merlin ! Il m'énerve ! ragea Severus.

* * *

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Le directeur s'était levé, le visage rayonnant comme à son habitude.

— Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Votre maison est votre nouveau foyer mais l'école représente votre famille. La compétition est une bonne chose, de temps à autre, mais n'oubliez jamais l'essentiel et à qui s'adresse votre loyauté. Et maintenant, dit-il, en repoussant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé, voici quelques annonces. Comme toujours, la Forêt Interdite est strictement défendue à tous les élèves, de tous les niveaux. Et soyez certains qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement d'un avertissement pour la forme. Les « première année » peuvent demander aux autres élèves – sauf à Mr Frank Longbottom et à Miss Pétunia Evans, dont les conseils sont définitivement à éviter – des renseignements sur les dangers qui existent en ne tenant pas compte de cette règle de sécurité.

Pétunia afficha une mine scandalisée à la remarque de Dumbledore.

— Et pour terminer, une dernière annonce d'importance, dit le directeur tandis que le brouhaha s'apaisait quelque peu. Vous avez pu remarquer qu'il y a une chaise vide à la table des professeurs sur l'estrade. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons déjà un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à la fois qualifié et même expert sur le sujet. Il arrivera demain après-midi, en même temps qu'un groupe d'élèves, de professeurs et autres sorciers, dans le cadre d'un échange international d'un genre nouveau. J'espère vous voir tous, demain après-midi, dans la grande cour, pour l'arrivée de la délégation américaine de l'école Ilvermorny, au nom du Département administratif du ministère des Affaires étrangères de la Magie.

Plusieurs cris surpris, mêlés de remarques ironiques, firent irruption dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les étudiants se mettaient immédiatement à commenter cette annonce plutôt incroyable.

— Qualifié et expert, hein ? releva Pétunia sarcastique. À croire qu'il a oublié les professeurs des années précédentes. On a pratiquement rien appris dans cette matière en six ans.

— Un échange scolaire, vous ne trouvez pas ça génial ? demanda Lily.

— Si on veut, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

Severus ne prenait pas part à leur discussion, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était encore chamboulé à cause de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lily un peu plus tôt dans le train à propos de Potter. Il leva les yeux de son assiette et chercha Potter dans la salle. Il était cette fois-ci assis à la table des Serpentard aux côtés d'Avery qui semblait être dans un débat passionné avec Black et Longbottom. Potter hochait la tête de temps en temps.

Le gryffondor sentit sûrement son regard car il redressa la tête et se tourna vers lui. Il ne parut pas surpris de savoir qu'il l'observait. Il lui sourit simplement, d'un de ces sourires rares qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui puis il reporta son attention sur ses amis, se mêlant cette fois-ci au débat.

— Sev !

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fixes avec autant d'intensité depuis tout à l'heure ? le questionna son meilleur ami qui se tourna pour fixer l'endroit où se trouvait les maraudeurs.

Remus se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

— Potter, hein ? le taquina-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

— Si tu le dis.

Au ton employé par le loup-garou, il savait que Remus ne le croyait même pas une seule seconde. Il préféra changer de sujet, ne voulant guère discuter de Potter. Il lança la discussion sur le quidditch et ils parlèrent de la ligue nationale pendant tout le repas avant d'aller se coucher.

Comme toujours, Severus alla se coucher dans le dortoir des aigles. Il aimait dormir aux côtés de Remus et préférait nettement se blottir contre lui la nuit. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'il fasse une exception et qu'il aille dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il était en troisième année, il avait alterné entre le dortoir des serpents et des aigles. Chez les serpents, il dormait avec Regulus.

Ce fut blotti dans les bras de son meilleur ami qu'il s'endormit, songeant à la journée qu'il allait passer le lendemain.


	19. Aux Caledonensis !

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Le poussin fou :** Merci pour le commentaire.

 **Juliana :** Heureuse de toujours te lire, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

* * *

 **19**

 **Aux Caledonensis !**

Severus s'était levé très tôt le lendemain et avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à ses parents. Il fouilla dans ses affaires scolaires un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et son encrier avant de s'installer sur son lit, délaissant celui de Remus pour laisser le loup-garou dormir encore un tout petit peu.

Il se mit aussitôt à écrire, veillant à ne pas tâcher les draps d'encre.

 _Chère maman, cher papa,_

 _Il est inutile de vous dire que je vais parfaitement bien et que notre retour à Poudlard s'est bien passé. Maman, je crois que tu avais raison à propos de Lily et d'Avery mais aussi concernant Remus et Pétunia. Je me suis rendu compte hier que nous avions grandi et qu'il était temps pour nous de mûrir. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais si Lily trouve le bonheur aux côtés d'Avery alors j'en serais moi-aussi heureux. Qu'importe la personne avec qui elle partagera sa vie, du moment qu'elle est heureuse, tout me convient, même si c'est un crétin suffisant comme Avery._

 _Papa, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur l'âme sœur des Enchanteurs s'il te plaît. Raconte-moi encore comment tu as su que c'était maman la bonne personne. Comment es-tu tombé amoureux d'elle ? Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment et j'ai besoin de tes conseils._

 _Embrassez Lilou de ma part et dîtes-lui que j'ai hâte de revenir à la maison. Elle me manque déjà._

 _Au fait, pourriez-vous demander à papi de me rendre visite cette nuit ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui. Oh, j'allais oublier, il y a aussi une délégation de sorciers américains qui doit arriver dans la journée. Une sorte d'échange scolaire selon Dumbledore mais parmi les élèves, l'avis est plutôt mitigé et je ne sais pas si cet échange est une bonne chose mais vous devriez sûrement être au courant puisque oncle Dray est le ministre des Affaires Étrangères._

 _Votre fils,_

 _Severus._

 _P.S : Je vous aime._

Severus quitta silencieusement le dortoir et se rendit à la volière. Son hibou, un Grand-duc de Blakiston aussi connu sous le nom de Kétoupa de Blakiston vola jusqu'à lui et vint se poser sur son bras, picorant doucement ses doigts. Severus sourit au rapace et caressa les plumes l'oiseau.

— Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Haru.

Il avait nommé ainsi son hibou parce que c'était un oiseau que l'on retrouve dans l'extrême nord-est de l'Asie et au Japon. Et Haru signifiait simplement ''printemps''. Au Japon, le printemps était une saison particulièrement appréciée et Severus devait avouer que c'était sa saison favorite.

— Porte ce message à la maison, veux-tu ?

L'oiseau leva la tête, s'étira, gonfla ses plumes et sembla doubler de volume. Enfin, il tendit une patte. Severus confia la lettre au Grand-duc de Blakiston qui ouvrit ses ailes immenses et se lança vers le ciel. Severus suivit le hibou et l'observa avant de ne plus l'apercevoir dans le bleu lointain des montagnes. Il retourna dans le dortoir de Serdaigle et découvrit que Remus était déjà levé et qu'il sortait à peine des douches.

— T'étais où ? le questionna Remus.

— Quel accueil ! railla sarcastiquement Severus. Si tu veux tout savoir j'étais à la volière. Je viens d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents.

— Excuse-moi si je demande ce que tu faisais dehors aussi tôt mais tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu es hors du dortoir à une heure pareille, il ne se passe jamais rien de bon par la suite, dit Remus.

— Je n'ai rien fait, okay ?! Je ne prépare aucun coup et la tour Gryffondor existe toujours. Il n'y a pas eu d'explosion et l'école est intacte. Rassuré ? grogna Severus, irrité.

— Très, fit Remus en esquissant un sourire amusé. Dépêche-toi, je meurs de faim.

Severus se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant d'aller pester sous la douche contre un loup-garou un peu agaçant. Il revint fraîchement habillé et quitta leur chambre avec Remus pour la Grande Salle. Ils ne furent guère surpris de voir Lily et Regulus déjà installés à la table des lions.

— Coucou !

— Salut !

Severus s'installa en face de Lily tandis que Remus prenait place à ses côtés comme d'habitude.

— Où est Tunie ? demanda-t-il, surpris de ne pas voir la serpentarde.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ce matin mais elle n'a pas voulu quitter notre salle commune. Elle a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas pour le déjeuner mais qu'elle nous rejoindrait dans la cour principale tout à l'heure, répondit Regulus.

— Elle prépare un nouveau coup ? questionna Remus.

— Si tel était le cas, elle nous l'aurait déjà dit, répondit Lily. Je ne pense pas. Elle était bizarre hier lorsque l'on s'est quitté pour rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs. Ce n'est pas le genre de Tunie mais je crois qu'elle était…hum…triste.

— Triste ? relevèrent Severus et Remus estomaqués.

Il était impossible d'associer Pétunia Evans avec le mot tristesse. Pétunia était tout, sauf triste. Pétunia était une peste, une farceuse, une malicieuse mais certainement pas triste. Pétunia avait toujours démontré qu'elle était une fille forte en toutes circonstances et la tristesse était un mot qui ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire parce que rien ne l'atteignait.

— Ouais, confirma Regulus. Elle a changé de comportement après notre altercation avec les maraudeurs. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié de voir Longbottom avec Aesalon.

— Une minute, Reg, fit Severus perplexe. Serais-tu en train de dire que notre Tunie, la Pétunia que nous connaissons, celle que nous fréquentons depuis notre enfance, la reine de Serpentard, la fille la plus populaire de l'école serait jalouse ?!

Regulus roula des yeux.

— Oui, répondit-il.

Remus recracha son jus de citrouille tandis que Severus poussa un cri qui alarma les autres étudiants qui se tournèrent vers lui tout en se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer pour que l'héritier du trône se mette à crier comme une chèvre que l'on allait égorger pour récupérer le Bézoard qui se trouvait dans son estomac.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit Severus abasourdi. Pétunia ne peut pas être jalouse. Encore moins d'Aesalon. Cette fille ne vaut pas le millième de Tunie. Elle est dix mille fois mieux que cette pimbêche !

— Je suis d'accord avec toi mais Alice sort avec Longbottom donc Tunie en est jalouse, qu'importe qu'elle soit mille fois mieux que cette fille, répliqua Lily.

— Mais que peut-elle bien trouver à cet idiot de Longbottom ? demanda Severus, incrédule.

— Et toi, que peux-tu bien trouver à ce prétentieux de Potter ? rétorqua Remus.

— Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Potter ! s'énerva Severus.

— Si tu le dis.

— Quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt du cerf, dit Regulus.

Severus leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et vit son ennemi juré entrer dans la salle en compagnie de sa troupe. Il vira aussitôt à un rouge pivoine lorsqu'il vit son animal de compagnie accroché à la taille du gryffondor tel un paresseux s'accrochant à un tronc d'arbre.

— Potter, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, furieux.

Il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers le brun en pointant son doigt vers lui, écumant de rage.

— Sale voleur ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que mon singe fait avec toi ? Où l'as-tu eu ?

— Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, Caledonensis, conseilla froidement le lion.

— Me calmer, hoqueta Severus, ahuri. Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je m'aperçois que c'est toi qui as volé mon Demiguise alors qu'il a disparu depuis l'été ?! Tu m'as volé mon singe et tu me demandes de me calmer ?

Remus, Regulus et Lily s'étaient précipités vers leur ami pour éviter un esclandre dans la Grande Salle. Ils savaient qu'en une seconde, les deux garçons pouvaient déclencher l'apocalypse dans la salle et l'année scolaire venait à peine de commencer.

— Severus, fit Regulus qui tentait d'apaiser le jeune homme.

— Je n'ai pas volé ton singe, d'accord, dit sèchement James. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ton animal de compagnie et me remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui pendant tout ce temps. J'aurais très bien pu le lâcher dans la nature et l'abandonner à son propre sort.

— Parce qu'en plus je devrais te remercier d'avoir volé mon singe ?! s'étrangla Severus, stupéfait.

— Ton singe a pris la fâcheuse habitude de me rejoindre chaque fin d'année scolaire dans mon compartiment et de dormir dans mes affaires. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me trouve irrésistible et veuille passer son été avec moi plutôt qu'avec son maître, lâcha James goguenard.

— Parce qu'il était avec toi pendant tout ce temps ! s'exclama Severus, ahuri.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. À la fin de chaque année scolaire, Rafiki disparaissait mystérieusement et ne réapparaissait qu'à la rentrée. Ses parents l'avaient rassuré la première année de la disparition de Rafiki que le Demiguise avait parfois besoin de liberté et qu'il reviendrait vers lui plus tard. Et effectivement, le singe était revenu à chaque rentrée, restant à ses côtés pendant toute l'année scolaire avant de disparaître pendant les vacances mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que son animal de compagnie passait l'été avec son ennemi !

— Et j'aurais pensé que Regulus t'aurait averti de la présence de ton singe à mes côtés, rajouta le brun.

— Quoi ?

Severus se tourna vers le serpentard et le fusilla du regard.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement.

Potter était ami avec Sirius Black donc il passait chaque année une partie de son été chez les Black. Ce qui voudrait dire que si Rafiki passait l'été avec Potter, Regulus aurait dû le voir et aurait donc dû prévenir son ami que le singe se trouvait aux côtés du gryffondor.

— Parce que je ne souhaitais pas me mêler de vos affaires. Vous êtes si difficile à comprendre tous les deux, que j'ai préféré ne pas y prêter attention puisque Rafiki revenait toujours vers toi, se justifia Regulus.

Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Potter et lança une œillade noire au gryffondor qui affichait un sourire hautain.

— Rafiki, viens ici, ordonna-t-il à l'animal.

Le Demiguise ne bougea pas le moindre muscle et resta accroché à la taille de Potter.

— Rafiki ! tonna-t-il, excédé.

Aucune réaction du singe et cela irrita profondément Severus qui se sentait trahi par son animal de compagnie. Il quitta la Grande Salle, furieux contre tout le monde et surtout contre Potter. Tout tournait toujours autour de lui. Potter était en train de s'accaparer de tous ses biens et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était ligué contre lui.

D'abord Lily qui commençait à entretenir une amitié avec Avery, Pétunia qui tombait amoureuse ou était amoureuse de Longbottom, Remus qui en pinçait certainement pour Black – il n'était pas si aveugle, il avait bien vu les regards que les deux garçons s'échangeaient à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient – et Rafiki qui fuguait pour rejoindre Potter, c'était vraiment la goutte de trop qui le fit craquer.

— Bonjour, Lily, la salua Avery.

— Bonjour, Simon.

Lily piqua un fard lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du serpentard. Regulus leva les yeux au ciel et prit le bras de la rousse pour la tirer vers l'extérieur de la salle. Remus soutint simplement le regard de Sirius avant de suivre ses amis à la recherche de Severus.

— James, fais-nous plaisir et occupe-toi de Caledonensis. Mes tympans ne survivront pas une année de plus ! grommela Simon qui se frotta les oreilles en grimaçant.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Simon. Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, je profite encore de notre jeu avant d'y mettre fin.

— Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui mettre le grappin dessus, conseilla Frank.

— Aucun étudiant ou étudiante à Poudlard n'est assez fou ou folle pour oser levé ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur lui, dit James.

— Peut-être pas un étudiant de Poudlard mais certainement un élève de l'école d'Ilvermorny, commenta distraitement Sirius.

Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Severus Merlin Caledonensis était quelqu'un avec qui on ne pouvait sortir sous peine de devenir la cible favorite des Maraudeurs. En quatrième année, Severus avait entretenu une idylle avec une jeune fille de poufsouffle qui avait duré en tout et pour tout, deux jours. Au lendemain de leur mise en couple, elle était devenue la cible privilégiée des farces des Maraudeurs et avait reçu plusieurs menaces provenant du quatuor avant de craquer et de mettre fin à sa relation sous la pression.

En cinquième année, Severus avait subi les avances d'un sixième année de Serpentard et tout comme l'ex petite-amie du prince, il devint une cible des Maraudeurs et abandonna toute idée de vouloir sortir avec Severus. Deux autres garçons subirent le même traitement et tout le monde à Poudlard comprit que Severus était intouchable et que pour leur santé mentale, il valait mieux porter leur regard sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Le message était passé et plus personne n'osa draguer le jeune Prince qui n'y faisait pas trop attention, son esprit occupé par autre chose.

— Nous nous occuperons de cet impertinent tout comme nous nous sommes occupés des autres, répliqua simplement le maraudeur.

— Ouais, mais il faudra bien qu'un jour tu puisses te jeter à l'eau et commencer à courtiser ton beau prince, rétorqua Sirius.

— Tu peux parler toi, Siri, à ce que je sache tu n'as encore rien entrepris avec Lupin.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Il a une façon de me regarder qui me fait passer pour un demeuré fini, grogna Sirius. Comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour Môssieur Lupin, l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de Poudlard. Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout

— Toi aussi tu es intelligent, Padfoot, répliqua Frank. Tu fais partie des dix meilleurs élèves de l'école.

— Pas assez bien pour Lupin, bougonna le gryffondor.

— Prongs, s'il te plaît, dis à notre Padfoot à quel point il est génial mais surtout beau gosse avec un charme quasi irrésistible, sourit Simon.

— Camuf a raison, Padfoot, t'es un beau mec, t'es sexy et t'as des yeux gris. Qui pourrait te résister avec un tel regard ? enchaîna Frank.

— D'accord avec Falco, dit James en hochant la tête.

— Venez, les gars, on va manger ! lança Simon.

***SMC***

Beaucoup plus tard, Severus réapparut en compagnie de son groupe au complet. Il avait fini de bouder dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et avait rejoint ses amis dans le hall de Poudlard. Tout le reste de l'école commençait à se rassembler dans la cour principale pour accueillir la délégation américaine. Une petite chorale – formé d'élèves de toutes les maisons – dont Pétunia et Regulus faisaient partie s'était assemblée pour jouer l'hymne américain à l'arrivée de la délégation. Pour le moment, ils échauffaient leur voix sous la supervision du directeur de Serdaigle qui dirigeait la chorale.

Enfin, arriva le professeur McGonagall accompagnée du directeur de l'école. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la foule, insistant pour que les élèves s'alignent le long des murs. L'anticipation monta tandis que tous attendaient l'arrivée des Américains.

La foule réunie attendit, regarda, patienta… et peu à peu, le silence se fit. La petite chorale était prête. Le directeur Dumbledore et les autres professeurs attendaient aussi, debout, en scrutant le ciel, et une estrade avait déjà été installée dans la cour près des portes du château.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un pointa du doigt, et plusieurs cris retentirent. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, cherchant à mieux voir. Malgré la luminosité, Severus plissa les yeux et fixa son regard sur les montagnes lointaines. Un point noir apparut, d'abord distant, puis il grossit de plus en plus. Deux autres l'accompagnaient. Le bruit se fit aussi plus intense, tandis que les étranges objets avançaient. Severus jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Remus, qui haussa les épaules, à l'évidence tout aussi perplexe que lui. Le bruit était une vibration, de plus en plus assourdissante, qui se rapprochait. Les objets volants devaient avancer, et à grande vitesse, parce qu'ils commençaient déjà à prendre forme. Le son vibra, comme venu des ailes d'un insecte géant. Severus regardait, les yeux écarquillés, et peu à peu, les objets volants s'identifièrent d'eux même.

— Dément ! cria Lily pour couvrir le bruit des moteurs. Ce sont des voitures !

Trois voitures atterrirent en douceur sur le sol et quelques étudiants se mirent à discuter entre eux pour savoir quelle était la marque de chacune des voitures.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Au même moment, la petite chorale commença à entonner l'hymne national des Américains. Derrière Severus, une fille protesta – si fort que sa voix s'entendit malgré le brouhaha :

— Vraiment, les Américains et leurs machines !

Lorsque la petite chorale termina enfin de chanter, les portes des voitures s'ouvrirent, et la délégation américaine commença à sortir. Il y eut d'abord trois sorciers adultes, tous vêtus de la même façon, émergeant chacun d'un des trois véhicules. L'équipe de sécurité portait une longue cape d'un vert sombre, qui arrivait à mi-cuisses, une veste noire, une chemise blanche, et un souple pantalon gris, avec des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures noires vernies. Les sorciers restèrent debout environ 30 secondes, clignant des yeux, les sourcils froncés, comme s'ils étudiaient la foule en face d'eux. Apparemment satisfaits qu'il n'y ait aucun risque dans la cour, les hommes s'écartèrent des portes ouvertes de chaque véhicule, et restèrent de garde. Severus eut un aperçu de l'intérieur de la voiture la plus proche, une Coccinelle, et il ne fut pas étonné de le découvrir infiniment plus vaste et mieux aménagé qu'on l'aurait cru de l'extérieur. Plusieurs silhouettes bougeaient à l'intérieur, puis la vue lui fut bouchée quand les élèves commencèrent à émerger.

Ils étaient si nombreux que même Severus en fut surpris, alors qu'il avait pourtant déjà campé, en de nombreuses occasions, dans des tentes de sorciers. Il savait à quel point leur espace pouvait être modifié par la magie. Des portiers, reconnaissables à leur cape bordeaux, se placèrent devant les coffres de chaque voiture, et en sortirent des petits chariots et d'innombrables malles et valises, qu'ils entassèrent en de hautes piles vacillantes. De jeunes sorciers et sorcières, vêtus de façon étrangement moderne – certains portaient même des lunettes de soleil et des jeans – commencèrent à s'agglutiner au centre de la cour. Parmi eux quelques adultes, qui de toute évidence étaient les représentants officiels du Ministère, portaient des capes d'un gris clair, des tuniques gris foncé. Severus devina que ce devait être les membres du Département administratif de la Magie américaine. Ils avancèrent, tout sourires, vers l'estrade où Dumbledore et son équipe avançaient pour les accueillir.

Les derniers à émerger des voitures furent aussi des adultes, bien que leurs vêtements et leurs âges indiquent la différence de leurs fonctions : ni des fonctionnaires, ni des élèves. Severus devina qu'il s'agissait des professeurs de l'école américaine de magie, Ilvermorny. Il y en avait un par voiture. Le premier à approcher sortit de la Coccinelle. Il était aussi carré et court sur pattes qu'un baril de bière, avec de longs cheveux gris et un visage ferme et agréable. Il portait de petites lunettes carrées, et souriait d'un air bienveillant et quelque peu arrogant. En le regardant, Severus eut un vague sentiment de déjà-vu, mais sans réussir à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'autre professeur, celui qui sortait d'une Stutz Dragonfly : Un sorcier très grand, avec des cheveux blancs, et un long visage grisâtre, aux traits durs et sévères. L'homme surveilla la foule, tandis que ses épais sourcils broussailleux creusaient des sillons sur son front. Un portier apparut à ses côtés, et lui tendit une mallette de cuir noir, qui ressemblait à un sac médical. Sans baisser les yeux, le professeur pris les poignées de son sac dans sa grande main aux jointures noueuses, puis il avança, traversant la foule comme un navire sur son erre.

— Je viens de prendre une résolution pour cette année, annonça Regulus d'un ton ferme. Il n'est pas question que j'aie des cours avec ce mec-là.

Lily et Pétunia hochèrent la tête, pour marquer leur approbation.

Severus ne remarqua le dernier professeur d'Ilvermorny que lorsqu'elle émergea péniblement d'une Dodge Hornet. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, et tourna la tête, comme si elle scrutait les visages de la foule. Severus poussa un cri étranglé. Sans même y penser, pour éviter le regard de la sorcière, il se cacha derrière la haute silhouette de Remus qui était plus grand que lui d'une tête. Ensuite, prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Remus, en se tournant pour le regarder.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il vérifia d'abord ce que faisait la femme, mais elle ne le regardait pas du tout. En fait, « voir » était difficile pour elle, malgré l'intensité de son visage.

— Cette grande femme, là-bas, dit Severus, celle qui a une écharpe nouée en turban sur la tête. Je l'ai déjà vue l'autre nuit sur le lac. C'était le jour de notre arrivée à Poudlard.

Remus observa la femme.

— Elle ressemble plus à une momie qu'à autre chose. Et comment peux-tu être sûre que ce soit elle ? C'était il y a six ans, Sev.

— Ouais, je me suis peut-être trompé, dit-il continuant de dévisager la femme.

Dumbledore se toucha la gorge de la pointe de sa baguette, puis il parla, aussi fort et distinctement que s'il utilisait un haut-parleur :

— Elèves, professeurs, et tous les membres de Poudlard, je suis heureux de souhaiter, en votre nom à tous, la bienvenue aux représentants de l'école Ilvermorny et aux membres du Département de la Magie des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Après quelques applaudissements polis, un des membres de la chorale crut bon de recommencer à jouer l'hymne américain. Les autres chanteurs, affolés, qui s'étaient mélangés au reste des élèves reprirent l'hymne pour le suivre, mais le professeur Flitwick les interrompit d'un geste péremptoire de sa baguette.

— Merci à nos hôtes estimés d'être venus cette année à Poudlard, continua le directeur avec un signe de tête envers les nouveaux arrivants. Nous espérons tous que ce travail ensemble nous permettra aussi bien une meilleure compréhension mutuelle qu'un échange culturel. Après tout, les États-Unis et la Grande-Bretagne partagent depuis des siècles une culture et une langue communes. Et maintenant, chers amis professeurs, veuillez avancer pour vous présenter à vos futurs élèves.

Tout le monde aurait pu penser que le grand professeur au visage sévère serait le chef du groupe. Ils se trompaient. Ce fut le petit sorcier aux lunettes carrées qui monta sur l'estrade, et s'inclina galamment devant le directeur. Puis il se tourna, et s'adressa à la foule sans même utiliser sa baguette. Sa voix claire et distincte portait dans toute la cour, comme s'il avait l'habitude de parler en public.

— Élèves de Poudlard, Mesdames et Messieurs, merci beaucoup pour votre accueil chaleureux. Nous sommes venus en toute amitié, et je vous assure que nous n'attendons pas de traitement de faveur. (Il eut un sourire, et adressa à la foule un clin d'œil.) Nous sommes tous enchantés de partager, durant cette année, notre temps avec vous, dans cette école, et laissez-moi vous assurer que nous aurons certainement à apprendre les uns des autres. Bien sûr, je pourrais vous régaler d'une liste sans fin d'anecdotes pour souligner aussi bien les similitudes que les différences entre les cultures européenne et américaine du monde magique, mais je ne vous infligerai pas un aussi long discours... (À nouveau, il eut un sourire, comme s'il partageait une plaisanterie avec ses auditeurs.) Je réalise parfaitement que mon équipe, aussi bien les adultes que les élèves, est pressée de découvrir, dans un cadre moins formel, ce nouvel environnement. Et j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour les résidents de Poudlard. Aussi, avant de vous libérer, je vais me contenter du minimum, c'est-à-dire les présentations, et les cours que nous comptons donner cette année.

— Ce gars me plaît déjà, dit Sirius, quelque part dans la foule derrière Severus.

— Je vais commencer par vous présenter mes confrères, continua le petit sorcier. Voici Theodore Hirsham Jackson, professeur de Magie élémentaire. Il est aussi général trois étoiles dans la Milice Libre de Salem, aussi je vous conseille d'être respectueux, chaque fois que vous aurez à vous adresser à lui.

Le visage du professeur Jackson resta aussi impassible que du granit, comme s'il était depuis longtemps imperméable aux plaisanteries de son confrère. Il s'inclina lentement, avec une certaine grâce, tandis que son menton levé et ses yeux noirs surplombaient la foule de sa hauteur.

— Ensuite, continua le petit professeur, en gesticulant le bras tendu, voici le professeur de Magie Télépathique, de Télékinémagie, et de Magie de Soutien, Camille Delacroix. Je dois vous signaler qu'elle fait aussi un délicieux gombo, (NdT : ragoût ou soupe épicée originaire de la Louisiane française,) bien qu'il soit plutôt… euh… chaleureux. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas certain que vous aurez tous l'occasion d'y goûter.

Quand la femme au turban sur les cheveux, adressa un sourire à son confrère, la chaleur de son expression la transforma complètement. De femme plutôt squelettique, elle devint tout à coup une femme belle, agréable et malicieuse. Puis elle tourna ses yeux verts vers la foule, en continuant à sourire.

Severus fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Elle ressemblait énormément à la femme qu'il avait vue sur le lac la nuit de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il décida de mener l'enquête plus tard.

— Et enfin, dit le petit professeur, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Magie de Combat, et également directeur des duels à Ilvermorny. Un autre de mes titres, non officiel mais cependant important, est arbitre au jeu d'échec des sorciers. Benjamin Amadeus Franklyn, à votre service, termina-t-il, en s'inclinant, les bras étendus, tandis que ses cheveux gris lui cachaient le visage.

— Je sens que cette année va être palpitante, commenta Pétunia.

***SMC***

— Vous aviez déjà entendu parler de Télékinémagie ? demanda Regulus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc de Poudlard.

— Ou encore de Magie Télépathique ou de Soutien, poursuivit Pétunia.

— Jamais, répondit Remus.

— Et toi, Sev ? l'interrogea Lily.

L'héritier du trône de Grande-Bretagne sorcière secoua négativement la tête. Il avait entendu parler de certaines magies qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard et avait même eu la chance de les expérimenter mais jamais celles qui furent citées tout à l'heure à l'arrivée des Américains sauf la magie élémentaire mais ça, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Il devra questionner son grand-père ce soir lorsqu'il lui rendrait une petite visite. C'était un homme extrêmement âgé qui connaissait beaucoup de choses. Il devait certainement connaître ces différentes magies et peut-être pourrait-il devenir son professeur particulier. Il aimait apprendre aux côtés de l'homme. Il était si sage et si intelligent que Severus se sentait tout petit face à lui, malgré les nombreux compliments qu'il recevait de son grand-père lorsqu'il excellait dans un domaine ou qu'il réussissait un exercice qui lui avait été soumis par l'ancien pharaon.

— J'ai hâte de commencer les cours et même de me retrouver avec ce Jackson, dit Regulus.

— Et nous qui pensions que McGonagall était sévère. On ne va pas trop rigoler en cours avec lui, lança Pétunia en poussant un soupir affligé.

Pétunia s'allongea sur l'herbe au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux tout en savourant la brise qui venait à peine de se lever. Severus et Lily retirèrent leurs chaussures et trempèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau du lac. Remus et Regulus s'installèrent aux côtés de Pétunia et profitèrent du silence qui régnait autour d'eux.

— Poudlard m'a manqué, murmura Regulus.

— Moi aussi, dit Remus.

Pétunia se redressa et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du lycanthrope, son regard fixé sur sa sœur cadette qui s'amusait à jeter de l'eau sur Severus qui répliquait lui-aussi, riant aux éclats.

— Poudlard m'a aussi manqué mais je crois que le manoir Caledonensis me manque encore plus. C'est dans ce manoir que mon vœu le plus cher fut exaucé, dans cet endroit que j'ai pu devenir une sorcière et créer de profonds liens avec cette famille à qui je dois tout. Je crois sincèrement que sans les Caledonensis, je n'aurais pas pu être aussi heureuse que je le suis aujourd'hui. Sans eux, ma vie aurait été terne et certainement aurais-je fini aigrie car je jalousais Lily d'être différente, d'être une sorcière. Sans me connaître, Hermione m'a offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, la magie. Et sans le savoir, les Caledonensis ont apporté bien plus à ma vie, la magie de l'amour. Grâce à eux, je me sens aimée et acceptée. J'aime ma sœur et elle m'aime, je ne ressens aucune jalousie à son encontre. J'ai de merveilleux amis et j'apprends dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde. Et je le dois aux Caledonensis, à Severus, à ses parents. Le manoir Caledonensis est comme un foyer pour moi et à chaque fois que j'y mets les pieds, c'est comme si je rentrais à la maison, confia la blonde.

Remus et Regulus furent surpris par l'aveu de leur amie. Il était rare d'entendre Pétunia se confier ainsi et encore plus s'ouvrir à eux aussi facilement.

Remus esquissa un sourire et rapprocha la serpentarde de lui, passant son bras sur ses épaules. Il regarda Severus et Lily jouer au bord du lac et son regard s'adoucit, reflétant une infinie tendresse.

— Tout comme toi, je dois beaucoup aux Caledonensis et je ressens la même chose lorsque je retourne au manoir. C'est comme rentrer chez soi après un long voyage. Je dois tout aux Caledonensis et je ne sais pas à quoi aurait pu ressembler ma vie sans eux. Ils ont tellement fait pour moi que je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais rembourser la dette que j'ai envers eux. Grâce à eux, les loups garous ne sont plus rejetés par la société et sont traités comme n'importe quel sorcier. Chaque pleine lune, ils sont accompagnés et des potionnistes de renom, des médicomages et des chercheurs venus de tout le globe se démènent jour et nuit pour trouver un remède à la lycanthropie. À ma sortie de Poudlard, j'intègrerais une université et pourrais trouver du travail malgré ma condition après l'obtention de mes diplômes. Et ça, je le dois aux Caledonensis. Grâce à Severus, mes transformations en loup-garou ne sont pas douloureuses. Vous êtes tous devenus des Animagi pour m'accompagner chaque soir de pleine lune et vous avez fait de ces soirs les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Oui, tout comme toi Tunie, je dois cette merveilleuse vie aux Caledonensis et je considère leur manoir comme ma maison.

Regulus posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Remus et fixa le brun et la rousse qui s'amusaient comme des enfants. Il se rapprocha du loup-garou, recherchant un peu de chaleur humaine et poussa un soupir de bonheur lorsque Remus passa son bras autour de sa taille.

— Moi aussi, je dois beaucoup aux Caledonensis. Sans eux, mon oncle ne serait jamais devenu premier ministre et sans leurs lois, nous n'aurions pas pu vivre avec lui. Sirius aurait certainement été renié par nos parents et aurait tôt ou tard fugué de la maison parce qu'ils avaient des valeurs qui n'étaient pas acceptés par nos parents mais surtout, il était Black qui avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Ma famille aurait probablement éclaté et je me serais retrouvé entre deux eaux, tiraillé entre mon envie d'être aux côtés de mon frère et d'obéir à mes parents. Je sais que jamais je ne serais allé à l'encontre des décisions de mes parents. Je ne suis pas aussi fier et courageux que Siri et je crois que c'est en partie pour cela que je l'admire autant. Grâce aux Caledonensis, je n'ai pas eu besoin de choisir et mon frère ne s'est pas retrouvé à la rue. Siri et moi avons été recueillis par notre oncle et Andromeda, notre cousine a pu être réhabilitée dans la famille. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire un truc pareil mais je suis content de savoir mes parents en prison car ainsi, ils ne pourront pas faire de mal à Siri. Si…si vous aviez vu comment il était traité par nos parents surtout par notre mère. Un jour, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le tuer parce qu'il avait juste osé dire que jamais il ne deviendrait un monstre comme elle.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Regulus qui réprima le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge. C'était toujours aussi difficile de se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

— Elle a fait tellement souffrir Sirius, elle lui faisait si mal que je me demandais toujours comment il pouvait tenir le coup et afficher une telle arrogance face à notre mère. C'était à croire qu'il était immunisé contre la douleur, qu'il avait fini par ne plus la ressentir mais pourtant, je sais que c'était juste une façade. Plus d'une fois, je l'ai vu pleurer dans sa chambre et gémir de douleur sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'arrivait parfois de le haïr de se montrer aussi borné et de répondre à chaque fois à notre mère. Parfois, j'aurais voulu qu'il se taise et qu'il se contente d'obéir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir mais non, Sirius était un foutu emmerdeur à la grande gueule qui ne savait jamais se taire. Alors quand les Caledonensis ont pris le pouvoir et qu'ils ont créé de nouvelles lois dont celle qui permit à faire emprisonner nos parents, je les en remerciais sans les avoir encore rencontrés car il sauvait non seulement la vie de mon frère mais aussi la mienne d'une certaine façon. C'est grâce à eux que Siri et moi sommes aussi heureux et que mon frère puisse enfin vivre sans redouter un éventuel retour au Square Grimmaurd. Je ne considère pas le manoir Caledonensis comme mon foyer mais plutôt comme une seconde maison. Comme un endroit où l'on passe de bons moments avec de vieux amis autour d'un feu de cheminée, livra Regulus d'une voix rauque.

Remus déposa un baiser sur son front et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés tous les trois sans avoir remarqué qu'ils y avaient des personnes derrière eux.

— Tout comme vous, je dois beaucoup à cette famille, dit une voix dans leur dos qui les fit sursauter.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement tous les trois et firent face aux maraudeurs. Les quatre garçons s'assirent au pied de l'arbre tout près d'eux et Simon posa ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise sur la gryffondor qui continuait de s'amuser avec Severus, s'étant tous les deux coupés du monde qui les entourait.

— Avant d'aller vivre chez les Weasley, je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir une famille, je veux dire une vraie famille, celle qui s'occupe de vous et qui s'inquiète pour vous. Avant, tout comme Sirius, je n'ai connu que les coups de ceinture, des règles strictes. Mes parents me frappaient sans cesse pour n'importe quel motif, disant que c'était pour mon bien, que c'était pour me rendre plus fort. On m'apprenait à mépriser les enfants sorciers des moldus et mon destin était déjà tout tracé, lorsque je finirais mes études à Poudlard, je deviendrais un mangemort et servirais le seigneur des ténèbres. Selon mes parents, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur et ils me le faisaient bien comprendre chaque jour. Puis, un beau jour, les Caledonensis sont apparus en Angleterre et le lendemain, la communauté sorcière avait un roi. Mes parents pensaient que ce jeune homme ne durerait pas longtemps et que leur maître le tuerait avant la fin de l'année. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, Sa Majesté le roi Harry a vaincu Voldemort et il a prouvé à toute notre communauté qu'il était un homme puissant. Aussitôt après sa victoire, il a apporté un nouveau changement, c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère et mes parents se retrouvaient à Azkaban et moi, on me plaçait dans une famille d'accueil. Au début, c'était difficile de m'adapter à mon nouvel environnement. J'avais connu autre chose et je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître l'amour. Il a fallu du temps à Molly pour briser une à une chacun des murs que j'avais érigé pour me protéger. Elle a dû attendre des semaines avant que je ne lui adresse un seul mot et des mois pour que je ne finisse enfin par l'accepter pleinement dans ma vie. Arthur et Molly s'occupent très bien de moi et me traitent comme leur propre enfant. C'était comme si j'avais vécu toute ma vie dans cette famille. Arthur est un père formidable et Molly, une mère extraordinaire, un peu trop protectrice mais je crois que c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Bill, Charlie et Percy sont mes frères et nous attendons tous les quatre avec impatience la venue des jumeaux. J'ai une famille qui tient à moi, qui m'aime et jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien qu'au Terrier. Sans les Caledonensis, je crois que j'aurais fini ma vie comme mangemort et je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille comme les Weasley et des amis comme James, Sirius et Frank. Alors, oui, je dois cette vie aux Caledonensis et je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour leur rembourser ma dette car ils ont fait bien plus que personne ne pourra jamais le faire pour moi. Ils m'ont donné un foyer, une famille, des amis et un avenir meilleur qu'assassin. Je leur dois tout, se confia Simon.

Sirius croisa le regard de Remus et finit par se jeter lui-aussi à l'eau.

— Qui ne doit pas quelque chose à cette famille, hein ? lança-t-il. J'étais maltraité par mes parents parce que je ne suivais pas la doctrine qu'ils m'enseignaient depuis tout petit. J'étais un garçon rebelle et je n'aimais pas leur façon de vivre. Je faisais tout pour marquer ma différence et ce que je récoltais à chaque fois, c'était des coups de fouet ou parfois un doloris lorsque j'étais allé trop loin selon eux. La première fois que ma mère m'a lancé l'impardonnable, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou tellement la douleur était intense.

James posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort, sachant que cette période de la vie de son meilleur ami était particulièrement douloureuse et qu'il préférait ne jamais aborder le sujet mais aujourd'hui, Sirius avait ressenti le besoin de se confier, de vider son sac.

— J'ai pleuré toute la nuit, continua-t-il la voix rauque. Reg est venu dans ma chambre et m'a bercé toute la nuit, me racontant quelques contes de Beedle le Barde dans l'espoir d'atténuer ma souffrance.

Le lion leva les yeux vers son jeune frère et plongea ses iris dans les siens.

— Merci, petit frère.

Regulus hocha la tête, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Pétunia le prit dans ses bras et le garda tout contre elle tandis que Sirius reprenait la suite de son récit.

— Malgré cela, j'ai continué à tenir tête à mes parents et cela m'a valu plusieurs coups de ceinture, quelques fois des coups de poings de la part de mon père. Je ne voulais pas flancher face à mes parents et continuais chaque jour de leur montrer que jamais je ne deviendrais ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Je ne voulais pas être comme eux, aussi je m'efforçais de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Je n'en avais jamais assez des coups car je m'étais dit que je ne deviendrais pas un monstre et qu'ils allaient devoir me tuer car je ne serais jamais eux, pas comme eux mais je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir le coup. Puis mon arrivée à Poudlard fut une sorte d'échappatoire. J'étais loin de leurs mauvais traitements jusqu'aux vacances d'été mais j'allais un jour devoir me confronter de nouveau à eux et je redoutais le retour. Puis, les Caledonensis ont apporté un vent de changement dans notre communauté. Mes parents ont été arrêtés pour avoir financé Voldemort et Reg et moi fûmes confiés à notre oncle. Je crois que l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie fut d'apprendre que mes parents avaient été arrêtés et qu'ils allaient passer le restant de leurs jours à Azkaban et que nous n'allions plus jamais les voir. Grâce aux Caledonensis, j'avais été sauvé de l'enfer et j'étais mené au paradis. Reg et moi sommes heureux de pouvoir vivre chez notre oncle et c'est bon de se réveiller le matin à la maison sans avoir peur de ce qui va se passer dans la journée, d'essayer d'imaginer quand tomberont les premiers coups. C'est bon de s'endormir la nuit en sachant qu'il y a des adultes qui veillent sur nous et qui ne nous ferons jamais de mal parce qu'ils tiennent à nous, qu'ils nous aiment et qu'ils nous considèrent comme leurs propres enfants. Je ne sais pas ce que serait devenue ma vie sans les Caledonensis mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu avoir une enfance aussi heureuse. Sans eux, Simon et moi ne serions jamais devenus amis à cause de nos parents respectifs, à cause de l'éducation qu'ils nous auront donnée et parce que j'étais un rebelle. Sans eux, notre communauté ne serait pas aussi soudée et nous aurions continué à prôner des idéaux qui nous auraient irrémédiablement conduit à une guerre. Et peut-être, aurions-nous fini par nous entretuer les uns les autres. J'ai une dette envers les Caledonensis et tout comme vous, je ne pense pas pouvoir la payer un jour car elle est bien trop lourde pour pouvoir être remboursée.

— Pour reprendre les mots de Padfoot, qui ne doit pas quelque chose à cette famille hein ? demanda James. Nous leur devons tout. Nous leur devons cette vie et surtout cette paix que nous avons depuis leur arrivée. Nous sommes tous sorciers, nous sommes tous égaux en magie et en droit. Sans eux, nous vivrions certainement dans la peur parce que nos vies auraient été menacées par des mangemorts. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas vécu longtemps sans leur arrivée. Ils ont changé nos vies à tous et donc, chaque sorcier de ce pays a une dette envers eux. Sans les Caledonensis, Simon ne serait jamais devenu mon ami parce que lui et moi avions reçu une éducation différente et parce que j'aurais considéré tous les serpentards comme de futurs mages noirs à cause de la mentalité de notre société. Les Caledonensis ont changé notre façon de voir les choses, ils ont refait notre éducation et aujourd'hui, être un serpentard c'est comme un être un gryffondor. Il n'y a pas de futurs mages noirs, il y a simplement des sorciers qui doivent apprendre à se connaître et non à se juger.

— Grâce aux Caledonensis, notre société a pu évoluer, poursuivit Frank. Nous avons des universités, les gars ! Nous sommes la seule communauté magique du monde à avoir créé des universités et notre système économique est en train d'être copié par les autres pays. Nous recevons chaque année dans nos écoles supérieures des jeunes venus de tout le globe pour se spécialiser. Ils ont même créé un centre de formation de Quidditch ! Alors, oui, nous devons cette vie aux Caledonensis.

— Aux Caledonensis ! cria Pétunia en levant le bras.

— Aux Caledonensis ! crièrent en chœur ses amis et camarades.

— Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? questionna Severus d'un ton sec en toisant James.

— On ne faisait que remercier ta famille pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, répondit simplement James.

— Quoi ? demanda Severus, déconcerté.

— Tu comprendras une prochaine fois, _Sev_ , dit James qui se releva en sautant sur ses deux pieds avec une souplesse qui énerva Severus.

James adressa un clin d'œil à Severus et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers le château.

— Bon, à toute les renardeurs ! lança Sirius avant de suivre son meilleur ami, très bientôt imité par les deux derniers maraudeurs.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily.

— Nous vous raconterons tout à l'heure, répondit Regulus.

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. A la prochaine, j'espère !**


	20. Lorsque le voile est tiré

**Note de l'auteure :** Je vous salue mes cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver et de poster un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais **Severus Merlin Caledonensis** est une fanfiction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, peut-être parce que je ne m'étais jamais autant investie dans une fic jusqu'à celle-ci. C'est mon petit bijou, ma petite merveille et elle n'est pas prête de prendre fin. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire comme je prends plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous.

Je tenais aussi à vous avertir que nous entrons maintenant dans le développement de l'histoire. Pour l'instant, nous n'étions qu'à l'introduction, aujourd'hui nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme une sorte de seconde partie si vous le souhaitez. Sur ces belles paroles très ennuyeuses, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et attends avec impatience vos retours sur ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **20**

 **Lorsque le voile est tiré**

Apries marchait tranquillement au milieu des parterres centenaires du manoir Caledonensis. Son regard erra un instant sur ce fascinant paradis peuplé de magnifiques créatures magiques qui se pavanaient, insouciants, dans leurs plus beaux atours.

Un rire cristallin le sortit de sa contemplation et il vit Lily-Luna sortir de cet entrelacs de haies. Elle s'approcha de lui en affichant un grand sourire et il ne put résister très longtemps à cette magnifique petite frimousse. Il sourit à son tour et ce simple sourire changea du tout au tout le visage inexpressif de l'égyptien.

Lily-Luna courut à travers le labyrinthe de verdure, ses éclats de rire parvenant aux oreilles de son grand-père qui se contentait de l'observer s'amuser. Apries amorça un pas vers le fourré et brusquement, le décor se mit à changer. La verdure mourut en quelques instants ne laissant qu'une terre aride et desséchée tandis que les créatures magiques tombaient les unes après les autres, raides mortes.

Apries écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un vent glacial balaya les alentours lui coupant le souffle. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine dorsale et il recula subitement de l'endroit, plongeant son regard sur ses mains tremblantes. Il savait qu'il était responsable de cette nature morte et qu'il perdait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle de sa magie.

Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude prendre la sienne et il baissa le regard pour croiser le regard de Lily-Luna. Il fut happé par la chaleur et la confiance qui se dégageaient des orbes émeraude de la gamine. Il détourna le regard de Lily-Luna et afficha un air interloqué lorsqu'il vit que la nature luxuriante du manoir dont il avait causé la mort était revenue à la vie comme par magie comme toutes les créatures magiques et oiseaux qui se pavanaient sur la pelouse du domaine.

Apries était choqué et quelque peu surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa petite-fille maîtriserait aussi bien le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert alors qu'elle n'était pas même encore née. Lily-Luna resserra sa main dans la sienne et il sentit la douce magie de la brunette s'infiltrer librement dans son corps, provoquant une immense chaleur dans son être. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce contact qui apaisa toutes ses craintes ainsi que sa magie qui était en train de s'échapper de ses pores.

La sclère de ses yeux était beaucoup moins sombre lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières.

— Papi, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Lily-Luna.

— Oui, ça va, répondit-il après un certain temps.

Lily-Luna fronça les sourcils, dubitative et l'observa avec concentration.

— Tu veux dormir dans ton cercueil ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais bien, juste un peu étourdi.

— C'est quoi ''étourdi'' ?

— Un rêveur, une personne qui a l'esprit ailleurs, expliqua-t-il.

— Oh, fit-elle. Tu pensais à quoi ?

— À la malédiction qui pèse sur moi, répondit-il d'une voix distante.

Lily-Luna ne fit aucun commentaire et posa simplement son regard sur la végétation qu'elle avait fait revivre. Tout comme son grand-père, elle sentit un vent frais s'engouffrer dans leurs cheveux et les faire virevolter, provoquant un frissonnement sur leur peau. Le vent qui venait de souffler à l'instant sur le manoir Caledonensis ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir de leur famille et Apries savait tout au fond de lui, avec conviction, que la confrontation aurait lieu bien plus tôt que prévu.

Ils allaient devoir se préparer à affronter une fois de plus leur destin et cette fois-ci l'enjeu de l'issue était incertain. Même lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il y ferait face. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait peur. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle peur. Elle était pernicieuse et asphyxiante, l'empêchant de dormir correctement la nuit, peuplant ses sommeils de cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

* * *

Dans une salle, laissée à l'abandon depuis quelques années, se produisit un évènement des plus intriguant. C'était une immense salle circulaire, ressemblant un peu à la salle de l'ancien Magenmagot avec des gradins en pierre menant à une fosse centrale. Au centre se dressait un socle surmonté d'une très vieille arcade, cachée par un rideau noir en lambeaux poussiéreux, qui, selon les rumeurs, séparait le monde des vivants de celui des morts.

Le voile se mit alors à ondoyer, créant dans le mouvement des vagues qui devinrent puissantes au fil des secondes. Le socle trembla soudainement et des monceaux de poussières tombèrent du plafond. On entendit une sorte de craquement puis un éboulement s'en suivit, causant une tempête de poussière.

La pièce resta silencieusement un long moment avant que des toussotements graves n'emplissent la salle.

— Lumos, fit une voix rauque.

L'obscurité de la pièce fut percée par un bout de baguette illuminée.

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda une voix féminine, la voix rêche.

— Je suis en un seul morceau, répondit la voix rauque.

Un autre lumos se fit entendre dans la pièce et dévoila une adolescente âgée de dix-sept ans aux cheveux bruns broussailleux aux yeux noisette, le visage recouvert de suie. Elle aida un garçon aux cheveux roux âgé d'un an de moins qu'elle à se relever avant de tourner son regard sur ce qui restait de l'arcade.

— Comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer chez nous ? questionna le roux, anxieux.

— Nous nous poserons cette question plus tard lorsque nous aurons retrouvé Sirius, répondit un brun à la chevelure ébouriffée aux yeux d'un vert émeraude.

— La pièce a l'air abandonné, constata la brune.

— Comme si on n'avait pas remarqué, grommela le roux.

— Nous ferions mieux de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, dit le brun.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et quittèrent la Salle de la Mort en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils furent surpris de constater que le Département des mystères était étrangement vide et qu'aucun employé du ministère ne circulait dans les couloirs. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie et le découvrirent entièrement vide, complètement à l'abandon.

Ils échangèrent un regard perdu et quittèrent les lieux sans plus attendre, se retrouvant en quelques secondes dans le Londres Moldu.

— Que faisons-nous ? demanda le roux. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je commence à avoir faim.

— Ton ventre devra attendre, Ron, grogna la brune légèrement exaspérée.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien faire avec un ventre vide, répliqua Ron.

— Il y a une première à tout, rétorqua sèchement l'adolescente.

— Hermione, Ron, pas maintenant s'il vous plaît, gronda le brun.

Hermione fusilla le rouquin du regard avant de reporter son attention sur l'environnement qui les entourait. Ils se trouvaient bien à Londres mais dans une ville totalement différente de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Les gens étaient habillés autrement et les voitures étaient anciennes.

— Où sommes-nous, Harry ? l'interrogea le rouquin.

— Je n'en sais rien, Ron, répondit le brun.

— On dirait Londres mais en plus vieux, commenta Hermione.

— C'est donc ça le monde des morts ? questionna Ron, estomaqué.

— Ne sois pas idiot, Ron, le réprimanda Hermione. Tu vois bien que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un quelconque monde des morts. Ils ont l'air vivants et ne ressemblent certainement pas à des inferius ou des zombies.

— Alors où sommes-nous ? redemanda le rouquin clairement déboussolé.

— Comme l'a dit Harry un peu plus tôt, je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione.

— Nous devrions peut-être aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse s'il existe ici, là-bas nous pourrions avoir quelques réponses à nos questions, suggéra Harry.

— Excellente idée, approuva Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune trio se mit en marche vers le Chemin de Traverse et poussèrent presque un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le pub sorcier de Tom, le Chaudron Baveur. Ils pénètrent dans le pub et découvrirent que le lieu était quasiment semblable à celui qu'ils connaissaient et qu'il n'y avait pas de changement notable si ce n'était que le barman paraissait beaucoup plus jeune.

— Vous pensez que c'est Tom ? murmura Ron, stupéfié.

— Visiblement, oui, dit Hermione qui fixait le barman du regard, déconcertée.

Harry les entraîna dans le fond du bar et il se perdit dans ses réflexions avant d'être brusquement attiré par une conversation qui se tenait entre un groupe de jeunes sorciers qui étaient assis non loin de leur table.

— Vous avez été faire un tour hier à Godric's Hollow ? questionna une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde.

— Non, j'étais occupé à préparer mes cours pour la rentrée, répondit un garçon aux cheveux châtains.

— J'aurais bien voulu y aller mais mon petit-frère Ben s'est cassé la jambe en jouant avec mon balai et comme nos parents n'étaient pas à la maison, j'ai dû l'emmener moi-même à l'hôpital Xenodora, répondit un autre aux cheveux blonds.

— Dommage, dit la blonde, vous avez raté l'inauguration du stade de Quidditch.

— C'était comment ? l'interrogea le blond, curieux. D'après la Gazette du Sorcier, le stade est beaucoup plus grand que celui de Tinworth.

— Il est immense ! s'exclama la blonde d'une voix d'où perçait son éblouissement. Le stade peut accueillir plus de deux cent mille personnes.

— Deux cent mille personnes ? releva le garçon aux cheveux châtains, stupéfié.

— Ouais, confirma la blonde en hochant frénétiquement de la tête. Pour inaugurer le stade, ceux qui étaient là ont pu assister à un match opposant le club Flaquemare aux Canons de Chudley.

— Qui a gagné ? demanda le blond.

— Flaquemare bien évidemment, renifla la blonde avec suffisance.

— Bien évidemment, ricana le blond.

— J'adore de plus en plus notre monde. Et sa Majesté le Roi a eu une excellente idée en reprenant nos terres aux moldus et en créant des villages totalement sorciers. Maintenant, Pré-au-Lard n'est plus le seul village à être composé dans sa totalité par des sorciers, dit le châtain. Et nous pouvons maintenant construire des stades sans que les moldus ne viennent fourrer leurs nez dans nos affaires.

— D'après ce que mes parents m'ont dit, le père de Sa Majesté aurait créé un dôme puissant de Repousse-moldu sur tous nos villages sorciers, leur apprit leur amie.

— Sur _tous_ les villages ?! questionna le blond estomaqué.

— Tous, oui, confirma la jeune femme.

— Par les couilles de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il stupéfait. Il doit être super puissant le mec.

— Comment ne peut-il pas l'être ? Il est le père de notre roi, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu Voldemort et éradiqué les mangemorts de notre communauté.

— Il a fait un sacré boulot depuis son ascension au trône, commenta distraitement la blonde.

Les deux garçons hochèrent simplement la tête en accord avec son commentaire.

— Et vos cours ?

— Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons fait que des présentations et une simple introduction mais je pense que les choses vont véritablement débuter la semaine prochaine, répondit le châtain.

— T'es un sacré veinard. Nous, on s'est tapé un devoir ce matin et je peux t'assurer que ma note ne dépassera pas le simple Piètre. Notre professeur de Jurismagie Pénale est encore plus sévère que McGonagall et ça ne rigole pas dans sa classe, raconta le blond.

— En médicomagie, nous avons traité des maladies magiques de stade III et nous avons eu un excellent cours sur la lycanthropie, relata à son tour la blonde.

— Ah ouais ? firent les deux garçons, surpris.

— Ouais, acquiesça la blonde.

Elle prit son verre de bièraubeurre dans ses mains et leva ses yeux vers le châtain, le rouge aux joues.

— Je ne savais pas que…que…ta transformation était aussi… douloureuse, bredouilla-t-elle. Je…je…j'aimerais…hum…t'accompagner lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

Le châtain la regarda avec incrédulité.

— Si tu le permets bien sûr, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'accompagner ? reprit le châtain.

— Eh bien, j'étais loin de me douter que c'était une maladie aussi douloureuse et que ta transformation en loup-garou était pénible. Je…lorsque nous étions à Poudlard…tu…ne semblais pas en souffrir. Je veux dire que…que tu n'avais pas l'air si mal en point que comme on nous l'a expliqué ce matin en cours, répondit-elle.

— Les transformations étaient douloureuses jusqu'à l'arrivée du Prince à Poudlard. Grâce à son don, il endormait mes sens ce qui me permettait de me transformer sans souffrir et puis l'accompagnement pendant la pleine lune m'était bénéfique car je ne supportais pas ça seul, j'étais entouré, expliqua le châtain.

— J'aimerais t'accompagner, s'il te plaît.

— Pour m'accompagner tu dois être animagus, répliqua le châtain.

La blonde eut un sourire narquois.

— Je le sais.

— T'es un animagus ?! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, choqués.

— Je m'étais inscrite il y a trois ans au centre de Formation d'Animagi de Godric's Hollow et j'y suivais des cours chaque été, révéla-t-elle.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? l'interrogea le châtain, ahuri.

— Je…je voulais te faire la surprise, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Lorsque la Ministre de la Santé et de l'Éducation à lancer le projet d'Aide et Soutien aux Loups garous et qu'elle a fait créer ce centre pour que les familles et leur entourage puissent être là pour les lycanthropes, je me suis dit que je me devais d'être un animagus pour t'assister lors de tes transformations. J'aurais voulu être là pour toi à Poudlard mais je n'étais pas encore animagus et maintenant que je le suis, je veux t'accompagner.

— Stella, murmura le châtain touché par la blonde.

— Je sais qu'aucun remède n'a pas encore été trouvé à la lycanthropie et que les chercheurs, les potionnistes, les médicomages font du mieux qu'ils peuvent mais en attendant, j'aimerais être au moins là pour tes transformations. Puis, lorsque j'aurais obtenu mon diplôme en médicomagie, je me lancerais moi-aussi dans les recherches pour trouver un remède.

— Si ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour ça, moi je ne sais plus ce que c'est, commenta le blond d'un ton taquin.

Stella piqua un fard monumental et détourna le regard de celui du châtain en bafouillant piteusement. Le blond éclata de rire avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et d'aller faire un tour au comptoir, laissant la blonde et le châtain en tête à tête.

Le châtain prit la main de la jeune femme et posa un léger baiser sur sa paume avant de la poser sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de remède du moment que je t'ai à mes côtés, déclara-t-il.

Stella sourit simplement, heureuse que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Hermione détourna son regard du jeune couple pour le poser sur ses amis. Harry était blafard tandis que Ron semblait contrarié.

— Vous avez entendu ça ? Flaquemare a battu les Canons de Chudley ! s'indigna le roux.

— C'est donc tout ce que tu as retenu ? grogna Hermione énervée.

— Eh ben quoi ? râla Ron.

Hermione et Ron étaient en train de se quereller une fois de plus tandis qu'Harry fixait intensément une affiche, la bouche entrouverte. Il tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui était juste à côté de lui.

— Quoi ?

Harry montra du doigt un poster qui était accroché sur le mur du Chaudron Baveur. Ron et Hermione suivirent l'endroit qu'il indiquait et écarquillèrent brusquement les yeux, médusés.

— Bordel ! Hermione, on dirait toi mais en beaucoup plus âgée, fit remarquer le rouquin.

— Et l'homme à côté ressemble un peu à Harry même si ses cheveux sont plus longs et bien plus disciplinés, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry se leva dans un raclement de chaise et fonça tout droit sur l'affiche qu'il dévisagea, éberlué. Il put sentir la présence de ses deux amis dans son dos qui n'en revenaient pas eux-aussi.

— Regardez les deux enfants avec eux, on dirait une mini Hermione et un Snape plus jeune, dit Ron.

C'était un poster géant qui représentait une famille aux allures royales. L'homme qui ressemblait à Harry portait une magnifique robe de sorcier richement décoré et se tenait aux côtés d'un garçon ressemblant à Snape portant une tenue similaire à celle de son père. Sur un large fauteuil de velours rouge étaient assises une femme aux cheveux bruns épais tenant sur ses genoux une petite fille à la chevelure brune en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraude. Sous le poster était inscrit quelques lettres.

 _Sa Majesté le roi Harry Uther Caledonensis_

 _Sa Majesté la reine Hermione Mary Caledonensis_

 _Son Altesse Royale le prince Severus Merlin Caledonensis_

 _Son Altesse Royale la princesse Lily-Luna Hermione Caledonensis_

Ils restèrent un long moment à fixer l'affiche représentant la famille royale de la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni, bouche-bée.

— Où avons-nous atterri ? demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais combien y a-t-il de chance pour que cet Harry Caledonensis ait une quelconque affiliation avec Harry ou ce Severus avec notre Snape ? rétorqua la brune.

— Nous devrions quitter cet endroit au plus vite, dit Harry encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent et ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur sans plus attendre pour se trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse qui était comme à son habitude, bondé de sorciers qui faisaient leur course tandis que d'autres se prélassaient sur la terrasse du glacier de Fortarôme.

— Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons pas traverser à nouveau l'arcade puisqu'il a été détruit et je ne vois pas comment on va retrouver Sirius ici. C'est comme chercher une écaille de magyar à pointes dans un nid de dragons ! lança Ron.

Hermione s'éloigna des deux garçons et, prise d'un doute, elle acheta un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et revint vers eux plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? la questionna Harry.

— Regardez, fit-elle en montrant un point précis sur le journal.

Les deux garçons blêmirent en avisant les quelques lignes.

— Oh putain ! s'exclama le rouquin.

La date du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier indiquait le 2 septembre 1977.

— Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? s'écria Ron.

— La ferme, Ron, grogna la brune.

Elle prit le bras de chacun des garçons et les tira hors de la rue commerçante lorsqu'elle remarqua que les regards s'étaient soudainement tournés vers eux après l'éclat du rouquin et que quelques sorciers les dévisageaient du coin de l'œil. Ils retrouvèrent sans plus tarder le côté moldu et avec l'argent qu'elle avait, ils purent prendre une chambre dans un petit motel peu fréquentable de Londres.

— C'est quoi cet endroit ? Cela ne ressemble pas du tout au monde des morts, dit le rouquin.

— Nous avons atterri dans le passé, lança Harry incertain.

— Ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure n'a rien à voir avec le passé. Vous avez entendu les trois jeunes tout comme moi, la lycanthropie est acceptée ici et je suis sûre et certaine qu'en 1977 les loups garous étaient mis au ban de la société. De plus, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de ce centre de Formation d'Animagi de Godric's Hollow ou encore d'une quelconque familiale royale ni de ces nouvelles prédispositions concernant la lycanthropie ou la création de villages complètement sorciers. Nous ne sommes certainement pas dans le passé.

— Alors où sommes-nous ? redemanda Ron, confus.

— Dans le livre que l'on a emprunté dans la bibliothèque du professeur Snape, il était question de passage vers un Autre Monde. Peut-être que le livre ne parlait pas du monde des morts mais qu'il parlait plutôt d'un passage menant vers un monde alternatif, vers une autre réalité, supposa l'adolescente.

— Mais si c'était vers une autre réalité, n'aurions-nous dû pas atterrir dans un autre monde en septembre 1995 et non en septembre 1977 ? répliqua Harry.

Hermione poussa un soupir avant de se passer une main sur le visage, affichant un air las.

— Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas, souffla-t-elle penaude. Avant de partir, nous ne savions pas comment fonctionnait l'arcade et maintenant qu'il est détruit, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés et ne pourrons certainement pas rentrer chez nous. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ce monde est différent du nôtre et que c'est une réalité alternative. Nous sommes sûrement passés d'une dimension à une autre.

— Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir Dumbledore, suggéra Ron. Lui, il pourra certainement nous aider. Il connaît toujours tout alors…

— Alors rien, Ron, l'interrompit brusquement Hermione. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ici. C'est bien trop dangereux. Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes et le moindre faux pas peut nous être fatal. De plus, si ma déduction est bonne, nous sommes dans un passé alternatif au nôtre et notre simple présence ici a un impact certain sur ce monde alors le mieux serait de ne pas se faire remarquer et de faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution pour rentrer chez nous. Nous ne devons pas changer le cours du temps ici, cela pourrait avoir un impact sur notre retour vers notre monde.

— Et Sirius ? demanda Harry. Nous devons le retrouver. Il doit certainement être ici puisqu'il a traversé le voile.

— De ça nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, Harry. Nous ne savons pas comment fonctionne le voile. Il pourrait très bien se trouver ici comme il pourrait se trouver dans un autre monde. Les possibilités dans ces cas-là sont élevées et si vraiment il est ici, nous le retrouverons mais pour l'instant nous devons trouver un moyen de quitter ce monde et de rejoindre le nôtre. Pour le moment, nous allons commencer par changer nos apparences pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Ensuite, nous allons nous présenter à Poudlard.

— Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna Ron confus.

Hermione poussa un soupir affligé avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Poudlard parce que c'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons effectuer des recherches mais aussi un lieu où Sirius a certainement dû se rendre puisque j'imagine, téméraire comme il l'est et aussi stupide, qu'il chercherait à avertir son meilleur ami de la menace que représentera Pettigrew dans un avenir proche, expliqua-t-elle.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Harry. Mes parents…

Il venait de prendre conscience qu'ils étaient en 1977 et donc, que ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Il était légèrement sous le choc et s'assit sur un coin du lit pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Il pourrait sauver ses parents, il pourrait les voir et apprendre à les connaître, il pourrait peut-être même permettre à son double d'avoir une enfance heureuse, loin de celle qu'il avait vécu aux côtés des Dursley.

— Comment va-t-on faire pour s'introduire à Poudlard ? Nous n'avons pas de papiers et je doute fort que Dumbledore soit assez stupide pour faire entrer de parfaits inconnus dans son école sans connaître leurs réelles intentions, fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione parut décontenancée un instant par la remarque pertinente de son meilleur ami. Elle savait bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'intelligence lorsqu'il le souhaitait mais lorsqu'il mettait en application son intelligence cachée, elle en était toujours stupéfaite.

— Nous allons nous faire passer pour des triplés russes ayant été scolarisés à domicile et que comme récemment nous avons perdu nos parents lors d'une attaque menée par des vampires, nous avons décidé de quitter la Russie pour venir nous installer en Angleterre où nous souhaiterions poursuivre nos études et obtenir plus tard nos ASPIC, répondit Hermione.

— Et tu crois qu'il va gober ça ? demanda Ron perplexe.

— Bien sûr qu'il va le gober puisqu'il n'est pas rare en Russie que les familles sorcières préfèrent éduquer leurs enfants à domicile, n'aimant guère les cours dispensés à Durmstrang et il arrive que certains sorciers soient attaqués par des vampires donc ça passera facilement auprès de Dumbledore, répondit-elle.

— Et les papiers ?

— On s'en procurera des faux auprès des moldus. Quelques sortilèges par-ci par-là et nous les aurons.

— Heureusement que t'es là, Mione, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait pu se débrouiller sans toi, dit Ron.

— Je sais, s'enorgueillit la brune.

* * *

Severus se réveilla très tôt dans une chambre silencieuse. Il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers du cœur de son meilleur ami qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait percevoir les ronflements d'un de ses camarades de dortoir. D'après la lumière pâle qui émergeait de la fenêtre, le jour venait à peine de se lever. Severus essaya de se rendormir, mais il avait l'esprit trop en ébullition à cause de l'étrange attitude qu'avait adopté son grand-père dans son rêve cette nuit. Il lui avait semblé ailleurs mais surtout, il paraissait très inquiet. Son regard était voilé et Severus n'avait pu déchiffrer l'expression qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux. Puis, avant de le quitter, son grand-père lui avait dit de faire très attention car la tempête était proche. Il lui avait bien sûr demandé de s'expliquer et Apries avait simplement dit qu'il n'en savait pas plus mais qu'il fallait être sur ses gardes.

Après quelques minutes perdu dans ses pensées, il se décida à se lever puisqu'il lui serait impossible de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il écarta doucement le bras qui enserrait sa taille et quitta lentement le lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller le loup-garou. Il frissonna aussitôt lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid du dortoir et regretta la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son meilleur ami.

Il adorait dormir avec Remus car ce dernier lui tenait agréablement chaud la nuit et être dans les bras du lycanthrope éloignait ses cauchemars. Lorsqu'il dormait seul, il était assailli par tout un tas d'horribles cauchemars, tous concernant son enfance passée auprès d'Eileen et Tobias Snape. Même après toutes ces années, il n'arrivait pas à oublier les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis auprès d'eux. Heureusement pour lui, la providence avait voulu qu'il soit adopté par les Caledonensis.

Il alla à la douche et commença à s'habiller. Il écrivit un petit mot à l'attention de Remus pour pas inquiéter ce dernier et qu'il ne se mette à le rechercher dans tout le château comme lorsqu'il disparaissait sans l'avoir prévenu au préalable.

Poudlard était désert, et pourtant, en ces heures matinales, il vibrait dans l'atmosphère une activité d'un genre différent. Tandis que Severus avançait dans les couloirs, dépassait les salles de classes vide, qui seraient plus tard dans la journée remplies d'élèves et d'activité, il croisa sur son chemin quelques elfes de maison armés d'un seau et d'une serpillère, sortant des toilettes ou des salles de bain. Il salua les elfes de maison et certains furent heureux de le revoir. Après avoir passé pratiquement six ans à déambuler dans tout le château à des heures incongrues, Severus avait fini par se lier d'amitié à ces créatures magiques.

Severus s'aventura jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui était déserte comme il s'y était attendu et alla s'installer à la table de Poufsouffle. Les matins, lorsqu'il se levait de bonne heure et qu'il était seul dans la Grande Salle, il aimait bien prendre place à la table des blaireaux. Appartenant aux quatre maisons, il pouvait s'asseoir où il le souhaitait et pouvait changer de place autant de fois qu'il le voulait. Il fallut un certain temps aux autres élèves de Poudlard avant d'adopter son comportement et de s'asseoir à d'autres tables qu'à celle de leur maison. Il était donc devenu commun dans l'école de voir un Serpentard au milieu des Serdaigle ou un blaireau à la table des serpents.

Son père lui avait dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait été réparti dans les quatre maisons et que son exemple puisse être suivi par d'autres élèves car cela permettait de créer une entente cordiale entre toutes les maisons. Qu'à son époque, une telle chose aurait été impossible à cause des préjugés profondément ancrés dans les esprits des jeunes sorciers et surtout à cause de la mauvaise image que les gens avaient de Serpentard due à quelques familles sorcières et à Voldemort.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège très complexe autour de la table. Quelques instants plus tard, l'on entendit les premières notes du Concerto d'Aranjuez. Il aimait étudier en écoutant de la musique classique. Une habitude prise auprès de sa mère.

Il était en train de travailler sur ses cours de Métamorphose lorsqu'une silhouette vint se placer devant lui. Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et rencontra des yeux d'un bleu électrique.

— Bonjour, puis-je me joindre à toi ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Le garçon semblait avoir le même âge que lui et portait l'insigne de Serpentard sur sa robe mais Severus était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu à Poudlard. Et comme il avait un certain accent, il supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'un élève d'Ilvermorny. Les étudiants de l'école américaine avaient été répartis la veille dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard mais il n'y avait que très peu porté attention à la répartition puisqu'il fulminait encore de rage contre un imbécile nommé Potter qui avait trouvé fort amusant de s'amuser à métamorphoser ses cheveux noirs d'ébène en un roux presque orangé. Blague qui avait fait rire tous les étudiants de Poudlard y compris ses propres amis.

— Hum…oui, bien sûr, répondit-il.

— Donald Jefferson, se présenta l'américain. Mais mes amis m'appellent Don.

— Enchanté. Severus Caledonensis.

— Tu es son Altesse Royale le prince Severus ?! s'exclama Donald.

— À Poudlard, je suis simplement un étudiant comme un autre, dit Severus d'un ton sec.

— Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa le châtain. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ta famille dans mon pays, enfin, surtout de tes parents.

— Ah oui ?

Donald hocha la tête.

— Tes parents sont très connus dans notre école et ils représentent un modèle à suivre pour bons nombres d'étudiants comme moi.

Severus avait fini par oublier que selon l'histoire des Caledonensis, ses parents auraient étudié à Ilvermorny et ce fut là-bas qu'ils firent connaissance. Un mensonge finement élaboré par ses parents qui avaient dû ensorceler le directeur d'Ilvermorny pour qu'il puisse attesté de leur présence dans l'établissement et quelques anciens étudiants avaient eux-aussi été soumis à quelques sortilèges pour confirmer leur scolarité dans l'école.

Ils n'eurent pas à se faire trop de soucis puisque lorsqu'ils montèrent sur le trône de Grande-Bretagne sorcière, beaucoup d'anciens étudiants d'Ilvermorny avaient témoigné qu'ils avaient connu les deux monarques. De faux témoignages qui servaient au jeune couple donc ils avaient préféré ne faire ou dire à l'encontre de ces fausses déclarations.

En peu de temps, ils étaient devenus une légende vivante aux États-Unis.

— Hum, fit simplement Severus ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

— Tout comme ton père, j'ai été réparti à Oiseau-tonnerre, dit Donald.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Severus.

— L'une des quatre maisons d'Ilvermorny, la maison des Aventuriers, répondit l'américain. Il y a trois autres qui sont Serpent-cornu où tous les érudits sont répartis et où ta mère a été, Womatou pour les guerriers et Puckwoodgenie pour les guérisseurs.

— Elles ont l'air génial comme maison, fit Severus impressionné.

— Elles le sont, confirma Donald avec un sourire.

Severus et Donald étaient en train de discuter d'Ilvermorny lorsque le brun sentit une présence s'installer juste à ses côtés, frôlant légèrement son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête sur le côté pour savoir de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il reconnaitrait l'odeur de la personne entre mille pour s'être frotté plusieurs fois au jeune homme lors de combat acharné.

— James, siffla Severus entre ses dents.

La journée venait à peine de commencer qu'il était déjà contrarié.

— T'es qui toi ? questionna le gryffondor en s'adressant à l'américain.

— Donald Jefferson, répondit le châtain en tendant sa main au maraudeur.

Le lion lança un regard noir à l'américain, ignorant royalement la main tendue avant de se tourner vers le renardeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas lancer un sortilège de son cru au maraudeur.

— Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici sans le reste des renardeurs ?

— Et toi, que fais-tu ici sans le reste de ta bande de crétins ? rétorqua Severus avec froideur.

— Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps, répondit simplement le gryffondor.

— De gardes du corps ? Mais pour en faire quoi ? Et pour qui tu te prends à la fin, Potter ? s'énerva le jeune prince en se levant brusquement du banc.

James se releva lui-aussi pour lui faire face.

— Tu sais très bien que je déteste te trouver en compagnie d'autres personnes que les renardeurs surtout en présence d'inconnus ! Tu ne connais pas ce mec et pourtant tu te retrouves seul avec lui dans cette salle. Il pourrait très bien te faire du mal ou essayer de…

— Ou essayer de quoi ? le coupa rudement Severus en colère. Je ne suis pas un enfant, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je me fous de ce que tu peux penser de mes fréquentations. Je discute avec qui je veux !

— Certainement pas sans mon consentement ! répliqua James sur le même ton.

— Non mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin ? s'époumona Severus.

— Je pense que… débuta l'américain.

— Toi, tu la fermes ! l'interrompit James.

— Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, lança Severus.

— Ah oui ? Et sur quel ton devrais-je lui parler ? railla James sarcastique.

— Non mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin hein ? Ne peux-tu donc pas me laisser tranquille une seule seconde ? Pourquoi dois-tu toujours t'interposer dans ma vie privée ?

— Parce que c'est ainsi et ça le restera toujours, répondit le lion. Je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec ce type.

— Je t'emmerde, Potter, grogna Severus.

— Oui, je sais que tu m'aimes.

Severus serra les poings et se retint difficilement de ne pas envoyer son poing dans la figure du maraudeur tout en sachant qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il voulait l'énerver, le pousser à bout pour qu'ils en viennent aux mains. C'était toujours ainsi depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Potter toujours en train de lui lancer des piques et lui qui répondait à chaque fois comme un parfait imbécile, en venant aux mains, délaissant sa baguette pour faire couler le sang du gryffondor. Pendant toutes ces années, c'était toujours le même rituel. Potter attaquait et il ripostait, à la fin, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Et c'était la même rengaine tout au long de l'année scolaire. Potter lançait les hostilités et il répondait avec la même intensité.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à cartographier le corps de son ennemi. Il connaissait la texture de la peau du gryffondor, pouvait tracer les yeux fermés les cicatrices qui ornaient la peau dorée du maraudeur. Au fil des années, il avait appris à reconnaître l'odeur si singulière du lion et à l'apprécier à son plus grand désarroi.

Il pouvait affirmer qu'il haïssait Potter sous tous les toits mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir sous chacun des contacts du brun, il ne pouvait retenir le long frisson qui parcourrait sa peau lorsque Potter s'adressait à lui. La voix de Potter avait plusieurs nuances et une seule retenait son attention. Celle qu'il employait lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Celle qui le faisait parfois douter de lui et de ses sentiments.

— Oh pitié, pas encore ! s'exclama une voix forte dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit ses amis s'avancer vers eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle et constata que la pièce était pratiquement remplie mais aussi que tous les regards étaient rivés vers lui et Potter. Encore une fois.

— C'est le matin les gars et nous aimerions prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans le silence, s'il vous plaît, poursuivit Remus qui prit place tout près de Severus.

Potter et Severus échangèrent un long regard avant que Rafiki qui était accroché à l'épaule du gryffondor ne descende pour se diriger vers son maître.

— Non, je ne veux pas de toi ! dit-il à l'attention du Demiguise.

Il était toujours vexé et n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer le fait que son familier puisse s'être lié d'amitié au gryffondor. C'était une trahison qu'il ne pardonnerait pas si facilement et encore moins de sitôt ! De plus, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le familier le quittait l'été pour aller rejoindre Potter. Même s'il ne parlait pas, il comprenait le langage corporel des humains, il devait bien se douter qu'il n'aimait pas Potter et que la réciproque était vraie mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rejoindre Potter et ainsi le trahir.

Rafiki voulut tenter un nouveau rapprochement mais Severus resta inflexible quant à sa décision et le Demiguise rejoignit le gryffondor qui alla s'installer à la table des lions non sans avoir foudroyé l'américain du regard et promit mille morts à travers son regard.

— Ne pouvez-vous donc pas passer une seule journée sans vous chercher des noises ? demanda Regulus.

— C'est à croire que vous adorez ça, lança Pétunia d'un ton taquin.

— Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toujours Potter qui vient me chercher des noises, siffla Severus.

— Est-ce ton petit-ami ? l'interrogea Donald.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Severus avec sa salive. Potter n'est et ne sera certainement jamais mon petit-ami !

— Pardon mais c'est juste que…

Donald stoppa brusquement sa phrase lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir du jeune prince et sut qu'il ne devait pas pousser trop loin le bouchon sinon il n'allait jamais s'en sortir vivant.

— Tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter ton nouvel ami, Sev, dit Lily.

— Donald Jefferson, il est américain comme vous vous en êtes doutés et à Ilvermorny, il appartient à la maison Oiseau-tonnerre. Donald, je te présente mes amis, Remus, Pétunia, Lily et Regulus, fit-il sèchement.

Il était toujours en colère contre Potter mais surtout contre lui-même de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de répondre aux piques du maraudeur. Pourtant il s'était promis cette année d'ignorer ce crétin.

— Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, résonna la voix claire de Dumbledore dans toute la salle.

Tous les étudiants levèrent les yeux vers la table professorale et virent quelque chose d'inattendu ou plutôt de surprenant. La directrice adjointe, chef de la maison Gryffondor et enseignante en métamorphose avait sorti le Choixpeau et l'avait placé sur une chaise au centre de la Grande Salle.

Hagrid ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et pénétra la pièce, à sa suite, un jeune trio ou plutôt trois jeunes adolescents âgés entre 15 et 16 ans. C'était des triplés à en juger par leur ressemblance quasi identique. Ils avaient tous les trois des cheveux d'un blond scandinave et des yeux de couleur pers. Il s'agissait d'une fille et deux garçons. La distinction entre les deux garçons était facile à faire puisque l'un des deux était plus petit que l'autre et nettement plus fin, beaucoup plus gracieux.

Hagrid les mena auprès du professeur McGonagall avant d'aller rejoindre les autres professeurs.

— Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves dans notre établissement en classe de sixième année. Ils viennent du nord de Russie et ont suivi leur éducation scolaire à domicile jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement tragique ne les oblige à quitter leur pays pour venir trouver refuge en Angleterre. Je vous prierais donc de les accueillir chaleureusement et de les aider à s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement, continua Dumbledore.

Tous les étudiants étaient stupéfaits et regardaient les nouveaux venus avec stupéfaction. Certains se mirent à murmurer et se demandèrent pourquoi ils ne débutaient leur scolarité aujourd'hui alors que la rentrée avait débuté le 1er septembre.

— Masha Vassiliev, appela la directrice adjointe.

La blonde s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret avant de placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

— SERDAIGLE !

La russe ôta le chapeau magique de sa tête et alla s'asseoir à la table des aigles qui l'accueillirent avec une certaine timidité.

— Leonid Vassiliev.

Le plus grand des deux blonds s'assit à son tour et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Sa répartition ne fut pas bien longue comme celle de sa sœur.

— GRYFFONDOR !

La table des lions réserva au blond une ovation assez bruyante et il sourit timidement à ses nouveaux camarades de maison avant de s'asseoir près de quelques premières années.

— Nikita Vassiliev.

Le dernier des triplés marcha vers le tabouret d'un pas fébrile et manqua de trébucher s'il n'avait pas été retenu à temps par la directrice des lions. Un beau rouge s'installa sur ses joues et il baissa la tête, gêné, avant de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

— Tiens…tiens, un autre Potter, susurra la voix du Choixpeau dans la tête du blond. Vraiment très intéressant. Ainsi donc tu viendrais d'un Autre Monde, comme c'est amusant. Hum…tellement de choses à voir dans ton esprit si troublé, si meurtri. Tu ne devrais pas courir après les morts Harry James Potter sinon ce sont les morts qui te courront après.

Harry crispa sa mâchoire et attendit patiemment que le Choixpeau le répartisse dans une maison. Il s'était déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça et ne souhaitait pas devenir le sujet préféré des rumeurs de Poudlard. Il en avait déjà assez fait les frais dans son monde.

— Tu as raison et je peux voir combien cette célébrité te pèse mais au lieu de la fuir comme tu le fais constamment, tu devrais t'en servir contre tes ennemis. Te cacher ne servirait à rien, dit la voix dans sa tête. Difficile de te répartir. Pas étonnant d'une famille comme la tienne. Vous avez tellement de potentiels, qu'il serait dommage de vous bridé en ne vous répartissant que dans une seule maison surtout que tu as besoin de panser tes plaies et d'apprendre à devenir un véritable guerrier mais surtout d'être entouré d'amour. Je ne doute pas que tu sois aimé de ton tuteur ou devrais-je dire de ton père mais il me semble que tu doutes encore de l'intensité de ses sentiments envers toi. Pourtant, tu as tort jeune faon. Il t'aime bien plus que tu ne pourras l'imaginer et je pense que cette maison te permettra de le voir mais aussi d'exploiter les pouvoirs qui sommeillent en toi. Oui, là-bas tu pourras trouver ce que tu cherches et peut-être même plus.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce que lui disait le Choixpeau et se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu cinglé. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ses capacités étaient altérées.

— J'ai encore toute ma tête, rassure-toi, ricana la voix. Tu feras de grandes choses, jeune Harry James Potter. Avant toi, ils firent leurs preuves et ouvrirent la voie. Il ne te reste plus qu'à suivre le chemin qui t'a été tracé mon jeune ami. Bonne chance, Harry.

Harry voulut poser quelques questions à l'artefact magique mais n'eut pas le temps car le Choixpeau prononçait déjà le nom de sa maison.

— Les quatre maisons ! GRYFFONDOR ! SERDAIGLE ! POUFSOUFFLE ! SERPENTARD !

Quand Harry retira le chapeau magique de sa tête, il rencontra le regard pétrifié de son ancienne directrice de maison et constata que toute la salle le regardait avec un air choqué. Certains avaient recraché leur jus de citrouille tandis que d'autres avaient stoppé brusquement leurs gestes que cela créait un contraste assez comique.

Harry lui-même n'était pas en reste et ne savait quoi en penser de cette répartition. Il avait déjà été réparti une première fois dans sa vie et avait assisté à d'autres répartitions bien après cela mais au grand jamais, un élève n'avait été envoyé dans les quatre maisons !

Pourquoi cela ne devait-il arriver qu'à lui ce genre d'anomalie ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses « frère et sœur » et constata qu'eux aussi étaient tout aussi ébahis que les autres. Un toussotement à sa gauche le fit tourner la tête et croisa le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall.

— Il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre vos camarades, monsieur Vassiliev.

— Mais…mais…je…co…je… bredouilla-t-il, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

— Vous serez certainement ravi d'apprendre que vous n'êtes pas le seul étudiant de cette école à avoir été réparti dans les quatre maisons, dit McGonagall.

Harry la regarda avec une franche surprise. Ainsi donc il n'était pas le seul anormal de Poudlard. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

— Qui ? demanda-t-il.

— Monsieur Caledonensis, lui répondit la vieille sorcière en montrant un jeune homme à la chevelure noire corbeau et aux yeux d'un noir onyx, assis entre un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs et une fille à la chevelure rousse. Je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de vous expliquer comment fonctionnera vos études dans les quatre maisons. Maintenant, allez prendre place que je puisse moi aussi me sustenter si cela ne vous dérange pas.

McGonagall le poussa vers la table des blaireaux où se trouvait Severus et sa bande. Harry était en état de choc et avait du mal à avancer tant il était abasourdi. Même s'il ne connaissait l'homme que plus âgé, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape pour avoir eu l'occasion de voir quelques vieilles photos de l'enfance du maître des potions.

Le Severus Snape qu'il avait vu jeune sur les photos était différent de ce Severus car celui-ci n'avait pas un nez crochu comme l'autre et les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus doux, surtout que son teint n'était pas cireux mais plutôt laiteux presque de couleur crème. Des changements notables qui rendaient _ce_ Severus indéniablement attirant, même si l'on ne pouvait pas le qualifier de beau.

Mais dans quelle sorte de dimension avait-il atterri ?

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Le poussin fou :** Merci beaucoup à toi de m'avoir souhaité joyeux anniversaire. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'attention et encore merci pour le commentaire. Bonne lecture.

 **Guest :** Que puis-je te dire ? Le Severus/James est bien trop complexe pour accepter leur interaction aussi facilement mais c'est comme ça, ils se sont détestés pendant des années et ne vont pas se sauter dessus aussi rapidement et se dire des mots doux tout de suite. Elle se construit petit à petit et se consolidera avec le temps.

 **Juliana :** Merci pour le joyeux anniversaire ma belle. Oui, j'ai passé un merveilleux anniversaire même si pour moi c'est un jour plus ou moins comme les autres. Oh notre petit Jamesie sait ce qu'il fait et quoi de mieux d'attirer l'attention de ses désirs en attisant sa colère ? J'avoue que j'ai aussi une préférence pour la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

 **Solne :** Merci beaucoup pour le joyeux anniversaire. Encore merci pour le commentaire.

 **Guest 2 :** J'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue.

 **Chococake001 :** Je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plaise. Je n'ai pas vraiment de date de parution précise mais j'essaie de poster toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines.

 **Lorina :** Cela faisait longtemps ! Comme je l'avais dit aux autres, je ne me consacre pour l'instant qu'à SMC et les autres je les republierai lorsque celle-ci sera terminée. Gros bisous.

* * *

 _ **Hey les loulous ! Vos avis sur ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous donc pensé ? Que s'est-il passé dans le monde Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione pour qu'ils se trouvent dans celui de Severus Caledonensis ? Et où est donc passé Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry ? Pensez-vous qu'il soit dans ce monde ou mort ?**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la prochaine mes loulous !**_


	21. La détresse du lion

**Note de l'auteure :** Je sais, pleine de surprise je suis. Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que j'aimais beaucoup vos commentaires et qu'ils me permettaient de poursuivre l'aventure car parfois, je l'avoue, j'ai envie de tout arrêter. Des fois, ça me mine le moral de savoir que **beaucoup** de personnes lisent mon histoire mais qu'elles appartiennent au _monde invisible_ , c'est un peu frustrant car même si j'écris en partie pour moi, le fait de partager cette histoire avec vous veut dire quelque chose. Je ne vais pas vous faire tout un drame là-dessus, je partage simplement ma _légère_ frustration avec vous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un commentaire, un simple **follow** me ravirait autant qu'un commentaire. Pour moi, un ajout a la même valeur qu'un review car ça veut dire que même si vous ne vous manifestez pas, vous la suivez tout de même.

Le bureau des plaintes vient de fermer. Maintenant passons à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous sucrés.

* * *

 **21**

 **La détresse du lion**

Harry ou plutôt Nikita s'avança d'un pas fébrile vers la table des jaunes et noirs, sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il lui était impossible de ne pas dévisager le jeune prince car c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de côtoyer la version jeune de son professeur de potions. Du moins, une version jeune assez proche de celle du directeur de Serpentard. Il rompit brutalement le contact visuel avec l'héritier du trône d'Angleterre lorsqu'il sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il ferma les yeux tout en grimaçant de douleur et s'appuya contre la table pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler lentement sur son front, glissant vers son nez.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit une voix douce.

Il releva la tête et croisa un regard aussi sombre que la nuit. Le regard posé sur lui était tendre et brillait d'un éclat d'inquiétude qui était dirigé vers lui.

— Je…je…

Il bégayait, incapable d'énoncer une phrase correcte tant il avait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa cicatrice lui brûlait autant et qu'elle était aussi douloureuse mais cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il était en présence du seigneur des ténèbres. Jamais ses visions n'avaient engendré une telle douleur. Seule la présence de Voldemort la rendait insupportable et pourtant, il ne se trouvait pas aux côtés du mage noir. Il était à Poudlard et c'était certainement le lieu le plus sécurisé de tout le pays, qu'importe le monde ou la dimension.

Il entendit un bruissement de tissus et des pas s'éloigner avant que la douleur ne finisse par disparaître.

— Ha…Nikita !

Le jeune blond se tourna vers la voix familière teintée d'angoisse de sa meilleure amie/sœur et plongea son regard dans celui de Masha.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il hocha faiblement la tête et essaya de sourire pour rassurer la jeune femme mais échoua lamentablement en une grimace peu convaincante. La jeune serdaigle leva les yeux vers son front maculé de sang qui reproduisait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'ils avaient réussi à dissimuler sous un glamour que le blond devait renouveler tous les trois jours.

Elle essuya à la hâte le sang en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer à l'endroit où était dissimulée la cicatrice.

— Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

— On devrait peut-être te conduire à l'infirmerie, suggéra Leonid qui les avait rejoint, inquiet pour leur supposé frère.

Nikita secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'infirmerie et ne souhaitait en aucun cas commencer une nouvelle année en se rendant là-bas. Il tenait à éviter le plus possible cet endroit et comme il n'aurait pas à supporter Malfoy cette année, du moins pour l'instant, il comptait en profiter pour ne pas donner des raisons à l'infirmière de Poudlard de le garder à l'œil.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est passé, assura-t-il.

— Tu en es sûr ? lui demanda Masha.

— Oui.

Masha l'observa d'un air dubitatif mais hocha tout de même de la tête tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part du blond. Elle se releva et aida Nikita en lui tendant la main. Après avoir scruté une dernière fois son prétendu frère du regard, elle constata que pratiquement tous les poufsouffles et aussi quelques étudiants des autres maisons les dévisageaient avec un air interloqué.

— Vous feriez bien de vous asseoir et de manger rapidement car les cours vont bientôt commencer, leur conseilla une voix masculine tout près d'eux.

Les jeunes triplés rivèrent leur regard sur Severus qui était retourné s'asseoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami après avoir vu que Nikita n'avait pas besoin d'assistance et que sa sœur se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

— Hum…euh…oui, bredouilla Masha.

Tout autant que son meilleur ami, elle était surprise de faire face au jeune prince et de voir leur professeur de potions sous un aspect différent de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu à Poudlard. Elle se dit qu'elle mettrait un certain temps avant de s'habituer à côtoyer le jeune homme car il était troublant de faire face au regard du brun. Ses yeux dégageaient une chaleur et une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui le rendait agréable mais indéniablement attirant. Cette simple pensée lui donna envie de vomir et elle détourna brusquement son regard en se maudissant d'avoir songé à un tel truc. Elle eut une grimace dégoûtée lorsqu'elle fut assaillie par des images quelques peu lubriques et elle n'eut plus faim tout à coup.

— Asseyez-vous, dit Lily avec un sourire avenant. Nous n'allons pas vous manger vous savez.

Nikita déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme et il sentit son cœur craqueler dans sa cage thoracique. Sa mère. Il l'avait toujours vu sur des photos ou encore à travers les souvenirs de son professeur de potions mais jamais en vrai et il se dit que ses proches avaient totalement raison. Il avait vraiment les yeux de sa mère bien qu'en ce moment les siens soient pers.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance de pouvoir enfin voir sa mère, qu'elle soit vivante et pleine de vie. C'était plus qu'un rêve et il fut assailli par un flot d'émotions qu'il crut défaillir sous la puissance de cette vague. Il voulut pleurer mais il voulait aussi prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde pouvoir la toucher mais surtout, poser son oreille sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir écouter les battements de son cœur. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit en vie. Il en avait besoin. Il se mordilla la langue pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide et réprima son envie de pleurer.

Il tressauta légèrement lorsqu'une main s'empara de la sienne en apaisant de ce geste sa souffrance intérieure. Il pressa la main de la serdaigle et se tourna vers elle pour la remercier d'un simple regard.

Les nouveaux étudiants prirent place à la table des blaireaux aux côtés des renardeurs.

— Permettez-moi de me présenter, Severus Caledonensis, dit le brun d'une voix chaleureuse. Et voici mes amis, celui à mes côtés s'appelle Remus Lupin.

Le lycanthrope avait les yeux plissés et observait les tous nouveaux avec une profonde suspicion qui mit mal à l'aise les triplés.

Nikita, Masha et Leonid n'avaient pas oublié la condition de loup-garou du serdaigle et ne savaient pas si son odorat lui permettrait de faire l'association entre l'odeur de Nikita et celle de Lily. Ils devaient avouer qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment fonctionnait l'odorat d'un lycanthrope et ne pensaient pas que Remus puisse trouver quoi que ce soit les concernant et pouvant le mettre sur la voie.

Bien qu'ils soient quelque peu préoccupés par cela, ils étaient plus que surpris de voir le loup-garou aux côtés de Severus. N'étaient-ils pas censés se haïr ? Remus n'aurait-il pas dû se trouver à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle ? Où se trouvaient le reste des maraudeurs ?

— Remus est mon meilleur ami et je peux même ajouter qu'il est aussi mon frère même si la relation qui nous unit ne peut pas vraiment être qualifié de fraternelle, dit Severus avec un léger sourire.

Il échangea un regard avec le serdaigle qui prit sa main avant de la porter à ses lèvres, lui arrachant un sourire attendri.

Les jeunes russes les regardèrent d'un air choqué, presque ahuris.

— Vous…vous…sortez ensemble ? demanda Leonid en bafouillant.

— Non, répondit Severus, Remus et moi nous nous aimons profondément mais pas au point d'avoir une relation physique. C'est plus…hum…comment dirais-je ? Une relation platonique qui nous unit l'un à l'autre.

— Oh, fit Leonid, médusé.

Si on lui avait dit un jour que son professeur de potions, aussi jeune soit-il, entretiendrait une relation platonique avec Remus Lupin, l'un des maraudeurs qui avait participé à rendre sa scolarité misérable à Poudlard, il aurait directement envoyé cette personne se faire soigner à Ste-Mangouste.

Masha tout comme Leonid n'en revenait toujours pas et même si elle savait que les personnes qui leur faisaient face n'avaient rien à voir avec leur monde, il était toujours troublant de voir un tel lien entre un Lupin et un Snape, non… un Caledonensis. Ce Severus n'était pas Snape tout comme ce Lupin n'était pas le leur.

Cette réalité ressemblait quelque peu à la leur mais cela s'arrêtait là. Ce n'était qu'une ressemblance et ils devront apprendre à ne pas l'oublier au risque de commettre des erreurs qui pourraient leur coûter cher.

Quant à Nikita, il n'en menait pas large et était tout autant décontenancé que ses amis.

— Aux côtés de Remus, c'est notre p'tit Regulus Bla…

— Je ne suis pas petit ! le coupa sèchement le serpentard.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'était qu'une façon de parler.

— Il n'empêche que je déteste ça, grommela Regulus.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas ça lorsque ça te gêne mais tu ne t'embarrasses de rien lorsqu'il s'agit d'avoir les faveurs de tes aînés, répliqua Severus.

Regulus lança un regard noir au brun qui pouffa simplement de rire, appréciant l'air boudeur du serpentard.

— Donc comme je le disais avant d'avoir été interrompu par _un insolent petit garnement_ , poursuivit le prince avec un sourire en coin qui irrita un peu plus son ami. _Le gamin_ aux côtés de Rem n'est autre que Regulus Black, _le tout petit_ de notre bande de joyeux loufoques.

— Je ne suis pas petit, Severus, grogna le serpentard agacé.

— Reviens me dire ça lorsque tu seras plus âgé que moi, rétorqua Severus.

Regulus décida d'ignorer les taquineries de son aîné et préféra terminer son petit-déjeuner avant de sauter à la gorge de son ami.

— La rousse aux yeux verts n'est autre que Lily Evans, certainement l'élève la plus douée et la plus intelligente qui ait appartenu à la maison Gryffondor, continua Severus. Franchement Lil', je me demande toujours ce que tu fais dans cette maison. Tu aurais dû être répartie à Serdaigle, là où se trouve ta place.

— Je suis très bien à Gryffondor, Sev', et puis qu'auraient fait les lions si je n'avais pas été envoyée dans leur maison ? Notre salle commune aurait été détruite depuis belle lurette avec les farces de ces crétins de maraudeurs, dit-elle d'une voix où perçait un certain amusement.

— Tu as raison. Le Choixpeau a finalement fait un bon choix, approuva-t-il après avoir jeté un fugace coup d'œil à la table des lions.

— Et la blonde vénitienne s'appelle Pétunia Evans, c'est ma sœur aînée, termina Lily à la place de son meilleur ami.

Nikita hoqueta de stupeur lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la serpentarde. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et respira difficilement tandis qu'une douleur sourde remonta subitement à la surface, le laissant pratiquement pantelant.

— Nikita, murmura Masha.

Il ignora la chaleur de la paume de sa meilleure amie posée sur son épaule et se concentra sur Pétunia qu'il regardait avec étonnement mais aussi avec rage, amertume et haine. Il grinça des dents et voulut crache au visage de la jeune femme mais à la place, il quitta promptement la Grande Salle et bouscula quelques élèves sur son chemin.

Il courut aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait tout en souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la serpentarde. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être là. Pétunia n'était pas une sorcière et n'aurait jamais dû l'être. C'était un monstre. Certainement aussi monstrueuse que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle à Poudlard ? Depuis quand était-elle capable de faire de la magie ? Il l'aurait su si elle avait été à Poudlard. Si elle avait été une sorcière. Il l'aurait su.

Masha récupéra ses affaires et celle de Nikita avant d'aller à sa poursuite en compagnie de Leonid.

— Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Regulus, perplexe.

— Je…je ne sais pas, répondit Pétunia tout aussi perplexe que le serpentard. Lorsqu'il a croisé mon regard, il est tout à coup devenu livide et la seconde d'après il…il me regardait avec…avec une sorte de…haine.

— De la haine ? releva sa sœur incrédule. Pourquoi te regarderait-il avec haine alors qu'il ne te connait même pas ?

— Que veux-tu que je réponde à une telle question ? répliqua sèchement Pétunia. Je dis simplement ce que j'ai vu dans son regard.

— Peut-être que cette haine n'était pas dirigée vers toi. Peut-être que tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui lui a fait du mal, une personne qui l'aurait énormément fait souffrir, suggéra Severus d'une voix lointaine.

— Peut-être, acquiesça la blonde.

Pétunia était perdue dans ses pensées, encore toute retournée par le regard que lui avait lancé le nouveau. Elle s'était sentie extrêmement mal à l'aise face au regard haineux du russe et pendant un moment, elle avait cherché sa baguette, pensant que le blond s'attaquerait à elle.

* * *

— Harry !

Le jeune blond qui avait atteint la Tour d'Astronomie se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis, le regard empli de larmes.

— Elle est ici ! cria-t-il. Elle est ici !

— Harry…

— Elle ne devrait pas être là ! Elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici !

— Harry, s'il te plait, calme-toi, le pria Hermione qui voyait le jeune homme perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

Des flux de magie s'échappaient du corps du jeune homme, créant un tourbillon qui ne faisait que s'intensifier alors que la rage grandissait continuellement en lui.

— Elle ne devrait pas se trouver là ! hurla-t-il en colère, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle donc jamais tranquille ? Ne m'a-t-elle pas assez fait souffrir comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle était…elle souriait ! Elle souriait ! Après tout le mal qu'elle a pu me faire, elle souriait !

— Harry, ce n'est pas ta tante, dit Hermione.

— C'est elle ! protesta-t-il avec mépris. C'est elle, Mione. C'est elle mais en plus jeune. C'est elle.

— Harry…

— Comment ? ragea-t-il, le tourbillon devenant tout doucement une tempête magique qui souffla sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle m'a fait souffrir et elle…elle…

Le regard d'Harry était froid mais surtout empreint d'une douleur qui fit pleurer Hermione. Sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge et elle ne savait quoi faire pour apaiser la souffrance de son meilleur ami. Elle était impuissante face à sa douleur et ne put que regarder le masque impassible d'Harry se fissurer. Un sanglot éclata dans la gorge du jeune homme avant qu'il ne pousse un cri de douleur qui se répercuta sur les parois de la Tour.

Hermione et Ron frissonnèrent d'effroi lorsque la magie de leur meilleur ami explosa et que la tempête se déchaîna autour d'eux, balayant tout sur son passage. Ils firent violemment projeter contre les parois de la tour et Ron sombra dans l'inconscience quand sa tête heurta brutalement la paroi.

— Harry, arrête ! le supplia Hermione.

* * *

Les renardeurs se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe de métamorphose lorsque les fondations de l'école se mirent soudainement à trembler. Quelques étudiants poussèrent des cris de peur tandis que d'autres tentaient de garder leur équilibre.

— L'école est attaquée ? demanda l'un des étudiants.

Personne ne répondit à sa question et pour cause, les tremblements reprirent de plus belle et cette fois-ci, la secousse fut plus intense que la première.

— Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur cette magie qui était en train d'exploser puis rouvrit brusquement les paupières.

— Il a mal, dit-il.

— Quoi ? Qui a mal ? le questionna Remus, confus.

Severus jeta son sac et se mit aussitôt à courir.

— Mais où va-t-il comme ça ? demanda Lily, perplexe.

Remus alla immédiatement à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, très vite imité par les sœurs Evans. Ils coururent après leur ami qui se dirigeait visiblement vers la Tour d'Astronomie comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Un autre tremblement de terre ralentit leur course et Lily trébucha sur l'un des escaliers, se tordant la cheville. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et Remus hésita à courir après son meilleur ami ou venir en aide à la gryffondor qui en avait besoin d'urgence.

— Vas-y, je m'occupe d'elle, dit Pétunia mettant fin à son débat intérieur.

Il hocha la tête et continua sa course. Il atteignit rapidement la Tour d'Astronomie et ce qu'il vit, le fit frémir. Severus était déjà là et avait les yeux fixés sur le nouveau qui était entouré d'une puissante aura. Bien que cette aura soit puissante et qu'elle tentait d'avaler tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle, ce qui s'en dégageait était terrifiant. Il émanait de l'aura de Nikita Vassiliev, une profonde souffrance et une haine si puissante que c'en était étouffant.

La tempête autour du blond se renforça et devint plus sombre. Le regard de Nikita était vide et il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Il s'était égaré dans ses propres ténèbres et Severus savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose au plus vite, le jeune homme serait définitivement perdu.

— Sev'.

Severus savait exactement à quoi pensait le loup-garou et ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête.

— Que faisons-nous ? demanda Remus.

Severus détacha difficilement son regard du blond avant d'inspecter les alentours et de trouver le frère de Nikita inconscient dans un coin de la tour tandis que la jeune serdaigle essayait de s'approcher en vain du blond.

— Occupe-toi d'eux, je m'occupe de lui, répondit-il.

— Tu en es sûr ? hésita Remus. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas contacter tes parents après tout ils…

— Non, l'interrompit fermement Severus. Je vais m'en occuper.

— Sev'…

— Emmène-les loin d'ici et surtout, éloigne Pétunia de la Tour. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit là.

Remus finit par acquiescer à contrecœur et alla soulever le jeune gryffondor qui était inconscient avant de s'approcher de la serdaigle qui était agenouillée à quelques mètres de distance de Nikita, pleurant les larmes de son corps.

— Nous ferions mieux de conduire ton… frère à l'infirmerie, Ma…Masha, dit Remus.

— Je ne peux pas laisser Ha…Nikita, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il…il a besoin de moi.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Severus saura s'occuper de lui. Il est certainement le seul dans cette école à pouvoir aider Nikita, à le sortir de cet état, assura Remus. Après tout, il a déjà été confronté à une telle situation, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Masha détourna son regard de Nikita et leva les yeux vers Remus, les sourcils froncés, perdue.

— Viens, insista le lycanthrope.

Masha jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son soi-disant frère avant de finir par suivre le serdaigle à contrecœur. Elle ne pourrait rien pour Nikita mais elle pouvait tout de même faire confiance à _ce_ Severus. Même s'il n'était pas leur Snape, il était tout de même un Severus.

Severus s'assura qu'ils étaient tout seuls avant de se focaliser sur Nikita et de s'approcher tout doucement dans sa direction.

— Nikita ?

Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta presque de battre lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du blond. Ils étaient pratiquement vides, d'un blanc effrayant. Il sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine.

— P… Ha…Harry ? fit-il d'une voix douce bien que chancelante.

Severus sortit sa baguette magique et la jeta un peu plus loin avant d'avancer tout doucement vers Harry. Il devait à tout prix le sortir de cet état et pour cela, il devait communiquer avec la Magie. Il devait l'écouter et se laisser guider par elle. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la Magie. Il poussa sa concentration à son paroxysme, cherchant la présence d'Harry à travers la Magie.

Il se trouvait dans un brouillard et n'arrivait pas sentir la présence d'Harry dans la Magie. Il se laissa guider puis sentit une telle détresse qu'il faillit couper sa connexion. Il savait à qui appartenait cette profonde détresse et suivit ce chemin. Il était enveloppé par les ténèbres et ne voyait rien dans cette obscurité avant d'être brusquement emporté par une tempête qui faisait rage dans la Magie.

Il tenta de combattre cette force mais la tornade qui l'avait emporté était bien trop puissante pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose alors il se laissa happer.

L'orage stoppa et il atterrit sur une zone morte et glaciale. Il guetta les alentours et il put apercevoir une forme au loin.

— Harry ?

La silhouette se tourna vers lui et il croisa un regard émeraude éteint. S'il avait eu des doutes concernant l'identité du jeune homme, ils venaient de s'envoler.

— Harry ? l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

Un nouveau tourbillon l'aspira et les ténèbres l'engloutirent sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il était secoué et retourné dans tous les sens par la tempête et suffoqua brusquement sous le coup de la souffrance que contenait ce tourbillon.

Il ferma les yeux, réprimant l'envie qu'il avait de pleurer et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il se trouva dans un salon qu'il ne reconnut pas et vit un petit garçon sortir d'un placard sous l'escalier. Le gamin était à peine âgé de cinq ans et avait des cheveux noirs en bataille qui ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau.

— Dépêche-toi, garçon ! Le petit-déjeuner de Vernon doit être prêt avant son réveil, gronda une voix qui paraissait familière au jeune prince.

— Oui, tante Pétunia.

Severus écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit où il se trouvait. Il suivit l'enfant à la cuisine et l'observa tirer une chaise vers la gazinière puis sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une omelette brouillée. Il regarda le petit Harry car oui, le petit garçon maigrichon aux vêtements bien trop grands pour lui et aux lunettes rondes rafistolées n'était autre que Harry Potter.

L'enfant fit cuire le bacon et ensuite s'occupa de l'omelette. Severus le regarda faire avec effarement. Le gamin était bien trop à l'aise dans cette cuisine pour que ce soit la première fois qu'il se mette aux fourneaux.

— Fais vite car je ne veux pas que Vernon puisse te voir pendant qu'il prendra son petit-déjeuner. Ta vue suffit à lui couper toute envie de manger et je ne veux certainement pas que mon mari meure de faim à cause d'un petit ingrat comme toi, lança Pétunia avec acidité.

Severus vit Pétunia entrer dans la cuisine et n'arrivait pas à croire que la fille qu'il connaissait était la même personne qui lui faisait face à l'instant. Son visage était sombre et austère, sa voix froide et haineuse. Il ne pouvait croire que Pétunia pourrait devenir _cette femme._

— Oui, tante Pétunia, marmonna le gamin.

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, espèce d'ingrat !

Pétunia gifla le garçon qui tomba de sa chaise à cause de la puissance de la gifle de sa tante. Pétunia attrapa Harry par le col de son tee-shirt et le traîna hors de la pièce puis lui lança un coup de pied au ventre qui fit se tordre de douleur l'enfant qui gémit silencieusement, ravalant ses sanglots.

— La cave a besoin d'être nettoyée et mon jardin d'être entretenu, siffla-t-elle.

— Oui, tante Pétunia.

— Tu as intérêt à bien faire ton travail si tu veux espérer manger cette semaine, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Je ne tolèrerais pas la flemmardise dans ma maison. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui, tante Pétunia.

Severus voulut se précipiter vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras mais à peine fit-il un mouvement qu'il fut de nouveau enveloppé par les ténèbres et il se retrouva dans un autre lieu. Il était dans un square et celui-ci était désert mais il se trouvait non loin d'un groupe de garçons.

Severus s'approcha du groupe, remarqua qu'ils étaient au nombre de cinq et qu'ils avaient créé un cercle. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir et blêmit lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon qui était au milieu. C'était Harry mais en beaucoup plus vieux. Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Ses lunettes traînaient à quelques mètres de lui dans le sable et du sang perlait au coin de sa bouche. Son œil droit était pratiquement fermé et enflé tandis que sa lèvre était fendue. Il avait de nombreux bleus un peu partout sur le corps et se trouvait nu. Son corps était secoué par des légers tremblements mais il ne pleurait pas.

— Nous allons te donner une chance, Harry. Si tu réussis à nous échapper alors nous te laisserons en paix pour une semaine mais si nous t'attrapons…

C'était un garçon à la grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant, des yeux humides et d'épais cheveux blonds qui venait de parler. Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, laissant planer une certaine menace dans l'air.

— Cours, cousin !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit tout de suite à courir, très vite poursuivi par la bande de garçons qui ricanaient derrière lui, amusés de le voir courir tout nu. Severus suivit Harry et le vit quitter le square, courant à en perdre l'haleine comme si sa vie en dépendait. N'ayant pas ses lunettes, le garçon ne voyait pratiquement rien et faillit se faire percuter par une voiture lorsqu'il traversa la route.

— Espèce de malade ! cria le chauffeur à l'enfant.

Harry courut sans se retourner et prit une ruelle avant de se trouver à Privet Drive. Les voisins qui étaient dehors marmonnèrent entre eux et secouèrent la tête en voyant le gamin entrer dans une maison.

— Pauvres Dursley, avoir à supporter un neveu pareil, fit une femme en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Severus serra ses poings et contint difficilement la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Il retrouva Harry dans le salon de sa tante et découvrit enfin l'identité du mari de Pétunia. L'homme était aussi gros qu'une baleine et avait un air de ressemblance avec le gamin qui avait menacé Harry tout à l'heure dans le square.

— Qu'as-tu encore fait, monstre ? rugit l'homme.

— Je…je…rien, oncle Vernon, balbutia l'enfant.

— Rien ? tonna Vernon avec fureur. Que crois-tu que les gens vont penser de nous maintenant qu'ils t'ont vu te balader nu dans tout le quartier ? Et en plus, dans un tel état ! Tu t'es encore battu hein ?

— C'est…c'est…Dudley et sa bande…ils faisaient la Chasse au Harry et…ils m'ont…m'ont enlevé mes vêtements…je…je…suis désolé…Oncle Vernon…je…

— Dudley ? couina Pétunia. Qu'as-tu fait à mon Dudlynouchet ? Que lui as-tu, sale monstre ?

— Rien, je le jure. Je ne lui ai rien fait.

— Tu viens d'avouer t'être battu avec notre Duddy, répliqua Vernon.

— Non, paniqua Harry, je n'ai rien fait. Promis.

— Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'approcher de mon fils ? grogna Vernon qui détachait sa ceinture.

Lorsque le gamin vit ça, il commença tout de suite à paniquer et supplia son oncle, jurant qu'il n'avait rien fait mais ses suppliques furent noyés sous de violents coups de ceinture qui léchèrent la peau fragile du garçon.

Severus avait du mal à regarder cette scène sans vouloir intervenir mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire car ce n'était qu'un souvenir, ceux d'Harry.

 _Harry_ , pensa-t-il douloureusement en fermant les yeux tandis que les cris d'Harry résonnaient dans toute la pièce, continuant d'implorer le pardon de son oncle.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent une nouvelle fois et il fut assailli par d'autres images, d'autres souvenirs similaires à ce qu'il venait de voir. Le jeune Harry était considéré comme un anormal par sa famille, un monstre relégué au statut d'esclave qui faisait toutes les corvées de la maison sans jamais rechigner. Un Harry qui dormait dans un placard et qui ne mangeait que lorsque sa famille le décidait. Un Harry qui était battu lorsqu'il faisait un pas de travers ou quand son cousin l'accusait pour des choses dont il n'était jamais coupable.

Il vit un Harry seul et malheureux qui portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Puis il put voir un Harry heureux de pouvoir échapper à la maltraitance qu'il subissait dans sa famille en allant à Poudlard. Un Harry qui se fit des amis pour la première fois en montant dans le Poudlard Express. Il vit le jeune garçon évoluer à Poudlard et vit sa version adulte, du moins ce à quoi il aurait pu ressembler s'il n'avait pas été adopté par les Caledonensis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se voyait adulte puisqu'il en avait eu l'occasion en visionnant quelques souvenirs de ses parents.

Il vit son double non pas son alter-égo mais Snape sauver la vie du jeune garçon en l'empêchant de tomber de son balai. Il vit Snape froncer les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur le gamin. Ensuite, les souvenirs changèrent et il trouva Snape assis à l'infirmerie, surveillant du regard le jeune Harry qui se faisait ausculter par Poppy. Il vit Snape se disputer avec Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry observait les deux adultes assis dans un fauteuil, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Snape semblait furieux et invectivait copieusement le directeur de Poudlard, se fichant royalement qu'il soit son supérieur.

Il vit Snape signer des papiers et devenir officiellement le tuteur d'Harry James Potter. Il vit Harry continuer d'évoluer à Poudlard et reconnut difficilement la version adulte de son meilleur ami et encore plus celle de Sirius Black qui ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose.

Il assista à la fuite du traitre et à l'évasion de Black sur le dos d'un hippogriffe. Il assista à la coupe du monde de quidditch, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et aux disputes de plus en plus récurrentes entre le tuteur et son pupille.

— Vous ne vous concentrez pas assez, Potter ! cingla la voix sèche de Snape.

— J'ai besoin de me reposer, dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

— Le Lord Noir ne se repose jamais, Potter, répliqua Snape. _Légilimens._

Il pénétra dans l'esprit d'Harry qui essaya de repousser l'intrusion de son tuteur mais n'était pas un bon occlumens pour parer à cette attaque. Snape se retira de l'esprit de son pupille et le fusilla du regard.

— Potter, concentrez-vous ! ordonna Snape.

— Non, j'en ai marre. Je suis épuisé !

— Cessez donc de faire l'enfant capricieux et mettez-vous au travail. Si vous arrêtiez un peu de paresser avec vos amis et que vous vous mettiez un tant soit peu à travailler, nous aurions eu des résultats depuis bien longtemps !

— Je ne suis pas un enfant capricieux et vous mieux que quiconque le savez ! protesta véhément Harry.

— Alors montrez-le-moi ! Pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'un gamin qui ne cesse de se plaindre depuis le début du cours. _Légilimens._

Une nouvelle image apparut et cette fois-ci, il reconnut sans mal les cachots de Poudlard puisqu'il avait l'habitude de s'y rendre pour les cours de potions mais aussi parce que c'était là-bas que se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard.

Snape et Harry se trouvaient dans ce qui fut autrefois un salon car il était complètement saccagé. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, leur baguette en mains.

— Potter, ça suffit maintenant ! gronda Snape.

— Je m'appelle Harry, espèce de salopard ! cracha le jeune homme.

— Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage, jeune homme, prévint Snape d'un ton menaçant.

— Sinon quoi ? le défia Harry. Vous allez aussi me tuer comme vous avez tué Sirius ?!

— Je n'ai pas tué, Black, protesta Snape.

— Il est mort par votre faute ! Il est mort parce que vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter ! C'est de votre faute et je vous déteste !

Harry envoya un maléfice à son tuteur qui le para sans aucun problème et lança de nouveaux sorts sous la colère. Snape se contentait de se défendre.

— Même si je détestais Black, je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort, Harry, dit le plus âgé d'un ton calme.

— Vous mentez !

— J'aurais dû t'écouter Harry et comprendre ce que tu essayais de me dire mais j'étais occupé par un autre problème et lorsque j'ai découvert que tes amis et toi n'étiez plus dans votre dortoir, j'ai tout de suite alerté l'Ordre. J'aurais souhaité venir au Ministère mais je ne pouvais pas. Si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté pour participer à cette mission, je…

— Mensonges ! hurla Harry en secouant la tête. Vous mentez depuis le début. Vous êtes comme tous les autres.

— Harry…

Le jeune homme était aveuglé par la douleur et continuait de lancer des sorts y mettant un peu plus de puissance à chaque fois mais jamais Snape ne contrattaquait, repoussant simplement les attaques.

— Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez depuis le début ? Vous vouliez me voir mort non ? Alors battez-vous et tuez-moi !

— Jamais je ne porterais la main sur mon pupille, dit Snape.

— Je ne suis rien pour vous, contesta le garçon.

— Si, tu es mon garçon, répliqua calmement le maître des potions.

— C'est faux ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié de moi ! Vous…vous faisiez tout ça uniquement parce que vous pensiez avoir une dette envers ma mère. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour vous. Vous me détestez, _je le sais_. Vous me haïssez.

— Oui, au départ, je te protégeais uniquement en souvenir de ta mère mais tout a changé lorsque j'ai compris ce que tu vivais chez les Dursley, lorsque tu es devenu mon pupille Harry, dit Snape. Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse te haïr ? Si je te haïssais vraiment, je n'aurais jamais décidé d'avoir ta tutelle. Je ne me serais jamais dressé contre Dumbledore et n'aurais pas ruiné ma couverture d'espion. Je ne me serais jamais battu pour avoir ta garde.

Harry secoua la tête, perdu, laissant tomber sa baguette tandis qu'il laissait couler des larmes sur son visage.

— Non, c'est faux. Vous êtes devenu mon tuteur _uniquement_ à cause d'elle. Vous ne l'avez pas fait pour moi mais pour _elle._ Personne n'a jamais compté à vos yeux _qu'elle_. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez, vous savez. Il n'y a que ma mère qui ait jamais compté pour vous et c'est pour elle que vous vous êtes senti obligé de me venir en aide. Pour vous, je n'étais qu'un stupide gryffondor, arrogant et prétentieux comme son père. Tout était bon pour ne pas m'avoir dans vos pattes, pour me renvoyer dans mon dortoir, pour m'humilier devant vos petits serpents même après que vous ayez obtenu ma garde.

— Harry…

— Non, je ne veux pas vous écouter ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale hypocrite.

— Je te considère bien plus que ça, Harry. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je… tu es comme un fils pour moi.

Severus put ressentir la détresse qui émanait de Snape. Il ne l'exprimait pas à haute voix comme le jeune gryffondor mais il pouvait la sentir et la voir car elle était visible dans son regard, dans son attitude.

— Je t'aime Harry comme si tu étais de mon propre sang, ma propre chair.

— Menteur !

— Si j'avais su ce qui se serait passé cette nuit au ministère, j'aurais été le premier à venir vous rejoindre. Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Je te donne ma parole que j'aurais tout fait pour sauver ton parrain.

— Sirius est mort à cause de vous, l'accusa Harry.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Snape. Je n'ai pas été un bon professeur. J'aurais dû t'apprendre l'occlumancie d'une autre manière. J'aurais dû être plus patient avec toi et moins sévère. J'ai lamentablement échoué dans ton apprentissage et Black en a payé les conséquences. Tu en as payé les conséquences et je suis responsable aujourd'hui de la douleur qui abrite ton cœur. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry. Vraiment. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi apaiser ta souffrance. Laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs, je te prie.

Harry éclata en sanglots, le corps secoué par des spasmes. Snape s'approcha tout doucement du jeune gryffondor et leva la main vers son visage, essuyant les larmes du garçon.

— Tu es tout pour moi, Harry. Tout, dit Snape. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner.

Snape voulut prendre Harry dans ses bras mais ce dernier recula d'un bond et fixa froidement son tuteur.

— Vous mentez comme tous les autres. Si vraiment vous teniez à moi, vous me l'auriez montré depuis le début. Vous m'auriez fait savoir que vous teniez à moi. Je l'aurais su si vous me considériez vraiment votre fils mais tout ceci n'est que balivernes ! La seule personne qui ait jamais compté pour moi est morte cette nuit par votre et _ça_ , je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais ! Jamais, vous m'entendez ?! Sirius était le père que je désirais avoir et par votre faute, je l'ai perdu ! Alors non, jamais je ne vous pardonnerais.

La douleur dans le regard de Snape fit pleurer Severus car il savait que les paroles du jeune gryffondor avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de couteau que l'on enfonçait en plein cœur. Surtout que le coup était porté par un être cher.

Harry fixa une dernière fois son tuteur avec froideur et haine avant de quitter les appartements du maître des potions.

Severus revint tout doucement dans le monde réel, quittant l'esprit d'Harry. Il évalua d'un regard embué la tour et fixa le jeune garçon qui était toujours dans une sorte de transe, sa magie tourbillonnant furieusement autour de lui. Il y avait tellement de souffrance et de désarroi mais aussi de haine en ce jeune homme que c'en était intolérable. Harry ne pourrait garder longtemps une telle détresse en lui et Severus était sûr qu'il finirait par perdre le contrôle comme son père quelques années plus tôt avant lui. Il avait déjà vu ce qu'une telle douleur et une telle haine pouvait engendrer et il ne voulait pas que _cet_ Harry traverse une telle période.

Le jeune prince inspira doucement et commença à entonner un chant. Il devait enchanter Harry pour le sortir de sa transe. C'était une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère lorsqu'il était petit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait mettant son pouvoir d'enchanteur dans la chanson, il avança vers Harry.

La magie qui crépitait autour d'Harry s'estompât lentement avant de finir par complètement disparaître et les yeux blancs du jeune homme reprirent vie mais ils étaient voilés par la douleur que Severus identifia sans mal.

— Ha…Nikita ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Severus décida qu'il valait mieux taire ce qu'il savait à propos du jeune homme et de ses prétendus frère et sœur. Il réfléchirait à la présence du trio à leur époque un peu plus tard. Ce n'était pas une priorité pour l'instant.

— Je…je…bredouilla le blond en larmes.

— Viens ici, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras dans une invitation.

Le blond ravala un sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Severus, se blottissant tout contre lui, recherchant un peu de réconfort. Il avait besoin d'être consolé. Il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on puisse le rassurer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Il avait reconnu sa tante parmi les étudiants de Poudlard et aveuglé par sa douleur, il s'était enfui vers la Tour d'Astronomie puis sa meilleure amie avait tenté de le calmer mais après ça, c'était le trou noir. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

— Tu peux pleurer autant que tu le souhaites, chuchota Severus. Cela te fera du bien.

Severus entraîna le blond avec lui sur le sol et le positionna confortablement sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du garçon qui pleura dans son cou.

— Pleure, conseilla-t-il. Tu verras, ça ira mieux après. Je te le promets.

Nikita s'accrocha fermement à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et sanglota dans ses bras. Severus murmurait des paroles à son oreille, lui parlant de potions ou encore des sortilèges qu'il avait inventés et qu'il comptait inventer. Il lui parla de sa rencontre avec Remus mais aussi des coups que les renardeurs s'échangeaient avec les maraudeurs.

Severus parla longtemps tout en espérant calmer les pleurs du garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras puis au bout d'un long moment, il sentit le corps de Nikita se ramollir tout contre lui et les sanglots s'atténuer avant de devenir de simples reniflements.

Nikita avait fini par dormir, épuisé entre ses bras.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **James x Severus :** Hello ! Merci pour le commentaire. Pour les autres histoires, il va falloir patienter.

 **Juliana :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je me fais toujours un devoir de ne jamais ennuyer mes lecteurs. A bientôt !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :**

Comment pensez-vous que Severus ait découvert l'identité de notre cher Harry ? Et pourquoi la cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait-elle mal ?


	22. Ta souffrance est mienne

**Note de l'auteure :** Normalement, cette histoire a deux autres parties mais je ne sais pas si je vais les poster. L'une des parties concerne Sirius qui se retrouve projeté dans une autre réalité et l'autre est au sujet du retour d'Harry/Nikita dans sa réalité. Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je prendrais plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

Merci à ma bêta **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** pour avoir repéré mes fautes.

* * *

 _Tu trouveras, dans la joie ou la peine,_

 _Ma triste main pour soutenir la tienne_

 _Mon triste cœur pour écouter le tien._

 **Extrait du poème d'Alfred de Musset « Quand bien même une amère souffrance ».**

 **22**

 **Ta souffrance est mienne**

Severus se demanda si son cœur pouvait être encore plus meurtri qu'à l'instant, si son corps serait capable de produire encore longtemps le flot de larmes qui se déversait continuellement depuis une bonne demi-heure.

La douleur du jeune homme qu'il tenait avec fermeté dans ses bras, blottit contre sa poitrine, avait déchiré son âme et broyé son cœur sans aucune pitié. Il avait encaissé les émotions sans flancher, les émotions qui se livraient bataille dans l'esprit du garçon et à la fin, après avoir rassuré cette âme torturée par la vie, éprouvée par le destin, il avait été balayé par tous ces sentiments et n'avait plus eu assez d'air pour respirer convenablement.

En silence, une larme s'était échappée de ses yeux, bien vite suivie par une autre. Un horrible chagrin le poigna en pleine poitrine et il chancela sous le poids de cette souffrance, de cette douleur, de cette haine qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Contre le mur de la Tour d'Astronomie, ses cheveux d'ébène collés contre son front, Severus avait le regard voilé par un déchirement indescriptible. C'était tout bonnement atroce. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse vivre avec autant d'émotions contradictoires en lui. C'était insoutenable, invivable mais surtout… douloureux.

Il rapprocha le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras un peu plus contre lui, voulant apporter un peu plus de réconfort à cette âme en peine et esseulée. Il souhaitait faire disparaître la noirceur qui abritait le cœur de ce jeune adolescent. Il voulait éteindre cette haine qui détruisait avec une lente agonie, cette si jeune âme innocente et fragile.

Severus passa une main dans la chevelure blonde et fredonna à nouveau. Une chanson cette fois-ci mais à ses oreilles, elle ressemblait plus à une complainte qu'à toute autre chose. Il embrassa les cheveux presque blancs et ne cessa de pleurer. Il souffrait autant que cette âme. Une partie des ténèbres qui enveloppait l'adolescent l'avait recouvert et il avait l'impression que jamais plus, il ne pourrait retrouver la lumière dans laquelle il baignait auparavant.

Sa main trembla alors qu'il caressait la joue pâle et presque froide du garçon.

— Sev ?

Il releva la tête avec lenteur et plongea son regard dans celui inquiet et interrogateur de son meilleur ami. Il suivit le lycanthrope des yeux qui s'approchait d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Remus.

— Il a mal, Remus, tellement mal…

Severus ferma ses paupières avec force, souhaitant faire disparaître cette souffrance qui s'était à présent logée dans son cœur mais c'était impossible. Elle était là et y resterait pour un long moment. Aussi longtemps que _lui_ souffrira alors il souffrira aussi.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il les relevait avec difficulté vers Remus.

— Il n'est que douleur, Rem'. Ténèbres, douleur et haine. Il est si ravagé…si…

Severus hoqueta un instant et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de Nikita comme pour se rassurer qu'il tenait bien l'adolescent dans ses bras, comme pour le retenir auprès de lui.

— Il souffre, Remus. Il faut faire quelque chose car il souffre tellement qu'il pourrait définitivement basculer dans les ténèbres.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit le serdaigle, perdu.

— Son enfance, Remus. Oh Merlin ! J'étais loin d'imaginer que papa avait autant souffert lorsqu'il était enfant. Ils lui ont fait tellement de mal, Rem'. Ils l'ont laissé avec ces horribles personnes ! Par Salazar ! Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi papa était aussi réticent à l'idée de faire de Pétunia une sorcière. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait été aussi distant avec elle pendant les deux premières années, ne s'attardant jamais dans la même pièce qu'elle.

— Sev, si tu n'es pas plus explicite que ça, je doute pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit.

— J'ai vu ses souvenirs, Remus. J'ai tout vu et tout ressenti…

Severus raconta tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de Nikita, de sa véritable identité ainsi que celles de Masha et Leonid. Il se confia à son meilleur ami et n'omit aucun détail. Il parla de la relation qu'entretenait cet Harry et le Snape de son époque ainsi que la dispute et la disparition de Sirius Black qui avaient certainement dû précipiter le voyage du trio vers leur monde à la recherche du parrain du survivant.

— Comment cela est-il possible ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est… comment as-tu pu savoir qui il était vraiment ? demanda le loup-garou.

— Tu as un odorat plus aiguisé que la moyenne mais moi j'ai une magie beaucoup plus sensible que la normale. Je connais la signature magique de mes parents ainsi que celles de tous mes proches. J'ai pu l'identifier grâce à sa signature mais je n'étais pas certain de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal et que du sang apparaisse sur son front, dessinant un éclair. Mes doutes furent dissipés à cet instant-là, répondit Severus d'une voix rauque.

— Hum, fit Remus pensif. Il est clair qu'il a la même odeur que ton père mais elle est clairement différente car il est imprégné d'une autre odeur.

— Une autre odeur ? releva Severus, intrigué.

— Oui, la tienne, dit Remus. C'était comme s'il avait trois parents. James, Lily et… toi.

— Cela doit venir du fait que Snape soit devenu son tuteur légal.

— Probablement, convint Remus. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans cette histoire.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi le passé de _cet_ Harry est aussi éloigné du _nôtre_? D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ton père n'a jamais été récupéré par Snape. Son professeur de potions l'a toujours haï en public et protégé en secret, donnant sa vie pour lui. Alors, pourquoi leur passé diverge-t-il autant ? questionna Remus.

— Bien que leurs signatures magiques soient identiques, elles divergent légèrement l'une de l'autre. Assez pour les dissocier et faire d'eux des personnes distinctes. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que l'odeur de mon père et celle d'Harry soit aussi légèrement différente, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus hocha simplement de la tête pour confirmer la déduction de son meilleur ami.

— Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais je pense qu'ils pourraient provenir d'un Autre Monde, d'une Autre Dimension et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, au lieu d'être envoyés dans leur passé, ils ont été expédiés dans notre monde, dans notre présent, poursuivit Severus.

— Ils proviendraient d'une Autre Réalité ? fit le serdaigle, dubitatif.

— Sinon comment expliquerais-tu leur présence ici ? répliqua l'héritier du trône Sorcier. Comment expliques-tu leur passé si diamétralement opposé ? Mon père n'a jamais été sous la tutelle de Severus Snape et pourtant _cet_ Harry, _lui_ , si. Papa n'a jamais traversé le voile avec ses deux meilleurs amis et pourtant, _lui_ , si. Ils ont indéniablement le même patrimoine génétique, à savoir qu'ils sont les fils biologiques d'un James Potter et d'une Lily Evans, mais ils ne sont pas une seule et même personne. Ils ne vivent pas dans la même réalité. Papa est retourné dans le passé pour changer nos vies, pour m'assurer un meilleur avenir, pour permettre à Potter et Lily de ne pas se faire tuer par Voldemort, empêcher Pettigrew de trahir les Potter, éviter Azkaban à Black et t'empêcher de perdre les seuls amis que tu aies jamais eu. Papa a révolutionné notre monde, notre passé et il nous permet de vivre un avenir différent de celui qu'il a vécu. Dans ce monde, je suis son fils et son héritier. Ici, il est un roi, un adulte et un sorcier accompli qui a vaincu le mage noir. Dans une autre réalité, il n'est qu'un adolescent de seize ans qui a perdu ses parents et qui a été placé sous la tutelle de Severus Snape à l'âge de douze ans. Ils n'évoluent pas dans le même monde, bien que leurs réalités soient _presque_ similaires mais les similitudes s'arrêtent là. Grand-père m'a expliqué que la Magie était une force infinie et qu'il existait autant de réalités différentes qu'il y avait d'êtres vivants sur la terre. Qu'il existait une multitude de dimensions aussi similaires et éloignées les unes des autres. Qu'il était possible pour un sorcier de se perdre dans l'une de ces dimensions et que le retour à sa réalité pouvait être difficile.

— Donc tu penses que _cet_ Harry viendrait de l'une de ces dimensions, résuma Remus.

— Oui, acquiesça Severus. Et surtout, contrairement à papa, son Sirius est toujours vivant.

— Comment ça ? demanda Remus, l'esprit embrouillé par les explications peu claires du prince.

— J'ai pu pénétrer dans son esprit. J'ai pu parcourir ses souvenirs et contrairement au parrain de papa, son Black à lui n'a fait que traverser le Voile de la Mort tandis que…

— … le parrain de ton père avait reçu le sortilège de mort avant de traverser le Voile, termina Remus à sa place.

— Effectivement, dit Severus. Le parrain de papa est mort mais celui de _cet_ Harry, non.

Remus lâcha un profond soupir, soudainement las. Il baissa son regard vers l'adolescent qui reposait paisiblement dans les bras de son meilleur ami et essaya d'imaginer des cheveux noirs à la place de la chevelure blonde. Il essayait d'imaginer un Harry Caledonensis, beaucoup plus jeune, à la chevelure aussi en bataille que celle de James et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude aussi éclatant que celui de Lily mais il n'y arrivait pas à cause du parfum qui se dégageait du jeune homme. L'odeur de son meilleur ami – enfin celle de Snape – était trop imprégnée sur le garçon pour l'imaginer sans une ressemblance avec son nouveau tuteur. _Cet_ Harry n'avait pas deux mais trois parents.

Le serdaigle se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et s'assit à ses côtés, s'adossant contre la paroi de la Tour d'Astronomie. Severus se laissa glisser tout contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

— Il faut l'aider, Rem'. Nous devons lui venir en aide.

— Devrions-nous en parler à Lily et Pétunia ? questionna Remus.

— Certainement pas ! répondit Severus d'un ton sec. Elles n'ont pas à le savoir et nous n'avons aucun droit de leur parler de ce qui se passe avec … Nikita et son frère et sa sœur.

— Très bien, soupira à nouveau le loup-garou.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Severus et malaxa le cuir chevelu du brun pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il espérait pouvoir apaiser les craintes de son meilleur ami par sa seule présence et souhaitait plus que tout aider à soulager la souffrance du jeune Nikita.

— Nous ferions peut-être mieux de rejoindre notre dortoir, suggéra-t-il. J'ai été prévenir le professeur Flitwick que nous ne pourrions pas assister aux cours de la journée et il a promis de signaler notre absence aux autres professeurs.

— Hum… que ferais-je donc sans toi ?

— Absolument rien, rigola Remus. Je suis indispensable, mon ange.

Severus leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui doré du loup-garou.

— Tu es plus qu'indispensable, Rem'. Tu es essentiel dans ma vie. Tu es plus que précieux, tu es vital.

— Tu es en train de verser dans le sentimentalisme, Sev, fit-il remarquer d'un ton taquin. Pour peu, je serais prêt à croire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi.

— Mais je t'aime, Rem. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir là-dessus, je t'aime. Quant à tomber amoureux de toi, ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. Tu es peut-être irrésistible mais je suis immunisé depuis le temps face aux charmes des lycanthropes un peu trop sexy dans ton genre.

— Quel dommage ! Et moi qui croyais avoir été assez sage pendant toutes ces années pour pouvoir finir dans ton chaudron comme tu me l'avais promis il y a de cela si longtemps, susurra Remus.

Severus se retint d'éclater de rire et à la place, il afficha simplement un sourire amusé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur discussion dans le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient à l'époque onze ans et Remus ruminait de sombres pensées alors il avait essayé de rassurer le jeune garçon. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le loup-garou qui se chargeait de le réconforter et d'apaiser ses inquiétudes.

Il posa son front sur celui de son meilleur ami et murmura quelques remerciements. Il se sentait moins désemparé que tout à l'heure grâce à Remus.

— Viens ! Nous avons un jeune garçon à mettre au lit, dit Remus. Et toi aussi, tu sembles avoir besoin de repos.

Severus ne protesta pas et se redressa simplement. Remus se releva et prit Nikita dans ses bras avec une facilité déroutante. Le blond poussa des gémissements plaintifs dans son sommeil mais se calma bien vite lorsque Severus caressa son visage avec tendresse.

Nikita finit par trouver ses marques dans les bras du lycanthrope et se cala contre le torse du serdaigle. Severus et Remus quittèrent la Tour d'Astronomie pour celle de Serdaigle, n'ayant pas remarqué l'ombre qui s'était tapie dans un coin.

* * *

James marchait tel un automate à travers les couloirs du château, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition tandis qu'il considérait les implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait connu le nom d'Harry Uther Caledonensis à l'âge de onze ans et depuis, le nom de l'homme faisait partie intégrante du monde sorcier puisqu'il était le souverain de leur communauté. Alors même qu'il était toujours vivant, il était très vite devenu une légende, une figure historique dans leur société. Il faisait certainement partie des sorciers les plus célèbres de tous les temps et il était clair et net que son nom était entré dans l'histoire sorcière à tout jamais.

Il avait même eu droit à quelques proverbes sorciers que tout le monde utilisait sans y penser : « Par la queue de Caledonensis ! » ou : « Nom d'un dragon de Caledonensis ! » ou encore : « Harrypopette ». Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'indiquait quelle personne était le grand sorcier mais pour tout le monde, il était le sauveur, le souverain bien-aimé, le sage roi.

Personne n'aurait pu douter de l'authenticité de l'histoire racontée par le roi et ses proches puisque beaucoup de témoignages avaient corroborés le récit du souverain au sujet de sa vie passée.

James ne pouvait y croire et ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire. Si c'était l'entière et stricte vérité alors, il avait été aveugle pendant de nombreuses années.

Le gryffondor accéléra le pas et serra les dents. Depuis qu'il avait entendu _cette_ histoire, elle lui paraissait de plus en plus plausible au fil des minutes. Parce que ça expliquait que la facilité avec laquelle leur bien-aimé souverain s'était débarrassé du mage noir alors même que Dumbledore n'y arrivait pas et encore moins l'ancien Ministère de la Magie. Cela expliquait pourquoi leur communauté avait évolué drastiquement en si peu de temps et pourquoi le nouveau gouvernement avait pris de telles mesures au sujet de la pureté du sang chez les sorciers.

Le cœur de James battait très vite tandis que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. À qui pourrait-il parler de sa découverte ? Aux maraudeurs, bien sûr. Non, il lui était impossible de révéler quoi que ce soit à ses amis. Il passa une main sur son visage et décida d'y réfléchir un peu plus tard. Il ferait mieux de rejoindre ses camarades en salle de classe. Il avait déjà raté une heure de cours et doutait fortement que sa directrice de maison ne laisse passer un tel retard, surtout qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef et qu'il était supposé montrer le bon exemple.

Il se rendit en cours de Métamorphose et encaissa sans broncher les réprimandes de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard qui retira une vingtaine de points à Gryffondor et lui assigna une retenue pour le week-end avec le concierge de l'école.

* * *

Severus et Remus s'étaient enfermés dans leur dortoir et n'en étaient pas ressortis de la journée. Ils avaient tous deux souhaité veiller sur Nikita qui dormait profondément entre eux. La tête du blond reposait sur le bras de Severus et l'une de ses jambes était posée sur celle du prince héritier. Remus s'était collé au dos de Nikita et son bras enserrait la taille du blond. Ils formaient tous trois un magnifique tableau qui attendrirait toute personne posant le regard sur eux.

Ils avaient tous les trois besoin de repos car la matinée avait été quelque peu riche en émotions.

Severus plissa légèrement son front dans son sommeil et son esprit glissa lentement vers une destination bien connue de la famille Caledonensis : Le palais principal d'Apries.

Le palais royal de l'ancien pharaon d'Égypte était construit sur une éminence, au cœur de la ville. Pour accéder aux appartements privés du souverain, il fallait traverser des jardins disposés sur trois terrasses qui montaient vers la lumière. Construit en brique, l'immense édifice avait un caractère aérien, presque irréel.

Severus s'émerveillait toujours à chaque fois de la beauté des lieux et avait l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque visite le palais où avait grandi son aïeul. Mais il était aussi impressionné par la puissance qui se dégageait de l'homme pour pouvoir être capable de créer un monde aussi vrai que nature. C'était comme faire un saut dans le passé.

Comme à chaque fois, le majordome du palais vint à sa rencontre et le conduisit vers ses propres appartements pour qu'il puisse être préparé à une visite avec le pharaon. Severus ne comprendrait jamais l'importance de ce rituel dans le monde créé par son grand-père mais il s'y pliait de bonne grâce.

— Sa Majesté vous attend, prince, dit le majordome.

Severus acquiesça avant d'emboiter le pas au majordome qui le mena jusqu'à la terrasse supérieure du palais où l'on pouvait découvrir un vaste jardin s'étendant en direction du Nil. Sur les berges, des jardiniers entretenaient des parterres de fleurs.

Severus aperçut son grand-père sur la terrasse, adossé contre la balustrade d'où il contemplait les jardins inondés de soleil. Apries sentit sa présence et se tourna vers lui. Il sembla au jeune prince que son ancêtre avait perdu énormément de poids. Il avait une silhouette émaciée et le visage creusé. Des pommettes saillantes et des yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites soulignaient l'aspect maladif d'un être qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, affichait une superbe qui imposait à tous le respect. La sclère des yeux de son aïeul était encore plus sombre qu'à son départ du manoir Caledonensis.

— Grand-père, est-ce que…

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour mon état de santé, Severus, le coupa Apries d'une voix douce. Et si tu me parlais un peu du bouleversement que j'ai ressenti dans la Magie ?

— Tu l'as senti ? demanda Severus, estomaqué.

— Oui, répondit Apries en hochant de la tête. J'ai pu entendre le cri déchirant qui explosa dans la Magie. Ce fut si puissant que même Lily-Luna en ressentit les effets.

— Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta Severus.

— Elle a beaucoup pleuré et tes parents ont eu du mal à la calmer mais les protections érigées par Harry sur son esprit ont suffi à l'apaiser et à la plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle n'en gardera aucune séquelle, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Apries.

Severus soupira de soulagement et s'avança vers son grand-père pour se placer à ses côtés. Il posa son regard sur le splendide décor qui les entourait et ferma les yeux alors qu'un vent d'ouest se mit à souffler, soulevant sa chevelure d'ébène dans une légère brise.

— Severus.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Apries et au lieu de parler il choisit de montrer à son ancêtre ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure et baissa ses protections pour que l'homme puisse pénétrer dans son esprit. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion et se força à garder son calme pour ne pas éjecter son grand-père de son esprit.

Un long moment passa avant qu'Apries ne ressorte délicatement de son esprit et qu'il ne puisse replacer ses barrières de protection tout autour de son esprit.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence inquiétant qui s'était installé entre eux.

Apries ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était en train de prendre le temps qui lui était nécessaire pour répondre aux interrogations de son petit-fils.

— Tu sais qu'elles sont les conséquences d'une telle haine et d'une telle souffrance.

Bien évidemment qu'il le savait. Il avait vu son père être ravagé par ces sentiments et ils avaient failli le perdre si Apries n'était pas intervenu. Même si son regard était toujours hanté par la guerre qu'il avait dû mener lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, il était heureux. Il avait appris à vivre avec sa douleur, ses craintes et ses regrets pour finir par accepter de vivre enfin sa vie, de faire son deuil et de tourner la page. Il n'oubliait pas mais il continuait à avancer.

 _«_ _Il ne faut jamais regarder en arrière »_ disait toujours son grand-père lorsque la culpabilité et les regrets refaisaient surface dans l'esprit de son père. Alors chaque jour, son père s'évertuait à ne plus se retourner et toute la famille le soutenait dans ce sens.

— Que dois-je faire pour lui venir en aide ? questionna-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

— Cet enfant a un père qui est bien trop ancré dans sa propre douleur pour percevoir la sienne. Ce Snape souffre tellement qu'il projette sa douleur vers le gamin.

— Cela ne répond pas à ma question, grand-père.

— Au contraire, répliqua Apries d'un ton sec. Bien que Snape aime ce garçon comme son propre fils, il n'arrive pas à créer de lien avec lui car à chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur cet enfant, ses yeux sont hantés par une profonde tristesse. Il est empli de remords, d'amertume et de culpabilité. Il aime l'enfant mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui assurer un foyer stable et aimant. Tous les deux souffrent et qu'importe ce qu'ils disent ou croient, c'est leur souffrance qui les unit l'un à l'autre et une relation basée sur la douleur…

— …ne peut qu'engendrer la douleur, l'interrompit-il.

Apries hocha la tête.

— L'enfant ressent les émotions de son tuteur et croit être un fardeau pour l'homme, aussi, il s'évertue à ne pas trop s'attacher car il a peur de souffrir un peu plus. Ils sont tous les deux dans une relation dévastatrice et rien n'en sortira de bon s'ils ne commencent pas à faire leur deuil et n'enterrent définitivement leur passé pour se projeter vers l'avenir, poursuivit Apries. Snape doit dépasser sa peine pour pouvoir être un bon père et ce Potter doit apprendre à ne pas culpabiliser pour tous les morts ou toutes les souffrances qu'engendreront la guerre à laquelle il sera confronté tôt ou tard.

— Que me préconises-tu dans ce cas ?

— Même si cet enfant vient d'une Autre Réalité, inconsciemment ou pas, il te considère et te voit comme son tuteur, son père. Il te sera donc facile de gagner sa confiance, dit Apries. La suite des évènements ne dépendra plus que de toi.

— Mais…mais il ne pourra pas rester ici. Il n'a pas sa place dans ce monde. Ce que je veux dire c'est que…que s'il s'attache trop à moi ou que je m'attache trop à lui, nous ne soyons en mesure de faire ce qui est juste, s'exprima Severus.

— Tu as raison, il n'a pas sa place ici, concéda Apries. Mais s'il est ici, c'est pour une bonne raison et lorsque le moment sera venu, lui et ses amis rentreront chez eux. Pour l'instant, tu as un enfant à remettre sur pieds, un enfant à qui tu donneras tout l'amour dont il aura besoin, un enfant à qui tu enseigneras tout ton savoir, un enfant dont tu sauras apaiser les craintes et les peurs. Tu as un enfant à guérir et quand ce sera fait, il pourra rejoindre son monde.

— Je ne suis pas son tuteur. Je ne suis pas Snape, fit Severus en secouant la tête.

— Effectivement, tu n'es pas Snape et tu ne seras jamais son tuteur et encore moins son père mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une partie de cet homme et à cause ou pour cela, ce gamin te fait inconsciemment confiance et recherche ta présence.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'aider. Je…je ne sais pas si je pourrais être à la hauteur…je… confia Severus, apeuré.

— Aie confiance en toi, Severus. Aie tout simplement confiance en toi, conseilla Apries.

— Et comment se passera son retour ? Et si jamais j'envenimais sa relation plus que bancale avec Snape ? Ils ont une relation déjà assez difficile comme ça alors inutile d'en rajouter une couche non ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, Severus, ce garçon te voit inconsciemment comme son tuteur, sa version la plus jeune mais son tuteur tout de même. Au contraire, tu leur permettras de consolider leur lien. À travers toi, le gamin découvrira des facettes cachées de son tuteur et même s'il sait que tu n'es pas vraiment Snape, il lui sera difficile de faire la différence, expliqua Apries.

— Mais lorsqu'il rentrera, il pourrait être déçu du comportement qu'adoptera son tuteur puisque je ne suis pas lui ! Snape, même s'il tient beaucoup à lui, est distant et presque froid.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il est prêt à se montrer plus ouvert si cela peut rassurer son pupille. De plus, tu oublies une chose.

— Quoi ? le questionna Severus.

— Le pupille de Snape a disparu, répondit Apries. Et le temps que le gamin passera ici à tes côtés permettra à Snape d'angoisser et d'imaginer les pires scénarios de l'univers. Lorsqu'il retrouvera l'enfant, il sera nettement plus ouvert aux sentiments, crois-moi.

Severus plissa les yeux et scruta son grand-père du regard avec suspicion.

— Grand-père, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais presque affirmer sans aucun doute que la situation de Snape t'amuse au plus haut point.

Apries esquissa un sourire narquois et Severus leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Il avait oublié que son grand-père pouvait être un grand sadique lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

— Merci pour tes précieux conseils, grand-père, le remercia-t-il avec sincérité.

— C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi.

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté et dévisagea son ancêtre avec inquiétude. Il était capable de sentir l'obscurité qui atteignait tout doucement l'âme du pharaon et cela l'inquiétait grandement car il savait que lorsque les ténèbres recouvriraient totalement son grand-père alors, il serait trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Je ne sais ce que nous réserve l'avenir, Severus, mais veille bien sur l'enfant. Tu dois le protéger et lorsque le moment sera venu, laisse-le affronter son destin.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, grand-père ? Saurais-tu quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? l'interrogea Severus.

Apries secoua la tête et s'éloigna de son petit-fils, prenant le chemin de ses appartements.

— Qu'Aton éclaire ton chemin, mon garçon, lança-t-il en s'en allant, laissant derrière lui un Severus complètement abasourdi.

Apries alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements et un rictus méprisant déforma les coins de sa bouche. Il s'affala sur un divan et ferma ses paupières alors qu'il repensait aux souvenirs qu'il avait pu visionner dans l'esprit de son petit-fils. Puis, il repensa à son fils, à Harry.

— Ainsi donc la prophétie était en train de se réaliser, murmura-t-il.

Il éclata soudainement de rire et ce son emplit toute la pièce puis finit par résonner dans toutes les pièces du palais royal.

— Par tous les dieux ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

* * *

James était allongé sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond, un poids reposant sur son torse et un autre sur son épaule gauche. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir et le sommeil lui échappait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux. Il se tortilla tant bien que mal pour s'extirper des poids qui reposaient sur lui mais n'y arrivait pas. Il était presque pris en sandwich.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir, calant sa respiration sur celles des deux personnes qui dormaient presque sur lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, il laissa tomber et retint un grognement irrité. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et souleva délicatement son bras pour extirper son épaule de la tête de Simon. Le serpentard remua dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. James se tourna à présent vers l'autre forme endormie et s'extirpa avec difficulté du lit. Sirius s'accrochait fermement à lui lorsqu'ils dormaient et même dans le sommeil, sa poigne était toujours forte.

Il s'assit au coin du lit et passa une main dans sa chevelure en bataille. Il se leva et se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses deux amis.

Simon s'était rapproché de Sirius et avait enfoui son visage dans la nuque du lion, passant son bras autour de sa taille. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri devant un tel spectacle.

Ils dormaient tous les trois ensembles depuis des années. Il avait commencé par dormir avec Sirius dans le même lit la deuxième semaine de leur arrivée au château, après que ce dernier ait fait un horrible cauchemar. Puis, à chaque fois que Sirius faisait un mauvais rêve, il venait rejoindre James dans son lit. Très vite, ils prirent l'habitude de dormir ensemble et Sirius cauchemardait de moins en moins, endormi dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Leurs habitudes changèrent lorsque Simon intégra leur groupe et comme ils ne souhaitaient en aucune façon être séparés, le serpentard les rejoignait dans le dortoir des griffons à l'heure du couvre-feu, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Sirius et James avaient regroupés leur lit pour qu'ils ne fassent qu'un et l'avaient agrandi magiquement pour qu'ils puissent accueillir trois personnes. Depuis, ils dormaient désormais toutes les nuits ensemble, Frank préférant son lit au leur.

James enfila une chemise et récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du maraudeur dans sa malle.

— James ? l'appela une voix ensommeillée. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

James se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui s'était redressé sur son coude pour mieux le voir, les paupières à moitié ouvertes.

— Rendors-toi, Siri. Je vais juste faire un tour, je ne dure pas, dit-il.

— Il est trois heures du matin, James !

— Je sais, je sais, grommela-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas sommeil.

Sirius se redressa complètement et s'assit dans le lit, veillant à ne pas déranger le vert et argent qui dormait tout près de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, James ? lui demanda Sirius. Tu as été distrait toute la journée et tu as fait perdre cinquante points à notre maison en seulement deux heures !

— Je vais rattraper les points perdus lors du match de ce week-end contre Poufsouffle, assura-t-il.

— Là n'est pas la question, James, rétorqua froidement Sirius, à présent bien réveillé. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

— …'qui se passe ? marmonna une voix somnolente.

— Il n'y a rien, Frank, répondit James. Tu peux te rendormir.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rendormit aussitôt que sa tête eut à nouveau touchée l'oreiller.

— C'est à propos de Caledonensis ?

— Oui et non, répondit James dans un soupir. J'ai appris tellement de choses en une seule journée que… eh ben, j'ai du mal à les digérer. Je suis perdu et je me pose plein de questions qui n'auront peut-être jamais de réponses.

— Qu'as-tu appris ? l'interrogea Sirius.

— Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit James d'un air désolé.

Sirius fit un geste de la main qui balaya les excuses du brun.

— Tu as le droit d'avoir tes propres secrets, James, dit-il. Du moment que ces secrets n'impliquent pas de faire exploser le château avec Caledonensis ou encore de conquérir l'univers avec lui.

James sourit, amusé par la répartie de son meilleur ami.

— J'aime trop Poudlard pour le voir réduire en poussières et concernant la conquête du monde, tu es un bien meilleur partenaire en élaboration de mauvais coups que Caledonensis.

— Je savais déjà que j'étais le meilleur, Prongs. Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau.

James roula des yeux alors que Sirius reprenait son sérieux.

— Si jamais tu as envie d'en parler, sache que je suis là, dit Sirius.

James se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et le serra fermement dans ses bras puis il rompit leur étreinte et encercla le visage de Sirius avec ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Merci, Padfoot.

— Mais de rien, camarade.

— Maintenant, dors, dit James. Je vais juste faire un tour et je reviens.

Sirius se mit à bailler et acquiesça, se recouchant sans protester.

— Ne traîne pas trop, Prongs, lâcha-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

— Promis.

James embrassa à nouveau le front de son meilleur ami et quitta leur dortoir, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il sortit la carde du maraudeur de sa poche et l'activa aussitôt. Il jeta un œil au dortoir des aigles et l'un des noms qu'il lut sur la carte le fit lâcher le parchemin.

Il était devenu brusquement livide et sa respiration se fit hachée. S'il avait encore des doutes, ils venaient tous de se dissiper à l'instant. Il ramassa la carte et relut encore et encore le nom affiché aux côtés de Remus Lupin. _Harry Potter_.

Il resta figé un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sortir de sa torpeur. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que Severus ne se trouvait dans le dortoir des aigles. Il le chercha dans le dortoir des serpents mais il n'y était pas et encore moins dans celui des lions. Il finit par le repérer sur la carte. Il était au bord du lac. Il sourit et se mit en chemin pour le rejoindre.

Il rangea la carte lorsqu'il s'approcha du lac et retira sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme.

Severus était allongé au pied d'un arbre, le regard fixé vers le ciel étoilé. James s'allongea à ses côtés et contempla le firmament lui-aussi.

— Que fais-tu là, Potter ? le questionna Severus.

Sa voix n'était pas sèche ni froide comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il s'adressait au gryffondor. Elle était quelque peu lasse.

— Apparemment tout comme toi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit James.

Severus poussa un long soupir de lassitude et se remit à contempler les étoiles. Le calme, l'absence de babillage, de défis ou de remarques désobligeantes… tout cela était perturbant pour lui. D'habitude, Potter aurait agi autrement, il l'aurait lancé une pique qui aurait déclenché une énième dispute entre eux, un nouveau duel. Mais là, il était complètement silencieux… calme. Et c'était la chose la plus déroutante de sa vie. Potter, calme et silencieux.

— Comment va le petit nouveau ? l'interrogea le gryffondor.

— Il dort actuellement avec Remus dans le dortoir de Serdaigle, répondit Severus.

— Ils dorment ensemble ? Sur le même lit ?

— Oui, Potter, ils dorment ensemble sur le même lit, dans les bras de l'autre ! répondit Severus d'un ton sec. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous dormons tous les trois sur le même lit. Ai-je satisfait ta curiosité ou veux-tu des détails plus croustillants ? Plus…hum…salaces !

Severus s'était redressé dans sa tirade et incendiait le gryffondor du regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était irrité et comme toujours, c'était de la faute de Potter. Sans qu'il ne vienne le rejoindre et polluer l'air parfaitement sain qu'il respirait, il était serein et loin de toute colère. Il était en train de réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation mais surtout à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Apries lorsque le Préfet-en-Chef avait pointé le bout de son nez.

James s'assit en tailleur et haussa simplement un sourcil, d'un air blasé.

— Détails croustillants ? releva-t-il, amusé. Ne me fais pas rire, Caledonensis. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre toi et Lupin et il ne se passera jamais rien entre vous et encore moins avec le petit nouveau.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je viens à l'instant de te dire que je passais mes nuits dans les bras de Remus donc il se pourrait que nous ayons franchi le cap, tu ne penses pas ? répliqua Severus.

— Oh s'il te plaît, Caledonensis, arrêtons avec ce petit jeu, veux-tu ? Que tu dormes dans les bras de Lupin ne signifie absolument rien. C'est ton meilleur ami.

— Parce que tu en connais, toi, des mecs qui dorment avec leur meilleur ami, qui est beau à faire damner un saint et qui ne pensent pas à passer au cap supérieur ? Tu en connais, toi, beaucoup de mecs qui accepteraient de dormir avec leur meilleur ami sans que les limites ne soient franchies ?

— Oui, répondit James, Lupin et toi.

— Potter…

— Oh ça suffit, Caledonensis ! l'interrompit le lion, agacé. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je sais qu'entre toi et Lupin, ça n'ira jamais bien loin ? Pourquoi j'en suis absolument sûr et certain ?

— Vas-y Potter, éclaire-moi.

— Je comprends votre relation parce que j'entretiens la même avec Sirius et Simon. Eh oui, tout comme Lupin et toi, nous dormons tous les trois, ensemble, dans le même lit. Sirius et Simon ont constamment besoin d'être rassurés et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trouvent dans mes bras mais mes étreintes suffisent à apaiser leurs tourments. Sirius et Simon ont été maltraité dans leur enfance par leurs parents biologiques et même après toutes ces années, ils en gardent toujours des séquelles. Sirius est quelqu'un de très tactile. Il a un besoin constant d'être touché pour être rassuré donc c'est devenu pour moi un automatisme de prendre sa main quelques secondes ou de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux ou encore de l'étreindre. Cela le rassure et ça me fait plaisir car il est apaisé. Simon est beaucoup plus réservé et déteste tout contact en public, par pudeur certainement, mais lorsque nous sommes seuls, il devient aussi collant que le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Tous les deux ont eu un passé difficile et ils cherchent à combler un vide, à refermer une plaie qui cicatrise lentement. Je suis là pour ça, pour les aider à cicatriser. Donc, je sais parfaitement quelle relation te lie à Lupin. Tout comme je le fais avec Simon ou Sirius, ses bras éloignent les fantômes de ton passé, sa chaleur réconfortante apaise tes cauchemars et sa présence suffit à te rassurer. J'aime énormément Sirius et Simon mais je ne suis amoureux d'aucun d'entre eux et ne ressent aucun désir à leur contact. Frank nous rejoint quelque fois dans notre lit mais ce n'est que rarement et uniquement lorsque les cauchemars de Simon ou Sirius sont plus intenses. Frank est toujours embarrassé par ce genre de contact. Une conséquence de son éducation, je suppose.

Severus ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute mais il avait été chamboulé par les paroles de Potter. Il avait visé juste et avait parfaitement compris quelle relation le liait à Remus. Et il était encore plus surpris d'apprendre que le lion entretenait ce même genre de relation avec Avery et Black. Ils étaient très proches mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils entretenaient un lien similaire à celui qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami.

Potter le surprenait de plus en plus ce soir et il ne voulait pas creuser plus loin pour l'instant les émotions qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir sur cette relation plus qu'étrange qu'il entretenait avec le préfet-en-chef.

— Et le nouveau ? Il pourrait m'intéresser. Après tout, il est mignon, lança Severus.

— Pfff, j'ai vu le regard que tu as posé sur lui dans la Grande Salle et la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec lui me font croire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas. Du moins, amoureusement parlant ! répliqua James avec un sourire narquois.

Severus se rallongea sur l'herbe et fut imité par James qui se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules puissent se toucher.

— Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit contre Nikita. Si jamais tu…

— Ne t'en fais pas, Caledonensis. Je ne comptais pas à m'attaquer au nouveau, le coupa-t-il.

Severus tourna la tête vers lui, dubitatif.

— Il ne bave pas sur toi comme les autres mecs qui s'approchent un peu trop près, expliqua James. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton petit protégé. Mes maraudeurs et moi ne le toucheront pas.

— Comme c'est aimable à toi, fit Severus sarcastique.

— Tu trouves aussi ?

James affichait un sourire malicieux qui exaspéra Severus. Le prince héritier donna une tape sur la tête du gryffondor qui s'esclaffa bruyamment.

— Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, Potter, lança-t-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Le poussin fou :** Pourquoi Harry/Nikita devrait-il rencontrer Harry ?

 **Juliana :** Salut ! Tu as parfaitement raison. Sev a reconnu la signature magique de son père et ainsi il a pu connaître l'identité d'Harry/Nikita.

 **Regina Lily Swan :** Coucou ! Oui, les deux Harry ont réagi presque pareillement mais comment faire autrement ? J'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. A la prochaine, j'espère !

* * *

 **Alors ? Vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ? Que peut bien signifier la dernière phrase d'Apries ? Comment trouvez-vous James ?**


	23. Moments de joie

_Je ne me suis pas éloigné, ni fâché, car je suis l'expression parfaite de l'amour_

 _C'est mon amour de père que je répands sur toi_

 _Parce que tu es mon enfant et que je suis ton père_

 _Mon plan pour ton avenir est toujours rempli d'espérance_

 _Il est en mon pouvoir de te montrer de grandes et merveilleuses choses_

 _Si tu me cherches de tout ton cœur tu me trouveras_

 _Trouve ta joie en moi et je te donnerai ce que ton cœur désire_

 _Je suis capable de faire plus pour toi que tu ne pourrais probablement l'imaginer_

 _Car je suis ta plus grande source d'encouragement_

 _Je suis aussi le père qui te console de toutes tes peines_

 _Quand tu cries à moi, je suis près de toi et je te délivre de toutes tes détresses_

 _J'effacerai toutes larmes de tes yeux_

 _Et je porterai toute la douleur que tu as subie_

 _Parce que je t'aime d'un amour éternel._

 _ **Citations tirées de la bible.**_

* * *

 **23**

 **Moments de joie**

Apries ne dormait pas. Il était très tard lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre pour prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il ne tressaillit guère lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut à ses côtés.

— Les ombres sont proches. Nous avons senti une puissante magie sombre.

— Bien plus proche que vous ne pourrez l'imaginer, dit Apries.

— Que sais-tu que nous ignorons ? demanda Australis, fixant son regard sur son ancien amant.

— Tu peux le sentir, n'est-ce pas ? Les ténèbres qui enveloppent peu à peu mon cœur, balayant toute lumière qui pourrait y avoir. L'obscurité est en train de noircir mon âme. Vous avez pensé que j'étais en train d'enclencher la guerre, aussi, vous voilà tous à tenter de protéger l'humanité de la menace que je suis en train de représenter.

Apries leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter qu' _ils_ étaient tous des incompétents. Ils n'étaient même pas capables de voir ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

— Qu'essaies-tu me dire ? l'interrogea Australis, perplexe.

— Je représenterais plus tard une menace pour l'humanité mais ce n'est pas moi que vous devez craindre, répondit-il.

— Toi-même tu viens de le dire, Apries. Les ténèbres sont en train de t'envahir et il est clair que tu n'auras bientôt plus le contrôle de tes actions. Nous sommes ici pour te neutraliser. Jamais nous ne permettrons que tu puisses faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Apries esquissa un rictus méprisant.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'amateurs, fit-il avec dédain.

Australis haussa les sourcils d'un air blasé.

— Et si nous passions directement aux explications ? suggéra-t-elle.

— Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est sensible à la perception de la Magie mais n'importe quel sorcier un tant soit peu doué pourrait percevoir _cette_ ombre.

— Quelle ombre ?

— L'ombre qui nous menace, répondit Apries.

— La folie commencerait-elle à te consumer, Apries ? railla Australis.

— _Il_ est là, Australis ! hurla tout d'un coup Apries. _Il_ est là et _s_ 'empare peu à peu de mon âme. _Il_ est en train de me corrompre et lorsque toute lumière aura disparu de mon être, _il_ me revendiquera et je ne pourrais rien faire pour me défaire de _son e_ mprise. _Il_ s'est réveillé et après tous ces millénaires, _il_ a réussi défaire le sceau que j'avais placé sur _sa_ magie. _Il_ a pu _se_ réincarner et aujourd'hui, _il_ est plus fort que jamais. _Il_ dissimule _sa_ présence mais je peux _le_ sentir. _Il_ est en train de me faire _sien_ et lorsque je _lui_ appartiendrais totalement, _il_ déclenchera la guerre !

Apries tremblait de rage mais aussi de peur. Il retourna dans sa chambre et tenta de cacher sa détresse mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait peur. Qu'importe tout ce qu'il avait pu se dire jusqu'à ce soir pour se rassurer, il avait peur. Il essayait de lutter contre les ténèbres mais il perdait lentement mais sûrement la bataille. _Il_ le tenait entre ses filets et n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. _Il_ savourait sa chute et il le savait. Il pouvait presque percevoir _sa_ satisfaction.

— Je ne comprends pas, Apries. De quoi parles-tu ?

Il se retourna brusquement vers Australis, les traits de son visage ravagés par la colère et la crainte. L'appréhension et le désespoir.

— Je te parle de la prophétie, Australis ! Je te parle des ténèbres ! Je te parle de la véritable menace qui pèse sur nous tous ! Je ne suis pas _ces_ ombres. Je ne serais que l'esclave d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres bien plus puissant que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. C'est _sa_ magie qui est en train de corrompre mon âme. C'est _sa_ magie qui me fait doucement basculer dans les ténèbres. C'est _lui_ , la menace !

Australis écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie.

— Apries, es-tu en train de te rendre compte de ce que tu dis ? Un sorcier qui corrompt le cœur de la magie d'un autre sorcier ne peut exister. Les seuls sorciers qui étaient capables d'une telle horreur ont disparu il y a plusieurs millénaires de cela.

— Ne sois pas si bornée, Australis ! s'énerva Apries. Tu connais approximativement mon âge et sais à quelle époque j'ai appartenu !

— Serais-tu en train… de… dire que…que… bégaya-t-elle, choquée.

— Oui, dit Apries d'un ton ferme. Tu comprends maintenant ?

— Pourquoi, toi ? Pourquoi te veut- _il_ ? demanda Australis.

— _Il_ a promis qu'un jour je _lui_ appartiendrais et que lorsque nous nous retrouverons, _il_ me fera payer ma couardise, répondit Apries d'une voix lointaine.

— Quelle relation vous unit l'un à l'autre ? Et de quelle couardise parles-tu ?

— Cela ne te concerne pas.

— Au contraire, je crois que si ! répliqua sèchement Australis. Si _ce_ sorcier dont tu parles est réellement ce que tu prétends alors j'ai le droit de savoir quel lien vous unit l'un à l'autre. Si tu tombes entre _ses_ mains, il nous sera difficile de gagner cette guerre donc nous aurons besoin de toutes les informations possibles pour pouvoir _le_ contrer !

— L'enfant de la prophétie est là et même s'il n'est pas encore prêt, il vous aidera à gagner cette guerre, rétorqua-t-il.

— _Ce_ gamin ?! s'exclama Australis, incrédule.

— Oui, il est l'enfant de la prophétie.

— C'est impossible. La prophétie parle d'un enfant né de deux hommes.

— Une mauvaise interprétation de la prophétie pourrait conclure à des actions désastreuses, dit Apries. Tu ferais mieux de prêter plus attention au sens des mots.

— Selon toi, il serait l'enfant de la prophétie.

— Il l'est, affirma Apries.

Australis dévisagea Apries d'un air inquiet.

— Pendant combien de temps encore pourras-tu combattre _son_ emprise sur ton esprit ? le questionna-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il dans un murmure accablé. _Il s_ 'amuse encore avec moi et pourrait très bien me faire plier dans l'instant mais _il_ préfère me voir souffrir. _Il_ fait ça lentement pour que je puisse avoir conscience de sa puissance et de ma faiblesse. _Il_ me torture psychologiquement.

— Tu n'es pas faible, Apries, protesta Australis avec véhémence.

— Oh si, je le suis.

— Personne ne pourrait combattre _cette_ emprise comme tu le fais, Apries. Tout le monde aurait succombé depuis bien longtemps. Tu es quelqu'un de fort.

— Tu ferais mieux de partir et d'annoncer la nouvelle à tes confrères. Vous devriez vous préparer et revoir vos plans de guerre car l'ombre qui menace l'humanité est bien plus terrifiante que le danger que j'aurais pu représenter.

— Tu crois que ça ira ? Pour toi je veux dire, s'inquiéta Australis.

— Tu devrais partir, dit-il. Lily-Luna est souvent réveillée très tôt à l'aube et je ne voudrais pas être dans les parages.

Australis acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard à son ancien amant avant de transplaner et de disparaître de la chambre, laissant l'ancien pharaon d'Égypte, seul avec ses démons.

 _« — Tu as une très belle famille, tu sais, s'exprima une voix dans sa tête._

— _Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie._

— _Avec qui donc as-tu pu faire ces bâtards, dis-moi ?! Serait-ce une femme ou un homme ?_

 _Un long silence régna dans leur communication avant qu'un rire froid n'emplisse leur connexion._

— _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Apries, qu'une question de temps, susurra la voix. Bientôt, je percerais les mystères de ton esprit et découvrirais ce que tu me caches avant tant de volonté… avec tant de force._

— _Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant sur moi ? demanda Apries._

— _Tu sais pourquoi._

— _Non, répliqua Apries, je ne sais pas._

— _Alors continue de chercher. Moi, je vais me faire un plaisir d'apprendre à connaître ta descendance que je commence à trouver vraiment fascinante._

— _Non, s'il te plaît, supplia Apries. Tout mais pas eux, je t'en prie. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais ne touche pas à ma famille. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je te le jure._

— _Mais tu le feras mon cher, tu le feras... Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »_

Apries s'effondra à genoux sur le parquet de sa chambre et son corps fut secoué par des sanglots qu'il ne put contenir. Une fois encore, il se trouvait à _sa_ merci et n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que malgré lui, il entraînait ses proches dans sa déchéance.

Il n'était pas capable de rivaliser contre _lui_. Personne ne pourrait le sauver et cette fois-ci, il allait réellement plonger dans les ténèbres pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il était perdu.

* * *

Dès l'instant où Nikita ouvrit les yeux, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se trouvait prisonnier de deux corps, enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, apaisante et réconfortante. Il plissa les yeux et posa son regard sur le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et d'incompréhension à la vue de cette silhouette fine et élancée. Il reconnut sans mal l'endormi aux cheveux de jais mi- longs qui recouvraient une partie de son visage. Il avait l'air serein, plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Il tenta de s'éloigner du jeune homme mais buta contre un corps chaud dans son dos. Il se redressa brusquement et put voir l'autre garçon qui dormait dans le même lit à sa gauche.

— Mmmm… fit le garçon aux cheveux châtain tout en remuant légèrement ses yeux sous ses paupières closes.

Nikita commença tout doucement à paniquer, ne se rappelant pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille et comment il avait pu atterrir dans le même lit que les deux garçons. Surtout pratiquement nu ! Il n'avait plus que son boxer sur lui et à en juger par les torses nus des deux autres, ils ne devaient pas porter grand-chose.

Pourquoi se trouvait-il là ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire la veille pour se trouver dans une telle situation ? Il souhaitait en avoir le cœur net, aussi, il tâta doucement son postérieur à la recherche d'une éventuelle douleur ou un truc dans le genre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne ressentait aucune gêne donc il pouvait en déduire qu'il n'avait rien fait de compromettant mais ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il était tout de même dans un grand lit, au milieu de deux mecs à moitié nu !

Il souleva lentement le drap et pencha la tête pour vérifier quelque chose. Un soulagement écrasant le fit reprendre pied. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait d'érection.

Maintenant, la question restait de savoir pourquoi il était là et comment il avait fait pour s'y trouver. Leonid et encore moins Masha n'auraient pu le laisser faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Ses amis l'auraient arrêté s'il faisait quelque chose de stupide, non ? Et à ce propos, où étaient-ils ?

Nikita balaya la pièce du regard et ne reconnut pas le dortoir dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était sûr d'une chose, il n'était pas chez les gryffondors.

— Bonjour.

Il bondit presque du lit et tourna la tête vers la voix, croisant un regard doré. Remus lui sourit chaleureusement et s'assit dans le lit, l'examinant des yeux, l'air quelque peu inquiet.

— Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Nikita hocha simplement la tête, le regard fixé sur le lycanthrope.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ici… dans ce lit ?

— Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

Nikita secoua la tête. Non, malheureusement, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il essayait pourtant de retracer les évènements de la veille mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'était le noir complet.

— Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as eu une sorte de crise d'angoisse ou un truc dans le genre. C'était assez effrayant car tu avais perdu tout contrôle de ta magie. Ton frère et ta sœur ont bien essayé de t'aider mais ils n'arrivaient pas à t'atteindre. Dans ta colère, tu as éjecté Leonid contre le mur de la Tour et il s'est cogné la tête.

Nikita parut inquiet et voulut quitter le lit pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Leonid mais Remus le retint avant qu'il ne puisse aller où que ce soit.

— Il va bien, le rassura Remus. Madame Pomfrey s'est occupée de lui et l'a gardé en observation juste au cas où mais elle nous a assuré qu'il pourra quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain donc je suppose que tu le verras tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.

— Et Masha ? Est-ce que je lui ai fait du mal ?

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle. Elle va très bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle veillait sur Leonid.

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ? questionna Nikita.

— C'est Sev qui a pu te sortir de ton espèce de transe. Sans son intervention, le château aurait certainement fini en ruines, plaisanta Remus.

— Oh Merlin ! fit Nikita, horrifié. J'ai blessé d'autres personnes ? Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal à…

— Stop, le coupa Remus. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne. Severus est intervenu à temps avant que la situation ne dérape complètement. Nous t'avons amené ici parce que tu semblais moins tourmenté dans les bras de Sev. Il avait l'air de pouvoir t'apaiser.

— Oh !

Nikita était gêné et ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il détourna le regard du loup-garou pour jeter un coup d'œil à Severus. Il ne ressemblait pratiquement pas à la version jeune de son tuteur mais pourtant, il pouvait déceler quelques traits de ressemblance, comme les yeux d'un noir si profond qu'il était possible de se perdre dans ce regard.

— Salut !

Ou encore la voix. Bien qu'elle soit plus chaude et suave que celle de son tuteur, il reconnaitrait le timbre entre mille. C'était une voix douce, prenante et attirante, qui lui procura une sensation de bien-être. Encore jamais, son Snape ne s'était adressé à lui avec autant de chaleur. C'était nouveau, intriguant mais surtout, agréable.

— Bonjour.

— Comment te sens-tu ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Un peu désorienté mais je crois que ça va, répondit-il.

— C'est normal que tu ne puisses te souvenir de rien après ton éclat de colère mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de bien grave, l'assura Severus.

— D'accord.

— Je ne sais pas vous les gars mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas rater l'heure du petit-déjeuner, lança Remus qui quittait prestement le lit pour la salle de bain.

— Je ne sais pas quel dortoir tu choisiras pour passer tes nuits mais sache que tu es libre de dormir où tu veux et quand tu le souhaites. Tu peux passer d'un dortoir à un autre sans aucun souci mais il va falloir choisir dans lequel tu souhaites ranger tes vêtements, dit Severus.

— Je ne sais pas, souffla Nikita. Peut-être dans celui de Gryffondor puisque Leonid s'y trouve.

— Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton temps pour y réfléchir, conseilla le brun. Moi, par exemple, mes affaires se trouvent ici dans le dortoir de Serdaigle puisque j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. Comme tu as pu le constater, je dors dans le même lit que Remus et ses bras sont un bon remède pour éloigner les cauchemars.

Severus lui fit un clin d'œil et Nikita se trouva en train de sourire au jeune homme. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire une telle chose mais il appréciait énormément la présence du garçon et souhaitait même faire durer leur séjour dans ce monde pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui et apprendre à le connaître. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait quelque peu déchiffrer son tuteur.

Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il pensa à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec son Snape. Il ne tenait pas à lui et s'occupait de lui uniquement en mémoire de sa mère, rien de plus. Il n'était qu'un fardeau aux yeux de l'homme.

— Nikita ?

— Hein ? fit-il, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Severus.

— Oui, oui ça va, répondit-il à la hâte.

Severus le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne dit rien.

— Comme je te le disais, j'ai posé mes affaires dans le dortoir de Serdaigle, reprit Severus. Tu peux en faire de même, si tu le souhaites. Tu changeras d'emplacement plus tard lorsque tu te seras décidé pour un dortoir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Que c'est une excellente idée, dit Nikita.

— Au lieu de papoter, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, lança Remus qui revenait de la salle de bain.

— À vos ordres, mon commandant ! rigola Severus.

Remus roula des yeux et ignora les pitreries de son meilleur ami. Nikita sourit, amusé, puis passa à son tour sous la douche.

— Alors ? Tu as pu parler avec ton grand-père ? l'interrogea Remus.

— Oui.

— Et qu'a-t-il dit ? le pressa le serdaigle.

— De simplement prendre soin de lui, répondit Severus.

— C'est tout ?

— En gros, oui.

— Quelque chose semble te tracasser, fit remarquer Remus.

Severus s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle Remus pouvait lire en lui. Il lui était quasiment impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à son meilleur ami. Il le connaissait tellement bien, que c'en était parfois presque effrayant.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il, agité. Grand-père me paraît différent depuis quelque temps.

— Il perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. En quoi est-ce différent depuis que nous l'avons appris ?

— J'n'en sais rien, Rem. Juste que toute cette histoire me paraît étrange. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment et il ne me quitte pas depuis ce jour-là. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous dit pas tout et qu'il nous cache quelque chose, expliqua Severus.

— Sev, tu es en train de te faire des idées et tu t'inquiètes tout simplement pour lui. Apries est certainement quelqu'un de mystérieux mais il ne cacherait jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre votre famille en danger. Il nous l'a toujours répété, c'est quelqu'un d'honnête et qui dit toujours ce qu'il pense sans tourner autour du pot. Il nous a prévenus qu'il deviendrait dangereux dans peu de temps. Ne va pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.

— Tu as peut-être raison. Je me fais un peu trop de soucis pour lui, concéda Severus, incertain.

— En ce moment, tu as autre chose à penser. Laisse donc tes parents s'occuper de ton grand-père.

Severus soupira, loin d'être rassuré par les paroles de son meilleur ami mais décida tout de même de penser à autre chose, bien que son mauvais pressentiment se fasse persistant de jour en jour.

Il se prépara aussi rapidement qu'il le put et ils quittèrent tous les trois le dortoir pour la Grande Salle où pratiquement tous les étudiants du château se trouvaient.

— Nikita !

Une fille à la chevelure blonde platine accourut vers le garçon et se jeta à son cou, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

— Content aussi de te revoir, Masha, murmura-t-il tout en encerclant la taille de la blonde.

Severus et Remus échangèrent un sourire complice. Comme quoi, il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Peu importe les dimensions ou les différentes réalités. Il était impossible de séparer ces deux jeunes gens.

— J'étais très inquiète, dit-elle en reculant sans pour autant s'éloigner de l'étreinte du garçon. Comment tu vas ?

— Je vais bien, sourit Nikita.

Elle finit par rompre leur étreinte et darda son regard scrutateur sur son meilleur ami/frère. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il se serait retrouvé tout seul avec le Severus de ce monde.

Elle parut satisfaite et posa ses yeux noisette sur Severus et Remus.

— Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui, les remercia-t-elle.

— C'était un réel plaisir, dit Severus.

Masha acquiesça et ne douta pas des paroles du septième année. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Nikita et la preuve en était qu'il avait pris soin de lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas.

— Où est… hum… Leonid ? l'interrogea Nikita.

— Il est bien trop occupé à manger pour pouvoir se lever, grogna-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle pointa du doigt un jeune homme assis à la table des lions qui mangeait comme un vrai porc aux côtés des autres membres du groupe les Renardeurs.

— On peut dire qu'il a un appétit d'ogre, commenta Remus avec amusement.

— Il a surtout de mauvaises manières à table, persiffla la serdaigle.

— Il me fait penser à l'un de nos oncles, dit Severus d'un ton innocent. N'est-ce pas, Rem ?

— Ouais, acquiesça le loup-garou, il mange vraiment comme Oncle Ronald.

Nikita s'étouffa avec sa salive tandis que Masha devint brusquement livide.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Severus en tapotant doucement le dos du blond.

— Oui, marmonna le blond.

— J'ai une faim de loup, pas vous ? lança Remus.

Severus prit le bras de son meilleur ami et se dirigèrent vers la table des lions, ignorant les regards inquiets que se lancèrent Masha et Nikita.

Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Cet oncle Ronald aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec Leonid ? Ou était-ce juste une coïncidence au niveau des prénoms ?

— Hey ! fit Leonid. Coucou, mon pote !

Il se leva du banc et enlaça brièvement Nikita avant de saluer les nouveaux venus.

— Comment tu te sens ? le questionna Leonid.

Nikita soupira discrètement. Encore la même question depuis son réveil et ce serait toujours la même réponse.

— Très bien, Leo. Et encore désolé pour hier.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Leonid. Par contre, tu nous as foutu une peur bleue. J'ai bien cru que tu ne te calmerais jamais. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, He…euh… Masha m'a dit que tu étais avec hum… Remus et … Severus.

— Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé. C'est le trou noir dans ma tête.

— Tes souvenirs te reviendront plus tard, dit Lily qui était assise à côté de Leonid.

Nikita hocha la tête et sentit une vague de chaleur au creux de son estomac lorsque la rouquine lui fit un sourire. Il avait conscience que la lionne n'était pas tout à fait sa mère mais elle restait tout de même une partie de celle qui, un jour, lui donna la vie et se sacrifia pour lui.

— Vous feriez mieux de jeter un coup d'œil à la Gazette du Sorcier, suggéra Pétunia qui remit le journal aux mains de Regulus, son camarade de maison proche d'elle.

Nikita porta toute son attention sur la serpentarde et pâlit soudainement lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la blonde et là, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille, de la colère qu'il avait ressenti en constatant qu'elle était une sorcière, de sa peine en se rappelant des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi dans sa famille.

Severus avait capté le regard du blond et avait aussitôt ressenti la panique et la rage qui semblaient batailler à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il devait intervenir tout de suite avant que les choses ne dérapent une fois de plus. Il allait interpeller le garçon lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par l'apparition des maraudeurs.

Severus roula des yeux à la vue du gryffondor et fusilla le brun du regard lorsque ce dernier le poussa pour s'asseoir entre lui et Nikita.

— Potter ! grogna-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de sortir tes griffes, mon petit dragon adoré. Nous venons en paix, mes amis et moi. N'est-ce pas les maraudeurs ?

— Affirmatif, Prongs !

Nikita qui avait reporté son attention sur les maraudeurs sourit, ravi de se trouver en présence de gens qui lui étaient, pour certains, familiers. Il remarqua que les maraudeurs étaient différents du groupe de son époque puisqu'il ne connaissait que deux des quatre garçons. Il était heureux de constater que le sale rat de Pettigrew ne faisait pas partie de la bande d'amis donc il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne trahisse à nouveau ses parents, enfin, le James et la Lily de ce monde. Ainsi, son autre lui aurait peut-être la chance qu'il n'avait pas eu de grandir avec ses parents.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ? le questionna sèchement Severus.

— Sois un peu cool, Caledonensis. Nous ne sommes pas là pour déclencher l'apocalypse. Nous venons en amis tout du moins en camarades, se reprit-il en avisant le regard incrédule de Severus.

— Soit !

— Puisque personne ne va nous présenter, je ferais donc moi-même les présentations, dit Sirius.

Sirius afficha un air enjôleur et se pencha vers Masha pour prendre sa main et y déposer un baiser qui fit rougir la serdaigle.

— Milady, fit-il d'une voix de velours, Sirius Black pour vous servir.

— Veux-tu bien arrêter avec ton char, Black ? siffla Remus, agacé.

— Serait-ce de la jalousie que je percevrais dans ta voix, Lupin ? le taquina le gryffondor.

— Cesse donc de dire des sornettes.

— Quand ce n'est pas Potter et Sev, c'est Black et Rem, commenta Regulus.

— La ferme, Reg, lança Severus.

— Mais moi aussi je t'aime, mon lapin.

— Doucement le petit serpent. Je t'interdis de confondre Caledonensis avec Rosier, dit James d'un ton quelque peu bourru.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla brusquement Regulus, prenant une belle teinte rougeâtre. Qu'est-ce que Rosier a à voir là-dedans ?

— Une minute, vous deux ! s'interposa Sirius. Qu'est-ce que Rosier vient faire dans notre conversation ?

James leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Regulus rougissait un peu plus, baissant les yeux, embarrassé. Sirius fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le comportement de son cadet avant de brusquement écarquiller les yeux.

— Rosier ?! s'indigna Sirius. Reg, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

— Il n'y a rien du tout entre Rosier et moi, d'accord ? s'énerva le serpentard. C'est juste... un ami, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

— Qu'un ami ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Si ce petit connard prétentieux qui se prend pour le roi de Serpentard ose ne serait-ce que lever le seul petit doigt sur toi, je le tue !

— Tu te crois bien placer pour parler de prétention, Black ? le questionna Remus, sarcastique.

— Il y a une grosse différence entre être prétentieux et irrésistible, Lupin, répondit Sirius.

— Arrêtez tout de suite avec ces bêtises, lança Simon. Ne peut-on pas passer un quart d'heure ensemble sans qu'on en vienne aux disputes et plus tard à des duels ? Cette année, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à nettoyer toute l'école si possible. J'en ai plus qu'assez de récurer les sols de Poudlard !

— Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Avery, c'est vous qui êtes venus nous chercher des noises. Si nous nous faisons toujours punir, c'est uniquement de votre faute, répliqua Pétunia.

— Tu peux parler, toi ! Tu aurais déjà effacé de ta mémoire les blagues stupides que tu nous faisais et que nous payions à la fin à ta place ? rétorqua sèchement Frank.

— Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour toutes vos blagues. Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même si vous êtes considérés comme les étudiants les plus indisciplinés et les plus douteux de l'école !

— Et vous ? contra le gryffondor. Tu crois que vous êtes exempts de toutes critiques ? N'oublie pas ma chère que tu es aussi peu recommandable que moi. Tu n'aurais pas oublié l'annonce du directeur à la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

Pétunia fulminait complètement de rage et n'avait qu'une seule envie, sauté à la gorge de ce parfait crétin qui arborait un sourire hypocrite. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant détesté qu'à cet instant.

— On se calme, fit Lily. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez encore nous faire remarquer. Arrêtez maintenant.

— Je suis d'accord avec Lily, dit Simon.

— Tu es toujours d'accord avec elle, Camuf, railla sarcastiquement Frank.

— Je m'appelle Masha Vassiliev, s'empressa de dire la serdaigle pour éviter une énième dispute autour de leur table.

— Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance, Masha, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Ni Remus ni Nikita n'apprécièrent le sourire séducteur du gryffondor qui faisait rougir la serdaigle de gêne.

— Cesse donc un peu de draguer, Padfoot ! le rabroua gentiment James. Masha, moi, c'est James Potter mais tu peux m'appeler Prongs ou James, au choix.

La jeune fille acquiesça simplement.

— Tu connais déjà Sirius donc inutile de te le présenter à nouveau, poursuivit-il. Le brun c'est Camuf mais plus connu sous le nom de Simon Avery et le blond c'est Frank Longbottom, appelé communément Falco.

— Euh… voici mes frères, Nikita et Leonid Vassiliev.

— C'est un réel plaisir pour nous de faire votre connaissance, dit James.

Nikita était captivé par la chaleur qui se dégageait des prunelles de James. Il était surpris de constater à quel point, le gryffondor lui ressemblait énormément, enfin sous sa véritable apparence. La seule chose qui les distinguait l'un de l'autre était la couleur de leurs yeux.

— Nikita, je peux t'appeler Niki ? demanda le maraudeur.

— Euh…eh bien…oui… bien sûr… bredouilla-t-il.

— Super ! s'exclama James. Appelle-moi, Prongs, d'accord ?

Nikita hocha simplement la tête, trop ému de se trouver aux côtés du maraudeur et à pouvoir discuter avec lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux copains.

— Vous jouez au Quidditch ? demanda James.

— Je joue un peu, répondit Leonid.

— À quel poste ? le questionna Regulus.

— En tant que gardien, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas vraiment excellent mais je me débrouille pas mal sur un balai.

— Pas mal ? couina Nikita, éberlué. Tu joues très bien, R… Leo. Tu es un très bon gardien.

— Je ne me débrouille pas aussi bien que toi sur un balai, rétorqua Leonid en secouant la tête. Nikita est un excellent joueur. Il fait de telles merveilles sur un balai qu'il pourrait même devenir professionnel plus tard !

— Ah bon ? fit James, intéressé.

Leonid hocha vivement de la tête.

— C'est le meilleur attrapeur de toute notre génération ! Il attrape tout ce qui vole !

— Tu sais pour quelle maison tu vas jouer, Niki ? l'interrogea Sirius.

— Non, pas encore, répondit-il un peu penaud. J'ai encore du mal avec cette histoire des quatre maisons.

— C'est un peu simple. Tu ne peux jouer que pour une seule maison car il est impossible que tu joues pour les quatre maisons au même poste et surtout, certaines maisons ont déjà leur équipe attitrée donc un nouveau dans les rangs est toujours un peu difficile à caser, expliqua Severus.

— Tu joues toi aussi au quidditch ? demanda Nikita.

— Caledonensis, sur un balai ? Merlin, non ! C'est une catastrophe ambulante. Il a failli envoyer plusieurs personnes à l'infirmerie avec ses performances, rigola James.

— Contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas besoin du quidditch pour être intéressant, lança vertement le jeune prince.

— Ne sois pas donc vexé. Je ne faisais que te taquiner, dit James. Ne peut-on donc pas rigoler avec Son Altesse Royale ?

— Je t'emmerde, Potter.

— Que de vulgarités dans une bouche si princière, fit James en posant son regard sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Severus.

— Prongs, tu dragueras une autre fois, les sortit Sirius de leur bulle. Pour l'instant, nous parlons de quidditch et j'ai enfin une chance de pouvoir quitter l'équipe sans que tu ne m'achèves, je ne vais certainement pas la laisser passer parce que tu essaies de faire du gringue à Caledonensis.

James fusilla son meilleur ami du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Nikita qui le regardait d'un air étrange.

— Niki, tu me sauverais la vie si tu acceptais de rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor. James en est le capitaine depuis notre cinquième année et m'a obligé de force à le rejoindre parce que notre équipe n'avait pas d'attrapeur compétent. Je me débrouille sur un balai mais franchement le vol ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et puis, depuis que Reg a rejoint l'équipe de Serpentard, la compétition est rudement serrée et on ne sait jamais qui aura la coupe. James malgré ses excellents talents de Poursuiveur n'est pas un très bon attrapeur, dit Sirius. Donc, je te le demande mon nouvel ami, veux-tu bien passer les sélections de ce vendredi pour intégrer l'équipe de gryffondor ?

— C'est que…euh…je…

— Bien sûr qu'il va accepter, le coupa James qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. S'il est aussi excellent attrapeur que le dit son frère, je ne compte pas le laisser filer. Tu deviendras mon attrapeur, Niki.

— Potter, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu donc pas Nikita choisir ce qu'il veut faire ou pas ? grogna Severus.

— Niki, n'est-ce pas que tu veux intégrer mon équipe ?

Nikita lança un regard à Severus et vit ce dernier rouler simplement des yeux, quelque peu exaspéré par l'attitude du gryffondor mais ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir dans la réponse du blond. Nikita hocha donc la tête, souhaitant plus que tout passer plus de temps avec James, et il savait que devenir l'attrapeur de Gryffondor l'y aiderait dans ce sens.

— On va passer de bons moments ensemble, mon p'tit gars, promit James.

— Leonid, si ça t'intéresse, le poste de gardien est libre, dit Simon.

— Hein ? fit James, perplexe. T'abandonnes le quidditch toi aussi ?

— On avait intégré l'équipe pour te faire plaisir, James, mais sinon le vol et moi ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour fou. Je préfère être spectateur que joueur et surtout j'en ai assez d'avoir des bleus partout et d'avoir mal au cul !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, je ne vous retiens pas.

— C'est sûr que tu ne les regretteras pas, lança Frank pince sans rire.

— Mon petit Niki et mon très cher Leonid, j'attends de vous des merveilles. Je ne tolèrerais pas l'échec et encore moins une défaite. Vous voyez ce mec-là ? fit James en pointant Regulus du doigt. Nous devons le battre, c'est clair ? C'est certainement l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de l'école et même si ça m'écorche l'âme de le dire, son équipe est excellente. Donc, j'attends de vous le meilleur. Est-ce bien compris ?

— Oui, chef ! répondirent les deux garçons.

— Excellent.

James ébouriffa les cheveux de Nikita et ce geste qui parut anodin sur le coup au gryffondor eut beaucoup plus d'impact sur le blond, le bouleversant complètement à tel point qu'il sentit des larmes emplir ses yeux et brouiller sa vue.

Severus posa sa main sur celle de Nikita et le blond leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune prince sourit simplement au garçon, ayant senti qu'il était touché par le geste de Potter. Nikita resserra sa poigne sur la main de Severus et déglutit péniblement tout en se concentrant sur la conversation.

James Potter avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et c'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce moment serait sûrement à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ma belle. Le retour d'Harry dans sa dimension n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Il faudra attendre un bon moment avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.


End file.
